Battle of Light
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: Cia's other plans failing means nothing. She has a new idea: bring the Heroes of the Sky, Time, and Twilight to her dimension and trick them into thinking they are fighting a just battle. Hopefully Cia will be able to lie her way to victory. But will the heroes discover the truth and rebel? Or will Cia be able to take the hero of her world for her own?
1. The Idea

***Just a forewarning about the rating! Rated T for suggestive situations (because of Cia and Link, ya know e_e), possible language (I don't curse, but I doubt someone would say "darn" if they got stabbed), and violence…maybe. Things are still in the planning stages. Enjoy!***

The sound of Cia's heeled boot clicked against the tiled floor of her room. Her battle plan wasn't going over very well. Both Ghirahim and Zant had failed. Miserably.

She slammed her fist against the wall in fury. Why couldn't anything go right? Granted, the hero's army _was_ bigger, but they didn't have the advantage of dark magic. All they had was a petty sword. (A Master Sword, mind you, but it wasn't really all it was cracked up to be.) What Cia truly needed was a force to match the hero's. He was the only one that mattered. He was the only one she wanted…

She frowned at the thought. Link the Hero. Powerful. Smart. Handsome. Perfect. Cia never thought she would become his enemy, but that's how things turned out. However, in her experience as his adversary, she learned he was prone to becoming prideful in this life. Although she didn't see the same perfection she did as the Guardian of Time, the darkness in his soul allowed her to make dark copies of him.

"Are you thinking about me again?"

Cia exhaled in irritation and she turned around. Staring at her from the doorway was the Hero of Twilight. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, a playful smirk on his face.

"I didn't call for you," Cia sighed, her voice clearly expressing her annoyance.

"I know," Link said with a pseudo-innocent smile. "I simply couldn't stay away from you."

"Of course you couldn't," Cia laughed half-heartedly. She made her way over to her hero and pet him on the head. "No dog can stay away from its master."

After a few moments of simply taking in Cia's image for the thirty-sixth time that day, he asked, "What were you thinking about? Other than me, that is."

Cia's grimace returned. "It seems that you – the real you – has an advantage. I don't understand it. Shouldn't darkness win over light?"

"A small flame from a candle cannot light up a pitch black room," Link explained with a knowing grin. "However, this hero is by no means a simple flame. He is more like a bright star."

"I suppose so." Cia focused her gaze on one of the many images of this era's hero on the wall. "I can't fight light with darkness anymore. But no one from the light will join me in such a cause. And even if they did, who would be powerful enough to go against the hero himself?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder. The Hero of Time (in his adult form, of course) emerged from his hiding place behind her. She rolled her eyes. Shapeshifting into his different incarnations had always been a habit of Link's. That and spontaneously appearing behind others.

"The only one of go up against the real me is simple," he explained as if the answer was obvious. "The only person of defeat the hero…is the hero."

Cia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"You may think this is your problem when in reality it is your solution," Link continued. "You can travel through time and dimensions. Use this to your advantage!"

Cia's eyes widened as she began to understand. "Oh! You mean…" She grinned victoriously. "Link you're a genius!"

"No," he corrected. "Cia's a genius. I was made from Cia herself. So I simply voiced what you would've realized eventually."

She petted his head again in thanks. Creating him had been worth it. While she was making disposable duplicates of the hero, she had also secretly made one with expended thoughts and feelings. She made him loyal to her and her only, completely against the princess. Admittedly she had used him for other things that were…immoral, but as long as he wasn't real, it didn't matter, right?

"Then I suppose there's no more need for you." Cia met Link's eyes thoughtfully. His expression was still happy, fully understanding what she meant.

"I suppose not," he replied.

"And you do know what this means, yes?"

Link nodded. "But I'm not scared. Cia's wish is my command." He gave a playful bow.

"Alright, then." Cia gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "I promise to find a suitable replacement for you." With a flick of her wrist, Link disintegrated into nothingness, pleased he could be of assistance to his master.

Cia's scepter materialized in her hand as she smirked at the spot Link had been standing just a moment before. There was no longer any need for replicas. She waved her hand and summoned a portal in front of her. She grinned wildly at the swirling shades of purple that would lead her to her goal.

It was time to fight light with light.

 ***Yay! I'm back! :3**

 **Link: T_T I was hoping you'd stay gone.**

 **Zelda: ^^ Ditto.**

 **Oh, shut up. This is an idea that's been on my mind for a while. I know I'm not very good at this, so constructive criticism is appreciated! ^_^ (Just don't be mean. I'm sensitive. -_-)**

 **Italy: What about us? D:**

 **Ah ha… Um, usually I do Hetalia FanFics (or at least I** ** _did)_** **but I've been so obsessed with Zelda these past few years I can't help but change gears. Sorry, guys. :( My Hetalia stories are so dumb they make me cringe. I was thinking about making a new account, but I'm too lazy. =_=**

 **Zelda: I hope everyone reviews. :3**

 **Link: As long as there aren't any creepy fangirls in the comments. =_=**

 **Speaking of which, I'd like to start answering reviews by PMs. But if you'd rather I reply in the beginning of the story, I'll make a list of people I'll put there. :) For the rest of you, I'll PM. It may not be much, but I just want to let you know how much your reviews mean. ^^**

 **K bye.**

 **P.S. I don't mind lengthy reviews for those of you who like to ramble. I'm like that too sometimes. ^^'**


	2. Hero of Sky

***Thanks to Just-AWESOME-old-me (great username by the way) for giving this a favorite and Girl of Twilight Wings for following. And thanks to Moonlight Raven Grave for doing both! :)***

Link himself had no problem living on the surface. In fact, he quite enjoyed it. The temple in Faron now felt like a second home to him. Well, it literally was a second home to him at this point. He and Zelda had been living in it for the past three months. They kept talking about building a new house, but something always stopped them. Where would they build it? How big should it be? What would the make it out of? After two weeks of asking questions, they decided to simply reside in the Sealed Temple for the time being.

On this particular day, he and Zelda didn't have much to do. They visited Skyloft yesterday and didn't want to go back so soon. They already checked on the Triforce that morning. They even cleaned every inch of the temple simply to have some sort of activity. At the moment, they were sitting in the light shining through a window.

"So…" Zelda started awkwardly. "What do you think?"

Link blinked in confusion. "Of what?"

Zelda shrugged a shoulder. "The surface. Nice, huh? I never thought I would actually get to see it with my own eyes."

Link didn't reply. He simply turned his gaze to the room in the back where Fi slept in the Master Sword. He wondered if he would ever be able to wake her up and show her the place he and Zelda had found. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized it would never happen.

"You know," Zelda continued. "Sometimes I wonder why all this happened in the first place. As much as I try to remember from my time as Hylia, it all starts with the battle. Nothing before that except very vague information."

"I wish I could help," Link said sincerely. "But I wouldn't know what it's like to live as a god and be reincarnated as a mortal."

"And then be spontaneously thrown into…this," Zelda finished. "But if I had to go through it with someone…" She smiled genuinely at Link. "I'm glad it was with you."

Link's cheeks burned at the comment. "Oh, uh, thanks," he replied awkwardly.

Now it was Zelda who was blushing. "Err, sorry. That was kind of stupid."

"No, I'm glad I went through it with you too!" Link blurted out.

A few moments of tense silence followed. The two just stared at each other blankly. Finally, Zelda giggled.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I'm glad."

Link sighed in relief. Ever since coming to the surface, their conversations weren't as natural. Perhaps it was because they were all alone. They always had someone else to cling to, but now all they had was each other.

"So what do you think we should call this place?" Link asked, eager to change the subject. "It needs a proper name, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure," Zelda groaned cutely. "I'm not good at this stuff."

"You know," Link grinned. "When Groose first dropped down here, he suggested 'Grooseland.'"

More silence and blank stares followed. After a few seconds, the Sealed Temple was filled with laughter.

"That sounds like him!" Zelda wiped a tear from her eye. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think it should be named after Hylia," Link suggested once the laughter died down. "Like…Hylialand…" Zelda raised her eyebrows in disapproval. "No, no, uh… What about Hyland? Or Hyrule? Or-"

"Stop!" Zelda said suddenly. "That one. I like that one."

Link furrowed his eyebrows. "Hyrule? Seriously?"

"Yup. That sounds perfect." Zelda rested her head on his shoulder. "I love it."

 ** _XX_**

Cia leaned against a tree trunk. She was waiting for the right opportunity to approach Link. She'd been standing there for a half-hour listening to him and Zelda hunting. They were joking all the time, shooting small birds with a bow and arrow, as well as discussing matters of the Triforce.

 _How should I go about this…?_ Cia wondered. _I'd like to do this now, but the girl's with him. What am I saying? She's_ always _with him. Clingy bi-_

"Who're you?"

Cia gasped in surprise. A little creature had snuck up on her, sitting on the branch next to her head. She knew from her experience as a Guardian of Time that this creature was known as a Kikwi.

"Are you friends with Link and Zelda?" the Kikwi continued despite Cia's hand signal for it to be quiet. "My name's Matcha. What's yours?"

Cia glared at him sternly. "Be. Quiet," she whispered.

"Why?" Matcha tapped his small hand on his chin. "Do you think they're scary? I did too, at first, but they're actually really nice. There's no need to hide."

Cia peered around the tree, ignoring Matcha's rambling. Link and Zelda were becoming curious about Matcha's one-sided conversation. They were coming near where Cia was hiding…!

She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. No need to hide anymore, she supposed. With a determined expression, she stepped out of her hiding place, scepter in hand like a queen. Link and Zelda stopped in their tracks, obvious shock etched in their faces.

Cia did her best to offer a kind smile, even with her distaste of Zelda. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Zelda blinked stupidly. "Uh, nice to meet you too." She tilted her head, trying to remember if she knew Cia. "…Do we know you?"

"I'm afraid not," Cia sighed. "Allow me to introduce myself. "My name is Cia. I come from another dimension, far removed from this timeline. I need assistance with my…little problem."

Link and Zelda exchanged wary glances. They weren't buying her story.

"I'm a Guardian of Time," Cia continued. "I can see all timelines and dimensions. I overlooked the Triforce in my own world. And for the record…" She grinned good-naturedly at Link. "You two have traveled through time before if I'm not mistaken."

"True," Zelda said. "What do you want with us?"

"No, not with you." Cia nodded to Link. "With him."

Link's expression was unreadable as Cia explained. He simply crossed his arms and looked her straight in the eye. Zelda was different. She panicked a bit.

"But he can't," she said. "He just got back from saving the world a few months ago! It's too soon-"

"Let me hear her out," Link interrupted. Zelda gave him the glare a wife would give an unruly husband, but she bit her tongue. "What do you need me for?"

Cia sighed in relief. Her cheeks began to burn. One of the things she had liked about Link was his kindness. He was showing it now: willing to help a stranger even though he was being cautious. Zelda, on the other hand, almost outright rejected her.

"You see, things are different in my world." Cia placed her free hand over her heart, as if in dread about the situation. "In my land, Zelda is the princess. She is seen as benevolent and kind. But I know the truth. She is consumed by greed. I tried to protect the Triforce, but…" She clenched her fist, pantomiming anger. "She took it for herself. I failed at my task. I thought she would stop now that she has what she wants. However, she desires more. She has cast a spell that is turning my light magic dark, and my soul is being taken with it."

Link and Zelda's judging looks slowly turned to ones of pity. Cia knew she had them with the lie about Zelda replacing her light magic with black magic. It would explain the dark aura around her.

"My sister has also been taken in by her greed," Cia added, making an excuse for her and Lana's likeness. "And so has the entire kingdom. People are so blind. I don't know what to do anymore…" Her eyes brightened as she looked to Link once more. "But I have seen your feats and your pure soul. I know what you can do. So, please…help me push darkness from the land."

She gazed hopefully at the hero. He stared at the ground, his mind racing. Zelda simply stood silently, waiting for his decision. After what seemed like an eternity, Link met Cia's eyes and clearly said the words she'd been hoping to hear:

"I'll go."

"Y-You will?" Cia could've cried. Her plan had worked…for now, anyway. "Thank you so much!" She turned to Zelda, mustering the most genuine smile she could. "I promise I'll return him to you safe and sound."

Zelda smiled kindly. "Don't worry. This'll be nothing for Link. Just be careful, both of you."

Link and Cia both nodded. Cia looked at Link and said, "Well, were off." She waved her hand to materialize a portal in front of them. Zelda and Link exchanged one final hug before he returned to Cia's side.

"After you," he offered jokingly. Cia giggled and bowed playfully, her head spinning with delight. They both hopped through the portal, waving to Zelda, who was hiding her sadness.

"You think she'll be okay alone?" Cia asked while crossing dimensions, although she didn't really care.

"Yeah," Link shrugged. "She'll probably just go up to Skyloft with her dad."

"Ah, that's good." Cia stepped into the Temple of Souls with Link. Her room was now empty, void of any pictures or statues of the hero. It made her upset she wouldn't get to have him everywhere she turned, but now she had the real thing.

"Well, that was easy," Link grinned. "You know when we start? I'm ready to fight any time you want. Or any time the _enemy_ wants."

Cia grinned sincerely. "Actually, I must make a few more preparations before we battle. I'll lead you somewhere you can be safe in case of a surprise attack."

Link raised an eyebrow. "You won't be here?"

"I must go get something." Cia's smile became apologetic. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. And promise me this: Even if the enemy attacks, you will _not_ leave that room. You may be powerful, but I still have others to recruit."

Link nodded. "I think I get it. I'm not sure how well I'll do in a room with nothing to do, though."

They both shared a small laugh. "I won't be more than a half-hour." Cia led him into an empty room on the side of the temple. "You shall be safe here."

"Thanks," Link said, walking into the room. "Promise you won't be long?"

"Yes, I promise." Cia reached to close the large double-doors, but stopped midway. "Um, Link? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"…Remember what I said about my soul being turned to darkness?" Cia asked hesitantly. "How did you know I wasn't lying?"

"That's obvious," Link replied matter-of-factly. "Let me put it this way. Good souls are white and evil souls are black. Yours is kind of gray. So you still have good in you."

Cia's eyes widened. "Oh…you're the only one who noticed," she said to hide her surprise. She offered one last sad smile. "Thank you very much." With that, she began to close the doors, Link looking around the room. She giggled as the doors shut. He was already getting bored. He'd always hated to sit still.

She started enchanting the door with a lock of sorts: no one except her from the outside could get in, but Link could exit easily. Just a bit of a safety precaution. After the door was sealed, she made her way to the center to the temple.

"Wizzro! Volga!" she called. They instantly appeared in a dark cloud and flames.

"Mistress," Wizzro cackled. "What would you like from us?"

"Oh, shut up," Cia groaned. "I have a new plan I'm putting into action. I've traveled through dimensions and brought back the Hero of Sky. I believe he will be able to defeat the hero we're battling against now." She jabbed a finger at Wizzro. "I want you to stay away from him at all costs. Go delay the Hylian troops. I can't make an excuse for the evil aura you give off."

Wizzro drooped his shoulders. "You always give me the borings jobs." Still, he vanished in the dark cloud he appeared in.

"Volga," Cia continued. "When Link comes out, we'll have a false story to tell him. He bought the idea that my soul is turning dark from Zelda's magic. You shall have the same tale."

"Whatever convinces him." Volga replied. "Is there anything else you have for me?"

"Yes. Don't treat him like an enemy," Cia commanded. "We are allies. And to him, we are on the _good_ side of things."

She was sure Volga was rolling his eyes under that helmet. "Of course. Is that all?"

"For now. Just keep him safe. He's in the room east of the temple. He won't be coming out, so if there's an ambush, keep the enemy away from that area. I'll be back later." She created another portal and started to step through, but shot Volga one last threatening glare before she did.

As she crossed through the portal, Volga crossed his arms and sat on a large chair at the back of the central room.

Sometimes he wondered what went through that Cia's head.

 ***This was…lengthy, wasn't it? 0_0 I came into this with writer's black (which may explain the bad writing 8/) but came out with so many ideas!**

 **Zelda: Bad ideas, but still ideas.**

 **Hey! Anyway, next chapter we go into OoT Link. I can't wait! He may not be my favorite Link, but he's the one who's most fun to write! :3 I can't wait! And please review. If you review I'll give you a cupcake. :)**

 **K bye.**

 **P.S. Just for the heck of it, these are my fav Links, taken right from my profile (and, yes, I own all these games):**

My favorite incarnations of Link are: **1:Twilight Princess** (he has the same voice as Austria! YES! ...He also has the same voice as Takaba Akihito from the You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder Drama CD. Look it up. Let's just say it'll make his fangirls happy...) **2: Skyward Sword** (he's a yandere, I swear) **3: Young Link from Ocarina of Time:** (I just think he'd be this kid going around like "I'm the hero! Suck it Mido! :D) **4: Hyrule Warriors** (He's got them moves like Jaeger. However, he doesn't wear earrings, so he gets minus points.) **5:** **Windwaker** (Just for the face he makes when he's low on hearts. :3)


	3. The Hero of Time

"'Let's go save the world,' they said. 'It'll be fun,' they said."

Link kicked a rock angrily. Of course the words "let's" and "fun" were never in the explanation the Great Deku Tree and Rauru had offered. It was more along the lines of "you" and "so-painful-you'd-rather-have-shards-of-glass-shoved-in-your-eyes."

What Link himself didn't understand was why they would place their lives in the hands of a ten-year-old kid. He had never stepped foot out of Kokiri Forest and had never seen an adult before in his life. But, no, he had to pull out the Master Sword and become an adult himself.

Then he saved Saria from the Forest Temple, allowed a new Deku Tree to grow, and was basically told, "You're parents are dead and you're an orphan! You're life's gonna be a living hell from now on! YAY!"

Now he was left wandering through Hyrule Field alone. There was nothing else to do. He couldn't go into Castle Town. Adults would either admire him or say there was no proof he saved anyone in the first place. And Malon was too smothering at the ranch. Sometimes girls just wouldn't let him go. He couldn't help it that he had devilish good looks! Oh, what a difficult world it was…

He took if the Keaton Mask hanging on the side of his head and looked at it. The Happy Mask Salesman had made it for him as a gift for selling all his masks. And then he popped up again in Termina.

Oh, Din, Termina! That creepy place. Living the same three days over and over for five months with that…thing hanging overhead really does things to your mind.

But then there was Zelda. Ah, his Zelda. What a wonderful, beautiful princess. He saved the world, stood with her, totally alone, and that's when she said those fateful words…

"You saved all of us, gave up your childhood for the sake of others, and kept my ocarina close with you all this time. You've done well, Link… _Now piss off."_

Yeah, yeah, maybe those weren't her exact words. But that's all he could process while he stood there with his jaw hanging open. What? No hug? No kiss? Not even victory sex? Geez, and he thought he actually had a chance.

Nevertheless, he understood the reason Zelda sent him back. Not that he _approved,_ but he got it. She wanted him to live out his childhood. Sadly, so far his childhood sucked. It's just…the _moon!_ It's just so freaky!

He groaned and set the mask back on his head. Where should he go now? Ever since leaving the forest he had been so dissatisfied with staying in one place for more than a day. It was a curse. He couldn't stand not exploring, not going on an adventure. It was torture!

"I hate this," he muttered aloud.

He paid no attention as he heard someone approach behind him. They were walking slowly and stealthily, like they expected not to be noticed.

"I know you're there," he called out. "Now tell me what you want."

The footsteps stopped for a second, but then quickened to his side. He didn't look up at the woman, instead avoiding eye contact.

"I suppose my spying skills need work," she said half-jokingly.

"I knew you were watching me the entire time," Link shrugged. "So, yeah."

"…Are you the Hero of Time?" the woman asked, obviously knowing the answer.

Link rolled his blue eyes and looked up to say something to her, but quickly shut his mouth. Before he could work his way up to her face, his gaze stopped midway. It's just…

Her chest was so…um… He was never a guy to judge by a woman's appearance, rather judging on personality, but this lady must've used some sort of, uh, _enhancement_ magic.

"My name is Cia. I'm a sorceress."

Yup. Definitely enhancement magic.

"Name's Link," he introduced himself, regaining his composure. "What can I do for you?"

Cia tapped her fingers on her scepter thoughtfully. "You see, I'd like to offer you a deal. It won't be much work, I assure you."

Link raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "A deal?" he repeated. "Depends on what kind of deal."

"Well," Cia began. "I come from another time and space. Do you understand so far?"

"Yeah," Link answered in a bored tone. "I've done it a few times myself."

 _Am I not even questioning time travel?_ he asked himself. _Dear Nayru, my life is messed up._

"You see, I come from a universe parallel to this one," Cia explained.

Termina immediately jumped to mind.

"In my land, Zelda hungers for power. My job as the Guardian of Time was to watch over the balance to the Triforce and protect it. However, Zelda cast a spell on me that replaced my light magic with black magic. Now my soul is turning dark as well. She tricked my sister, the whole army… I can't go up against them myself. So, will you please help me?"

Cia gazed at him hopefully. Link, though not questioning the credibility of the situation, was questioning something else.

"How do you even know about me?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Cia didn't hesitate to answer. "As the Guardian of Time, the Goddesses granted me the power to watch all dimensions and time. At one point, I saw you. You were quite amazing with your feats. I understand you are not happy with your role of the hero, but because you are so kind, you'll accept anyway. So I made you a present."

Cia extended her hand, revealing a golden bracelet with a pink jewel in the middle.

"Go ahead," she offered. "Put it on."

Link grimaced and reached for it. "A little girly, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Cia laughed. "It's enchanted. Until you get older, it will allow you to transform into a teenager whenever you wish. And when you become old, you may transform into either that or a child."

Link stared wide-eyed at the bracelet that was now on his wrist. "Why would you give something like this to me?" he asked, a hint of innocence in his tone.

"Because I know how you feel," Cia answered, her voice becoming serious. "You went into this as a child in an adult's body. Now you're an adult in a child's body. You don't know what you are anymore. I know I can't fix that, but I can offer you this. You were raised to believe you would be a child forever. And now…" She placed a hand on the bracelet. "You finally can."

Link frowned and her touch. Sure, he was lied to his entire childhood, but was he really that upset? Did he really want to have the eternal youth he was once promise. He sighed in defeat.

Yes, he did.

Plus, with becoming a teenager, he would be able to defend himself better. Perhaps this really was worth it.

"One more thing." Cia squatted to his level and grasped his hands in hers. "I've seen how the people treat you. Either they give you empty gratitude or they despise you. They don't care about you. They only care about their lives being spared. But I won't treat you like that." Her eyes bore into his seriously. "I swear."

Link bit his lip. This Cia person was telling the truth, he was sure. But was there any risk he was missing? No… There wasn't one he could find.

"And you won't be facing this alone," Cia admitted. "I've recruited someone else, and after you, there will be one more person. Together no one will be able to stop us. And more importantly…" Her grasp on his hands tightened. "You'll never have to worry about being alone ever again."

Link wasn't sure what to say. Here was a woman appearing out of nowhere willing to give him everything he wanted. But just leaving Zelda like that…? No. It was fine. He'd left her for adventuring plenty of times before. What made this any different?

He looked up at Cia with a determined smile. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"So…you'll help me?" Cia asked happily. "Thank you so much! Please, we must go now. I don't want to waste another moment."

"Of course," Link said, letting his mature side show. He held Cia's hand as she waved her scepter to create a purple portal. He stepped through it with her, determined to gain something from this adventure. However, one question echoed still in the back of his mind:

Did he really know what he was getting himself into?

"Oh, Volga, I'm back!" Cia called in fake sweetness.

Volga turned his head to see Cia returning with another Link. He stood up from his seat and approached them. "There wasn't any sort of attack while you were away."

"That's good," Cia replied, her gentle earning her odd glances from Volga. "This is Link. Link, this is my general Volga."

"Ugh…" Volga groaned. "Uh, nice to meet you."

Link stared up at him childishly. "What's with the goatee?"

Volga showed a deadpan expression. "…I'm sorry?"

"The goatee," Link repeated. "It doesn't look good on you. Blond people don't wear them very well. You'd look better if you were clean-shaven. My first order as part of this army is for him to shave that thing!"

"Wha-?" Volga clenched his fists. "Who are you to order me around?!"

Cia quickly stepped between them with a nervous laugh. "Well, now that you two know each other, why don't you go into this room I've set up?" She placed her hands on Link's back and gently pushed him towards the west of the temple. "Just wait for me to prepare one last thing and I'll introduce you to the rest of our little team."

Link stuck his tongue out at Volga as they left, provoking the warrior again. Cia quickly led him to a room identical to the one she put the Hero of the Sky in, only this one was at the opposite end of the structure.

"You just sit tight here," she said leading him into it. "And I'll be right back."

Link was silent as she shut the door and placed the same spell on it that she put on the other hero's door.

"Two down," she whispered to herself. "One to go."

 ***Young Link is a bit vulgar compared to the other one, isn't he? XD I just always thought, "Wouldn't he be a bit off his rocker after Termina?" Poor guy. ^^' And while I was looking through pictures to put for the cover, you know what I noticed? SS Link is the oldest known Link (he's seventeen-and-a-half while OoT Link is either 17 or 16 and TP is 16) but he's always depicted as the shortest. 0_0 I don't get it. Seriously, he's the oldest! Miyamoto said so!**

 **TP Zelda: They're all so adorable, though. ^^**

 **SS Zelda: Aw, do you have a crush on him?**

 **TP Zelda: Maaaaaaaaybe~. Uh, how do you show Link you love him?**

 **SS Zelda: Err…I get kind of shy and just push him off the edge of Skyloft. _**

 **TP Zelda: Oooooooh. Hey, Link! *grabs TP Link* Come with me! I wanna show you something! *takes Link to cliff***

 **TP Link: Uh, I don't see anything.**

 **TP Zelda: *pushes Link off cliff* I love you, Link~! 3**

 **K bye.***


	4. Hero of Twilight

***I'm gonna stop doing the thanks for favoriting and following. It's not because I don't appreciate it or anything; it's just too time consuming to keep track of who's new and who's not. BTW I can't find out how to do linebreaks. :( They changed it since last time. Last chapter there was supposed to be a break before Cia calls "Volga! I'm back!" But it didn't go through. Sorry if that transition (or lack of) was distracting.)**

Link sat in the middle of the spring with Epona, waiting for Ilia to show. She gave him a lot of flak for getting Epona the slightest injury, but she could keep him waiting for hours.

He wasn't really sure why he kept coming back to Ordon in the first place. He liked visiting, of course, but everyone would make him stay for a few days. They said, "Oh, you must be tired. Stay a while!" The problem was, being in Ordon _made_ him tired.

He didn't want to play with the kids anymore. He didn't want to deal with Ilia spontaneously taking Epona. And he _definitely_ didn't want to help babysit Uli's new baby. Again.

He'd spent a while attempting to fix the Mirror of Twilight, but his determination faded away in ten minutes. While he had been able to find some sizable shards in the sand, about the size of his palm, most of the Mirror had disintegrated. It basically killed any ambition he had for the time being.

He had the shards in a small leather pouch hanging from his belt. Why did he keep them? He wasn't sure. Perhaps it was just for safekeeping.

Or maybe it was so he'd feel closer to Midna. He wouldn't deny it; he missed her. He'd even settle for the Midna when they first met. The one who would call him a servant and order him around. Honestly, he much preferred her in her imp form that her true one. Not that there was anything wrong with her true form, it's just her as an imp is a lot more manageable to travel with.

He found himself beginning to smile as he thought about what it would be like to travel with her out of a cursed form. She'd probably end up getting tired of walking and command him to carry her on his back like he did when he was a wolf.

His smile turned into a frown as his hand unconsciously wandered to one of the pockets on his belt. In that was the Shadow Crystal. Midna never took it with her to the Twilight Realm, so it was left in Link's possession. He had it with him since Midna left seven months ago. He didn't turn into a beast all that often these days, but the more he did, the more used to the pain he got. The transition was by no means smooth, but it was becoming more bearable.

The only issue with his transformations is that the more he went into wolf form, the more he and the wolf became one, in a way. His senses of smell and hearing had become sharper in human form. His eyesight was also much sharper, making him able to spot the most well-hidden enemy. His enhanced senses were indeed helpful, but whenever Uli's baby began to cry while he watched her, he felt like his ears were going to bleed. Even the laughter and screams of Ordon's children were becoming unbearable. In fact, in the distance, he could hear them now all the way from the spring.

"TALO, YOU BRAT!" Beth shouted from a mile away.

Her screaming mixed in with the surprised cries of the goats and Talo's arguing made Link's hands fly to his ears and press against them. He grit his teeth, not wanting to barge into town and make a scene about how some people can't stand so much noise.

Luckily, the shouting died down within a minute. Link let out a sigh of relief. Rusl must've broken up the fight. Usually the arguments went on for at least ten minutes of agonizing torture. This time he was lucky.

"Children can be quite annoying, can't they?" a woman's voice asked next to him.

Link looked up at her without turning his head. She was dressed provocatively and held some sort of staff in her hands. She sat down leisurely next to him in the center of the shallow water. Epona stomped in protest a few times, but Link reached up and patted her side to calm her.

"That doesn't make them bad kids," Link defended in his usual monotone.

"True," the woman replied. "…You are Link, correct? I have an offer for you."

Link finally looked her in the eye. "First, let me ask you something. Who are you? You don't look like you're around here." He motioned to her clothes.

"Oh, well, I am and I'm not at the same time," she tried to explain. "My name is Cia. I'm from a parallel dimension of sorts to your own land of Hyrule. In my world, Zelda is not the benevolent princess you know. Instead, she has become possessed by greed. She has taken the Triforce as her own when it was my job to guard it."

She continued on about how Zelda had cursed her magic and soul and about her role as Guardian of Time. Link had his chin resting on his hand the whole time, his expression unreadable.

"And so you want me to help," he said once she was done. "I'm not sure if I could bring myself to go against an entire army by myself. I could never win."

"It's okay. I have other help, so you won't be going against anyone alone. And," Cia explained, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "I understand how hard it must be to have to fight against your princess, parallel universe or not. So I've decided to offer a little incentive."

A simple black bracelet with red marking similar to those of the Twili appeared in her hand. She put it on Link's palm as he studied it.

"It will allow you to travel to the Twilight Realm whenever you please," Cia told him. "Of course, I'll have to give you yours after we finish a few tasks."

Link cocked his head curiously. "Are you saying the others you recruited got their 'incentives' right away?"

Cia shrugged a shoulder. "Only one, but that's only because it will help him fight better. That's the only reason why. But did you hear what I said?" She pressed the bracelet into his hands. "You'll be able to go to the Twilight Realm. You'll be able to see Midna again."

Link's eyes widened in realization. "You mean I can…?" His voice faded before he could finish his sentence. He stared at his offer with a mix of joy and skepticism. "But what can I do to repay you?"

The bracelet vanished as Cia said, "Simply help me win the Triforce back and defeat the princess. And, Link, while you're with me and my little army, I'll promise you'll never feel lonely or different ever again. I swear it."

Link's expression dimmed at the mention of his loneliness. Cia must've seen it as the Guardian of Time. Ilia and the others treated him differently now. He wouldn't get a lecture for sleeping in. He wasn't encouraged to see the world and was rather told to stay in one place. It was as if he was in a parallel world himself. The only enjoyable company he ever got nowadays was from Zelda.

Zelda seemed to like him as much as he liked her. At her coronation, she made sure Link was at her side at all times. She pulled him away when girls tried to flirt with him. Perhaps she knew how difficult it was for him to respond to such things. She was so sweet, always thinking of him.

And when he walked into her throne room unannounced, as she told him he would need no invitation, her tired eyes would fill with joy. She'd run up to hug him and he'd get all flustered, not thinking a queen should be so friendly towards someone of his low social status, hero or not.

Cia must've been able to tell he was thinking about the queen from the content smile he was suddenly wearing.

"You know, Link," she said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'm sure Zelda means a lot to you here. But she's wreaking havoc in my land. I need someone to stop it. You're the only one who can."

His frown returned at her words. He could never imagine an evil Zelda, grinning wickedly and having all parts of the Triforce on her hand.

"Cia…" Link met her determined gaze with a worried one. "If there really is an evil Zelda in your world, does that mean there's an evil me too?"

His keen eyes caught Cia recoil a bit. The action was barely noticeable, but still there. "I'm sure there is," she answered in a dark tone. "But he's not with Zelda. She may want him to join her, actually. We must hurry before she convinces him."

Link nodded, his gaze fixated on the water in front of him. "I see," was his short reply.

"So will you help me?" Cia asked after a full minute of tense silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, Link looked at her with a gentle smile. "I don't see how I couldn't."

"You will?" Cia gasped happily. "Oh, thank you! You were the last person I needed to get to join me. I'm sure we'll be powerful enough now. You're so kind!"

Link shrugged a shoulder. "It's a character flaw," he laughed.

He saw Cia's cheeks turn red. "Y-Yes. Um, let's not waste another moment." She summoned a portal in front of them and stood up, Link following suit. "I'll introduce everyone."

They both jumped in surprise as Epona whinnied and reared.

"Oh! She scared me," Cia giggled, placing a hand over her heart. "I forgot she was there."

"That's not like you to be so quiet," Link commented as he stroked his horse's mane. "I'll go tie her up next to my house. Then we can go, okay?"

Cia groaned impatiently. "Fine."

 ***I know, weird place to end the chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. I absolutely adore TP Link, by the way. He'd voiced by one of my favorite voice actors, he has my favorite design, and he has my favorite companion. And AMaeJay says you're their favorite~.**

 **TP Link: *blushes* Well…**

 **OoT: What do you expect? He gets his handsomeness from me. :)**

 **TP Link is my favorite too, but he's so hard to write! XD He's so depressed. (I have depression. It suuuuuuuucks. 0_0') OoT/MM Link is the easiest to write for and SS Link is somewhere in the middle, depending on the situation and his mood. So, have you noticed something about their personalities?**

 **I based them all on their games! TP is mature, subdued, and depressing (but not psychedelic depressing like MM); MM is twisted, psychedelic, and unsettling (a setting which has effected Link); and SS is a lot more upbeat and innocent. So what did you guys think? Which Link do you want to see the most of? Trust me, they'll each have their own important role in this plot… ;)**

 **k bye.***


	5. Family Reunion

***Just a forewarning: I'm not sure if my updating will be as quickly as it was since I started. It's not Father's Day weekend anymore, so I won't have as much free time. Then again, I** ** _am_** **homeschooled, so I have too much free time as it is. ;) Now it is the chapter you all (or at least one of you e_e) have been waiting for! Also, we'll be getting a little insight into how all this rebirth in the Zelda universe works. :)***

"Sit tight now," Cia told Link sweetly. She showed him to a bench in the center room of the temple. "I'll introduce you to the others once I get them. Volga!"

She called out to her general. He appeared instantly in his usual show of flames. Link flinched a bit at his overblown entrance.

"Volga, this is Link," Cia introduced. "Link, this is the general of our small army."

Link bowed his head politely under Volga's judging gaze. "Nice to meet you."

To Cia's surprise, a faint smile crossed Volga's lips. "At least this one is polite. Nothing like that _other_ kid." His rare smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Oh, stop your whining," Cia huffed. "Go get the one from the sky. I'll get the other one." She and Volga went their separate ways to retrieve the others.

Link gripped the edge of the bench nervously. Did he fully think this through? Would the others be wondering where he was? He'd left a note that said he'd be gone for a while on Epona's saddle **.** Shouldn't that be enough? Anyway, he was more than happy to help a girl in trouble. Okay, maybe "happy" wasn't the right word, but he couldn't just leave her to her battle alone.

He straightened up when he heard footsteps from both sides of the hall. He quickly leapt to his feet, standing tall and attempting to make himself look presentable. He was sure these were fierce and high-ranked warriors. Link himself was covered in dirt and cuts from his little adventures, so his posture could be his only saving grace. However, once the first new recruit approached with Volga, their eyes met in shock and awe.

This "warrior" was not only a teenager like Link, but he also wore the extremely similar clothes, right down to his floppy green hat. And there was one very appalling, even creepy difference.

They both had the exact same eyes.

Link had always been complemented on how unique his eyes were, so seeing them on another person was just off-putting.

"Who are you?" the boy asked Link defensively. He placed a hand on the sword he wore on his back. "Are you some monster trying to imitate me?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Link unsheathed his own weapon as Volga looked on, apparently entertained by all this. "Are you one of Ganondorf's minions?"

Link's lookalike took his hand off his own sword, his expression softening slightly. "I don't know anyone with that name. Are you with Demise?"

"What kind of a name is 'Demise?'" Link scoffed. "At least my enemy has a better name."

"At least my enemy's name isn't _stupid!"_

"Boys!" Cia shouted as she approached them. "What's all the fighting about? You two aren't against each other. You're part of my team!"

Link and his copy blinked stupidly. "But, he looks just like me…" Link pointed out defensively. "How is that even possible?"

Just as Link was finishing his statement, a small child peeked out from behind Cia. Although he bore a strong resemblance to Link himself, he was a child.

"It's kind of obvious what Cia did," the kid said with a smug grin. "She just took different versions of me from different dimensions and brought us together. It's not that complicated." He framed his dumbfounded counterparts with his thumbs and index fingers. "It's nice to know that my good looks were carried across worlds, even is my smarts weren't."

"Okay, okay," Cia said loudly, waving her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Let me be perfectly clear: none of you are right. I'll explain everything." She ushered all the Links into a line in front of her. "It's quite a lengthy story. Would you like me to put it bluntly for the sake of time?"

Link's older doppelgänger nodded. "Yeah. I think I can take it." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Cia began slowly. "Here it is in one sentence: You are all the same person."

Child Link shrugged a shoulder. "Isn't that what I just said? The same guy from across dimensions. Simple."

"I suppose I'll have to explain further," Cia sighed, shaking her head. She conjured a glass sphere in her hand and held it up for the Links to see. "Once upon a time there was a man who was a knight of the Goddess. He was sent to prison, framed for the murder of his captain. However, this was all a plan of the Goddesses themselves to strengthen his soul." As she said this, a pale green fog filled the ball. "Four years later, he fought an evil threatening the land he held dear. The people freed him and he fought well for them and the Goddess. But he was struck down near the end."

The Links exchanged confused glances, wondering what any of this had to do with them.

"The Goddess had fought with him and was also mortally wounded by the dark force's sword," Cia continued. "She had never seen before a human of such bravery and strength, so she decided that they would be reborn together as simple humans."

"That's nice and all," Young Link groaned impatiently. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Cia held up her index finger. "I'm getting there. Just before the hero fell, he took his sacred sword and sent a large chunk of land up to the sky, carrying the citizens of the land."

"The _sky?"_ Young Link snickered. "You're trying to tell me humans live on a mass of land up there? That's ridiculous! Even to me! And I'm engaged to a Zora!" Wolf Link quirked an eyebrow at the statement. Young Link's smile faded. "…I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, it's not _that_ impossible," Wolf Link argued. "I've visited the sky once. There weren't any humans there, though. Only birds called Oocca. It looked abandoned when I found it."

 _"_ _Abandoned?!"_ The older Link turned to him, clearly in a panic. "That's not right. There should be a town up there!"

"A town?" Young Link repeated. "There's a town up there?" He folded his arms over his chest, obviously not believing his story.

"Let me finish," Cia interrupted sternly. "The hero was reincarnated with in Goddess in what was once Skyloft. Although he did not recall his time as a knight of the Goddess, he relived his role as the hero and was reunited with his Goddess once more. They permanently descended to the surface, where they lived a long, happy life together."

"Wait," Sky Link cut in, his eyes wide in realization. "You mean me, don't you?"

"Indeed I do," Cia answered. "Your Goddess never told you because she could not remember herself. She only gained vague details of her previous life, nothing specific. Now that we have that clear, may I continue?"

He nodded slowly, blankly staring at the ground with shock. Young Link turned to Wolf Link and jabbed a finger at their lookalike.

"What's that guy's problem?" he asked with a light tone. "He probably banged a Goddess sometime in that life! He should be happy!"

Wolf Link was taken aback at the shamelessness of the child, but kept his mouth shut so Cia could keep going.

Cia's mouth was thin line, showing her frustration clearly. "This cycle would continue again and again. Some time after the hero passed away, he would always return to save the world. The hero, in case you haven't guessed, is you. Thousands and thousands of years after the Hero of the Sky died, he came back as the Hero of Time. Centuries later, the Hero of Twilight emerged. Do you understand now?"

All three Links stared at her, their expressions blank, still processing the information that was brought to their attention. Young Link, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak.

"So you mean," he began carefully. "We're all the same person? Just in a different life?"

"Let me put it this way," Cia said. "When you are living your current life, your mind becomes filled with memories." The sphere instantly filled with yellow fog that mixed in with the green still inside. "However, once you are reborn, these memories are no longer needed, and might even cause you to become tired of your destiny and rebel. Thus, they are discarded." The yellow smoke vanished from the ball as the green fog glowed. "But your heroic and unbreakable spirit remains, strengthened by your quest. Thus, in each life, your spirit is a bit stronger than the last."

"So," Young Link spoke up after taking a minute to evaluate the situation. "You're telling me that we're all the same person, just with our memories erased, right? But shouldn't we act a little more similar if we _are_ the same?"

"Not necessarily," Cia explained. "One's personality is affected by the way they are raised. Needless to say, you were all raised in different settings. Your adventures have also shaped you since before."

"I think I understand now," Wolf Link said. "Even though our thoughts are different, we should be on par in terms of sword skills."

"Oh, I get it now!" Young Link hit his fist on his palm. "So we've always been together, we just never knew it. So that's what Cia meant by I'll never have to feel alone. Whose better company for me than _me?_ Genius, Cia!"

Cia giggled and waved her hand playfully. "Please, you're making me blush. But there's more to the bond between you and your reincarnation." She pointed to Wolf Link. "Hero of Twilight, tell me something. Where did you learn some of your skills during your quest?"

"That?" Wolf Link rubbed the back of his neck. "You'd never believe me if I told you. The spirit of my ancestor came to me a few times. He told me I had the blood of the hero of old and then he taught me a few things. He said he was full of regrets since he couldn't pass any of his skills on to his children, so he came to me. What about it?"

Although he didn't catch on, Young Link certainly did. "That was me, wasn't it? That's what Cia meant! You're my grandson!"

"Actually, he's a distant descendant-"

"No, Cia, he's my grandson!" Young Link grabbed a flustered Wolf Link's hands excitedly. "You're my family! Right? I have family now!"

"Family?" Wolf Link repeated sorrowfully. "You don't have any either?"

"Neither do I," Sky Link said, finally over his shock. "My mother died at childbirth."

"So did mine," Wolf Link sighed.

"Mine saved me from a war and gave me to giant talking tree to be raised by a bunch of kids who stayed young forever," Young Link shared, ignoring the odd stares he was being given. "Then she died.""

"That's, uh, nice," Sky Link said awkwardly.

"I'll allow you three to get acquainted alone," Cia told them. "Come on, Volga."

Volga gave Young Link one last death stare as he and Cia left the room. Once alone, the Links looked from one to the other, not sure how to deal with themselves. Only Young Link bore a smile.

"Isn't this cool?" he asked happily. "I have a family now! It may be small, but we're family! By the way, how is the world, Sky? Pretty big, huh? Must be a lot bigger than that stupid bunch of sky rock you had."

"Sky? Are you talking to me?" Sky Link asked slowly.

"Of course!" Young Link answered as if it were obvious. "We can't _all_ be called Link. I'll be Young Link 'cause I'm younger. And you, uh…" He turned to Wolf Link. "What about you?"

"Um," he started shyly. "I can turn into a wolf…"

"Wolf Link!" Young Link announced, unfazed. "You'll be Wolf Link! Now, then, how _is_ the world, Sky Link?"

Sky Link rolled his eyes. "I've been living on the world for a few months now with my friend."

"Is this friend a girl?" Young Link asked.

"…Yes."

"Are you the only two on the planet?"

"…The only two humans we know of."

"Oh, then I guess we _are_ distantly related," Young Link grinned. "That's great! This is like a little family reunion we're having here."

"What?" Sky Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if all the people got sent up to the sky and you two are the only ones on the earth, then…" Young Link grabbed Sky Link's collar and pulled him down roughly. _"That means you had to repopulate."_

Sky Link's face burned as he recoiled. "N-No, that's-"

"It does seem logical," Wolf Link noted logically.

"Ugh. You two really are related," Sky Link groaned. "Whatever."

"You know," Young Link said. "I think we should share our adventures together. You know, hear what we've done, what we're going to do…"

The two other Links exchanged questioning looks before nodding in agreement.

"Fine," Wolf Link sighed. "But let's make it quick."

 ***Geez! That was long! 0_0 I would've had this out yesterday, but my mom and I had to drive around to six stores to get a stupid Link amiibo. I don't get you Nintendo! Why would you let Target and Gamestop pull your most successful amiibo from the shelves?! Whatever, I finally got one. The only reason it didn't sell was because the packaging wouldn't close right.**

 **TP Zelda: As long as you got your spinner for Hyrule Warriors, it's all good. :)**

 **Yeah! Speaking of Link, where is he?**

 **TP Zelda: I pushed him off a cliff. *^^***

 **WHAT?! Why would you push my future husband off a cliff?!**

 **TP Zelda: To tell him how much I love him. ^^**

 **…** **Okay. Fun fact about TP Link. He's voiced by Akira Sasanuma, one of my FAVORITE VAs, who also plays Austria in Hetalia. But he ALSO voices Takaba Akihito from the You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder Drama CD. The Finder Series, as I call it, is a yaoi, but it's pretty hardcore compared to some other BLs. I checked out the manga just because I love Sasanuma. Let's just say that…uh…Akihito is the "bottom" of the duo. The "uke," if you will. And for you Link fangirls, the Drama CD is juuuuuuust the audio. So use your imagination.**

 **But if you feel you can handle it, the manga itself is actually pretty funny! Yeah, the author/artist herself is known for her humor. Takaba is surprisingly sweet, although I guess it can be a little offensive how submissive he can be. It you can handle yaoi or you're just interested, go check it out on Mangahere. It's the only yaoi I can really recommend. Just be careful of its content. ^^ Next chapter, the Links talk about Zelda and their feeling towards her. Oh, this'll be good…**

 **P.S. Sorry I couldn't have those ten chapters for you, Just-AWESOME-old-me. :(**

 **K bye.***


	6. About Zelda

"So~?" Young Link plopped his chin in his hands with a mocking grin on his face. "How do you guys feel about Zelda?"

"Zelda?" Wolf Link repeated. His gaze shot to the ceiling in thought. "I didn't know her at all since before my whole 'save the world' thing, but I've visited her a lot since. She's nice. But she doesn't like other girls flirting with me."

"Oh?" Young Link said, now fully enticed by the conversation. "And why is that?"

"I guess she's just overprotective," Wolf Link replied with a smile. "She knows how shy I get around other people, so…"

Young Link turned stone-faced. "You serious? You don't think there's anything more going on?"

"What? Of course not!" Wolf Link laughed. "She's not like that."

Sky Link's cheeks gradually turned red at Wolf Link's words. She slumped his shoulders and stayed silent on his bench, deciding to sit this one out. However, the Young Link was staring his grandson down from his place in the rough circle they made out of benches.

"Has she ever invited you to bed?" he interrogated Wolf Link.

"No," his descendant replied flatly. "But…she did once get scared by a storm once and asked to sleep with me in my bed."

Young Link's jaw dropped, completely shocked. How could his own reincarnation be so thick-headed?! "What did you say? Please tell me you get her in."

"Of course I did," Wolf Link answered, slightly offended his ancestor would think he would turn a woman away. "I slept on the floor and let her rest in the bed."

Young Link slapped his palm to his forehead. "Are you joking? You have to be! You're so dense!"

"How so?" Wolf Link tilted his head to one side curiously.

 _"_ _Dude, she wants your dick!"_ Young Link shouted.

Awkward silence filled the temple, everyone's face bright red by now. Wolf Link was horrified, Sky Link was embarrassed, and Young Link was just upset his grandson couldn't get that victory sex he himself missed out on.

"B-But Zelda's a princess!" Wolf Link argued. "She would never love someone like me. And she isn't so…so…"

Young Link raised an eyebrow. "Slutty?"

"Shut up!" Wolf Link clenched his fists in anger. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Wait," Sky Link cut in. "'Princess?'"

"Quiet!" the other Links shouted. Sky Link instantly closed his mouth and sunk into his seat.

"I'm not calling Zelda a slut," Young Link sighed, becoming annoyed with Wolf Link's stupidity. "If she loves you, she loves you. Okay? It's just how it works. So don't make it clear you don't recognize her feelings. Women hate that. Show her gestures that could either be seen as romantic or friendly, like taking her out for a walk when she's stressed. Plus, who's better to lose your virginity to than a princess?"

"I was actually taking you seriously until that last part," Wolf Link groaned. "Fine. I hear you. Zelda's a beautiful woman, but she's royalty and a bit too old for me right now."

"Old?" Sky Link piped up. "But my Zelda's my age."

"Mine too," Young Link chimed in. "How old's yours?"

"Well, I'm sixteen," Wolf Link explained. "And Zelda just celebrated her twenty-first birthday. So there's a bit of an age gap. Especially considering I'm underage, so a relationship like that would be against the law."

"That's great!" Young Link laughed heartily. "My grandson attracts older women! He's so modest too. It's adorable."

"What about you?" Wolf Link asked his sky counterpart, eager to change the subject. "How to you feel about Zelda?"

"Zelda and I are actually childhood friends," Sky Link explained. "She's not a princess either. There's no such thing as princesses or anything in Skyloft. Everyone's an equal except for the heads of our Knight Academy."

"How boring," Young Link huffed. _"My_ story is much more interesting. It all started when I found out that giant talking tree I mentioned wasn't my dad. Crazy, right? So after I found that out, I have this one Mido kid one last kick in the crotch before I ran out. For good luck, ya know? So I was told to go see the young princess Zelda. I did, chaos ensues, and I have to pull out the Master Sword. I somehow fall into a coma and wake up seven years later as an adult. I was woken up by this old man named Rauru, who was apparently watching me all that time. Creepy. I also got new clothes and earrings, but I like to not think about how that happened. By the way, do you know what it's like to just wake up one day as a teenager?"

Sky and Wolf Links shook their heads.

"It's friggin' beautiful!" Young Link suddenly became ecstatic at the topic. "Do you know what it's like to see a girl you think is pretty?! _Do you?!"_

The other Links began to blush again, knowing where this was going.

"I mean, I saw this ranch girl Malon after the time skip," Young Link continued, still a bit too into what he was talking about. "And I was like, 'Damn! She got hot!' I would've hit that, but her dad was with her. Disappointing, huh? Anyway, I proceeded to save the world, found out Zelda was a crossdresser, and she sent me back to my childhood where I was traumatized. The end."

He crossed his arms haughtily, satisfied with his tale. His counterparts, however, stared at him blankly, at a loss for words. Luckily, they were relieved of the silence by Volga bursting into the hall.

"Grab your weapons and get outside!" he shouted. "The enemy is approaching our base. Be careful of the sorceress with them. She's dangerous."

The Links looked at one another with determined glances, ready to put their differences aside for the greater good. They slung the swords they leaned against the benches over their soldiers, and dashed out of the temple with Volga.

 ***I know nothing happened in this chapter, but Young Link's recounting of OoT was soooooooo fun! At first I was going to have it broken up like Wolf Link's story, but I decided having him ramble would be a) easier and b) more fitting of his personality.**

 **OoT Link: I especially like the part about kicking Mido. =w=**

 **SS Link: I think every player wanted to do that in the game at one point or another.**

 **And about Wolf Link calling Zelda a princess, yes, I know, she's a queen. But you'll get an explanation sooner or later about why he refers to her that way. It's nothing plot important, but I just wanted to let you all know I noticed it and it was deliberate. :) I know this was short, but next chapter, A WILD LANA APPEARS!**

 **K bye.***


	7. Confronting Lana

The Links stared in wonder on the temple's balcony. They were on their way down to the first floor when they saw the immense size of their adversary from the terrace. The army must've had about three thousand soldiers in it, all cheering in advance for their future victory.

"There sure are a lot of them…" Sky Link commented worriedly.

"And only three of us," Young Link added. "How are we supposed to take them all down?"

"It's simple, actually" Volga said from behind them. "Cia will tell you more once we're on the battlefield. So hurry it up before they reach us."

The four of them rushed to the entrance of the temple wherever Cia was waiting, staff in hand and ready for a fight.

"Oh, there you are." She fingered her staff anxiously. "Listen, I know what you're thinking. There are a lot of them. But only two of them matter. First there's Lana, my sister I told you about. Don't hurt her too badly, but you must drive her off to make the rest of the army retreat with her. And I'm almost positive she brought someone with her. It may be this world's version of someone you know, but remember: things in this world are different. Don't see them as someone you knew. Here, they are a stranger."

"Which one is Lana?" Wolf Link asked. "Does she stand out?"

"Look for a young girl with my face and blue hair," Cia answered. "That's her. Drive her off as fast as you can; we don't want her forces to get anywhere near the temple. If they take it from us, my magic will diminish and my soul will no longer be able to fight the darkness."

"I know how you feel," Young Link muttered involuntarily, his hand wandering to a mask on his belt.

"What?" Cia asked.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Let's just get going before they do something they they'll regret."

The three Links drew their swords as Volga readied his spear. They sprinted across the pavement towards Zelda's army. However, once they reached the army, the Links stopped short and stared down their enemy intimidatingly. The soldiers' cheering ceased as they noticed the trio giving them a death glare. Young Link, once thinking they had worked fear into the army, smirked cockily.

"What are you waiting for?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Come at me!"

The group of men exchanged confused glances. The Links began doing the same, upset the enemy wasn't afraid of them. This didn't usually happen…

"Fine," Sky Link huffed impatiently. _"We'll_ come at _you."_

Without warning, he sliced his sword against the nearest soldier's chest, careful not to make a wound too deep to be fatal. The nearest part of army immediately began flinging themselves at the Links while the rest focused on Volga and Cia.

"Look for Lana!" Wolf Link yelled to his comrades over constant screaming that practically assaulted him. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to crouch on the ground and hold his ears, but this was a dire situation. He stabbed the side of the nearest foot soldier.

"She should be in the middle of the action!" Cia shouted. "She'll come to you if you wait long enough, but we don't have any time! Volga, and I will hold them off as long as we can. Go find her!"

"Right!" Young Link ducked under two blades aimed for him and dashed for the center of the crowd. "Wolf! Sky! Protect each other for now. I'll point you to where Lana is when I see her!"

"Be careful!" Sky Link called. He pressed his back against Wolf Link's as they pointed the tips of their swords at the soldiers surrounding them.

"This wouldn't be too bad if we weren't trying _not_ to kill them," Wolf Link commented in annoyance. Although this hoard was the enemy, they were still mislead humans. Killing one would be wrong, but if that's what it would come to, so be it.

Meanwhile, Young Link was sprinting through the throng, dodging blades that threatened to knock his head off his shoulders. He was sure a blue-haired girl would be easy to spot among a bunch of identically-clothed men, but this was proving harder than expected.

"Excuse me!" a young voice called behind him. "Please stop for a moment."

He gripped his sword and spun around. He stared at the person facing him, although his stare was filled with confusion rather than confidence.

"My name is Agitha," the girl introduced with a curtsey, completely ignoring the battle around them. "You have an audience with the princess of the bug kingdom. I stopped you because you have an ant in your hair."

Young Link slumped his shoulders in disbelief. "An ant?"

"Yes," Agitha giggled. "They are quite difficult to see if they're on you. Let me help." She reached up and coaxed something onto her hand, and then held it out for the boy to see. "Isn't he small? I could mistake him for a grain and put him in my cereal! Poor thing."

"Look, that's nice and all, but what are you doing on a freaking battlefield?" Young Link asked, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Agitha gasped. "I almost forgot. I'm with this army. I was wondering if you've seen a witch anywhere."

"A witch…?" Young Link repeated. "Wait, you mean Cia?"

"Yes, that's her name!" Agitha said. "Have you seen her anywhere? She's turned Miss Kitty into an imp and taken the Triforce of Power. We need it back. So may you please be so kind as to lead me to her?"

"No way!" Young Link pointed his sword at Agitha. "I don't wanna hurt a little girl or anything, but you'd better stay out of my way."

"Are you on Cia's side?" Agitha whimpered. "Oh dear… I didn't want to hurt you either."

Young Link's expression softened as he came up with an idea. "Say… I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you where Cia is if you point me in the direction of Lana. What do you say? Sound like a deal?"

"No!" Agitha huffed with a stomp of her foot. "Agitha would never betray her friends! No one! You may look nice, but I'm sure you probably stomp on bugs for fun!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Young Link groaned impatiently. He swung his sword at her threateningly. "Just tell me where Lana is!"

"No!" Agitha closed the parasol she held and whacked him in the head with it. "Agitha has to go find Cia." With that, she ran in the direction of the temple.

 _Whatever,_ Young Link thought, rubbing the spot where she hit him. _Sky and Wolf will get her. She's not much of a threat._

Back at the front of the formation, the other Links were still standing back to back, getting rid of anyone who got near the temple of Cia. They tried not to kill anyone, but they were sure the fiery massacre Volga was causing evened it out.

"Hey!" Sky Link shouted suddenly. "There's a little girl over there!"

Wolf Link craned his neck to see where Sky Link was pointing. There was indeed a young girl on the battle field, stopping to pick something off the ground.

"I'll go help her," Wolf Link said. "Hold your ground until I get back."

He ran over to where the figure was squatting. "Hey, you! It's dangerous here! You've got leave."

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "It's the grasshopper! How have you been? It's been so long since Agitha's seen you. What are you doing here?"

Wolf Link recoiled at the sight of the odd child. "What am _I_ doing here?! Agitha, you need to go home!"

"But monsters chased Agitha out of her home," she pouted. "But Lana saved me."

"Lana?" Wolf Link repeated. "No, Agitha, she's the _enemy._ Here, come with me, I'll take you inside."

"But Lana's so kind," Agitha argued.

Wolf Link knelt to her level and offered a kind smile. "Aren't I kind too?"

"I suppose," Agitha said, weighing her options. "You _did_ come visit Agitha when no one else would. You got her bugs too. But is Lana really and truly evil? It doesn't make any sense. She was fighting the monsters."

"The monsters were just in her way," Wolf Link said. "Listen, just go inside the temple where it's safe. I don't want anything happening to you."

"That's sweet, but Agitha wants to help," she huffed. "What can she do inside a dusty old temple?"

"I'll tell you what you can do if you really want to help," Wolf Link replied firmly. "I want you to hide somewhere safe until everything ends, and when Lana leaves, go back with her. Send me information about their plans when you get back. Do it regularly if you can."

"I can tie it to a Goddess Butterfly and deliver it that way," Agitha grinned. "Is that a good plan?"

"An excellent plan." Wolf Link stood up and had started back to Sky Link when Agitha grabbed hold of his tunic.

"Wait, Grasshopper!" Agitha held out the golden butterfly in her palm. "This is just like one of the golden bugs you used to give me. Now I want to give one to you."

"Um, thanks," Wolf Link replied, his face turning red. He took out a bottle from the pouch on his belt and gently scooped up the butterfly. "Don't worry. It has air holes in the lid," he assured Agitha, noticing the angry expression she was throwing him. "I'll release it into the temple when all this is over."

"Be very careful with her when you're fighting!" Agitha ordered. "I'll send a message here once I find out their next battle plan. Be safe, Grasshopper!"

With that, she ran off towards a tall tree, likely going to hide in it. Wolf Link mentally said a quick prayer for her safety (she'd need it) and began to go help Sky Link.

"Wolf! Sky!" a distant voice called. "I found her!"

"That's him!" Sky Link ceased his fighting and rejoined with his wolf counterpart. "Must've spotted Lana."

"Yup," was Wolf Link's blunt reply. They dashed towards the shouting of Young Link. He wasn't difficult to spot in the crowd, jumping up and down and waving his hands in the air wildly.

Young Link stopped his movements once his counterparts caught his attention. He turned to a confused Lana, a girl with light blue hair tied up in a ponytail. He was looking around, confused who "her" was.

"Hey, you!" Young Link called to her. She flinched and turned to him, a book clutched tightly in her hands. However, once she saw him, her eyes grew wide with shock.

 _"_ _Link?"_ She lowered the book she held out.

"Have we met, madam?" Young Link asked mockingly with a bow. "Would you like to dance?" He twirled his sword. "Or would I be too boring for you in this form?"

Lana's expression became unreadable. "Cia, what did you do?" she moaned. "Look, I don't want to hurt you. I know you're strong and all, but-"

"But I'm a kid," Young Link finished darkly. "A helpless, tiny, _weak_ kid. Well, Lana, kid or not, I can still finish you off easily. But I'm gonna make things even easier. You're not worth my time."

By this time, the Wolf and Sky had caught up with him flanked his sides. Lana's jaw dropped when she saw all three of them side-by-side.

"Cia…she didn't…" she said, at a loss for words.

"Oh, but she did," Young Link laughed, a hint of bitterness in his tone. He rose his right wrist and put a finger on the jewel in the middle. "And she even gave me this little gift. I was playing around with it in my room. I can handle this on my own," he said, aiming the last part at the other Links.

"You sure?" Sky Link asked worriedly.

"Go protect Cia," Young Link nodded. "I'll be fine. I saved the world from a demon king, you know. This little girl will be nothing."

The other Links hesitantly backed away from their ally, working their way towards Cia. Young Link turned back to Lana.

"Link, listen to me," Lana said seriously. "Cia is lying to you. She's using you."

"Sure, say what you want," Young Link laughed. "But the only one lying here is you. You're soul looks pure. _Too_ pure. It's an easy thing to mask an evil aura. But Cia's is stuck in the middle. It's impossible to fake. Thus, it's impossible for her to be lying."

"But-"

"Jeez, you're annoying," he interrupted. "Have you listened to your voice? It's so high-pitched and cutesy. Maybe I should cut that tongue of yours off right now."

"…Huh?" Lana froze at his words. "Link? You okay…?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Totally and perfectly fine!" he cackled. "Never better! But soon you won't be."

Without another word, he pressed down on the jewel on his bracelet. Lana shielded her eyes as the area around them was filled with a blinding light.

"What are you looking away for?" Young Link asked. "Look! I'll be much more fun this way."

Lana removed her forearm from her eyes. She gazed at the teenager in front of her, one arm folded over his waist and swinging the Keaton Mask he wore around on his finger.

"See? I'm big now. I'm an adult. So why don't you ask yourself something?" He tossed the Keaton Mask on the ground and brought his boot down on it hard, cracking it in two. "Do I have any need for weak and childish things anymore? Because now I have the upper hand."

Lana put a hand over her heart, feeling sympathy for him. "Link, I saw your time in Termina. I know how it must've affected you. But _please_ calm down. I know your sanity isn't what it used to be, but-"

"'But' this and 'but' that," Adult Link groaned. "How irritating. But my sword will take care of that. Now, then… Let's see how well a little girl like you can fight!"

 ***Uwa! Young Link is really unstable! :( I basically made that scene to show how easily he can snap. Getting called "weak" and a "child" are his pet peeves. BTW I started making theme songs for some of the characters. All of them are Vocaloid songs. See if you can find the connection to the lyrics and the characters!**

 **Cia: Last Battle by Rin and Miku (note this references Cia's final battle in the actual game, not this story)**

 **Young Link: I'm Just Getting Started by Miku (this could be told from the point of view of all the Links but his POV is most prominent)**

 **That's all I got so far. Tell me if you have any suggestions! :3**

 **K bye.***


	8. Fun With Bombs

Lana clutched her book to her chest nervously. She took a step back from the Link in front of her, grinning insanely. She didn't want to hurt him, but… She needed to protect everyone.

"Link, _please,"_ she begged desperately. "Cia is deceiving you. I know she tells you the things you want to hear, but that's what she wants."

"I knew it," Adult Link sighed in mock sadness. "You really are the boring type. What a shame. I guess I'll just get rid of you quickly."

Lana bit her lip. If this was what he wanted, so be it. She flipped her book open and summoned a lightning bolt with a flick of her wrist. However, Adult Link quickly rolled out of the way.

"Now that's more like it!" He stabbed his sword at her side, barely missing as she sidestepped the attack.

Lana creating a giant glass wall and tossed it in his direction. He easily shattered it with his sword, though one of the shards left a deep cut on his cheek. Lana winced at the damage she did, however small, but Adult didn't seem to notice it at all.

 _I'll just knock him out,_ Lana decided. _Then I'll take whatever next as it comes._

She formed a cracking sphere made of pure electricity in her hands.

"I'm really sorry!" she apologized as she hurled it at him. Adult Link was too distracted in his mad state to react. He let out an agonizing scream as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

Lana's panicked breathing slowed as she took careful steps towards his limp body. She cautiously knelt next to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Sorry about that," she chuckled sadly. "Just stay here until everything's over."

She began to stand up, but was pulled back down by a hand gripping her wrist violently.

"I don't die that easy." Adult Link laughed at her manically. "I told you I wasn't weak. And yet you don't listen. Girls like you really are a nuisance."

He plunged his sword through her sleeve into the pavement, effectively pinning her to the ground. She attempted to rip the fabric in desperation, but to no avail. The sleeve refused to set her free. But since Adult Link used his sword to trap her, now he didn't have a weapon, right?

Just as she was thinking this, Link balanced a bomb on her head.

 _Never mind,_ she mentally groaned. She jerked her head to one side and let the bomb roll off.

Adult Link pouted and picked up the bomb, attempting to place it on her head once more. "Stay still, would ya? I'm trying to make this just a little entertaining. I've never blown anyone's head off before."

Lana continued to pull her arm away from its position, all while trying to keep Adult Link's explosive's off her.

"Oh, fine," he sighed. "I'll find another way. But while I do, hold this for me, would you?"

He placed the bomb next to her trapped arm where the free one couldn't reach and lit the fuse. Lana reached her leg out to nudge it out of the way, but Link brought his foot down on her knee violently. She shrieked in surprise and pain as she heard something snap.

"Now that's more like it!" Link pushed the jewel on his bracelet and became a child once more. "Well, that was fun. I hope you learned your lesson. I'll go see how my grandson is doing. I hope you won't mind having your arm blown off your body."

With that, he leisurely walked away, cackling madly. Lana took a moment to glare at his back, but she knew there was no time to waste. The soldiers around her didn't notice, as they were too busy trying to battle Volga's fire.

"Hey, you!" she shouted to the soldier nearest to her. He looked over and jumped in fear when he saw her.

"Bomb!" he yelled to the others. The war cries died down and were replaced by cries of fear. The soldiers scattered in all directions in an attempt to escape the explosion.

"Don't run! Throw it somewhere else!" She felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. No one was helping her, and if her arm really was blown off, she wouldn't be able to fight. What was she supposed to do?

However, just before the fuse on the bomb ran out, a hand grabbed it and threw it up into the air where it exploded into a fiery red array of fireworks.

 _That wouldn't have just took off my arm,_ Lana thought, seeing the scale of the explosion. _That would've killed me!_

She gazed up at the figure squatting in front of her. His arms were folded over his kneels casually as if he didn't just save Lana's life.

"I'm very sorry about that," Wolf Link apologized expressionlessly. "I would've gotten to you sooner if there wasn't such a panic. Are you alright?"

He yanked the sword out of the ground effortlessly without waiting for an answer.

"There you are," he continued. "You go back to where you came from. It'll make things easier for both of us."

"I guess," she replied with a weak glare. "Help me up for a minute."

Wolf Link placed the sword on the ground, slipped his arms under Lana's body, and lifted her up.

"O-Oh, I didn't mean-!" she gasped, her cheeks beginning to burn.

"Your leg is broken," Wolf Link said matter-of-factly. "I'll raise you to a higher platform so you can call your troops back. Sound okay to you?"

Lana nodded as he stepped onto a large rock so everyone could see them.

"Troops!" Lana shouted as loud as she could. Her soldiers turned to her in curiosity, although they were all still panicked about the bomb. "Pull back!"

They began to race out of the temple. Wolf Link jumped down from their platform and handed Lana to a foot soldier.

"Wait," she called to him as he began to walk away. "Thank you for saving me."

Wolf Link turned back to her with a weary smile. "I appreciate that, but we're still enemies. Perhaps it will be me hurting you next time. Let's try to avoid that, shall we?"

Lana nodded in understanding. They were indeed on opposite sides. But that didn't change the fact that he had saved her life.

"Lana," the soldier holding her said. "Are you sure we should pull back so early into the battle?"

"I'm sure," Lana replied. "But now we know who we're really working with. Next time, we'll strike back even harder."

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Wolf Link rejoined his counterparts, Cia, and Volga to watch the rest of the army retreat. He secretly prayed for Lana's safety, as she was no more than a mislead victim. She would see the truth soon enough, hopefully even before their next encounter.

"You all did very well," Cia praised. "However, things will only get worse from here on out. We no longer have the element of surprise on our side. But, for now, we're safe. Let's go get some rest."

"Good! I'm damn tired," Young Link yawned, stretching his arms. "But first, can I have a moment alone with my grandson?"

"Do you need me too?" Sky Link asked.

"No, you're useless." Young Link waved everyone out of the hall and shut the doors. "And don't you dare listen in on our conversation!" He sat calmly in a bench against the wall and patted the space next to him. "Come on. Let your granddad tell you something."

Wolf Link sat next to Young Link nervously, wondering if something was wrong.

"I saw you save Lana," Young Link told him. "And I would be very proud of you."

Wolf Link cocked his head curiously. "'Would?'"

"Yes." Young Link patted his grandson on the shoulder. "You are very selfless and kind, helping someone on the opposite side. It shows that you are truly the hero everyone says you are. People think the strength of a true hero comes from a blade, but it really comes from in here." He placed a finger on Wolf Link's chest. "And kindness like that is something I could only wish to have."

"Really?" Wolf Link gasped, elated that his ancestor, a previous hero himself would say something like that to him.

"But then there's the issue that I was the one who did that to Lana," Young Link finished.

Wolf Link blinked stupidly. "What…?"

"You see, son, I've gone a little crazy since saving the world as we know it. I got stuck in this land called Termina. Without going too into detail, there was this mask called Majora that threatened to crush Termina with a creepy-ass moon in three days. And, so, _I_ had to save everyone. Again. But the Goddess of Time graced me with the power to travel back in time. Do you know how long I had to stay in the same three day cycle?"

Wolf Link shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno."

"An entire year," Young Link answered. "It's very difficult to save anyone when everything you accomplish gets erased when time resets. But after a year of planning everything, I finally got it all finished and I was sent to the moon. That's where I got this…"

He took a mask off his belt and showed it to Wolf Link. It looked like an older version of his grandfather, but with white hair and face paint.

"This is the soul of a god sealed inside a mask," Young Link explained solemnly. "Majora told me the spirit inside is evil, but I don't believe he was always that way. I think he was someone like you and me who was possessed by Majora and used as his plaything. I'm sure Majora would've turned me into the same thing if I didn't defeat him. But now the darkness of the mask is threatening to corrupt me, much like what if happening to Cia."

"Is that why you tried to hurt Lana," Wolf Link asked worriedly.

"Yes," Young Link replied. "But around you, I feel…calmer. Like a missing part of me has been returned. And perhaps it has. My grandson, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Wolf Link answered seriously. "You're my family. And that's what family does, right?"

A smile crept onto Young Link's lips. "I suppose. Anyway, it worries me that I don't feel any remorse for what I did. I snap so easily. So I want you to stay around me, especially in battle, and make sure I stay sane like I am now."

Wolf Link was taken aback at this sudden mature side of his ancestor. Regardless, he decided to protect his grandfather, even if for the sake of the ones he would hurt.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you," Wolf Link replied.

Young Link grinned and patted his grandson's hair. "Good boy."

"You don't have to treat me like that," Wolf Link laughed. "I'm not a-"

He was cut off by the questioning expression Young Link was giving him. "A dog?" he finished. "Uh-huh. Well, anyway, I suppose we should head back and get some sleep. Let's go."

He stood up and took Wolf Link's hand, but his descendant stopped him with a sharp, "Wait. If that mask is corrupting you, why not just get rid of the mask?"

Young Link turned back to him with a dark, unreadable smile. "Because it has too much of a hold on me already."

 ***Okay, now we get some reason as to why Young Link acts so weird.**

 **Young Link: I thought it was a secret to everybody.**

 **-_- Stop with the fourth wall breaks.**

 **Wolf Link: But it's dangerous to go alone!**

 **Volga: What does that even have to do with anything?!**

 **Like father like son, I guess.**

 **Sky Link: How come I'm never shown for more than five seconds?**

 **Because no one even likes your game!**

 **Sky Link: D:**

 **I'm just kidding. I actually really like SS! And from what I've seen, even though the game is kind of unpopular, the incarnation of Link himself is pretty popular. And let's face it, guys. If SS is the worst Zelda has to offer, we're in a good place.**

 **BTW, Hyrule Warriors Link is coming up! We have Young, Wolf, and Sky Link, but what should he be called? I'm having a little trouble figuring it out…**

 **Young Link: Scarf Link! :D**

 **No.**

 **Cia: Sexy Link!**

 **That's Wolf Link's other name!**

 **Wolf Link: …Ah.**

 **Young Link: He's arrogant and stuff. Why don't we just call him Jackass Link?**

 **Sky Link: Sounds good to me!**

 **Bah… This isn't going well. Until the next chapter!**

 **K bye.***


	9. The Bug Princess and the Grasshopper

Agitha watched Lana trace her finger across her map, finding the perfect route for attack. The plan they had at Cia's temple was obviously a failure.

"We can't go in so boldly," she explained to the others around her. "We have to split up next time. Being clumped together makes us an easy target, especially at the entrance. Maybe if we have some of our troops distract them, we'll send in the next batch with Link to get the Master Sword. Then we can defeat Cia right then and there?"

Impa folded her arms across her chest sternly. "Perhaps, but is what you say true? Did Cia create clones of Link's past lives for the fight?"

"Yes," Lana answered. "They're all very powerful and dangerous. I don't think they even realize they're fakes. So we need to send our strongest warriors to take them out before we do anything else."

Agitha kicked her heels against the concreate wall beneath the ledge she was sitting on. Their makeshift base on the outskirts of Death Mountain was pretty pathetic and could be easily destroyed. She scribbled a letter to the Hero of Twilight on a notepad, telling the others she was copying Lana's plans.

 _Dear Grasshopper,_

 _Agitha got a lot of information for you for helping her bugs to the ball! Our base is really weak and is located on the north side of Death Mountain. You can't miss it. Also, Lana thinks you're clones of this world's Grasshopper. That obviously isn't true. If you were Cia's clones, you would've hurt Agitha!_

 _I hope you come take me to your side soon, Grasshopper. I would rather be with you. Everyone here treats Agitha like she's odd, especially Miss Kitty! She called Agitha a weirdo! Some people just don't know manners._

 _Please be safe on your way here. Our army is planning on coming to the temple again with a different formation in about three days, so you must come before then. They want a Master Sword Cia is hiding. Don't let Lana's Grasshopper near it!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Agitha of the Bug Kingdom_

 _P.S. I'll bring you lots of bugs next time we meet!_

Satisfied with her letter, Agitha released a Goddess Butterfly from her bottle and tied it to the bug's body.

"Agitha knows this must be uncomfortable," she sighed apologetically. "Sorry. But you must take this to the Hero of Twilight at Cia's temple." She allowed the butterfly to dart out the window, giving her thanks as it left.

"What was that?" a voice suddenly asked out behind her.

"Oh, Miss Kitty!" Agitha grinned. "I sent fake information to the enemy. I said we'd be attacking in two weeks and that our base is in the Water Temple."

Midna, or "Miss Kitty" as Agitha liked to call her, smiled cockily. "Hey, looks like you have a brain up there after all. Maybe you could actually turn out to be useful." The imp slapped a hand on the Bug Princess's back. "Just don't get in the adult's way during fights, okay?"

"Alright…" Agitha huffed. "Um, Miss Kitty, can I ask you something?"

"First of all, don't call me 'Miss Kitty,'" Midna snapped. "And yeah, you can."

"You see, Lana said this clone Cia made of the Hero of Twilight might very well know you because he's probably based off what she saw as the Guardian of Time. And Lana said you two were very close during that. So…how come you don't recognize Grasshopper?"

"It's simple," Midna shrugged. "I'm not from the same dimension as that Midna. In my version of the story, Link and I worked apart. He completed the temples the Light Spirits told him to, and I swooped in and claimed the Fused Shadow or whatever. I never had any kind of emotional connection with him. I was just using him 'til the end. That other Midna was being stupid. She even almost died while she was with him and the princess had to save her! But look at me. I'm fine!"

"Were you turned into an imp back then too?" Agitha asked curiously.

"Nah. This is my first time in this form," Midna grimaced. "But once I defeat that witch I'll turn back."

Agitha hung her head. She and Midna had come from the same dimension, unlike many others on their team. However, that meant nothing as they'd never crossed paths. But the Hero of Twilight often came to visit. She could still remember the first time she met him…

* * *

 _Agitha stared longingly at the tree in the middle of her home. It was dusk now, the time she put on the invitation for the ball. But where were all the bugs? None of them showed up! The letters must've gotten lost somehow. That Postman could be so clumsy with his main sometimes._

 _She had gone out to the market an hour ago to ask if anyone had seen the bugs, but they all avoided her. Sometimes commoners didn't find themselves worthy to speak with a bug princess. It could be so inconvenient._

 _Agitha was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. One weak knock. She carefully approached her door and let out a small, "Who is it?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry to bother you," someone apologized from the other side of the door quietly. "But could you please let me in?"_

 _"_ _What's the matter?" Agitha asked. "Are you lost?"_

 _"_ _No…not exactly."_

 _Agitha's eyes lit up. Perhaps it was one of her bug friends coming for the ball! She flung the door open, at first excited to see a giant grasshopper, but her smile faded when she realized what was really in front of her._

 _It was a boy much taller than her clothed in green. The white sleeves of his undershirt were stained red and he was holding his left elbow. Blood trickled from his mouth as he made an attempt to smile._

 _"_ _I'm really sorry about this…" he apologized again. "But can I take a few minutes to catch my breath?"_

 _"_ _A few minutes?" Agitha repeated hotly. "You're staying the night! Look at the condition you're in!"_

 _She grabbed him by his belt and yanked him into her quaint home._

 _"_ _Wait," the boy interrupted. "Don't you have to ask your parents first? I don't want to come in uninvited…"_

 _Agitha shot him a stern, motherly look. "Don't be so polite at a time like this! I live alone anyway. Now you sit down over there. I know the seats are a bit small, but it has to do."_

 _She pushed him into a child-sized wooden chair at a round table she used for tea parties. He appeared very surprised by how accepting Agitha was of inviting him into her home. But she couldn't just turn him away! He must've been on the verge of dying!_

 _"_ _Would you like any tea?" she offered hastily, already reaching for the pot on her stove. "I was just preparing some."_

 _"_ _Um, could I just have some water instead?" the boy asked sheepishly. "If you don't mind."_

 _"_ _Not at all." Agitha grabbed a cup from her cupboard and poured water into the glass. She placed it in front of her guest properly. "Oh, how rude of me!" she realized. "I haven't introduced myself. You have an audience with Agitha, Princess of the Bug Kingdom." She curtsied politely. "And who might you be?"_

 _"_ _My name is Link," he answered kindly. "Thank you for letting me in."_

 _"_ _It was nothing," Agitha giggled with a wave of her gloved hand. She picked up a washcloth from her kitchen area and soaked it in a bucket of water. "Is it okay if I help clean you wounds?"_

 _"_ _You don't have to…" Link said shyly. "It's not anything too bad."_

 _"_ _Nonsense. You look like death itself!" She pulled up another chair next to him and gingerly placed the damp cloth on his bleeding arm, causing him to wince at the pain. "I know it hurts, but it has to be done. I'll go as fast as I can."_

 _"_ _Thank you." Link smiled at her, embarrassed that this little girl was going out of her way to help._

 _"…_ _May I tell you something?" Agitha asked hesitantly._

 _"_ _Anything."_

 _"_ _Well, I know this may seem odd to say to a stranger, but it's bothering me quite a bit. I was planning on hosting a ball for all my bug friends tonight. None of them showed up, though. I don't understand what happened. I assume the invitations got lost somehow. Now I can't host the ball. I was looking forward to it so much too…"_

 _Her expression turned sorrowful as she removed the washcloth from Link's arm._

 _"_ _I'll find them for you," he offered suddenly._

 _He head shot up excitedly. "You will? Oh, you don't have to. You surely have more important things to do with your time."_

 _"_ _I do," Link admitted. "But I travel a lot. Just give me a list of the bugs and where I can find them and I'll get them all eventually."_

 _"_ _Ah, well, that's not really you're responsibility, but if you_ want _to…" Agitha gently touched the cloth to a bloody spot on his cheek. Her face flushed red as she realized what she was doing. She quickly patted the spot clean and moved onto his other arm._

 _"_ _You know…" she continued hastily. "You're the first person to visit me in a very long time. Actually, you're my first visitor_ ever."

 _"_ _Ever?" Link repeated, astonished. "You're a little girl living alone and no one is helping you? People these days… Well, I'll come see you whenever I come to visit. I promise."_

 _Agitha's face turned even redder at his words. "Oh… Thank you very much."_

 _Link reached over and placed a hand on her head. "It's alright. I'm happy to spend time with you. And I'll bring you all kinds of bugs for your ball, even ones you didn't ask for."_

 _The big princess smiled in response. "I'd like that very much."_

* * *

"Hey, Agitha!"

Agitha flinched in surprise as she heard someone shouting for her. She turned around to see the Link of her army approaching her.

"Lana was calling for you a second ago," he informed her. "Didn't you hear her?"

Agitha felt her cheeks burn once more as she looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Agitha was just thinking about going back home. What if her Link goes to visit and she's not there?"

"It's alright," Link assured her with a smile. "We'll have you back before he even noticed you're gone."

Agitha slumped her shoulders a bit as she studied his expression.

 _His smile looks just like my Link's,_ she thought with a shred of sadness.

Indeed, both their smiles were filled with kindness and even a bit of innocence. Sometimes it could be odd what fascinated the Link of Agitha's era. Sometimes he would bring in a cat he found from the street with a child-like grin on his face, one that not even Agitha herself could rival. It was as if all of the hardships and sorrow he experienced from his travels were wiped away just like that.

"Link," she called as he began to walk towards the rest of the group. "Does Agitha help the group very much?"

Link laughed good-naturedly and patted her head. "Of course you do. You and your Goddess Butterfly have helped a lot more than some other members of the group."

Midna slapped him in the back of his head with her hair. "Don't think I didn't catch that," she growled.

Link rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "You don't miss anything, Midna."

Agitha gazed contently at Link and Midna's bickering. There were always those two that argued sarcastically and made the group feel like a real family. They were like siblings to her. But as much as Agitha liked him, she liked her Grasshopper as lot more. Grasshopper was the only one to willingly visit her. This group was kind of stuck with her.

 _Don't worry, Grasshopper,_ Agitha thought, hoping he could somehow hear her. _I'll help you out any way I can. Even if it means betraying this team._

 ***Seriously, I can't be the only one who absolutely** ** _loves_** **Agitha! She's so cute! And for those of you who think I'm setting up a romance between Agitha and "Grasshopper," don't worry, this is as far as it goes. I always thought it would be sweet if Agitha had a crush of TP Link. :3**

 **Agitha: I love Grasshopper! *pulls out butcher knife* We'll be together forever. Riiiiiiight~?**

 **Wolf Link: *anime sweat bead* Oh, yeah, sure…**

 **TP Zelda: Back off! He's MINE!**

 **Young Link: Daw~! My grandson gets all the babes. :)**

 **Anywho, next time we'll be going back to Cia and the Links. Be sure to review! I'm lonely. =w=**

 **K bye.***


	10. Hylia's Hero

Young Link stretched his arms and yawned on the roof of the temple. He watched over the rose garden with a satisfied grin, glad he could protect Cia from the Hyrulean army. Of course, Sky and Wolf had helped quite a bit during that. He was quite proud of his grandson for what he had done, saving Lana when Young Link could not.

His grin turned into a frown as he felt an odd amount of dark energy emitting from his mask. He unhooked it from his belt and stared into its blank eyes.

"No," he spat. "I'm not letting you take me over. And you aren't getting to my grandson either. Or Sky. You're staying with me forever so you can't hurt anyone else."

He latched it back onto his belt and crossed his arms defiantly. The spirit trapped inside the Fierce Deity's Mask was becoming increasingly restless as of late. Perhaps it was because there were so many enemies it could take its frustration out on.

Or perhaps it knew Young Link's "unbreakable" spirit wouldn't be able to take the darkness much longer.

* * *

Sky Link – or so he was called nowadays – sat by the fireplace. He couldn't help but think of Zelda. Was she lonely without him? She was no doubt up in Skyloft with her father and Groose.

Groose… Sky Link allowed himself a small smile as he thought of the one-sided rivalry they shared. While Link was as worried about Zelda as Groose was, he also had the burden of destroying Demise and his, uh, _eccentric_ servant.

That reminded Sky Link. Was there any kind of alternate version of Ghirahim or Demise here? Honestly, Ghirahim worried him more. Demise certainly wasn't a foe to take lightly, but at least he wasn't a stalker and knew the meaning of "personal space." Sky Link was happy that he (hopefully) wouldn't have to deal with villains as odd and him.

As Sky Link thought more about his adventure, his mind wandered to what Cia said about this previous life he had with the Goddess. He apparently knew Zelda before, albeit briefly.

"Hey, Cia," he called to her across the room where she sat studying a map at a desk.

Her head shot up from her plans. "What is it?"

Sky Link waved her over and she pulled up a chair next to him. "I want to ask you about this past life of mine with the Goddess. It's so weird just knowing Zelda and I have been together before, and yet we don't recognize each other…"

"If you'd like to know about him, I can help with that." Cia conjured up a glass ball in her hands. "I'll let you borrow this if you promise to be very careful with it. Usually it only works for me, but for now you can use it. Just tell it what you want to see and it'll show you."

She gingerly placed the ball in Sky Link's hands. "Is this what you used to see me as the Guardian of Time?" he asked.

Cia nodded in response. "Give it back to me when you're done." With that, she headed back over to her map.

Sky Link stared into the sphere, his face twisted with confusion. How was he supposed to use this thing? Cia said to just tell it what to show him, but was it really that simple? Still, he was too curious _not_ to try it.

"Okay," he sighed. He held the ball in front of his face. "Show me my pervious life."

Dark blue fog immediately filled the empty space in it. The fog cleared out as soon as it came and left an image in its wake. The image depicted a man, at least a decade than Link, sitting in a prison cell with his arms in handcuffs above his head bolted to the hall. His head hung down limply, his pale blond bangs covering his eyes.

 _That's me,_ Sky Link thought frantically. _It must be!_

For a few long seconds, the other Link sat limply in the same position until a guard came with a small tray of disgusting-looking food in his hands.

"H-Hey," the soldier called, trying (and failing) to give of the air of authority. "It's time to eat now."

Link slowly and menacingly raised his head to reveal a sly grin. "Well, aren't you going to give it here?" he asked teasingly. "I can't eat it if I don't have it."

The guard winced, knowing he'd have to do what his prisoner said. He hesitantly unhooked a ring of keys from his belt, jammed one into the lock, and turned it. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he took a step into the cell.

"A little closer," Link coaxed mockingly.

The soldier bit his lip and took another step. He placed the tray on the floor and nudged it towards Link with his toe. Satisfied, he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," Link stopped him, his smile never fading. "I can't eat it if my hands are chained up like this."

The guard inhaled sharply. "U-Uh, I'll get someone to-"

"But _you_ have the key," Link argued, his tone still kind and soft. "And I'm hungry, so I can't wait for you to get someone else. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Yeah, right," the guard huffed. But even so, he cautiously approached the prisoner, halting a foot away. He leaned over and placed a key in the shackles from as far a distance as possible, undoing the bindings. Once Link's hands were free, the guard ran out of the cell and slammed the barred door shut, locking it in place.

"Thank you, Henry," Link grinned cunningly, rubbing his wrists.

"Don't refer to me so familiarly," Henry snapped. "It's _Sir_ to scum like you!"

"Oh, Henry," Link sighed. "Out of everyone in the army, I thought you'd be the one to defend me. You were always hanging around me and admiring me."

"Before I found out you were a _murderer,_ " Henry spat. "You can rot inside your cell for all eternity for all I care!" He kicked the steel bars of the door furiously. "Just die!"

Link watched Henry storm out with an uncaring expression. "Well, aren't we snippy today?" He grabbed the soup on his tray and grimaced at the murky liquid.

Meanwhile, Sky Link sagged his shoulders as he gazed into the ball solemnly. The existence his lived was so miserable, and yet he went through all of it armed with only his sarcasm. A smile crossed his lips as he thought of Young Link. In fact, this past Link looked a lot like Young Link himself.

But, still, his previous life's grin was fading as he drank the soup from the bowl. Once finished, he chucked the bowl lazily against the stone wall, causing it to shatter.

"That's enough of that," he muttered. He leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head. "I'll get out of here someday, I just have to endure it for now. Soon they'll realize I was framed by the king. Soon."

Sky Link's smile turned into a frown at his other self's words. It was clear that behind all that sarcasm was a man tired of confinement, perhaps even going mad because of it. Sky Link lowered his gaze, sure he had seen everything he needed to for now.

"Show me," he added hesitantly. "what the Goddess was doing during all this."

More fog filled the sphere and cleared out once more. The image now depicted the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her beauty was almost otherworldly in a sense, with her long blond hair and elegant dress that seemed to illuminate the area around her. Her light blue eyes, nearly clear in color, studied something below the cloud-like surface she stood on.

"It's a shame," a girl next to her sighed. The girl had pastel green hair that reached to her back, some of it tied up in buns on her head. She appeared to be around fourteen years of age, much younger than the graceful woman by her side. Her outfit resembled Link's, oddly enough, being a green tunic with white pants, though it was more feminine in design.

"I know it is," the blond woman, whom Sky Link assumed to be the Goddess, replied solemnly. "But it has to be done."

"No it doesn't!" the green-haired girl snapped. "He doesn't deserve this. Link was the best knight your army has ever had, and now they're mocking him. I saw them a few weeks ago, burning his things in a bonfire. Now he has nothing to go back to."

"He won't ever go back, Farore," Hylia said softly. "You know that as well as I. It's designed by fate and we can't change that. He's the only one who can stop Demise, and there's a price he'll have to pay. It's like they say: the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"But it's not fair," Farore repeated defiantly. "You told me to make his spirit tough, so why is it necessary to make it tougher?"

"Because his mind and body are not ready yet," Hylia replied. "But the time is coming. Demise will come over the land soon and when the king becomes cowardly, he will confess to his crime of framing the knight and ask for Link to be freed and save everyone."

"And then Link will be sent to his death," Farore huffed. "You know, he's a lot better than most of the people in the stupid world. But…when he dies, he'll be up here with us, right? So then he'll be safe."

"I'm...afraid not."

"Huh?" Farore stared at Hylia, her green eyes wide with worry and fear. "You're kidding, right? Everyone comes up here when they die."

"I know what she's talking about," a tall, muscular woman with red hair tied in a ponytail said. She approached Farore with a crooked grin. "She's not planning on letting poor Link down there rest in peace. Ever."

"Ever?" Farore gasped.

Another, more elegant woman with a blue braid strode to the group. "Din, can you please not worry the poor girl? She's already afraid for his safety in the upcoming battle."

"Let me tell her Nayru," Din interrupted. "You see, Hylia fell in love~!" She clasped her hands next to her face and swooned mockingly, "And she's going to be reincarnated with her darling hero!"

 _"_ _Din,"_ Hylia snapped, her cheeks now red. "That's not the whole story."

"But that can't be true, can it?" Farore asked, her tone filled with fear. "You won't leave us because you're in love with a human, right?"

Hylia avoided her gaze. "Let me explain. I did fall in love with him, but that's only part of the reason I'm going to join him in another life. I will place a seal on Demise, but it won't last forever. When it weakens, we'll be reborn and we can use the Triforce to defeat Demise once and for all. After that, I plan for us to enter the afterlife together. And then we can all be together. So eventually, we'll have our happy ending."

"…Promise?" Farore sniffed, on the verge of tears.

"I promise," Hylia replied with a kind smile. "Just be patient."

Sky Link watched the Goddesses hook pinkies playfully from the temple. "I…I've seen enough," he told the glass ball quietly. Hylia and the Golden Goddesses disappeared from view, leaving him alone with the questions swirling around in his brain.

"In love?" Did he hear that right? No, that… That would be impossible. He and Zelda didn't love each other. Did they? Did Zelda love him? If she did as Hylia, then why didn't she remember him?

"Don't blame Hylia," Cia said suddenly from her spot across the room. "Love makes people do careless things. After being in that prison for four years, she simply wanted you to be able to feel the innocence of a child and the peace that was taken from you for so long. She didn't mean for you two to be reborn endlessly. That was Demise's fault."

"Yeah, I know," Sky Link replied solemnly. "It's just…how come she just didn't stay a Goddess? It would make things a lot easier for both of us to save the world."

"Yes, but she wanted to grow old with you and for you both to spend every brief moment of your mortal lives together," Cia explained. "You shouldn't hold a grudge against her."

"But I would still love her even if she was a Goddess," Sky Link sighed. "I guess there's no sense in dwelling on it…"

However, he couldn't help but dwell on it. How could Zelda – or rather Hylia – make such a careless decision? Most of his quest was saving Zelda, so his adventure wouldn't have only been easier, but shorter if she was a Goddess.

"I'm gonna go to my room…" Sky Link muttered, setting the glass ball on his chair as he stood up. He dragged his feet down the hall, as far away as he could from where he witnessed Hylia's critical mistake that pretty much doomed them both to the same fate for all eternity. And Link himself would constantly go through trials and near-death experiences, all for a girl he would forget about in his next life.

Little did Sky Link know, Cia was grinning wickedly over her map as he exited. "That's right, little hero," she chuckled. "Go on and hate her. I'll save you from her foolishness. I swear it."

 ***Oooh Cia's plan is going into action! :0**

 **Hylia: Oh, come on! Who wouldn't do the same thing? Look at how hot he is!**

 **Nayru: Y-Your Grace! *sweat***

 **Hylia's Hero: No, she's right. I am irresistible. *strikes pose***

 **And for those of you who don't know, that who thing was based on the SS prequel manga found in Hyrule Historia. Give it a read! And don't forget to review! If you do, you get a Link of your choice! ;) Except TP Link. He's mine. :3**

 **K bye.***


	11. The Love of a Mother

Cia rolled over for the millionth time in her bed. She wasn't being plagued by nightmares of failure anymore. Rather, she was graced with fantasies of triumph, having the hero all to herself. But she was thinking: She could only truly have _one_ of the Links to love and cherish. The others could be easily brainwashed to forever stay by her side, however, which one would be _the_ one?

She bolted up to a sitting position, wanting more than anything to figure this out so she could begin making him, whoever "him" was, to fall for her as soon as possible. She swung her legs over the edge of her mattress and panted her feet firmly on the ground. She smoothed out her revealing purple nightgown and summoned a tongue of fire on her palm for light.

She exited her bedroom and strode down the hall way, locating the three rooms she had provided for her reinforcements. She quietly cracked open the door and peeked inside the first one. Young Link was huddled with his bunched-up blanket, squeezing it tight. He was no doubt still awake, but paid Cia no mind as she silently shut the door.

Young Link was an obvious no. He was still a child, despite his time as an adult. However, Cia still wanted him by her side. He would prove most useful in her little battle, and turning him against Zelda would be relatively easy, given their history.

She moved onto the next room, where his Sky incarnation rested. He was sprawled unceremoniously on the bed, something that was surprisingly cute. Not very inviting to a woman, but still cute.

 _But I'm not looking for cute,_ Cia thought to herself.

Sky Link had too great of a relationship with his Zelda to be manipulated into loving Cia. It just couldn't work. Besides that, his soul was very pure and innocent, which was surprising giving his experiences. Yes, she had admired him from afar before, but now that she had her choice, he wasn't her first pick.

Finally, she made her way to Wolf Link's room. She peered inside and saw him lying on his side under the covers, his hat hanging on the bed post. She slowly snuck in, shutting the door behind her. She knelt by the bed and took a good look at his face. His expression was peaceful, a kind of peace one could only find in sleep.

But what really caught her attention was his soul. It was still on the side of good, but she could tell it was slowly being corrupted. However, this was not an evil sort of corruption, but rather one that pulled him into a state of depression and negativity. She knew that in her own dimension, the hero became so tired of his life that he decided to end it before he even saw the age of twenty. She prayed that this one would find a bit of happiness to keep him alive among the darkness. As long as the happiness wasn't Zelda, of course.

Cia continued to stare at him for quite some time. Her emotions were beginning to get the better of her. This Link had the proper age of the Hero of Sky, yet still harbored the darkness she craved like the Hero of Time, albeit in a different form.

Yes… She had taken quite the liking to this one.

She silently chanted a spell that would keep him soundly asleep for the next several minutes, just enough to quell her desires. She tested out the spell by gently rolling him over onto his back. His head lolled to one side, but he didn't show any signs of awakening. Satisfied, Cia ran a hand over his chest. She began to blush as she did so, imagining what it would be like to have him feel the same way she did about him. What if they got married and had children and lived out the rest of their lives together? He didn't feel so strongly about Zelda as his other incarnations, so this would be much easier. She began to smile as she thought about her childish dreams. She laid her head on his chest and was tempted to stay there for a while, although she knew he would be woken up by it once the spell wore off.

Her eyes had darted to his lips quite a few times during her very few minutes with him. She obviously could just kiss him now in the state he was in. In fact, she could do whatever she wanted with his protests. Her face turned an even darker shade of red at the idea.

 _No,_ she decided silently. _I want him to really want it. I want him to ask for it. Then it'll mean something._

"Cia?"

Her head darted up from his chest quickly as she whipped her head around to the door. Young Link was standing in the doorframe, hugging his bunched up blanket like a stuffed animal.

"What are you doing with him?" he yawned, his tone uncaring. Luckily he had not noticed Cia's intentions.

"Oh, uh, your grandson over here was having nightmares so I cast a spell to help him sleep," she lied. "That's all. Did you need anything?"

"He gets nightmares too?" Young Link asked innocently. "Lots of nights I stay up as long as I can so I won't have to get them."

Cia felt a pang of sympathy for the child. When she was his age, she had gotten many nightmares as well. They were mainly about the worries of taking on the role of the Guardian of Time, so they were nowhere near the magnitude of his.

"It'll be alright," Cia assured him gently, getting up and walking over to him. She took one last longing glance at her new target's inviting figure, but decided it would be best to drop the subject for now. "I'll go tuck you in and cast a spell to drive away the nightmares."

"Thanks." Young Link was in such a weary state he didn't get upset about the childish things being said to him. Or perhaps he was just happy to have a woman visit him alone in his room…

They sauntered back to his chambers and he threw himself in his mattress. Cia took the fleece blanket from his grasp and spread it out over the bed. Young Link curled up under the covering and gave Cia an expecting glance.

"…Oh, right the spell!" she gasped, honestly having forgotten. Her mind kept wandering back to Wolf Link. Would it really be possible to get him to love her? She wanted him to think of her every second of every day, to tell her she was beautiful, to want to be by her side whenever he could.

"Hello? You in there Cia?" Young Link raised an eyebrow, noticing Cia drift off into her own thoughts.

"Yes, of course," she nodded, snapping out of her fantasies once more. "I'll see you in the morning." She offered him a kind smile which he returned as she placed a hand on his forehead. His eyelids immediately began to flutter until they finally closed. Cia patted his head affectionately, her thoughts going back to Wolf Link. "You know… This gives me an idea."

She worked her way back to Wolf Link's room with sly grin. If she wanted to have her sweet little puppy to love her, she'd have to give him a little push. She bent over his still body. The magic she placed on him was still in effect, although it wouldn't last too much longer. She quickly yet gingerly placed a hand on his forehead. A purple haze snakes between her fingers and around her wrist.

"Sleep well, my little pet," she whispered into his ear. "And while you rest, think only of me. If you do, you'll become mine soon enough."

* * *

Young Link propped his feet up on the wooden table he sat at. Sky Link narrowed his gaze at his action from his seat across from his reincarnation.

"Do you mind?" he asked, clearly losing patience. "I'm trying to eat over here."

"What do you want, a medal?" Young Link snapped jokingly. He rested his hands behind his head. Sky Link grimaced and attempted to continue to eat the cheese and bread Cia had conjured up for them. "By the way, where's my grandson? It's almost noon and I still haven't seen him."

"Last I saw he was still sleeping," Sky Link smiled. "Looks like we all have at least one thing in common."

"Yeah," Young Link sighed contently. "Sleeping."

He grabbed some bread from the basket in the center of the table and took a huge bite out of it. He saw the unreadable look Sky Link was sending him and froze mid-chew.

"What?" Young Link asked, his mouth full of food. "You distracted by my good looks?"

Sky Link realized he was staring and averted his gaze. "No, it's nothing. I was just lost in thought."

"Nu-uh," Young Link said, now concerned. He gulped down his food and glared accusingly at Sky Link. "You don't have that dumb smile of yours. Your head isn't in the clouds. You aren't fantasizing of sleeping with Zelda. Something's obviously wrong."

"Yeah, I know, but… Hey, I don't fantasize about-!"

"Sure you don't," Young Link dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Just tell me what's the matter. You can tell me. I am you, after all."

After a moment of silence, Sky Link hesitantly admitted, "Cia let me use her crystal ball. It can show you whatever you want. I used to see my past life where I – or we, I guess – fought for the Goddess and died. I saw him in prison and the Goddess confessing she loved him… But Hylia's plan was so flawed. Now because of her, we have to repeat the same process over and over without end. I know I shouldn't blame Zelda for what we're in for, but it's a bit difficult not to…"

Silence fell over them once more. Young Link's eyes had widened in shock while Sky Link simply averted his gaze altogether.

"You mean…" Young Link gasped, tears now beginning to well up in his eyes.

"I know it seems like its Zelda's fault," Sky Link sighed. "And maybe it is, but-"

 _"_ _You mean there's something that can show us anything and you never told me?!"_ Young Link slammed his fists down on the table in fury. "What the hell is your deal?! Where is it? Give it to me!"

"I-I don't know where it is," Sky Link stuttered, surprised by his counterpart's sudden outburst. "Ask Cia for it."

Young Link dashed from his seat into the main hall. Cia was standing over her stupid map again. He ran over and knocked it off the desk it was placed it.

"Hey!" Cia frowned at him, not with anger, but rather worry. "What's wrong?"

"Give me your crystal ball!" Young Link practically shouted at her. _"Now!"_

Cia was taken aback by his behavior but summoned her ball nonetheless. Young Link ripped it out of her hands and sprinted into his room, kicking the door shut behind him. He sat on the bed and focused his gaze on the sphere.

"Hey, you okay?" Sky Link opened the door and stepped inside. "You're acting a little…off."

"No shit," Young Link spat at him. "How do you get this damned thing to work?"

Sky Link allowed himself an amused smile as he sat next to him. "All you have to do is tell it what to show you. Then you'll be able to see whatever you want."

Young Link took a deep breath and stared into the crystal ball. "Show me," he commanded. "My parents."

A fog filled the ball and cleared out just as quickly as it came. The image left in its wake depicted a fairly young woman, no older than eighteen, holding a giggling baby in her arms. Her vibrant blond hair was tied up in a halo braid, revealing her bright blue eyes.

"Her eyes look just like mine," Young Link gasped. "That must be her."

The radiant woman depicted was no doubt his mother. They looked almost exactly the same. She gazed down lovingly at her child, rocking him back and forth. She cradled him in one arm and picked up the hem of her elegant blue dress with the other.

"We're going to go see your father," she lovingly told her baby. "And then we'll go set you down for your nap, hm?"

"My dad!" Young Link gasped, bouncing up and down on the mattress. "We're going to see my dad!" Sky Link watched with him, enthralled at the sight of his future parents.

His mother strode gracefully out of their large home. It resembled a mansion with its size and elaborate design. With its fountain in the front yard and the family crest carved above the large wooden doors, it was miles away from Young Link's treehouse in the Kokiri Forest. She untied a nearby horse from a wooden post.

"Let's get you would to stretch your legs, Celeste," the woman grinned at her brown steed. She straddled Celeste and gently kicked her side, prompting her to gallop off towards a mammoth castle: Hyrule Castle.

"That's Hyrule Castle!" Young Link exclaimed. "That's where I met Zelda!"

Celeste slowed to a trot when they reached a yard in the back filled with men. Link's mother slid off her horse and approached a particular man at the head of the group shouting orders, the guards of the castle willingly letting her through with little hesitation. She ran into his arms, earning a hearty laugh from the head soldier.

"Lisa!" he chuckled. "What are doing here now? You know I have work at the training yard at this hour."

"Well, good, sir, I apologize for bothering you," Lisa said jokingly, offering a mock curtsey. "But I have some excellent news. But as you said, you're working. I suppose I should come back later…"

"What? N-No, you can stay," her husband stammered. "These lowlifes can wait a few moments." He shot his soldiers a glare, prompting them to begin talking nervously amongst themselves. "These men are like women: they love gossip." He caught the judging look his wife was shooting his way. "No offense of anything."

He ran a hand through his messy brown hair nervously. This man obviously feared his wife. He was quite handsome as well: clean-shaven, piercing green eyes, and apparat quick wit. He could get a more submissive wife whenever he wanted, and yet his love for the one he currently had was obvious.

"Anyway, hold this." Lisa passed him the still-giggling baby. She patted her stomach and looked around expectantly.

Her husband stared at her action, clueless. "Uh…you hungry or something." He turned back to his conversing underlings. "Hey, Lucas! Don't just stand there, get-"

"No, Brandon," Lisa interrupted. She glanced down at her stomach and held out her arms expectantly. "Come on. You can't be serious."

"Are you on your once-a-month?" Brandon asked shamelessly. He shrunk back under Lisa's harsh glare. "Uh, okay. That's not it."

"I hope our new baby has more sense than you," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well-" Brandon's voice faltered as he processed his wife's words. "Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant," Lisa said bluntly, a smile crossing her lips.

Brandon let out a laugh of joy. He shoved his firstborn into the arms of an unsuspecting soldier, proceeding to pick Lisa up and spin her around. The rest of the soldiers applauded in celebration.

"Hey, were you all listening in?" Brandon asked the crowd accusingly. "I thought I told you to-"

"Excuse my husband," Lisa giggled nervously. "You know how he is. He may be bold, but he's actually very sweet."

"Is that your way of saying I'm good in bed?" Brandon asked with a coy smile, rewarding him with Lisa jabbing his side with her elbow. Laughter rippled through the group of soldiers.

"I've already picked out names," Lisa announced enthusiastically. "If it's a girl, we'll name her Layla. And if it's a boy, we'll name him Lae."

"Well, I don't know about the boy one-"

 _"_ _His name is Lae."_ Lisa glared at him in a kidding fashion, but it was still enough to scare her husband.

"Lae it is," he agreed.

The scene of the two embracing lovingly was suddenly cut short by a command from Young Link. "What did you do that for?" Sky Link asked accusingly. "We found out you have a sibling! Keep watching. Maybe we'll get to see them."

"No," Young link replied, his breathing heavy and panicked. "I don't have a sibling. They died along with my mother. That must be why she was killed. She was slowed down by the pregnancy while she was escaping. And she was carrying me too, so…"

His words faltered as he let out a choked sob. Sky Link slung his arm around his counterpart sympathetically, like an older brother would do to a younger sibling.

"It's alright," he assured Young Link. "I know how you feel. I don't have any parents either."

Young Link's crying halted at the words. The grief in his eyes was replaced by hatred. "That's right… You and Wolf don't have any parents either. _None_ of us have parents."

"They would get in the way."

Both Links turned to see Cia standing in the doorway. "It's by design you're an orphan," she continued. "Parents would get in the way and hinder your travels. They would keep wanting you to come back, to not go at all. So the Goddesses refused to give you any at all."

"What? That can't be right," Sky Link replied doubtfully, though he was beginning to express the same anger as Young Link. "That would just be going a little too far, wouldn't it?"

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Cia quoted regrettably, placing a hand over her heart. "You were created for nothing other than to save your princess, even from your very first incarnation. You are nothing but a tool in the Goddess' eyes. But…" She smiled kindly at them. "I'll never treat you that way. Ever."

The fury from the Links immediately dispersed from their thoughts. Instead, they began to wonder if their loneliness could be cured.

"You really mean that?" Young Link asked. "We don't bother you?"

"Not at all," Cia grinned. "I enjoy your company very much."

"But I tend to get anyone near me in danger," Sky Link argued softly.

"Me too," Young Link agreed.

"So?" Cia chuckled. "So do I. In fact, I think people like us should stick together, don't you?"

The Links gave her a hopeful stare. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing…

Wolf Link cut their conversation short when he appeared suddenly behind Cia. "Guys, I just got a letter from Agitha." He held it up as if to prove it. "She's giving us some information about the enemy's strategy."

Everyone gathered around as Wolf Link read the note aloud. They all exchanged looks once it was finished.

"They're planning on attacking in two more days," Cia said thoughtfully, assuming the letter was sent yesterday. "So we have to strike back before then. This world's version of the Master Sword is filled with dark magic. We can't let them near it."

"But isn't Death Mountain really far?" Sky Link pointed out. "How are we going to make it in time?"

"Simple," Cia answered slyly. "I can just warp all of us there. Let's use today as a day of rest and preparation. We leave at dawn."

 ***That section with Link's parents was supposed to be something short, but I love them so much I had to extend it. :3**

 **Brandon: Aren't I simply amazing?**

 **Young Link: I'm more amazing! :D**

 **Lisa: They take after each other so much. ^^**

 **Yeah, well, I went a little overboard on this. The ideas just came flowing. But there are so many questions! Who will the team encounter at Death Mountain? How did Cia's spell effect Wolf Link? How many licks** ** _does_** **it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?! Find out next time~!**

 **K bye.***


	12. Scarf Link and Zelda

***We are officially up to 50 pages! *throws confetti* Woot! Enjoy this extra-awesome chapter of Cia the Stalker – err, I mean Battle of Light! (JK it's actually just a normal chapter…)***

"This isn't good…" Zelda furrowed her eyebrows at the notes she scrawled on a spare piece of paper. She made a list of both sides troops: Cia's army and Zelda's. Although the princess had Cia outnumbered, the sorceress had multiple versions of Link. How was he supposed to go up against himself? It was almost guaranteed that the Hyrulean forces would lose unless the obtained the Master Sword.

"Princess," Fi said in her usual monotone. "I suggest we set up a distraction using some of our troops and send in Link to get the Master Sword when the time is right. There is a 78% chance this plan will be successful. Once he obtains the blade of evil's bane, there is a 69% chance Link will easily defeat the clones Cia created."

"Yes," Zelda agreed with a nod. "I suppose that's our best chance. Tomorrow is the day we set our plan into action. Make sure our soldiers are prepared for the journey. Where's Link?"

"Master Link is training outside the base," Fi answered robotically. "Agitha is with him. Everyone else is keeping watch in the front."

"Thank you Fi," Zelda replied. She placed her notes on the desk she was sitting at and set off to find Link.

* * *

Agitha rested her chin on her hand and stared at Link swinging his sword this way and that. At first she was interested in his skill, but now it was just getting boring.

"Link," she called out over his excessive grunting and shouting. "Are you almost done? You and Lana said you'd join me for a tea party later."

"Yeah, _later,"_ Link panted as he stabbed a training dummy. "This is serious, Agitha. I have to make sure I'm ready for what's coming."

"Don't worry, Link!" Proxi assured him, fluttering around his head. "Once you get the Master Sword, you'll be unstoppable. Even without it you make everything look easy."

A hint of pride showed in Link's smile. "But I've gotta get it first."

"Hey, look!" Proxi gasped. "Isn't that Agitha's Goddess Butterfly?"

The Bug Princess inhaled sharply in surprise. She whipped her head around to see her butterfly zooming towards her with a note attached to it. She reached out and practically tore the letter off the bug. She caught it in her empty bottle and hastily sat it on the rock she was resting on. She unfolded the note and held it close to her face, lest anyone tried to read over her shoulder.

 _Dear Agitha,_

 _We're going to warp to the base in the morning. Hopefully the butterfly will get this letter to you on time. Try not to get in the middle of the action. I don't want you to get hurt._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Link_

 _P.S. I want to suggest something to you. Maybe when we come for the battle you could come with us when we leave. You'll be much safer with us than you are with the others. They don't seem to look out for you very well. And it'll be nice to have some company that isn't, well,_ me. _(Honestly, my other selves can annoy me sometimes.) Please think about it._

Agitha stared at the writing worriedly. Go with Grasshopper? Was that…right? Doing such a thing would make her a traitor. And it's not like any of her army, except Zelda or course, knew they were doing anything wrong.

But still, being with Grasshopper would be nice. He was the only one to treat her like a normal person and not a freak of nature. Sure, the Link of her world was kind, but he was no Grasshopper. Perhaps this was something to consider. She could just imagine the two of them bug collecting all day, her listening to his tales of defying death, and simply having someone to protect her. Agitha could indeed hold her own well enough in battle, and yet the thought of having a handsome young swordsman protect her made her truly feel like the princess she was. 

_It seems logical,_ Agitha thought contently. _Every princess needs a royal guard. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad it I went._

"Link! Agitha!" A soldier ran into the training ground shouting their names frantically. "It's the enemy. They're here!"

"Already?" Link questioned. "But why now? It doesn't make any sense for them to come so soon…"

"We can think about it later," Proxi said. "For now we've got to drive them off."

"The princess has ordered for Link to go to the front lines with her," the soldier continued. "Midna and Fi will help everyone else escape. Hurry!"

"Go find the others," Link commanded Agitha as the soldier ran for his team. "Zelda and I will find you later."

Agitha's expression turned dark at his words. How was she supposed to rendezvous with Grasshopper and escape with him? She couldn't leave the battle field. If she did, she probably wouldn't see him for a while.

"I'll go," she lied. "But be careful."

Leaving it at that, she abruptly sprinted away to find something to hide in like Grasshopper told her. After everything was said and done, she'd come out and sneak away with her royal guard before anyone would notice. She said a silent prayer to the Goddesses that she and Grasshopper would be able to meet successfully.

 _And then,_ she thought. _We'll be safe._

* * *

"Hurry your ass up," Young Link groaned to Volga. The Dragon Warrior appeared to lag behind, but it was the child who was being hasty. He was still a bit shaken up from what he had seen last night. Seeing his deceased parents was enough, but then it was thrown his way that he was supposed to have a sibling.

"Layla," he whispered to himself as they trekked across the mountainside. They had spawned a mile away from the base for safety. Young Link wasn't sure what the point was, but whatever. He had bigger things to think about. His mind was filled with thoughts about his sister. Yes, sister. He decided on one gender to simplify things. A brother would be too much of a hassle.

But…what if in some dimension out there she was born and dropped off at the forest with him? What he had someone to go through the bullying and "no-fairy" crap with? Would things be better?

He shook his head. No. This wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. He had a battle to fight. Stupid thoughts about what could have been would only distract him. He fell back a bit to the side of his grandson and tugged on his tunic.

"Hey," Young Link whispered. "Remember what we talked about. Keep an eye on me."

"Right," Wolf Link nodded. His ancestor smiled in approval. They had decided to mostly stick together during the battle. Sky Link would protect Cia along with Volga, and one of the teams would defeat the leader when the time was right.

"There they are," Cia announced, pointing to two figures in the distance. Because of the heatwave, none of the Links could identify them. "Be on guard. I have a feeling these are the main commanders."

"So one of them is Zelda," Sky Link thought aloud. "There aren't even any soldiers with them; it's just the two."

"We didn't bring any one else either," Volga noted firmly. "So we have them outnumbered."

"But what if there's an ambush?" Wolf Link suggested. "Maybe we should have someone scout the area while the others are fighting."

"I'll do it," Young Link volunteered. "It'll keep me out of the way." He cast a small glance at his grandson, who gave a subtle nod in understanding.

"Sounds like a plan." Cia jabbed his scepter in the direction of the two adversaries. "Charge!"

Everyone except Young Link darted forward at full speed towards the princess and her companion. The Hero of Time ran to the side instead, beginning to check places parts of the army could be hiding. All the while he kept an eye on his advancing team, making sure he was close enough to jump into action if help was needed.

Meanwhile, Wolf and Sky Link were steadily making their way towards the two, shielding their eyes from the sun.

"That must be Zelda." Sky Link pointed to a feminine figure on the left with rapier. "But who's that other guy? A guard?"

Wolf Link narrowed his gaze at the young man next to her. "That's not just a guard. Look closer."

Sky Link narrowed his gaze. "Uh, I don't recognize them-"

"The hat, Sky. Look at the hat!"

His eyes widened in realization. "Oh, Goddesses, it's _me!"_

Wolf Link rolled his eyes. His sky counterpart didn't have all the lights on upstairs, it seemed. Hopefully what he lacked in brains he made up for in strength. "I guess we'll have to be a team now," he said. "Since my grandfather is on recon duty."

"I don't know… I don't trust Volga very much around Cia," Sky Link frowned.

"I know," Wolf Link agreed as the enemy began rushing towards them. "But we don't have time to make another plan."

Everyone, including the enemy, came to a screeching halt as they came into view. A beat of silence passed as they examined each other judgingly. Cia's Links glared harshly at their latest doppelganger. He looked quite similar to Wolf Link, except he wore a blue scarf and didn't have the Hero of Twilight's cunning eyes. Instead, he appeared to be full of ignorance as a cocky smile crossed his lips. But before he could draw his sword, Zelda put a hand in front of him.

"Stop," she commanded. She certainly had the air of authority Wolf Link was used to. (But by Din, what was she wearing?!) "I have an agreement for you all."

"What?!" Scarf Link sent her a questioning expression.

"We don't want to listen to anything you have to say," Cia replied sternly. "Now move out of our way or face the consequences."

Both Links drew their swords to emphasize her statement. Zelda allowed Scarf Link to draw his own weapon just in case.

"Just hear me out," the princess continued. "Cia, I know you're a good person deep down. I don't want to go to war with you. I truly don't. So-"

"You're an idiot," Wolf Link snapped, surprising her. "My princess wouldn't be so foolish as to try and say such cowardly things to the enemy. You're just trying to save your own skin."

"No, that's not it," Zelda said, her air of authority fading. "I just know that this wasn't Cia's fault. If she would just…"

"This rambling of yours is getting on my last nerve," Sky Link spat. He pointed the tip of his sword at Zelda's throat, though he wasn't planning on acting upon his threat. "We'll protect Cia no matter what the cost. So get out of our way."

Scarf Link glared at his duplicates, but stopped to count on his fingers, earning him and odd look from Zelda. "Uh, princess? Didn't Lana say there were three of them?"

"Well, yes, I-" She gasped upon realizing the third was missing. "Where did he go?! Link, go warn everyone else! I'll stay here."

"Got it." Scarf Link sprinted off in the direction of the base, but Wolf Link quickly followed suit.

"Protect Cia!" he shouted to Sky Link.

Sky Link nodded and took a step towards Zelda. He really didn't want to do this, but this version of the princess was a liar. Not only that, but she was apparently an idiot for not noticing Young Link's escape. Without allowing himself a second thought, he lunged for the princess, initiating the battle.

* * *

"Huh," Young Link shrugged. "Guess there really wasn't an ambush. Stupid princess. Even mine is smarter than that."

He was honestly a bit disappointed to find no extra fun, but oh well. He had another battle to join. And speaking of the princess, he didn't get to see her yet. He pressed himself against a boulder and peeked up at the fight going on a small distance away.

 _Damn!_ he thought, his cheeks beginning to turn red. _Who dressed her? It's like she's begging her Link to think she's easy. Wait, where is…_

Before he could finish his statement, a version of him he'd never seen before wearing a scarf darted past.

 _Dammit. She's gotten the me of this world to join her. I guess that's what I get for wanting more fun._

Next thing he knew, his grandson bolted past, right on Scarf Link's tail. Young Link didn't try to stop his descendant, knowing he'd be able to handle himself. He had begun to go and help defend Cia when he felt his feet leave the ground and be pulled backwards. He let out a sharp cry of shock when it happened, but someone placed a damp cloth over his mouth and nose.

"Be quiet!" an unfamiliar voice hissed. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"He won't listen," Lana's voice replied. "Trust me, I know. He'll pass out in a minute. Then it'll be easier to take him with us."

Young Link started to kick his legs in protest upon hearing this, but Lana's hand stayed firmly in its position. His panic only escalated when the world around him began to spin. It didn't take a genius to know she put some sort of chemical on the cloth. But if he was going to be captured by them, he wasn't going down without a fight. He desperately reached a hand out towards a now-distant Wolf Link, though he knew he'd never be noticed.

"Poor thing," Lana sighed. "He's got all caught up in a lie and now he's put himself in danger."

Young Link, despite his vision fading, jabbed the heel of his boot into Lana's shin, causing her to cry out in pain. Lucky for her, Cia and the others didn't hear.

As he began to slip into unconsciousness, the last thing Young Link did before he passed out was cast one last worried glance at his grandson. Not because he was afraid for Wolf Link's safety, but because he now had no one to protect him from corruption.

 ***Sorry for ending it so abruptly. ;_; I was finding trouble finding a place to stop. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! And I was wondering…what do you guys think of Hylia's Chosen Hero (AKA Sky's past life in jail) and Link's parents? I'd like to bring them back, but I won't waste any space if you don't want me to. I already have a place for Hylia's Hero (and, yes, that's what he'll be called) in this story, and perhaps he'll show up soon…?**

 **Okay, you know what? I'll put a poll up. It'll be if you want him to make a significant appearance or not. Just go on my profile and vote. (Or say it in your review if you'd like.) I may be making a big deal about this, but I want this to be a story that** ** _you guys_** **can enjoy. So just go ahead and vote away! :3**

 **P.S. Happy 4** **th** **of July! It's 'Murica's birthday! :D Happy birthday, everyone! And if you're a non-American, uh… Here. Have Sky Link.**

 **Sky Link: Wha?!**

 **Young Link: No one likes him anyway. =w=**

 **K bye.***


	13. Captured

Cia's plan was going better than expected, that was for sure. Wolf Link was fighting much fiercer than last time, especially when Zelda made an advance towards the sorceress. The princess saw no point in trying to talk things out, so she snuck behind Cia and lunged at her with the rapier. Luckily, Cia had noticed the attack at the last moment and barely dodged a lethal blow. However, the weapon left a deep gash on her side, causing her to cry out in pain. Wolf Link, whose sword fight with his counterpart had found its way back towards the sorceress, stopped his battle immediately and darted towards her.

"Wolf, stop!" Sky Link, who had joined the fight against Scarf Link, grabbed his counterpart by the arm. "Where's Young Link? He should've been back by now."

Seeing an opportunity, Scarf Link swung his sword at Sky Link. The Hero of Sky recoiled his heavily bleeding left arm and held it close to his chest.

"Dammit…" he swore under his breath. "It's alright. I still have another good arm. You go protect…" He looked up to find Wolf Link already half-way to the sorceress. "…Cia."

Scarf Link brandished his sword arrogantly. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

"Oh, shut up, would you?" Sky Link readjusted his Hylian shield on his arm. "All I really need is my sword arm. And once Young Link gets back, it'll be two against one again."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Scarf Link's lips. "If you say so."

Sky Link blinked stupidly. "Wait… What did you do with him?"

"Me? _I_ didn't do anything." Scarf Link twirled his sword in his hand impatiently. "Now can we stop talking and get right to it?"

"Fine, but if I win, you tell me what the others did with Young Link," Sky Link bargained.

Scarf Link shrugged a reply. "Fine." Without any warning, he thrusted his sword at Sky Link's chest, which the Hero of Sky narrowly dodged.

Sky Link smirked contently. "Good. I haven't had a real challenge in a while."

Meanwhile, Wolf Link had reached Cia. Volga was already in dragon form chasing Zelda around the area. Wolf Link would've thought it was comical if weren't so furious.

"Cia!" he called worriedly, inspecting her for any unseen injuries. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied. Her wound was beginning to bleed heavily, so she placed her free hand over it to hide the severity. "But I don't think I'll be able to fight too much longer. I'll go back with Young Link once he's finished with recon."

"That's the problem," Wolf Link replied darkly. "He's missing. He hasn't come back yet. I'll go back with you. Sky and Volga can handle themselves. Can you walk?"

"Link, I can walk just-" She was cut off by Wolf Link picking her up and cradling her in his arms. Her face flushed at the action. "L-Link I said I could walk!"

"I know." He smirked at her playfully. Her face became even redder.

 _It looks like that spell worked,_ she thought confidently. _Now it should be easier to have him do what I say._

"I don't want to go just yet," Cia told him. "Not until Zelda and her version of you. It should be an easy task for the Hero of Twilight, wouldn't you say?"

Now it was Wolf Link who was blushing. "Well, I don't want to leave you, so…"

"I'll be okay," Cia smiled. "Because I know you'll never let anything happen to me."

"O-Oh, well…" Wolf Link gently sat Cia on a boulder, attempting to hide his embarrassment. "I'll make it quick, so don't move, okay?"

"I won't," Cia nodded. Wolf Link ran off to the fight with Scarf Link while Volga continued in his attempts to set Zelda on fire. The princess was currently hitting flames on her robes desperately with her hands when he ran past, but she tackled him before he got out of reach. Cia winced as the both toppled to the ground.

"Guess I'll have to deal with you first," Wolf Link groaned. He reached over with his right arm and hit his shield against Zelda as hard as he could in his current position. Her hands flew from his shoulders to her forehead in pain, giving him an opportunity to throw her off. She rolled off his back and lost hold of her rapier, which Wolf Link grabbed. He leapt to his feet and pointed it at her heart.

"Looks like I win," he declared confidently, accompanied by Cia's half-joking applause. He rubbed the back of his neck, his arrogance waning momentarily. "Well, I didn't do _that_ good…"

"I'll say." Scarf Link slammed into his back roughly, knocking him to the ground once more. He put Wolf Link in a choke-hold to prevent him from getting away. "Zelda, now!"

The princess stumbled to her feet, dizzy from getting hit in the head, and materialized a bow in her hand. She created a Light Arrow to accompany it and nocked it in place. She aimed it at a small area on Wolf Link's back that his counterpart wasn't laying on.

"Don't worry," she said as she pulled back on the arrow. "It won't kill you. It'll just knock you out long enough for us to capture you."

"What kind of a duo are you?" Wolf Link huffed, acting like he wasn't in danger. He did his best to turn his head towards Scarf Link. _"You_ refer to your princess – your superior – as if you were on her level. And _you…"_ He looked back at Zelda, who was now ready to let her arrow fly. "You dress like… like _that!_ Don't you have any shame?"

"It's for battle!" she argued hotly.

"It doesn't look very comfortable to move in," Wolf Link continued as Scarf Link succeeded in pinning his hands behind his back. "And you don't have any chainmail or armor or anything."

"Link!" Cia cried. His attention immediately turned to her. She jabbed a finger at a body Volga was leaning over a few feet away. "Sky's hurt."

"As long as you're safe, none of that matters," Wolf Link replied sternly.

"Don't act like you've already won," Scarf Link snapped. "Zelda, just do it already! He won't die from it."

"Yeah, I know..." The princess hesitantly let her fingers slip from their hold, allowing the arrow to fly through the air towards its target. Wolf Link let out a sharp cry as it hit his shoulder blade. Based on the sound he heard, the tip must've cracked the bone, or at least done some other serious damage.

"Th-This is nothing," Wolf Link snapped, doing his best to not show the agony. "I once had an arrow shatter my knee cap. S-So…"

"Don't act so high and might and mighty," Scarf Link smirked. "You don't stand a chance. That magic will start working soon and-"

He was interrupted by a blast of dark magic that knocked him off Wolf Link's back. Cia rushed over as fast as she could with her wound and knelt down at his side. "Volga!" she shouted. "Get Sky over here! _Now!"_

Zelda was placing another arrow in the bow hastily, but she wasn't fast enough. Once Volga dove for the duo with a limp and bloody Sky link in his arms, Cia cast the spell to warp them back to the temple, but not before a little girl leapt into the group to be with her royal guard.

* * *

 ** _XX_**

"He's not waking up."

"Try dumping a bucket of water on his head."

"Lana, we can't waste any more water! We're in a mountain with no water source."

"But can't Ruto make water…?"

"…Oh, right."

Young Link faintly heard a variety of voices arguing about how to wake him up. He was too out of it to do it himself, much less process what was going on. However, he was jolted into full consciousness by a large wave of water hitting him in the face.

"What the hell?!" He went into a coughing fit as everyone in the room took a step back. "You couldn't wait a few friggin' minutes? You stupid assholes!"

"I suspect a 98% chance Link's duplicate is annoyed," a robotic voice, belonging to a floating blue girl with creepy blank eyes, said.

"Gee," an imp levitating next to her, replied sarcastically. "Thanks, Fi. We could've never figured that out on our own."

The only one Young Link could recognize in the room was Lana, who was currently hovering over him. "Are you alright?"

"Screw you," he spat. "You should be worrying about yourselves. Once Cia and my other selves come for me, we'll kick your ass."

"Oh, come on," the imp scoffed. "What could _you_ do? You're just a-"

Young Link cut her off with a harsh glare. "Don't. Even. Say it."

"Trust me, Link can handle himself," a hauntingly-familiar voice defended. "He saved me from Lord Jabu-Jabu when he was even smaller than he is now."

 _Is that?_ Young Link thought nervously. _N-No… It can't be. That's impossible._

"Isn't that right, future husband?" Ruto asked bubbly, hoping into view.

Young Link let out a shriek of genuine fear, kicking around wildly in the chair his hands were tied to. "Get away from me!" he shouted. "I don't want to marry a fish! How is doing 'it' even supposed to work with us?!"

"Um, he's a little more…" Ruto paused, thinking for the correct word. "… _vulgar_ than I remember."

"Piss off," Young Link snapped at her. "Do whatever you want to me. Torture me, trap me in a room with Ruto, even run me through with my own sword, I will _never_ tell you anything."

"We didn't capture you to hurt you," Lana told him gently. "We want to keep you safe from Cia."

"Cia?" Young Link repeated. "What did she ever do to me? She keeps me company, protects me, and gives me hope for the future. And from my travels, my future then looked pretty shitty."

"Let's just throw him in the cells that came with the base," the imp suggested. "It'll keep him out of our way."

"Perhaps, but I am certain he will remain hostile," Fi added. "My readings suggest we attempt to talk some sense into him with a 56% chance of success."

"That's a pretty low chance," a deep, booming voice sighed. "Poor little guy. He doesn't even know what he's doing."

Young Link gasped in delight at a familiar, as well as _likable,_ face he hadn't noticed. "Darunia! You're here too? That's great! Quick, help me out of this thing."

Darunia shook his head. "Sorry, Brother, but we're on opposite sides this time. We're not letting you go until you realize your mistakes."

"Dammit," Young Link cursed. "I knew it. Zelda's brainwashed all of you. Don't you get it? She wants the Triforce for her own sick greed, and then you'll all pay the price in the end. Cia's the one trying to stop it!"

"This isn't worth it," the imp huffed. "If we put him in the dungeon, he'll be out of our way. Then it'll be easier to capture the others."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my grandson!" Young Link threatened seriously. "If you touch him, or even my Sky self, I'll make sure you all regret it."

"He's serious about this," Lana groaned, rubbing her temples. "Okay. We'll put him in one of the cells for now. But just long enough for us to come up with a plan."

The imp did a victorious fist-pump. Darunia picked up Young Link, chair and all, and began to carry him down stairs in the corner of the room.

"You can't do this to me!" he yelled dramatically. "I have rights! You can't cage me up like an animal. I'm not my grandson! I'm not part wolf!"

Satisfied with the group's confused expressions, he continued to shout his protests all the way down.

* * *

Cia and her group collapsed on the tile floor, exhausted. "Link," she whispered, gingerly shaking his good shoulder. "Link, can you hear me?" All she earned was a faint moan.

"I'll take them to the beds," Volga offered, slinging them both over his shoulders unceremoniously.

"I hope they'll both be okay," a young voice sighed. "That dragon man is being so rough with them. Just like a stag beetle."

"Yes, I suppo-" Cia furrowed her eyebrows in realization and turned to see a little girl kneeling next to her.

"Hello!" she grinned sweetly. "You have an audience with Agitha, Princess of the Bug Kingdom. Now if you'll excuse Agitha, she must go check on her royal guard." She stood up, brushed off her dress, and hurried off in the direction of Volga.

Cia made no attempts to stop her, not deeming her a threat and being too shocked by her actions to question them. She began to go off towards everyone else as well, but her thoughts about Young Link stopped her. She knew she genuinely cared for him, for every one of the Links, but she hadn't been able to save him. She sagged her shoulders and dragged her feet along the hall, secretly saying a rare prayer for his safety.

 ***Woot! The plot's finally moving along! :3 I'm not good at writing fight scenes, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. And you all voted for Hylia's Hero to be in the story! Perhaps he'll make an appearance next chapter…? It depends on how everything goes. But for those of you who haven't, I suggest reading the SS manga from Hyrule Historia to get a little more context on his character. You can find it on MangaFox or MangaTown or something like that. You'll come across it eventually.**

 **Hope you all like the story so far! I'm too tired to put anything creative here. ;_; Um…I love you~! :3**

 **P.S. I saw Inside Out two days ago! SEE IT! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESSES, GO!** ** _RUN! FLY TO YOUR NEAREST THEATER AND SEE THE BEAUTY PIXAR HAS GIVEN US!_**

 **** **Young Link: We'd better end this before she starts hating on Frozen again.**

 **WHY DID HANS HAVE TO BE EVIL!? IT ADDED, LIKE, NOTHING TO THE PLOT!**

 **Sky Link: Oh, Goddesses, it's happening! D:**

 **HOW IS ELSA SUPPOSED TO GET FOOD IN THAT SUPID ICE CASTLE OF HERS?!**

 **Wolf Link: End it! End it now! 0_0'**

 **K bye.***


	14. Nightmares

Wolf Link cracked open an eye and took in his surroundings. It wasn't hard to tell he was back at the temple along with a broken-looking Sky Link, Volga, Agitha, and-

"Wait." He met the Bug Princess's eager eyes with a confused expression. _"Agitha?_ Wh-What are-" His words were cut off by a jolt of pain rippling from his left shoulder blade. He winced at the harsh feeling, earning a sympathetic look from Agitha.

"The good news is that Volga already got the arrow out while you were asleep," she explained. "But it's still bleeding pretty heavy and that guy who looks like you hasn't woken up either… I'm worried about him. You call him Sky, right? Volga told me about all the details about what happened, so you don't have to worry about telling me."

Wolf Link offered her a weak smile. "Th-That's good," he stuttered in pain. "But h-how's Sky?"

"Cia used a little magic on him, but since its dark magic we don't know the effects it's having on his mind," Agitha frowned. "Cia said it would cause him to think of some weird things."

"I-Is she going to do the same th-thing to me?" Wolf Link asked worriedly.

"She is." Volga crossed his arms in the chair he sat in across the room. "She wanted to wait until she could tell how much unbearable agony you're in so she doesn't have to use more magic than she has to."

"Great," Wolf Link groaned sardonically. "A-Agitha? Can you g-go get her for me? I w-want to get this over w-with…" He rubbed his shoulder, trying to ease the pain.

"Okay." She started to the door, but turned back to say, "I'll be by your side the whole time, so you don't have to feel alone. No matter how bad it is. So just think of that."

"Th-Thanks." He grinned at her to show his gratitude.

"No need to thank me," Agitha replied politely. "A princess should never leave her royal guard alone."

After a moment of silence, Wolf Link laughed weakly to himself as Agitha rushed off to find Cia, wearing a childish grin. He looked to his side to see Sky Link in the bed directly next to him. The Hero of Sky's face was twisted in fear and pain. Wolf Link cast him an empathetic expression and reached over to place his hand on his counterpart's. Surprisingly, Sky Link's agony seemed to subside, though very slightly. The moment was ruined by a scoff from Volga, but Wolf Link didn't let that stop him from doing his best to comfort his other self.

The touching scene was again interrupted by Cia striding into the room, although this was a welcome diversion. She knelt at his bedside with Agitha following suit.

"This won't be as bad as his," Cia explained, gesturing to Sky Link. "But it will still be a bit…traumatic. I wish I could use the light magic you're used to, but that's sadly been taken away from me. This will be the quickest way to heal you, but we can use traditional means of healing if you like."

"N-No," Wolf Link responded. "I h-have to protect you. A-And to do that I have to get b-better as soon as possible…"

"If you say so," Cia sighed. "Ready when you are." She raised her hand, which was now covered in purple fog and electricity. He signaled her with a hesitant nod. She laid her fingertips on his forehead, and the moment she did so, the world went blank.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sky Link was trapped in his own nightmare. He looked around the dark, empty space he was in. He had completely forgotten about all the events that ensued in this place previously, believing he had just appeared there for the first time.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone there?"

He turned completely around, looking for a sign of life, when he saw a familiar figure with their back to him.

"Zelda?" he gasped. She looked exactly like she did on the morning of the ceremony, wearing her pink dress and playing her harp. She turned around and beamed at the sight of her friend.

"Link! You're here too?" She rushed over to him, clutching her harp to her chest fearfully. "Thank goodness… I thought I was all alone. Do you know where we are?"

"No," he replied bitterly. "Did the enemy capture you?"

"Not sure. I was sitting outside playing my harp and then, _bam,_ I'm here." She hung her head in frustration. "But, hey, at least we're together now. So let's find a way home, okay?"

Sky Link gave her a pathetic attempt at a smile. "Okay…"

Zelda elbowed him in the stomach playfully. "Don't give me that! We're getting out of here. We've been through worse, right? So-"

She was interrupted by a sudden dim in the lighting. Now Sky Link could no longer see her or even himself. It pitch black all around, even more than before.

"Zelda?!" he cried desperately. No reply. The light flooded in from the sky to the space he was in, revealing his surroundings. He was in an empty version of Skyloft, devoid of any homes or residents. He didn't panic at the sight, convincing himself it was just a vision. However, a fit of unsettling laughter set him on edge.

"Why, if it isn't the Sky Child," an unseen voice said smoothly. "It's been a while since we've seen each other last. I apologize for being so rude. So… Why don't you entertain me for a while?"

A tall figure leapt from a tree and landed in front of Sky Link. The Hero of Sky involuntarily recoiled. "Ghirahim," he groaned. "I thought I got rid of you."

"Oh, you remembered my name," the Demon Lord replied in mock politeness. "I suppose I should be honored. Now, you may be wondering why I'm here."

"Actually, I'm wondering what you did with Zelda," Sky Link said, doing his best to hide his fear. "Where is she?"

"Why, _I_ didn't do anything with her," Ghirahim huffed, offended. He placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "She's right behind you. Can't you see her?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Sky Link got into a defensive stance, despite inexplicably not having his sword on him. "I'm not turning my back on you. You're bound to try something."

Ghirahim smiled at the statement. "What happened to that innocent little boy I fought all those months ago? Your spirit as become stronger since then. A tad disappointing, but there's not much I can do about it, is there?" He materialized a black sword in his hand and pointed it as his rival. "Now, then. Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

"Coward," Sky Link snapped. "You're trying to battle me when I don't even have a weapon?"

"Oh, right." Ghirahim summoned Sky Link's sword and tossed it to him. "There you are. It's not the Goddess Sword, so this will be a good opportunity to see how you've grown."

The Hero of Sky glanced down at his sword. "Why are you even here?"

"Yes, that. Remember when I told you you'd deafen yourself with the sound of your own screams?" Ghirahim asked, licking his lips. "I found I never acted upon that statement. So once I disarm you and make you beg for mercy, I'll torture you so much, you'll ask for death."

"Sure," Sky Link scoffed. "And what makes you think I won't defeat you like before?"

"Because without the Goddess Sword, you're just a boy," Ghirahim explained. "Isn't that right?"

Sky Link hated to admit it, but the so-called Demon Lord had a point. He wasn't _just_ a boy like Ghirahim said, but he didn't have the power to repel evil. While he was pondering a plan, he failed to notice Ghirahim vanish until the last second. The Demon Lord reappeared an inch from Sky Link's face, causing the hero to stumble back. He stumbled over a round object and fell backwards onto the ground. He propped himself up by his elbows painfully, but was stopped from any further progress by the Demon Lord deciding to sit on him, forcing him to the ground once more.

"Please," Ghirahim scoffed, resting his chin on his hand. "I'm not _that_ heavy."

He took the opportunity to pluck the sword from Sky Link's hand and throw it over the edge of Skyloft. He crossed his legs and smiled, obviously entertained by how easy this was.

"You're much easier to scare than before," he chuckled. "It's actually kind of adorable." Sky Link cringed at his words. "Now you just sit tight there and I'll show you what you clumsily tripped over."

He reached down at the object near the hero's feet and held it up by its long blond hair. Sky Link stared at it, dumbfounded, his mouth agape in shock as he stared at Zelda's head.

"My, I believe this would be the spirit maiden," Ghirahim studied mockingly. "But her body is nowhere to be found. I wonder how that happened."

The Hero of Sky laid frozen in fear on the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. But he was quick to wipe them away. "Th-This is just a dream. It's not real." However he sounded more so like he was trying to convince himself than defy his enemy.

"How can you be so sure?" the Demon Lord asked, delighted at the fear and dread he saw in his rival's eyes. "You left your little friend all alone last time you saw her. How can you ensure her safety? But I can be merciful when I desire. So I'll make you a deal."

Sky Link shut his eyes and prayed to the Goddesses to make this all go away.

"I can bring the spirit maiden back to life," Ghirahim continued, earning back the hero's full attention. "But only if you do whatever I say, when I say it, and with no objections. Understand?"

The Hero of Sky was silent for a full minute in thought. "Will you promise Zelda won't get hurt?" he finally asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Ghirahim replied, pretending to be comforting. "Once her head is back on her shoulders, she'll be alive and well to watch you suffer."

"…Fine." Sky Link shot the Demon Lord a hateful glare. "But only once I see her alive."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "Alright." He stood up and grabbed the collar of the hero's tunic, pulling him to his feet. "Here, hold this." He pressed Zelda's disembodied head into a horrified Sky Link's arms. With a snap of Ghirahim's fingers, Zelda appeared whole again, body and all. She began to fidget in her friend's arms, who quickly let him go. Her cheeks were soaked with tears, apparently having heard the conversation.

"You didn't have to do that," was all she said. She buried her face in his chest. Sky Link, relieved that she was among the living again, wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Ghirahim, however, wasn't in such a patient mood. He grabbed Zelda by her shoulders and pushed her away from Sky Link.

"Now we can begin with the rules," the Demon Lord said with a bloodthirsty grin. "First off, you call me Master. I expect you to realize your new role as my pet fully. And a pet obeys its master, yes?"

He gave Sky Link an expended stare while Zelda glared at him hatefully from behind.

"…Yes," the hero replied hesitantly.

Ghirahim cocked his head. "Yes…?"

Sky Link grit his teeth. "Yes, _Master."_

"We'll have to work on that attitude of yours later," the Demon Lord sighed impatiently, twirling his sword in his hand. "Second, if you don't listen to reason, I'll be forced to empty out that little head of yours and make you become my lifeless puppet. And I don't think either of us want that. Do we?"

"No, Master," the hero replied emptily, beginning to zone out.

"Lastly, you'll allow me to do anything I want to you," the Demon Lord finished, licking his lips once more. Upon noticing Sky Link's disgusting expression, he added, "Is your mind going to dirty places? We wouldn't do anything like _that._ Well, unless you want me to that is."

"Um, no thanks," Sky Link grimaced. "Master," he hastily added, realizing he forgot it.

"What a good, loyal dog you are," Ghirahim laughed mockingly. "It'll be fun to humiliate my mortal enemy, wouldn't you say? Now…" He pushed Sky Link's chin up with the tip of his sword, forcing them to meet eyes. "We can have our fun."

* * *

Wolf Link would say it was a peaceful day at Ordon like as usual. Only he was continuously telling himself it wasn't. All of a sudden the temple had faded away and he was herding goats again. He was even back in his old clothes.

"This doesn't make any sense," he said for the millionth time. "How did I even get here?!"

He was currently sitting with their backs against the trunk of his treehouse with Ilia, who was now becoming quite annoyed with his rambling.

"Link, I think you've officially lost it," she sighed with a shake of her head. "You haven't gone on any adventure and saved Hyrule. Maybe you just had a dream about it."

"No!" he practically shouted at her. "I didn't dream an entire quest filled with misery and mayhem. It wouldn't-"

"…make any sense," Ilia finished. "Link, the mind is a funny thing. I…"

Her voice faltered as the ground began to shake violently. The friends grabbed each other as an anchor. However, as soon as the earthquake came, it faded.

"What was that?" Ilia asked slowly. "Is Epona okay?"

"Yeah." Wolf Link looked up at his horse, who was tied to a tree next to his home. "She's alright. I'll go into town and make sure everyone's alright."

"I'll go too!" Ilia volunteered, though Wolf Link wanted to specifically tell her to stay just in case there was another quake. But he knew how headstrong she was, so he didn't argue. They rushed into the town and came to a dead halt at what they saw. Most of the townspeople were lying on the ground, unmoving. It didn't take a genius to know they were dead.

"Father!" Ilia cried, running to Bo's body. Wolf Link, however, didn't make a movie. He stood his ground, glaring at a certain Twili standing in the middle of the bloodbath.

"Zant," he greeted bitterly.

Zant chucked darkly from under his mask, holding out a child by the back of his collar. It was one of the kids who regularly visited Wolf Link, Colin. Tears were streaming down his face as he desperately kicked wildly to try and break free from Zant's hold.

"Let him go," Wolf Link ordered firmly, showing no signs of fear.

"Why should I?" Zant kept his calm demeanor despite the childish phrase.

"Yeah, why should he?"

Wolf Link gasped at the nostalgic voice as an imp levitated into view from behind Zant. "Midna!"

"Link," she replied coldly. He raised an eyebrow at her icy attitude.

"Midna, I've been looking everywhere for you!" he grinned nonetheless. "I mean, I know you've been in the Twilight Realm, but I've been finding a way back and-"

"Just shut up," she spat, placing her hands on her hips. "We're not partners anymore in case you haven't noticed. So stay out of my way and you won't have to die painfully." To emphasize her statement, she zapped Colin with a bolt of teal electricity from her hand. He screamed in agony, his body convulsing for only a few seconds until he went limp. Zant tossed his body nonchalantly over his shoulder.

 _Don't panic,_ Wolf Link told himself, though he was beginning to anyway. _This isn't real. Cia said you'd go through traumatic stuff, so…_

"I've decided to go on the winning side," Midna grinned, crossing her legs. "You can join us if you'd like. Honestly…" Her cold demeanor faded somewhat. "I kind of want to be partners again, but not if…" She sighed deeply. "Not if you're going to oppose us."

"Midna," Wolf Link replied after a moment. "You know I want us to be together again, but if this is your price, forget it." He glared at Zant defiantly.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it," Zant told Midna impatiently. "So let's get rid of him already while he's not armed."

"Give me a second." Midna floated over to Link and placed her hands behind her back shyly. "Listen, I really _do_ want us to be partners. Everything you went through… What did you get for it? Nothing. Not even a thank you from anyone but Zelda. You went through all that torture for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," Wolf Link retorted weakly, glancing at Ilia weeping over his father's corpse. "I didn't do it for a reward. I did it for everyone's safety."

Midna frowned sadly. "Link, you're _too_ nice, you know that?" She reached down and took one of his hands in hers. "Come on. You deserve to be ruler of the world." She heard Zant cough behind her. _"Secondary_ ruler of the world," she corrected herself in an annoyed tone.

"That isn't me, though," Wolf Link replied, almost disappointed his morals held him back from being with her.

Midna glared at him half-heartedly. "But… Are you really sure?"

The area her hand was on his began to feel cold, but he ignored it. "Y-Yeah," he answered, less confident than before. "I'm sure."

"No you're not," Midna told him. She clenched his hand tighter. "C'mon, you want to join me, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course I…" His voice trailed off as he looked down sheepishly. "I do, but I wouldn't be able to, you know…"

"Kill people?" Midna finished. She giggled in the way she always used to during their adventures. "Of course you can. You kill monsters all the time. How is this any different? The humans we're getting rid of aren't even on their level."

The freezing feeling on his hands intensified, but he was beyond noticing it by now.

"I guess…" He turned to Ilia and her mourning with a blank expression. "What about her?"

"Oh, right, her…" Midna finally released his hand and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How about making her your first target? Just so you can get the feeling of it. Here." Pixels of twilight were summoned around her and bolted towards Wolf Link, a black sword appeared in his grip. "Consider it a gift." She jabbed a finger at Ilia. "Now, go prove your loyalty."

Wolf Link stared at his childhood friend vacantly. "I…I don't know…"

"Oh, come on!" Midna threw her hands in the air in irritation. "Do you want anyone to come between us again? No, you don't. So get rid of her. The world will keep spinning without her."

Wolf Link unconsciously took a step closer to Ilia. Midna waved him forward with an encouraging smile. Midna… Even if it had to be with Zant, he still wanted to be with her. And if the death of his friend brought Midna happiness, then so be it. He didn't even stop to question the feeling that came over him. He just kept taking slow, silent steps towards the sobbing girl.

He finally reached the point where he stood over her kneeling body. She didn't even bother to look over her shoulder, too wrapped up in her sadness to notice. Midna levitated towards him and leaned on his shoulder. He eventually worked up the nerve to raise his sword over Ilia's head, a sadistic smile spreading over his face as he did so.

This wasn't the first time he did this. In the vision Lanayru showed him during his initial quest, he killed his good side. His innocence, per say. And it was all for power. It was so satisfying, seeing his pure self cowering in fear at his greatness. This was quite a similar experience, wasn't it?

With one last grin from Midna, he didn't hesitate to bring the sword down cleanly through his former friend's neck.

* * *

He did his best to focus on Zelda, who was struggling against the chains that bound her to a nearby tree, but it was hard. After all, it's a bit difficult to ignore a sword going through your stomach.

Sky Link did his best to keep from screaming in agony for Zelda's sake, but he was having a hard time holding it in. Ghirahim was obviously having the time of his life with this. He had the hero pinned to the ground with his knee, likely having some… _suggestive_ thoughts that Sky Link would rather not consider.

"Stop!" Zelda screamed from her bonds. "Take me instead! Don't hurt him!"

Ghirahim halted his actions, leaving the blade stuck midway in Sky Link's middle. "Can't you leave that damned mouth of yours shut?" He pulled his sword out of the Hero of Sky's body uncaringly, earning a pained groan from his new servant. He pulled Sky Link up by his hair and pointed at Zelda. "Go take care of her, would you?"

"What? But you said she wouldn't get hurt!" the hero replied, dumbfounded.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes in response. "Have I ever been one to keep promises? Honestly. If you don't do it now, I'll make you."

Sky Link stood his ground defiantly. "No."

"Oh, and here I thought you'd be civil," the Demon Lord sighed dramatically. "No matter. This will be just as fun. Right, my faithful little dog?"

He placed his palm on Sky Link's forehead. Against his will, the hero stopped his useless struggles. Zelda stared on worriedly, wondering what was going on.

 _"_ _Right?"_ Ghirahim asked again, a little more forceful this time.

"Of course, Master!"

Sky Link cringed inwardly at the overly enthusiastic voice he heard.

 _I swear…_ he thought bitterly. _If that was my voice, I'm gonna kill him._

"I'd go through anything for Master!" he said again against his will. "He can do whatever he wants to me." He tugged on his collar and winked at the Demon Lord seductively.

 _NO,_ was his reaction. _No, never, no!_ NO! _Why is Ghirahim looking at me that way? Perv! Ugh, when I get back in control of myself I'm gonna-_

"But you're forgetting my command," Ghirahim smirked. "Go on. Kill the girl."

Sky Link eagerly reached for the blade the Demon Lord held out to him. He stood up, despite the extreme agony that coursed through his body, and rushed over to Zelda, his sword ready.

 _Stop!_ the inner Sky Link uselessly commanded himself. _Please! It's Zelda, remember? Your friend!_

But his pleading fell on deaf ears. His body was grinning in an almost childish fashion, only wanting to please his master. Zelda was pulling as much as she could against the chains, but her struggles stopped when the hero's sword stabbed her clean through the heart.

* * *

Both Links bolted upwards in bed, breathing heavily and panicked. Sky Link wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. It now occurred to him that he went through that same scenario at least three times, and now all of it was weighing down on him.

"Oh, you're awake."

He looked over at Cia, who was kneeling next to his bedside. She gazed at him sympathetically and placed her hand on his, which gripped the edge of the mattress tightly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "You were heavily wounded, so I had to heal you with dark magic. That's what caused whatever horrible vision you witness. I wish it didn't have to happen that way, but…" She looked over at Wolf Link worriedly. "Link? Are you alright?"

Sky Link turned to his counterpart. Wolf Link still had a slightly healed wound on his shoulder, unlike Sky Link, whose injuries had completely healed. The Hero of Twilight was hunched over and panting, his eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"What's wrong with him?" Sky Link asked, his tone full of concern.

"This is extraordinary," Cia gasped in awe. "Both of you woke up at the same time. Wolf shouldn't have woken up until he was fully healed. That should explain his current condition. You see, I believe his body is now with us, but his mind is still halfway in that nightmare he was having. But you two awoke simultaneously. Perhaps your souls are more in sync than I thought. They are identical, after all."

Wolf Link collapsed, his head hitting the pillow hard. His breathing became more laborious, sprawled unceremoniously on the bed. He let out a pained moan, obviously having quite a frightening experience.

"Poor guy," Sky Link sighed empathetically. He placed his hand in his other self's gently, which Wolf Link instantly clasped tightly. "Don't worry. It'll be over soo- Cia, is your nose bleeding?"

Cia flinched and wiped some blood pouring from her nose. "O-Oh, no, I, uh… It's nothing."

Sky Link ran a hand through his counterpart's hair, calming him down a bit. "Young Link… He's still missing, isn't he?"

"Yes," Cia said seriously despite her nosebleed. "But we'll get him back. Trust me."

Sky Link laughed weakly at her words. "Knowing him, he'll probably break out before we even leave." He allowed himself a sorrowful smile. "Cia, I don't think I've properly thanked you for bringing us together."

"Um, well, you don't need to," Cia replied sheepishly.

"No, I do. No matter how shameless or clueless these guys are, I don't feel so alone. I don't know what it is. It's probably just because we're technically the same person, but I really do feel happy. And I have you too." He grinned at her innocently. "Right?"

Cia sat frozen in her spot, surprised at his confession. "Th-Thanks," she stuttered timidly. "Um, I'll look for Young Link through the crystal ball. You stay with Wolf until he snaps out of it."

Sky Link nodded and the sorceress hurried out of the room. He stroked his doppelganger's hair affectionately, guessing it was making him more comfortable. "Don't worry," he told him contently. "I know you're scared of something, but I'll protect you. I promise."

 ***DANG. That was quite the chapter. But… Wait a minute. This chapter has no Young Link! *world explodes* NUUUUUUUU! Oh, well. Next chapter we'll be focusing on him, so it's all good! ^^ This time we delved into some of the Links fears. (That's what the visions were based around, in case you didn't guess.) Poor thing. :( But we had to mentally torture him some time in this story so, hey, what the heck. I would've had this chapter out last night, but I got SO into it I lengthened it to ridiculous lengths. 0_0' I don't think I have it in me to make the next one quite as long, but we'll be introducing a new character~! You all know who it is. ;)**

 **And I FINALLY got to work in my favorite villain, Debby! Er, I mean Ghirahim! :D He's totally making another appearance sooner or later, so I hope you like him. Or at least love to hate him. :3**

 **K bye.***


	15. Escaping

"Wake up…"

Young Link rolled over on the cold stone floor, hugging himself for warmth. He could've sworn he heard someone whispering to him, but it must've just been the mask bothering him again.

"Link, wake up…"

The soft voice repeated itself. Young Link dismissed it again. He was hallucinating again. It happened sometimes. One can only come out of Termina with so much of their sanity.

 _"_ _I told you to wake up!"_

The voice went from gentle to annoyed. Young Link felt someone hit him in the head violently. He snapped his eyes open and sat up, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he spat. The man sitting cross-legged in front of him simply crossed his arms and stared. He wore almost identical attire to Young Link in his adult form, only without the gauntlets. He also had a red cape draped over his shoulders and gold armor on his shoulders. He looked eerily similar to Young Link's adult form, though this guy was probably in his late twenties or so.

"Aw, another one?" Young Link whined. "You're kidding me. Now I have to go over my backstory again. So I was raised by this big-ass tree and-"

"I know," the man interrupted in monotone.

Young Link furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh. That makes things easier, I guess."

"Do you know who I am?" the stranger asked, his gaze still uncaring.

Young Link thought for a moment. "I don't think so. You're a version of me, though, right?"

"To be more specific," the man replied. _"You're_ a version of _me."_ Upon seeing his counterpart's confused expression, he added, "I'm Hylia's Chosen Hero. I'm the very first incarnation of you that's ever existed."

"You were?" Young Link expression became more serious. "Then how did all this reincarnation crap start?"

"Well, that technically started with a curse from Sky Link's final battle with Demise," Hylia's Hero explained. "I fought in a battle that took place thousands and thousands of years ago. Demise was trying to take over the land, so Hylia chose me to fight for her. But I was regrettably struck down by Demise's... _eccentric_ servant. I'm not quite sure why Hylia decided to be reborn with me, but I believe it was so we could be together."

"Hylia," Young Link repeated hatefully. "So it was true. We were only born for the purpose of serving her. And you died in the process."

"…And?"

He raised an eyebrow at his other self's incompetence. "What do you mean 'and?!' She used us! She used _you!_ We're just a toy to her."

Hylia's Hero smirked at him. "What's wrong with that?"

Young Link's mouth was agape in amazement. "There is something wrong with you. You don't mind being seen as a tool? To be forced to constantly serve someone until you die? And then do it again when she brings you back?!"

"Nope," the man grinned. "If Hylia chooses to see me that way, that's fine. I've always told her I only existed for her sake, so why would I get angry at her for thinking the same thing?"

"Why the hell would you think something as degrading as that?"

Hylia's Hero's smile faded. "I have memories of the lives of you, Sky, and a few in between. And Hylia – or Zelda, as you all her – has always been there to care for me after the whole 'save the world' thing."

"But she ruined our lives!" Young Link argued. "I don't want to save the same bitch for thousands of years. And it's all Hylia's fault."

"Well, then, I suppose you hate Zelda too," Hylia's Hero shrugged lazily.

Young Link blinked stupidly. "Uh, she's kind of annoying and clingy, but I don't hate her…"

"But you had to save her," the Hero continued. "And she's the one who set off the chain reaction and sealed you away for seven years."

Young Link frowned accusingly at him. "Look, I know what you're doing, and its not gonna work. You can't change the way I think."

The Hero's smirk returned. "Think what you'd like. Now, let me explain to you exactly what I am. I'm the suppressed memories of your previous life stored deep within your soul. Someone woke me up, but I'm not quite sure who."

"So we don't know who brought you here. Great," Young Link huffed sarcastically. "Do you know why?" Hylia's Hero shook his head. "Okay… Then what do we do now?"

"Simple," the Hero replied. "We break out of here."

"Okay. You distract them while I-"

"Can't," he interrupted. "I don't have a physical form. I'm just an image in your head."

Young Link rolled his eyes. "Fine. Is there anything you _can_ do?"

"Just do what I say," Hylia's Hero ordered. "I can see behind the cell wall that Impa in coming to check on you. She's not the Impa from your time period, so don't give any signs of recognizing her. When she reaches you, ask to speak with Fi."

Before Young Link could ask any questions, a tall, slender woman strode into view behind the cell bars. She peered inside, brushing a strand of grey hair out of her piercing eyes.

"Um, can I speak to Fi?" Young Link asked hesitantly.

Impa's red eyes glared at him suspiciously. "What would you need to speak to Fi for?" she asked sternly.

Young Link's eyes shot to Hylia's Hero for a split second. "Tell her you want to ask Fi how Sky is doing," the Hero suggested.

"I wanted to see how Sky's doing," Young Link told his guard.

Impa raised an eyebrow, but turned and started back the way she came. Once she was out of sight, Young Link allowed himself a victorious fist-pump.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Hylia's Hero said, though he himself was smiling victoriously. "First we have to get Fi to let us out. When she comes, tell her that you are technically her master just as much as this era's Link. In the Era of Sky, she was Sky's companion, so by that logic she should let you escape when you command her to."

"Hey, you're not so useless after all!" Young Link complimented with a playful wink. "Oh! Here she comes."

Fi came to float in front of them expressionlessly. "Why did you call for me?"

"Well, you should know that I'm your master just as much as this world's Link. Right? So if I order you to let me go, you should." He folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

Fi was silent for several seconds. "I do not see a side to this that's beneficial to my team."

Young Link sighed and rubbed his temples, knowing this might be difficult. "Okay, then. Who's your _true_ master?"

"The Link of the Era of Sky," Fi answered instantly.

"Correct," Young Link replied, doing his best to imitate the authority Zelda always used. "And isn't he on _my_ side?"

"…Yes."

"And if he were here, wouldn't he want you to let me leave?" Young Link asked.

Fi stared at him for a long time, probably going over statistics in her head. "Understood," she finally said. "I shall let you go free on the condition that you go directly back to your base."

"Of course," Young Link grinned, his eyes scheming. Fi unlocked the door telepathically and allowed him to step out of the cell.

"The exit is down that way," Fi informed, nodding to her right. "I'm afraid you will be on your own from then on. I shall go back to my army." She spun around to go back the way she came, but added, "One more thing. I have not met my true Master yet, but Her Grace once told me before her death that he would be very kind to me. So, please, give him my gratitude."

Young Link nodded to her. "Will do. Thanks again." He hurried down the hall away from her, bursting through the door at the end. He threw his hands up towards the sun that beat down upon him, for once not caring about the intense heat of Death Mountain. "Woo! I did it! C'mon, Hero, let's go back."

"I know," Hylia's Hero said from within Young Link's head. "I'll stay inside your soul for now. It's not like I have a physical form out of it anyway. If I remember right, we were dragged here from straight ahead, so keep going that way. It might take us a while to get back without warping."

"How long we talking here?" Young Link asked suspiciously.

"About three or four days," Hylia's Hero estimated.

 _"_ _Days?!"_ Young Link exclaimed. "Shit, I thought it was only a couple hours."

"Then you're living in a fantasy land," the Hero replied dryly. "You'd better get moving. We don't have any water or anything so we need to get back quick."

"Yeah…" Young Link was pretty sure he wouldn't make it all the way. His throat was already getting dry from the time he spent in his cell. "If you see a pond or something on our way back, tell me."

"Sure. I'll keep pointing you in the right direction if you get lost." With that, Hylia's Hero left his counterpart alone. Young Link took a deep breath and took his first step on his journey back.

 ***This was pretty short compared to the last chapter. Sorry! :( I didn't want to drag it on longer than needed. But Hylia's Hero is here~! I didn't get a very good chance to show him in all his awesomeness, though. *sigh* Oh, well. The good news is that we got Young Link back. *throws confetti* Rejoice in the return of everyone's favorite badass!**

 **Young Link: Huzzah! :D What do I win?**

 ***gives HW Zelda* Take this Zelda.**

 **HW Zelda: :D I'm free~!**

 **Scarf Link: NUUUUUU! D:**

 **Young Link: Woo!**

 **k bye.***


	16. Fierce Deity Link

"H-How much longer…?" Young Link bent over with his hands in his knees, panting loudly.

"We've only been walking for six hours," Hylia's Hero replied dryly. "Honestly, if you have the strength to complain, you can walk."

"But there's no water," Young Link coughed hoarsely. "And it's so hot. We're not even out of Death Mountain yet."

"It's just a little farther. Look on the horizon. If you can see through the heatwave, there's a few buildings. We must be approaching a town. I think it'll only be another three hours at the pace we're going."

Young Link continued dragging his feet along with a loud groan. _"Only_ three hours? Easy for you to say. You're not the one doing the work!"

"Look, I'd carry you if I could, but I don't have a physical body," the Hero said, a hint of empathy in his tone. "You have to do this on your own. But I'll tell you if I see anyone who can help."

Young Link rolled his eyes in response, saving his breath. He only took another two lagging steps before he fell forward and hit the rocky ground. He let out a small moan of pain and propped himself up on his elbows.

 _"_ _You know, gods don't need food or water,"_ a gentle voice said suddenly. _"And they don't get tired."_

Young Link grimaced at the words. "Hero, get rid of this jackass for me, would you?"

 _"_ _Just because we're both inside your mind doesn't mean he can hurt me,"_ the person chuckled. _"In fact, I think that 'hero' you were talking to is sleeping peacefully right now. So don't even think about asking him for help."_

"Damn." The Hero of Time let his elbows give way, his forehead hitting the hard ground. "I really freaking hate you."

 _"_ _But I care deeply about you,"_ the person replied softly.

"Yeah, 'cause I have your stupid mask," Young Link huffed, his voice muffled. "Just piss off."

 _"_ _You'll die without me."_

"So? I'm sure the Goddesses have lots of water for me." He peeked up, as if glaring at someone in anger. "And I'll leave you for some other dumbass to pick up." He reached behind him and unhooked the Fierce Deity's Mask from his belt. He propped his head up on his free hand and stared it in its blank eyes. "I should've left you in Termina."

 _"_ _You thought about it,"_ the Mask's voice replied. _"But you were too scared. You knew someone else would be burdened with the darkness, so you took it yourself. You know, if you put that mask on, I'll let you take it off when you leave. You won't be stuck in that form forever."_

"You're just gonna feed my heart darkness and make me suffer," Young Link scoffed. "How stupid do you think I am?"

 _"_ _Oh, I don't think you're stupid. You must be smart enough to know that if you die here, I'll be free to find that precious little grandson of yours."_

Young Link's eyes widened in fear. However, his expression quickly turned to one of rage. "Fine. You can make me look any way you want, but I'm not letting you take over my mind. Got it?"

 _"_ _We'll see about that,"_ the voice replied gently. _"But not now. I want to play with you a little longer."_

"Meaning you want to see me break slowly," Young Link translated, quirking an eyebrow. "Subtle."

 _"_ _Why, thank you,"_ the voice from the mask laughed, seemingly in good spirits.

Young Link was becoming annoyed with the sickly sweet tone of the voice. He could really tell what gender it was – either an adult woman or a young boy like himself – but he _did_ know it wanted to consume his soul and break his "unbreakable" soul. It was a game to it. Not wanting to give the mask – even if it _was_ the mask – another chance to speak, he shoved the mask on his face.

He had transformed into the Fierce Deity quite a few times when he didn't know the effects it had on him, but now that the effects were showing, the state of his mind was wearing away faster than ever. Even a few minutes in the Deity's form was dangerous. However, now he had no choice.

The transformation began like it always did: with a false sense of peace. Everything was quiet. Everything was relaxing. Young Link always did his best not to fall into the feeling, but he couldn't help it. Even a few seconds of peace was precious.

His temporary paradise was suddenly shattered by a sharp feeling piercing through his heart, feeling as if someone struck him in the chest with a sword. The agonizing pain grew from the area until it took over his entire body. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming, tasting blood as he did so. His bones began to crack and reform gruesomely. However, the darkness that began to fill his heart was ten times more painful. Scenes of the slaughter of people he knew and cared about flashed before his eyes. He did his best not to react, but seeing a bloodied Zelda at his feet didn't do much for his mental health.

"It's just an illusion," he told himself, his voice deepening. "It's not real." He shut his eyes tightly, but the images still remained. He laid in the same position, his fingernails scraping the ground, until the pain and hallucinations finally faded.

"Hey, kid," someone called groggily. "What just happened? I blacked out for a second." He gasped quietly when he noticed Young Link's current condition. "What the hell happened to you? Are you okay?"

Young Link –or the Fierce Deity, rather – sat up into a kneeling position. His blank, vacant stare surveyed the area in search of enemies. Luckily, there was no one around except this stupid voice in his head.

"Kid! Snap out of it, would you? We have to hurry back."

Oh, right. Hylia's Hero. Whenever Young Link became the Fierce Deity, his memories and thoughts became muddled. Good thing he had the Hero to remind his what he needed to do. He slowly got to his feet, not finding a need to be hasty, and continued his trek.

"Did someone force you into this form?" Hylia's Hero asked firmly. "Or did you do this on purpose? Tell me. I know you can talk."

The Fierce Deity's frown deepened slightly in irritation. "…To survive," he answered hesitantly.

"So you aren't thirsty anymore?" The Fierce Deity shook his head. Hylia's Hero sighed in relief. "Good. Make sure you take off the mask before you reach the town."

The Hero smartly decided to stay silent for the next few minutes of the walk. The Fierce Deity himself didn't think about much as he continued towards the town he saw in the distance. The travel was not only easier, but faster as his towering figure did not get tired and slow. It only took him about another hour to reach the small community on the outskirts of the mountain. He placed his hands on the side of his face to remove the mask.

"Hold it," Hylia's Hero stopped him. "Look over there. Someone's terrorizing the village."

The Fierce Deity focused his gaze on a small figure on a pedestal speaking to the frightened citizens. It appeared to be a floating cloak. There were no feet to support it, but long spindly arms were poking out of it. The Fierce Deity approached the village slowly, making a weak attempt to not appear menacing. However, he knew his neutral expression and blank eyes wouldn't give him a good impression. As he got closer to the cloak, he heard its words.

"If you don't want to have this village burned to cinders, tell me where the sorceress Lana is," he cackled in a raspy voice. "Do you all have a death wish?! Tell me before I get bored."

The people inched back from it hesitantly. A few mothers hugged their frightened children close while men stood defensively in front of their wives.

"We told you we don't know any Lana!" one husband shouted.

"Can't you at least spare our children?" his wife pleaded, cradling her crying infant.

"Why should I?" the cloak asked in annoyance. "They're just as worthless as you are. This is your last chance." A resounding silence was his response. "Fine! Be that way. Summon the Ki-"

"Stop."

The cloak blinked the huge eye in its hood, perplexed by the act of defiance. He turned to the man who denied him. "Eh?"

The Fierce Deity stood in the middle of the crowd. The people all parted for him, likely out of fear. His gaze was cast vacantly at the ground.

"I said stop," he repeated.

"Huh. It appears we have a demon among us," the cloak cackled.

"Not a demon," the Fierce Deity corrected. "A god."

The cloak stared for a moment along with the crowd. He blinked his eye, turning into a mouth, and laughed loudly at his claim. "A god!" he repeated with a cackle. "He says he's a god! Keep dreaming. You're fun, though, so I'll be your opponent. Call me Wizzro." He levitated from his pedestal closer to his adversary. "Now show me what a 'god' can do!" He held out his thin arms, purple spheres of fog appearing in his palms. He sent them flying towards the Fierce Deity at impossible speed. The Deity simply summoned his double-helix blade and hit the magic back towards Wizzro. The wizard wasn't quick enough to dodge and was sent flying back, crashing into a wall violently.

The throng of people let out a cheer, finding the new man was not an enemy, but rather a savior.

"Yeah!" one little boy shouted enthusiastically. "Kick his ass!"

His mother instantly pulled him back, embarrassed, though the Fierce Deity barely noticed him. "That sounds familiar," he heard Hylia's Hero mutter. "To your right."

The Fierce Deity quickly threw his right arm outward without looking and hit another sphere of dark magic away. People leapt out of the way as the ball of energy was flung towards them and slammed into a home. Another inspiriting shout rippled through the throng. Wizzro balled his fists in frustration.

"Damn you!" he hissed. "I'll send you to hell where demons belong!"

He raised his hand, sending a momentary blank beam of light into the air. A swarm of Stalchildren teleported in a pixelated red cloud. The crowed began to panic slightly once more, backing up so the Fierce Deity could do the dirty work. As he swung his heavy sword wildly, he failed to notice Wizzro beginning to teleport away with a triumphant cackle.

"Kid!" Hylia's Hero alerted him. "Wizzro's getting away. If you don't hurry he'll escape."

At his command, the Fierce Deity sprinted towards the wizard at inhuman speed, but even he wasn't fast enough. Just as he thrust his blade towards his enemy, Wizzro disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The Fierce Deity lowered his sword, seeing how it was useless, and went back to destroying the Stalchildren. The citizens, now reinvigorated, let out a battle cry and began to battle the monsters using nothing but the objects around them. One brave old woman even knocked a Stalchild's head off with her cane. With the help of the villagers, the Stalchildren took no more than a half-hour to wipe out. They were so weak it became like a game. Eventually everyone was laughing and seeing who could defeat the most monsters. Soon it came time when only one trembling Stalchild remained.

"Do you want to get it, Michael?" a young mother asked her young child. The raven-haired boy nodded eagerly. She put her hands under his arms and lifted him up to the eyelevel of the Stalchild. Michael held up a frying pan he grabbed from the house and knocked the monster's head clean off. The Stalchild stumbled around aimlessly.

"Hey, mister!" Michael called to the Fierce Deity. "You wanna finish this one off?"

The Deity wordlessly approached the headless Stalchild and raised his sword over its head. He brought it down heavily, smashing the monster to bits. The crowd let out yet another victorious cheer, though some were worried about cleaning up the scattered bones around the town. They shouted their thanks over one another to their savior. The Fierce Deity could tell Hylia's Hero was smiling contently in his mind.

"How can we ever thank you?" a woman asked with a grin.

"…I just need water for my journey," he answered in his usual monotone.

"Of course!" A housewife sent her little girl into the family store to grab a few canteens full of fresh water. The wife held them out to the Deity, who took them with little hesitation. "Don't worry about the canteens. We have plenty of them. A whole store full, in fact."

"Do you need anything else?" her older teenage daughter asked. "You saved our lives. It's the least we can do."

"Some food," the Fierce Deity answered. The younger girl immediately rushed into the store once more, coming out with plenty of bags, presumably filled with food. She handed it to him timidly, a shy smile crossing her lips. The Deity nodded his thanks and walked out of the village, followed by thankful cheers. He waited until he was a considerable distance away from the town, which he judged by the ceasing of the joyful shouts, and placed his supplies on the ground. He reached for the mask and slipped it off his face. His body was consumed by a warm, comforting feeling as he smoothly transformed back into a child.

He blinked his eyes at the sun, a dazed expression on his face. The image of Hylia's Hero appeared before him, wearing a sly smile and crossing his arms. Young Link stared blankly at him for a minute before letting out a short, breathy giggle. It escalated quickly until he was outright laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. Hylia's Hero was laughing right along with him, a rare glimpse at a side of him beyond his laid back demeanor.

"Did you see that old lady with the cane?!" Young Link bent over, his laughter getting louder at the thought. "Man, she was more of a badass than I was!"

"The toddlers were better than you," the Hero teased playfully. "Hell, they were better than _me!"_

Their laughing fit continued for what seemed like an eternity. It echoed in the empty space of the featureless land. Young Link looked up once it finally died down to see that the Hero was gone once more.

"You did good, kid," he heard his counterpart say. "You don't mind me saying that, do you?"

Young Link allowed himself a small smile. "No. You're the only exception for that." He gathered the supplies the villagers gave him in his arms, which was much more difficult now given his small size, and began to start once more towards Cia's temple.

 ***Fierce Deity for the WIN! I love that guy! Amazing, isn't he? ^^ I don't really have a lot to say. 0_0' Oh, well. We got to see Wizzro, who I honestly don't like very much. :/ But that's only because he's my least favorite warrior to play as. I'm a Link/Young Link person. :3 Uh…stay tuned for the next chapter! Review and, uh, you'll get a cookie that Volga baked.**

 **K bye.***


	17. Hyrule's Queen

***New character this chapter~! Get ready! She's one of my favorites. :3 (P.S. Be warned this chapter will have more sexual jokes that usual. You have been warned. ^^')***

Cia sat at Wolf Link's bedside, reading a book she had conjured up. He was still half-way in his nightmare, so she volunteered to care for him until he was better. Sky Link initially denied her, wanting to be by his counterpart himself, but Cia convinced him. (With the help of a little magic, of course.) In the half-hour she watched over him, Wolf Link's panicking and crying had gone down quite a bit. She put her book on the mattress and gingerly rolled him onto his side. The wound in his shoulder had almost completely healed.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself. The only need she would have any more for the spell he was under would be to close the small injury, but the bone itself appeared to be fine. She raised her right hand, surrounding it with violet fog, and placed it on his forehead. "Forget all the bad things," she said gently. "And think only of me."

Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, she removed her hand as her gaze darted to the door. A small figure skipped in just in time to miss the action.

"Hello again, Cia," Agitha greeted with a curtsey. "Agitha just came in to check on Grasshopper. May she take the next shift to watch him?"

"Sure," Cia nodded. The spell was already done, so what point would there be in staying? "Just be sure not to wake him up."

"I won't." As Cia exited, the Bug Princess bounded up to her royal guard and kneeled down, resting her head on the edge of the bed. She smiled at his peaceful and smiling expression. Perhaps this meant the spell was wearing off? No matter. As long as her Grasshopper was happy, she was happy. She reached out at pushed a stray strand of dirty blond hair out of his eyes. He seemed so content with what he was thinking about. Agitha couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind…

* * *

Everyone was gone. That's all he knew. Not why, not where he was, not even who specifically. He just knew he was all alone.

Wolf Link sat cross-legged in the empty field, leaning against a tree. He'd given up on crying about it a while ago. But how long was he even here? A few minutes? Hours? Days? He didn't care anymore. Loneliness can easily play with one's mind.

"Link?"

He flinched at the unexpected sound of his name. He peered around the tree cautiously to see a woman smiling at him. He recognized her right away.

"Cia?" He blinked, dumbfounded at her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, everyone kind of left me, so…" She let out a half-hearted giggle. "I saw you sitting here and I came over to talk. Are you gonna leave me too? I can't really blame you if you want to…"

"N-No! Everyone left me too," Wolf Link stuttered.

Cia met his eyes hopefully. "Really? Well, why don't we be lonely together?" She grinned and sat down next to him, laying her scepter across her lap. "I wonder where everyone went."

Wolf Link frowned bitterly. "Away."

"People can be terrible sometimes," the sorceress sighed. "But _I'll_ never leave you."

Wolf Link's face became red at her promise. "Oh… W-Well, I won't leave you either."

Cia smiled sheepishly. "Thanks." She looked around the empty field they were in. "This place is pretty boring. What do you say we make some place all our own?"

"We can do that?" Wolf Link asked doubtfully.

"I'm a sorceress," Cia pouted jokingly. "I can do whatever I want. Watch." She picked up her scepter and waved it lazily, a large temple instantly appearing before their eyes. The field around it became a rose garden and the light blue sky above became dark and dreary.

Wolf Link raised an eyebrow at its demeanor. "A bit depressing, isn't it?"

Cia punched his arm playfully. "Come on, now. Don't judge by appearances. It's just for us. No one will bother us out here. We can be together forever." She realized what she said and shook her head. "O-Only if you want to… I mean, we don't have to."

"I wouldn't mind…" Wolf Link admitted timidly. "If it's just the two of us, anyway."

Cia smiled once more and leaned against him. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind either." She rested her head on his shoulder affectionately. He averted his gaze, not knowing what to do. Before he knew it, Cia had wrapped her arms around his middle. "You're not used to this, are you?" she giggled. He didn't answer, too nervous to say anything. "That's alright. Words aren't necessary for this sort of stuff."

"I guess," he replied automatically.

"Hey, Link. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Cia looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Wolf Link's eyes widened in shock. "N-No, I don't really think that's a good idea-"

"You didn't answer my question," Cia smirked. "You haven't, have you? That's alright. Neither have I. Wanna try it out now? Hey, don't make that face! It's an innocent thing. I'm not asking you to sleep with me or something."

Wolf Link's blush deepened when she brought that up. "I know, but…"

Cia moved over to sit on his lap, sliding her hands around his neck. "Don't worry. I'll do all the work."

* * *

"What is wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, Your Highness," her housekeeper said in a dull tone, her nose stuck in a manual for being a castle maid. (Apparently more interesting than listening to her queen complain.)

"This is serious, Abbie!" Zelda held her head in her hands, possessed by worry. "Hey left a note for Ilia, but he never leaves without telling me where he's going. What if someone's abducted him?"

"Your Highness, I believe the Hero of Twilight is more than capable to overpower a kidnapper," Abbie sighed, flipping a page of her book.

"But what if he was drugged?" Zelda rambled, pacing around her chambers. "What if he wasn't consciousness to fight off the abductor? What if…" She gasped in horror. "What if the abductor is doing immoral things to him?!"

Abbie finally looked up from her instructions on how to properly prepare a bed. "Excuse me?"

"He's just so cute and endearing… No one would be able to resist!" Zelda placed a hand on her cheek, thinking of the possibilities. "Can you imagine what the kidnapper could be doing to him? Like bondage and sadistic activities and… No! _I'm_ supposed to be the one doing that to him!"

"You're a pervert, Your Highness," Abbie said uncaringly, going back to her manual.

"Have you not seen him?!" Zelda slammed a fist into a wall. "Damn his good looks! Why must the Goddesses bless him with such… Abbie, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Hotness?" Abbie suggested. "Sexiness?"

"Yes, yes, that's it!" Zelda hit her fist against her palm. "You know, I think I should check on him. It has been quite a while. If he's sleeping right now, I'll be able to contact him."

"Your Highness, I doubt he'd be sleeping in the middle of the day," Abbie said, blowing a strand of purple hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, please, he's Link," Zelda scoffed. "Tell me when he's _not_ sleeping. Come along. We're going to the study."

Abbie momentarily shut her book to accompany Zelda to her study, who had temporarily regained her regal composure while outside of her room. She clasped her hands in front of her and walked tall through the hall, a peaceful and benevolent expression on her face. She strode towards her destination at a quickened pace and shut the door behind her and the maid. Once the door clicked in place, she let out a groan of pure frustration.

"I swear, he had _better_ be sleeping!" The queen trudged over to her desk and fell back into the chair. She conjured up a light green sphere of energy into her hands. This type of magic would usually be too straining for her, but the act of watching Link specifically had become routine to her. The image of him sleeping peacefully next to one of her citizens – Agitha, she believed – likely having a wonderful dream.

"See, Your Highness?" Abbie said from across the room, back in her manual again. "He's just fine."

"I suppose, but I don't recognize the location," Zelda frowned. "I'm going to ask him about it. You're excuse, Abbie."

The housekeeper mouthed an exasperated "yes." She hastily exited the room. Zelda rolled her eyes and began to cast the spell that would enter her into Link's mind. Her magic certainly did come in handy with him. She would occasionally enter his body itself – much like possession – and would do…things. Anyway, she felt the world around her beginning to melt away, being replaced by a large temple surrounded by roses. She willed the green ball of magic away, gazing at her surroundings with a confused expression.

Link's dreams were usually haunted by nightmares of the final battle or other events in his adventure. Other times he would dream about Zelda. (He was cute like that.) But…what was _this?!_

"Oh, come on, now you're just being stubborn."

Zelda quirked an eyebrow at the unrecognizable voice. It sounded like a young woman, but who exactly? And why was she in Link's dream?

"N-No, it's not right!" she heard Link argue desperately. "So please get off."

 _WHAT?!_

 _What does he mean by "get off?!"_ Zelda thought furiously. _Oh, hell no, I'm going over there!_

She marched out from behind the temple. She halted when she was Link on his back with a woman laying seductively on top of him.

"Princess!" he gasped. "It's not… I mean…"

"I knew it!" the queen shouted, her face turning red in anger. "You get off of him!"

The woman glared at her in intense hatred. "What are _you_ doing here?! Of all the damned times. No matter." She flicked her wrist and sent a ball of dark energy towards Zelda, who simply obliterate it with a shield of light magic.

"Link," she called to him sternly. "This is an illusion. It's not real. _She's_ not real."

To her surprise, tears began to fill Link's eyes. "I thought you'd left me…"

"What?!" Zelda gasped. "Why would you think that? You left me! I was so worried. Where are you, anyway? Why are you fantasizing about this woman?"

"I'm not-"

"Because he likes me better," the woman cut Link off. "It's simple as that. He just needs a lover who's a bit more…" She glanced at Zelda chest. "Well-endowed."

The queen's mouth was agape in shock. "You-" She snapped her mouth shut when she remembered Link was in her presence. She was about to say something along the lines of "whore," but she was quick to stop herself. Instead, she summoned her bow and arrows of light and decided to let them do the talking. The mystery woman jumped to her feet, readying her scepter.

"Stop!" Link jumped in between them. They both lowered their weapons, perplexed at him defending the other. "Look, this is over something really stupid. Cia just wanted to kiss me but I got all nervous."

"That's what you were embarrassed about?" Zelda asked. "Oh, that's adorable!" She blinked in realization and readied her weapon once more. "But that's not what this is about! I'm the only one who's allowed to force themselves on Link!"

"I beg the differ." Cia stomped the ground, emitting a bolt of dark magic around her in a circle. Zelda wasn't quick enough to put up a barrier, being too distracted by Link's flustered expression, and felt a shot of electricity flow through her body. She screamed loudly as her body began to disperse from the dream world. The last thing she saw was Link calling her name and Cia hugging him from behind.

* * *

Zelda bolted up in her chair in a cold sweat. Her eyes darted around the room in a panic, searching for any sign of Link, only to find she was back in her study.

"Dammit!" She pounded her fist on the desk. She was right. Link _was_ in danger. And she couldn't do anything about it! Her eyes darted to a rather thick and dusty book with a red ribbon sticking out of it. She snatched it up and opened it to the bookmarked page: the spell she used to possess Link's body. No matter where he was, she could overtake his mind whenever she pleased. A scheming smirk crossed her lips as she read it over.

"Don't worry, Link," she said aloud. "I'm coming to save you."

 ***One of my favorite Zelda characters, TP Zelda, has joined the cast! I hope you all enjoy her! ^^ She's probably one of the easiest characters to write for, behind only Young Link. Speaking of which, we've had another Young Link-less chapter! D: But don't panic. He may or may not make another appearance, but you bet your obsessive link fangirl (AKA me) TP Zelda's making another appearance. ;)**

 **K bye.***


	18. Your True Face

Zelda leaned over her spell book with a determined expression. "Today," she announced to herself. "The princess saves the hero." She muttered the spell under her breath, her body fading away as she did so. She smirked triumphantly, knowing this meant the magic was doing its job. However, she failed to notice herself unwillingly falling into the sleep the hero was having at the moment.

* * *

"Hey, I think he's waking up!"

Zelda groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and were greeted with an unfamiliar bedroom. Agitha's grinning face popped into view.

"He's awake!" she announced. She darted out of the room excitedly. "Cia! Grasshopper's awake."

Zelda blinked, briefly dumbfounded, before she remembered the spell she cast. She hastily summoned a small mirror in her hands, as her magic stayed with her, and gazed into it enthusiastically. Link's grinning face stared back at her.

 _It worked!_ she mentally cheered. _I was afraid it wouldn't over a long distance, but it worked!_

She made the mirror disappear as she hopped out of bed. She pondered what she should do first. Find Cia? See where she was? Play around with her new body a bit? She shook her head. No, this was no time for fun. She opted to search around a bit and see what she could find. Zelda was in the doorway when a new face almost bumped into her.

"Wolf, you're up!" the boy smiled with relief. "You were out for so long I thought you'd never get up."

Zelda froze in confusion. Who was this? He looked like Link. He dressed like Link. He was cute like Link. But this so obviously wasn't Link. Wasn't she in his body right now? How was this possible?

"Oh, uh, yeah," she stuttered nervously, her mind at a blank. "I'm fine now."

Link's lookalike raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You're acting a little weird."

The queen laughed awkwardly. "No, I-I'm fine. I was just a little out of it from, uh…"

To her surprise, the new Link nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get it. That healing spell was hard on me too. But it's over now, right? I know we can't forget it happened, but it wasn't real anyway."

"Um, yeah," Zelda stammered, more puzzled than ever. "I guess that's why my mind's all…you know." She rubbed the back of her neck. "So where's everyone else?"

"In the main room," New Link answered. "Everyone's here except Young Link. He's still missing."

"He is?" Zelda asked with a downcast expression, feigning sadness. "Do we have any idea where he is?"

New Link shook his dead sorrowfully. "No. I'm so worried about him. Not only is he a little crazy, he doesn't have anyone to watch over him. As much as he denies it, he's still a kid. He doesn't deserve to go through all this at his age. I asked Cia to look for him using the crystal ball, but something is blocking us from seeing him. Every time we try, we just get this weird green glow in its place." He crossed his arms in frustration. "Someone doesn't want us to kind him. And that worries me."

"Me too," Zelda added. "But perhaps I can help…?"

"What? How?" New Link asked excitedly.

"You see, my princess taught me how to use a little magic," she lied. "I can't use it as well as her, but we can give it a shot. I think the magic blocking you from seeing Young Link is targeted directly at Cia. I don't think it'll cause me any problems."

"Then what are you waiting for?" New Link grinned. "Go ahead."

Zelda smirked confidently and summoned the green energy sphere in her hand. The image of a child who looked even more like Link than New Link showed up. He was lying on his back in a vast treeless field, sweating and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He gazed up at the sun with cloudy eyes.

"Where is that?" New Link asked quickly. "I'll go get Cia. You stay here."

He sprinted out of the room at full speed, leaving Zelda to study the Link she saw in her magic ball. This child-like Link appeared to be on the verge of starvation. She gazed at him empathetically, hoping for a miracle to save him.

* * *

"You have to keep moving."

"Don't wanna," Young Link groaned, becoming impatient with the Hero's incessant urges. "I'm too tired."

"But you made it this far," Hylia's Hero argued. "We've already made it to Hyrule Field. There's bound to be a village somewhere around here. We may even run into Castle Town. We'll just get more supplies and _then_ take a rest."

Young Link shook his head weakly. "No. I don't wanna do anything anymore. Just let me lie here and die."

"What's up with you and your stupid death wish?" Hylia's Hero huffed. "You've defied death so many times I thought you'd be used to it by now, but not _wish_ for it."

 _"_ _Indeed. I thought the great Hero of Time would be a bit more determined."_

"Oh, Goddesses, this asshole again." Young Link slapped a hand on his face to show his disappointment. "What the hell do you want?"

 _"_ _You certainly are dense,"_ the voice chuckled, now sounding oddly like Young Link as an adult. _"I don't want you to die. But if you do, I hope you realize I'll be free to take over your body and do what I wish."_

"Oh, hey I remember you," Hylia's Hero said, as if seeing an old friend again. "You're that mask from Termina. How've you been?"

 _"_ _Fine, fine. Life's been a bit difficult, though. I just want to possess some kid, he won't let me, chaos ensues."_

"I hear ya, buddy," the Hero replied in understanding. "This kid is so thick-headed he won't listen to a word I say."

"Bullshit!" Young Link retorted. "I listened when we escaped and at the village with Wizzro. What else do you want from me?!"

"Well, having a brain would be nice…"

 _"_ _Now, calm down,"_ the voice interrupted before Young Link could go ballistic. _"There's actually something important I'd like to tell you. I can show you the way back to the temple."_

"No," Young Link replied without hesitation. "I know you're gonna make a deal with me, so no."

"Quiet, Voice here may have a point," Hylia's Hero said firmly. Young Link made a face at Voice's new nickname. "Go ahead, Voice, tell us what you need to."

 _"_ _You have me all wrong,"_ Voice explained. _"I don't want to trick you or harm you. I simply want to help. I care about you. You have so much potential and power, but you waste it on others. You could easily take this world for yourself. Imagine all your enemies bowing to you! How could you not want that?"_

"That's just the way it is," Young Link huffed. "I want a lot of things, but I have people to help. And I don't help them because I have to. I do it because I _want_ to."

 _"_ _And now you're all alone. No one to turn to. Nobody knows your suffering except me. Let me tell you something. I know what it's like to save a mass of people I don't know. Just to be used and thrown away. That's you, right? Tossed in the garbage like an old toy. Don't you want revenge?"_

Young Link rolled his eyes in irritation. "Maybe. Who cares? I do what I have to and that's all."

 _"_ _So you admit you_ have _to save everyone?"_ the voice chuckled. _"Get your arguments straight. The Goddesses have programmed you to be selfless. Not even selfless. Inhuman. You never think of yourself. You can feel the darkness that has taken root inside you, yes? You've been hiding its effects for quite a while. But you won't be able to much longer. Soon you'll be like me: vengeful. Perhaps you already are. Don't think about what others want for once. Push everyone aside. What do_ you _want?"_

Young Link's face was twisted in worry and thought. For the first time, Voice had actually almost convinced him of something. "Hero?" he asked for a second opinion.

"I say you try it," Hylia's Hero answered. "Go ahead. Ask Voice for something. Anything you'd like."

"I…" Young Link wiped a stray tear from his eye, embarrassed. "I want to be with my grandson and Sky again."

The Voice was surely grinning at the request. _"So be it. Sit up and look around."_ Young Link did as he said and turned to his left, seeing a large blue beacon of light descending towards land beyond the horizon. _"That beacon is where the temple is. Head towards it. But first, weren't you hungry?"_ Young Link nodded instantly. _"Well, then, if you wear that mask you won't be hungry any longer. You'll be perfectly fine."_

"I don't need to be a powerful god to walk," Young Link spat.

"Kid, listen to him," Hylia's Hero cut in. "I know your spirit is becoming corrupted, but you can't die yet. Wolf, Sky, Zelda… They all need you right now."

Young Link frowned worriedly. "But it'll take a really long time to get back. I'm gonna be really messed up when I do."

 _"_ _That's all right,"_ the Voice assured him gently. _"For the time being, you'll know nothing evil nor just. You'll simply have your current goal on your mind."_

Young Link sighed and unhooked the Fierce Deity's Mask from his belt. "Fine. But only if Hero keeps an eye on me."

 _"_ _That's doable,"_ Voice replied.

After a long moment of hesitation, Young Link finally placed the mask solemnly over his face. As the familiar tranquility he initially felt was interrupted by the feeling of a blade piercing his heart, his thoughts went back to a quote one of the Moon Children said to him before the final battle in Termina.

 _"_ _Your true face…"_

He felt himself beginning to grow taller, pure power and might coursing through his body.

 _"_ _What kind of…face is it?"_

As much as he hated to admit it, in this godly form, he felt as if he could truly do anything.

 _"_ _The face under the mask…"_

Sometimes Young Link wondered why he felt so at peace in this form. Perhaps he could actually get used to it…

 _"_ _Is that…your true face?"_

 ***And we have an epic quote from one of the Moon Children to end this chapter. :3 Fun fact about Voice: he(?) was named after a character from Maximum Ride. I'm not even a real big fan of the books, but I wanted to add a reference. But now Voice is starting to get a hold on Young Link. And now Zelda's in Wolf's body. What's gonna happen next? Eh, you'll find out whenever I feel motivated enough to write another chapter. =_= (Which is probably just gonna be tomorrow night. I can't stay away from the story for too long!) Review and you get the spell Zelda used to go into Link's body. …Do what you will with it.**

 **P.S. I'm working on a cute fluffy story about TP Zelda and Link. It's an adorable little romance story about how Zelda (similar to the one in this story in personality) wants to tell Link she loves him, but he's just too dense to see it. I might debut it in a few more chapters. :) This story is my main priority, so the fluffy story is gonna be a side project.**

 **K bye.***


	19. The Return

The entire group sat in the main room of the temple happily. Well, everyone except Zelda, that is. She had a stiff smile plastered on her face, but she was still haunted by what she saw. Who was that little boy – "Young Link," they called him – and why did he turn into such a demon? Who was he talking to? The poor thing. He seemed a bit off his rocker, but there wasn't much Zelda could do. She didn't even know where he was. About half a day had passed since she used her magic to see him. The moon was now high in the sky, but the team stayed wide awake. That slu- err, _woman,_ Cia, was extremely happy to see "Link" back in sound mind.

There was also a fire warrior named Volga, a very stoic man with an unreadable face. He almost always had his arms crossed and wore a frown. From what Zelda could tell, he was Cia's right-hand-man. He also had an ugly goatee, but the queen kept her mouth shut.

The only other one was the one they called Sky Link. He sat right next to Zelda on their bench at an uncomfortable distance, but his beaming face was enough to know he was the only decent person in the room. He spend at least three hours telling Link, whom he referred to as "Wolf," that he was glad Link was okay. Sky Link continued to stare at his lookalike excitedly.

"Hey," he blurted out on a whim, drawing attention from the conversation Cia was having about battle plans of some kind. "Um, can I talk to you in private, Wolf?"

Zelda blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go in my room." Sky Link grabbed her hand, sending an apologetic smile at Cia while he did. He dragged Zelda down the halls to a modest little bedroom. It didn't have anything other than a bed, but Sky Link didn't seem to be upset with his accommodations. Zelda took a seat on the mattress as Sky Link shut the door quietly, leaning with back against it. A sheepish grin crossed his lips.

"So, what did you need?" Zelda asked. By the timid yet determined smile Sky Link was wearing, she thought she would be rewarded by a love confession, followed by some Link-on-Link action. Sadly, she was not so lucky.

"I know this might be a little bit awkward," Sky Link laughed nervously, his blush deepening. "But there's something I've been holding inside for a while…"

…Or was she?

"I'm listening," Zelda grinned, all ears now.

"You see, I just wanted to say how much you mean to me," Sky Link said with the same dumb smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're like a brother to me, you know? I don't know what it was. When I saw you in pain like that during your nightmare, I felt so worried. I just wanted to make sure you got better. It was the only thing I could think of. I don't know what came over me. I don't know…" He laughed again. "It's probably just because we're the same person."

Zelda's eyes widened. "The…same person?"

Sky Link blinked stupidly. "Yeah. I mean, I know it's hard to accept, but since you're me reborn, we have the same soul. So…" He gazed down at the floor, his smile fading. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have said anything."

The queen didn't even think about how much like a love confession this sounded. Her demeanor was calm thanks to practice she had keeping up royal appearances, but her head was spinning inside. There was nothing mentioned before about rebirth. She met his eyes, managing to copy the adorably nervous expression he wore.

"Of course I think the same about you," she lied, trying to make this sound like a love confession for her own entertainment. "You're _me_ , right? And even if you weren't you're still one of the best people I've ever met." She averted his gaze dramatically. "My princess is the only one who's ever seen me as a person and not some sell sword created simply for their personal use."

Sky Link offered an empathetic smile. "I can't say I relate, but just know I'll always be here for you whenever you need me. And..." His smile vanished. "I want to be there for Young Link too."

* * *

"I can't do it anymore!"

"Just put the mask back on," Hylia's Hero pleaded, a rare show of panic in his tone. "You'll die if you don't."

 _"_ _I don't care!"_ Young Link shouted, his voice raspy from thirst. "It's driving me nuts! I've had it on for too long… I've never been in that form for so long. I don't want to!" He pulled at his bright blond hair crazily. _"Leave me alone!"_

"Calm down," the Hero said gently. "It'll be alright. We're very close to the temple. Just another half-hour away. And when you get there, Cia will make all the food you want and you'll get to see your grandson again."

"Bullshit! It took us longer than you thought to get to this point, even in Fierce Deity form. What makes you think we can get to that fucking temple in a 'half-hour?!'"

Hylia's Hero sighed worriedly. "If I could contact someone to come get you, I would. But I can't get too far away from your body without being pulled back. You have to get back. Just think about your grandson. He's your descendant. He won't exist if you don't have any kids. So if you die now, you'll cause a paradox and he'll be wiped out of history altogether and replaced with another hero."

Young Link's eyes widened in realization. "And I'll be responsible…" Tears began to roll down his cheeks. For the first time he could remember, he didn't try to hold back his tears. If he was embarrassed about crying over the one important person in his life he could really be considered inhuman. Then the Mask would…

He shook his head. "No. I have to go back. Being around him keeps me sane. For a while, anyway…" He untucked his hat from his belt, which he had taken off in the heat of Death Mountain, and set it firmly on his head. He gazed off into the distance, noticing a very distant building on the horizon. It was the temple, obviously, but he didn't feel very elated. In fact, he was more worried than ever.

His hand wandered to the mask still hooked on his belt. _Why,_ he mentally asked. _Aren't you bothering me?_

* * *

Zelda locked the door to what was apparently Link's room. Without a key, she had to do so with magic. If someone tried to open the door, it would seem suspicious, so she prayed no one would make an attempt. She inhaled and began the incantation that would separate her mind from Link's body. The transition was smooth and quick as this was something she'd done a number of times. Before she knew it, she was standing firmly on the floor, back in her normal feminine body. Link had not been so lucky. He had fallen over and hit his head hard on the ground. The queen cringed sympathetically. She dragged his body to the bed and laid him under the covers, making it look like he had been in that position for some time.

"Link," she whispered, gingerly shaking his arm. "Link, wake up." All she got was a small groan. "Link, its noon already," she tried. No reaction. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Link, its noon already and Ilia's gonna get mad if you don't get up right now."

He bolted into a sitting position with a panicked expression. Zelda quirked an eyebrow at his sudden alertness, but this trick usually worked and she wasn't about to question its usefulness.

 _"_ _Princess?"_ Link gasped. "What are you doing here? How did…?"

"No questions," Zelda ordered his playfully. "I just got worried about you. You didn't tell me in person you were leaving."

"Oh…" Link looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

Though a little distracted by his cuteness, the queen nodded in understanding. "I understand. It must've been urgent. But we're together again and that's all that matters."

"Yeah." Link smiled shyly. "I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"It's alright." Zelda ran a hand through his hair affectionately. "I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

Link hung his head in embarrassment, much to Zelda's delight. However, their quiet moment alone was halted by someone jiggling the doorknob.

"Wolf!" Sky Link's voice shouted desperately. "Young Link's back! There's something wrong with him."

"Wrong?" Wolf Link repeated. As he rushed towards the door, Zelda silently undid the enchantment she cast to lock it, allowing him to open it easily. Sky Link stared back at him in a clear panic. Wolf Link, upon seeing his counterpart's expression, also became noticeably worried. "Where is he?"

"He's in the central room," Sky Link answered quickly. "He…" His voice trailed off as he noticed Zelda. "Uh, who's that?"

"Does it matter right now?" Wolf Link pushed past him. "Come on, Princess."

The queen followed him at a brisk pace, a smile forming on her lips. "How many times have I told you just to call me Zelda?"

"Zelda?!" Sky Link repeated, dumbfounded. Zelda offered him a small curtsey, confused at his shock, and continued on with Wolf Link. The trio rushed to the main room of the temple where Young Link sat at a large table Cia conjured up. It was filled with food of all kinds, from turkey to rice to pudding. Young Link was stuffing his face with whatever he grabbed first, not even bothering to examine what it was. He looked up abruptly when he saw his counterparts walk in the room. He gulped down what he had in his mouth, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Wolf Link opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Young Link bolting towards him and tacking him to the ground with a hug. Wolf Link stared down at his ancestor incredulously as he sobbed into his chest. Wolf Link finally allowed happiness to conquer his shock and patted his grandfather's head.

Zelda put a hand to her chest, smiling at the embrace the two were now sharing. She was even able to ignore the bitchy glare Cia was shooting her. She looked to Sky Link. He was simply looking at the spectacle with an elated expression. Zelda coughed nonchalantly, briefly catching his attention, and nodded towards his counterparts. He winced, his cheeks turning red. He shook his head, deciding not to intervene. However, Young Link looked up from sobbing into his grandson's chest and saw Sky Link's hesitation.

"What are you just standing there for, you stupid bastard?" Young Link asked through his tears. "Get over here!"

He jumped to his feet and grabbed Sky Link by his collar, pulling him to the ground. Young Link wrapped his arms around him tightly lest he get away while Wolf Link did the same with a laugh. Sky Link made a joking attempt to get away, but his lookalikes just tackled him to the ground again.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Zelda asked, taking a place next to Volga. "They look a lot like brothers. It's so sweet. Even a tough guy like you must have some shred of emotions running through you."

Though his eyes weren't visible under his helmet, it was clear Volga was giving her a questioning stare. "…Who are you again?"

"Oh! How rude of me. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule." She curtsied politely. "And that over there…" She pointed a delicate finger at Wolf Link, who was currently ruffling Sky Link's hair playfully. "Is my loyal slave."

Volga's frown deepened. "Ah." He took a few silent steps towards Cia while Zelda continued to watch her "slave" contently. "Uh, Cia? How did Zelda get here?"

"I don't know," Cia growled, her eyes full of hate. "You were supposed to keep her out. She must've teleported or something. But we have to let her stay now. If we try to get rid of her the Links will get suspicious. So be as grateful as possible. And keep her away from me!"

Volga nodded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You know, I could get rid of her quickly and quietly. We could say it was the other Zelda's fault."

Cia shook her head. "No. They'd find out. They're clever things. Lay low for a while. We'll see how things play out. By the way..." She lowered her voice more when she said her next line. "Where are Ghirahim and Zant? I haven't heard from them since their defeats at Lake Hylia and the Sealed Grounds. Just because the Gate of Souls have closed doesn't mean we have lost."

"Yes, them," Volga groaned at the sounds of their names. "Ghirahim has returned to his own dimension and so has Zant. After you sent me to speak to both of them in their own worlds, Zant said no. Ghirahim said he might at a small price."

"Price?" Cia scoffed. "Oh, fine. What did he ask for?"

Volga turned to the wrestling Links and nodded specifically at Sky Link. Cia's eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

"What? No!" she replied a bit too loudly. Noticing she caught a portion of Zelda attention, she lowered her voice once more. "Okay, okay. Let's think about this. What exactly does he want to do with Sky?"

Volga bit the inside of his cheek. "Don't make me answer that." Seeing Cia's horrified expression, he added, "Look, I don't know _exactly_ what Ghirahim wants, but I think it would be worth it. Sky Link doesn't have the magic and skills this Demon Lord does. And if Ghirahim comes to our side, wouldn't that mean Sky can continue to fight with us?"

Cia gazed at the tiled floor in thought, weighing her options. "I know. We'll send Sky over to Ghirahim alone to make an agreement. I'll be watching from my crystal ball, so if that Demon Lord tries anything, I'll quickly cross time to save Sky."

Volga nodded. "Alright. I'll assist you if its needed."

Cia smirked in response. "Good. We'll give them today to get reacquainted. It's been a while since they've been together. But once the sun rises, Sky belongs to Ghirahim. After all, I only really need Wolf, don't I?"

 ***Oh, Cia, you evil! D: Poor Sky is gonna get thrown away. Just like that. I always thought Cia would be someone who just tosses away what's not needed, so this was coming. So, who's excited to see the world's most fabulous sadist?!**

 **Ghirahim: *sexy hair flip* They all are. Who wouldn't be? *poses***

 **Sky Link: …Somebody kill me. D':**

 **K bye.***


	20. The Demon Lord's New Slave

"…And then there was this really creepy talking cloak and I was like _BOOSH!_ And it went down like a little bitch." Young Link posed heroically as he stood on top of his chair. His counterparts were listening along intently along with Zelda, giving him over the top reactions to his tale.

"My," Zelda giggled as she applauded for him. "Even as a child you're ten times stronger than my own hero." She winked at Wolf Link playfully. "This may be a change of subject, but may I ask you what your own version of Zelda is like?"

Young Link grinned and waved a hand. "Why, she's nothing compared to you!" He gazed at her with exaggerated admiration. "You're a hundred times more beautiful than her. It's good to know that in my next life she'll be so pretty. But that won't matter if _I_ don't make a move!" He sent his grandson an obvious glare. Wolf Link sunk back in his chair, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

"Well, my Zelda isn't royalty at all," Sky Link explained as Zelda listened intently. "She's my best friend. I've known her for as long as I can remember."

"That's so sweet," Zelda sighed romantically. "Are you two together or…?"

Sky Link blinked stupidly. "What do you… Oh, no! We're just friends." He laughed nervously. "Really."

"But they're the only two people left on the planet," Young Link piped. "So they'll have to have a baby someday!"

"Oh, that's great!" Zelda gasped in delight. "We should pick out baby names. How about Megan? No, too plain."

"She should be named after her mother," Wolf Link pitched in, ignoring the pleading face Sky Link was making.

"Layla."

Everyone paused and slowly looked to Young Link. His expression was uncharacteristically solemn and calm.

"If it's a girl, you'll name her Layla," he said. "And if it's a boy, you'll name him Lae."

While both Wolf Link and Zelda exchanged confused glances, Sky Link overcame his surprise and smiled. "Layla and Lae it is."

Young Link returned the smile gratefully. After a few peaceful seconds, the tender moment was interrupted by Cia striding into the area where they sat.

"If I'm not interrupting anything, I need to speak with Sky," she said bluntly. "It's very urgent."

Sky Link furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed, but still stood up and followed Cia away from the group. He offered them a wave before disappearing into the shadows of the hallway altogether.

"What were you talking about?" Cia asked once out of earshot.

"What Young Link did while he was in Death Mountain," Sky Link explained, his childish grin returning. "He told the story last night too, but we decided to let him tell it again. He was just so into it."

Cia simply nodded in response. "I understand you wanted to catch up, but push that out of your mind. I have something serious to tell you." She stood before her own room and gestured to the open doorway. Sky Link gave Cia a questioning look and hesitantly walked inside. Cia shut the door behind her and locked it with an enchantment. "I know this may seem out of nowhere, but you remember Ghirahim, yes?" She smiled upon noticing Sky Link's disgusted expression. "I'm afraid we would be better off with him on our team."

"Cia, you must be confused," Sky Link said. "Ghirahim is and always will be _the bad guy._ I don't care what dimension he's from. I won't trust him."

"Speaking of which, he's from my dimension, not yours," Cia explained. "See, in your world, Ghirahim perished along with Demise. However, here he survived. He resides in the past, waiting patiently for your next incarnation. He said he would become loyal and join us, but at a price."

"Price? What price?" Sky Link asked nervously. Cia bit her lip and avoided his accusing gaze. "Cia, answer me. You can tell me."

The sorceress took a deep breath and hesitantly replied, "You."

Sky Link narrowed his gaze. _"Me?_ What does he want with me?"

"By the time Ghirahim came to after the final battle, you had already passed away," Cia spelled out quietly. "And with no demon to serve, he's becoming bored. I know this is a hard decision but if we want the upper hand, we need to outnumber the Hyrulean forces. Yes, this is important, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

Sky Link crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thoughts. When he finally opened them, he asked, "I want to talk to him first to see if we can come to an agreement."

"I was thinking the same thing," Cia nodded. "I can watch you from my crystal ball, and if Ghirahim tries anything, Volga and I will come right away to help. But I would prefer you to go right away if you choose to go."

"…How long will this take?" Sky Link asked without emotion.

"Just a few minutes," Cia promised. "And Volga and I will be watching over you. But I'd rather you'd do this now."

Sky Link was silent for a while longer. "How beneficial will this be?"

"Very," Cia answered. "Please. If it doesn't work out, that's fine, but we have to try."

"Cia, when I knew him, he would betray anyone in a second to get what he wanted," Sky Link huffed in frustration. "He's not trustworthy."

"I know, but he did whatever I asked of him," Cia argued. "I know it sounds impossible, and yet it's true. I understand your hesitation, but you must think of Hyrule's fate."

Sky Link groaned as his eyes flickered up to the ceiling. "Fine. Whatever. But if I don't think he's _completely_ trustworthy, I'm backing out of the deal. Got it?"

"Yes," Cia nodded. "I'm very sorry about this." She sighed and summoned a violet portal. "Ghirahim is right through there." He hesitated for a moment, glaring at it hatefully, before slowly making his way towards it. "And Sky…" He turned to her, quirking an eyebrow. "Please be careful."

"I've kicked his ass at least three times," Sky Link scoffed. Cia blinked, dumbfounded at hearing him use a swear word so casually. "I can handle him just fine. He just doesn't have the most likable personality."

Without another word, he strode through the portal with a downcast expression. Cia gazed at him sympathetically, closing the portal once he was through. Once she did, Volga appeared next to her in a show of flames.

"So he agreed," he said flatly.

"He was resilient about it, but I got him to give it a shot," Cia replied. 'I feel bad for him, but sacrifices must be made."

Volga turned to her, quirking an eyebrow. "What?"

"Honestly, do you really think I expect Ghirahim to give him back once this is over?" Cia scoffed. "I have two Links too many. Tossing one away won't hurt."

"Of course. By the way, have you seen the bug girl? I haven't seen her in a while."

Cia blinked stupidly. "Huh. She was so useless I never noticed she was gone. But if we don't show concern Wolf will get suspicious. Go ask him if he's seen her."

Volga nodded and swiftly made his way towards the room where Wolf and Young Link were still talking with Zelda. They all stopped their conversation and turned to his when he entered.

"Um, excuse me," he said with a hint of disgust, not approving of the politeness he had to show. "But have any of you seen Agitha? It appears she's missing."

"Bug chick's here too?" Young Link moaned, recalling the Insect Princess's name. "Great. Well, she must've left before I came back."

"I know where she is," Wolf Link announced with a collected smile. "She went out at night to catch bugs. She said some insects only come out at night and she wanted to see what species are out. I'm sure she's checking out the daytime ones now. She'll be back in a while."

"Oh, uh, that's good." Volga rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll leave you all alone, then."

He exited the area, hurrying back to Cia. He didn't care about informing her about Agitha's whereabouts. Rather, he didn't want to miss the show.

Sky Link glared harshly at the middle of the Sealed Grounds. It was the spot where Demise was sealed with the Sealing Spike. Of course, it was now gone, but the hate never left. He spent so much time trying to stop this evil, but then he found out he had to continue doing the same thing over and over in his future lives. And it all started with one demonic being and his stupid sword.

"Oh, is that who I think it is?"

 _Shit._

Sky Link bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood. That damned laugh echoed across the Sealed Ground. Sadly, it was untraceable, so he was unprepared for something damp slide across the tip of his ear. He yelped in surprise and spun around, being greeted by the vision of a very long tongue attached to... _him._

"Why, if it isn't the Sky Child," Ghirahim cooed in mock sweetness. "What brings you here?"

The only response he received was an angry scowl from his rival.

"Don't look at me that way," the Demon Lord huffed, dramatically putting a hand to his chest. "I recall when I first met you. Well, this world's parallel version of you, but I assume you were more or less the same. You were so innocent and adorable. Whatever happened to that?"

"Let's just make this stupid deal," Sky Link said impatiently with a stony expression. "In exchange for your 'help,' what do you want from me?"

"Ah, yes, that." Ghirahim tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, I've thought about making you my slave. And I do quite like that idea. But we need to have some ground rules. Wouldn't you agree? By the way, if you don't, I'll slaughter you and your little reincarnations. Understand?"

Sky Link flinched at his conditions, but nodded.

"First off, you'll be calling me 'Master' from now on," Ghirahim continued, raising his index finger. "I don't want you referring to me so casually. Secondly, you should no longer see yourself as a human of free will, but rather of my dog. No, not even a dog. You're lower than that. You're a slave."

Sky Link was once again silent. _This,_ he thought. _Sounds a lot like that nightmare I had while under Cia's healing spell. But now its real life…_

"Hey." Ghirahim snapped his fingers several times and broke Sky Link out of his thoughts. "Are you listening to me? Oh, well. I'm in a good mood today, so I'll let it pass. You're new to this, after all. And you have to whatever I tell you. And I mean _whatever_ I tell you. Even dying. If I ever tell you your time is up, you reply, 'Would like to kill me yourself for your own pleasure or have me kill myself for your own entertainment?'"

"Is that necessary, _Master?"_ Sky Link asked, adding a hint of distain to the last word.

Ghirahim narrowed his gaze at his new slave. "Indeed it is. Your entire existence is devoted to pleasing me. In return, I shall offer your little army my power and protect you from anyone who tries to harm you. That's my job."

Sky Link sighed impatiently. "Are we done here?"

"Not yet," Ghirahim smiled. "I want you to prove your loyalty to me." He snapped his fingers once more, a dagger appearing in his hand in a flurry of diamonds. "Take off your shirt." Sky Link's mouth became a thin line as he shook his head. "What are you thinking about? I wouldn't do those sorts of things with you. Not at first, anyway. Now do as I say or I'll turn this weapon on your team."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Sky Link hesitantly undid his belt, glaring at the Demon Lord the entire time to make sure he wasn't thinking of anything suggestive. He then lifted his tunic and undershirt over his head, throwing them on the dirt. He folded his arms over his bare chest defiantly, his face beginning to burn.

"Hm. You may have a bratty personality, but at least you're nice to look at." Ghirahim grinned in satisfaction upon seeing Sky Link's repulsed expression. "Now turn around. I won't kill you. I promise."

Sky Link huffed in annoyance and slowly turned his back on the Demon Lord. He heard Ghirahim's footsteps approaching and was tempted to turn around, but he knew that if he disobeyed, his team would pay the price. He bit his tongue harder as he felt Ghirahim's hand touch his back. Sky Link had an inkling about what Ghirahim was about to do, but it didn't cross his mind until it was too late. Just as he was about to look back, the tip of the dagger plunged into the corner of his back.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes as he formed some kind of pattern, grinding his weapon across his servant's back. Sky Link screamed at the top of his lungs in agony, something the Demon Lord would normally wish for, but now it was seeming to annoy him.

"Oh, come off it," he sighed calmly. "This isn't even torture. I'll have to toughen you up, I suppose. You need to get used to this kind of pain in a war."

Sky Link attempted to reply, but found it difficult to stop his cries. He prayed that it would be over soon. His prayers must have been answered because after about two minutes of pure suffering, Ghirahim finally ripped his dagger out of Sky Link's flesh.

"There we are," the Demon Lord smiled, obviously proud of his work. "That was barely a fraction of the fun I have in store for you." His smile slowly turned into a dissatisfied frown. "I seem to have made a bit of a mess. You must feel dizzy from losing all that blood. Stay still for one more minute."

He snapped his fingers yet again, this time replacing the dagger with a towel. He pressed it to Sky Link's back, causing him to stumble forwards a bit, his head swimming from the apparent blood loss Ghirahim mentioned. The Demon Lord grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back into place, continuing to dab the wounds with the towel.

"All finished," the Demon Lord finally said, making the now-red towel disappear. "And that dagger was magic, so what I carved on you will stay your entire life."

Sky Link didn't even have the strength to question him. He held his head in his hands, beginning to fall backwards from his dizziness. Ghirahim caught him in one arm and slung his body over his shoulder. He cocked his head in confusion, not hearing a pained groan like he expected.

"Have you fainted already?" the Demon Lord asked with an entertained smile. "You won't be very fun when I torture you if you go down this quickly. Oh, well. Humans are fragile. It's a price I must pay." He picked up Sky Link's discarded clothes with his free hand and folded them over his arm. "Cia," he called. "I know you're watching us. Now open the portal."

At his words, a violet portal was summoned before him. He grinned contently, walking towards it with Sky Link in tow. He glanced at the Sky Child for a moment, thinking over the fun they would have once the time was right.

 ***…Hey is that a rainbow I see?**

 **Sky Link: Yeah, it is! :) It's been a while since I've seen one.**

 **Wolf Link: Me too. …But is it floating over someone…?**

 **Yeah, what is that?**

 **TP Zelda: I sense fabulousness!**

 **Ghirahim: *stands under rainbow and does dat laugh***

 **Young Link: There was no point to this author's note, was there?**

 **Ghirahim: …:(**

 **Congratulations! You have just wasted 15 seconds of your life reading this! Here's your burnt Volga cookie.**

 **K bye.***


	21. Healing

***So I got a review from** **tristhedemijay who made the claim that I was objectifying Zelda. This is not an attack on the reviewer, but I'd like to address this. And if this type of humor or character is uncomfortable for you, no one is forcing you to read the story. I just want to defend myself a little. ^^**

 **1) I am NOT objectifying Zelda by any means. She is an independent, unsexualized character and I respect that very much. We're just seeing her through Young Link's eyes. I don't think there's anything wrong with that kind of character. In fact, I'M a girl myself!**

 **2) Young Link is not meant to be how we saw him in the games. He snapped from his time in MM and is now more erratic and energetic. Lately I've been showing reasons for Young Link thinking this way. And he doesn't objectify women. He has a lot of respect for Cia, one of the most sexualized Zelda characters ever, and, other than their initial meeting, doesn't make any remarks about her physique. Remember: This is not "out of character" for him because his character is now completely different.**

 **3) If the subject matter is too risqué or uncomfortable for anyone who's reading, that's absolutely fine. I made this story so people could ENJOY it, not so they had to sit through it. I made this with good intentions. ^^ And I think a little sexual and immature humor is okay every once in a while.**

 **4) The women aren't the only ones who are sexualized. What about how Cia and TP Zelda think about Link and want him and fantasize about him? Things are getting more evenly distributed across the gender line. (If that makes sense. ^^')**

 **So I hope I cleared things up. I'm not trying to attack anyone, but the review opened my eyes to how this** ** _could_** **be seen. So if you** ** _do_** **think things are getting too uncomfortable but you still want to keep reading, please tell me. I want you to be able to comfortably read this. After all, it's made for YOU to enjoy! Thanks for taking the time.**

Agitha sat in the rose garden of the temple, searching for rare bugs. The garden itself was grey and dreary, but she could handle it. If Grasshopper said it was safe, it must've been.

"Oh!" she gasped, holding up her hand. A jewel beetle had crawled onto her and rested on her finger. "What a pretty bug! I think I'll give you to Grasshopper as a get-well gift of sorts." She slipped it into a small bottle she carried and started to make her way back to the temple. She had finally found a suitable gift for Grasshopper! It took a very long time, but he certainly was worth it. Besides, she wouldn't have made a very good princess if she wasn't kind to her royal guard.

She abruptly stopped in her tracks at an odd sound. It was difficult to describe… Almost like bells tinkling, but it wasn't so delicate. Agitha furrowed her eyebrows in worry as she slowly turned around. A very tall and grey-skinned man stood over her, a shirtless and bloody Sky Link slung over his shoulder. The man grimaced slightly at her, but didn't show any clear signs of hostility.

"Girl, is this Cia's temple?" he asked in an uncaring voice. "I'm here to join her army."

"Really?" Agitha gasped. "I'm part of her army too! You have an audience with Agitha, Princess of the Bug Kingdom." She curtsied politely. "Did you save Beetle from a bunch of monsters?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Beetle?"

"Yes, it's the nickname I gave him," Agitha giggled. "Sky Link is Beetle, Wolf Link is Grasshopper, and Young Link is Caterpillar. Aren't those names just so fitting?"

"…I suppose I'm at the right place." The man stepped around the Bug Princess and strode proudly towards the temple entrance. Agitha followed him, having to run to keep up with his slow walk, though he paid her no mind. He simply sauntered straight into the temple and stopped in the middle of the entrance room to study the inside. He grimaced at the monochrome floor tiles and grey walls.

"This is so depressing," he sighed. "I'll have to do a bit of redecorating."

"Let Agitha help!" she offered excitedly. "She can paint the walls pink and put up butterfly decorations. We could even find some bugs and let them live here. Doesn't that sound grand?"

The man shut his eyes and took a deep breath, obviously on his last shred of patience. "Girl, do you know where the rest of our army is?"

Agitha shook her head. "Agitha saw Caterpillar coming in, but he didn't talk to her. I think Grasshopper is in one of the bedrooms. I'll show you."

She skipped further into the temple, the man reluctantly following. She stopped in a narrow hallway, gesturing to three shut doors. She cracked open the first one and peered inside.

"Are you busy?" she asked. A few unintelligible voices replied. "Great! Beetle's back. That's my nickname for Sky. Cute, isn't it?" She fully opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing the man in. He stopped in the doorframe and studied the three people staring back at him: two Links and a Zelda. All three of them stared dumbfounded at the man's flamboyant appearance.

"Uh, who's this?" Young Link stuttered.

The man smirked arrogantly. "My full title is Demon Lord Ghirahim. But you may simply call me Ghirahim. I'm not fussy."

"Sky!" Wolf Link gasped, recognizing his wounded counterpart. "What happened to him?!" He rushed over to grab Sky Link, but Ghirahim took a step back, indicating Wolf Link to halt in confusion.

"I'm afraid your little friend belongs to me now. And I don't give you permission to take him away. Well…" He looked up to the ceiling in thought. "I suppose he does need a little patching up. Oh, alright. You may have him back for a bit." He dropped Sky Link from his shoulder into his arms and tossed him to Wolf Link. The Hero of Twilight crashed to the ground from the sudden weight thrown his way. "Fix him up good for me!"

With a triumphant laugh, he teleported away in a show of diamonds. Zelda got up from her chair to go after him, but Young Link grabbed her wrist.

"Screw that guy. We have to focus on Sky for now." He stared at Zelda defiantly, daring her to leave. She sighed and knelt at Sky Link's side along with the others. They all gazed down at him worriedly.

Zelda put a hand to her chest in worry. "Poor thing. He's breathing heavy and bleeding excessively. He must be suffering…"

"I know!" Wolf Link said hopefully. "Cia used dark magic on us once to heal us, so it should work even _better_ with light magic! Right?"

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows. "She used dark magic? How careless. Foolish, even."

"W-Well, Cia is new to it," Young Link defended. "So maybe she missed something?"

"You bet she missed something." Zelda raised her hand and held it out over Sky Link's body. It began to glow with a golden light for a brief moment before fading. "My light magic won't be able to get through. Dark magic is stubborn. Once used on a light being, it creates a barrier. But…" She narrowed her gaze accusingly. "I should be able to break a normal one. But this is so strong. It's almost as if it were placed on purpose."

"You mean you can't help?" Wolf Link asked with a downcast expression.

"Now, just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I can't have a wide knowledge of things." Zelda's confident smile returned. "I know much about healing injuries without the use of magic just in case something like this were to happen. Young Link, would you mind getting me a towel, a blanket, and some bandages if you can find some?"

"Got it!" He sprinted out of the room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Wolf Link asked, not taking his eyes off his counterpart.

"Um, I'm kind of improvising here. I've never treated a back wound before. I've only done arms and legs." She tapped her chin, thinking hard, before hitting her fist against her palm. "I know! Would you mind holding him up in a sitting position for me?"

Wolf Link nodded and grabbed his lookalike by the shoulders. He pulled Sky Link up and rested his head on his collarbone.

"How's this?" Wolf Link said.

Zelda took a moment to appreciate the fact that it looked as if they were hugging (How cute!) before nodding in approval. Young Link then ran back into the room, the supplies the queen asked for balanced in his arms. He dumped them in front of Zelda.

"Got 'em," he panted, placing his hands on his knees.

Zelda quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Too much for you to carry?"

"Anything for you, Princess," Young Link grinned.

Zelda smiled back and picked up the towel. "Hold him still," she told Wolf Link. She began to dab the still-bleeding wounds on Sky Link's back. He let out a few strained moans as she did, so she tried to be gentler. She cleaned the cuts and wiped the blood away with the towel. She frowned slightly when she noticed the pattern of one of the cuts she completely cleaned.

 _This looks like writing,_ she thought. She quickly wiped away more of the blood. As she went on with this, she regretted not asking for Young Link to get a bucket of water, but she was too concentrated to do it now. Young Link peered over her shoulder, studying the symbols. She noticed his eyes widen, but paid it no mind.

"Um, Princess?" he piped, his voice cracking. "I have to step outside…"

"If you must," Zelda replied. "But please don't go very far."

Young Link nodded in thanks and rushed out of the room once more.

* * *

Young Link ran a distance down the hallway and crouched on the ground, pressing himself up against the wall.

"You can read that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Of course I can," Hylia's Hero replied flatly. "I know everything about Sky's time. The symbols on his back are an ancient version of the Hylian language. It's a lot different from the one you know, so I can't blame you for not being able to understand it."

"Then what does it say?" Young Link pressed.

"I can only make out a few characters so far," the Hero answered. "I'll tell you when I can fully read it. And one more thing. Remember that creep that walked in with Sky?"

Young Link shuddered. "Ugh. Who dressed him? Did he lose a bet or something?"

"Nope," Hylia's Hero sighed. "That's just him. You see, just as you are a reincarnation of me, Ganondorf is Demise's hatred reborn. Demise was Sky's enemy, similar to how Ganondorf is to you, but I fought him at one point as well. Ghirahim is actually Demise's sword in human form. During the battle Hylia and I were part of, she fought Demise while I took on Ghirahim. Hylia was able to seal Demise away until we were reborn, but I lost my battle."

"You did?" Young Link asked. "What happened?"

He could almost feel the Hero's bitter smile. "I suppose it's your right to know. I'll tell you what happened all those millennia ago…"

 ***END OF CHAPTER! :D Oh ho ho! I am a terrible author. ^^ I'm flowing with inspiration, though, so you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter. I'm so excited to show the full epicness of Hylia's Hero! :3 …I'm too tired to put anything creative here. Um…love you~!**

 **K bye.***


	22. Elegy of the Hero Part One

_The prison was quiet as always. It would drive anyone else mad, but Link enjoyed it most of the time. No guards yelling. No water dripping from the corner of the ceiling. Just peace. Link himself was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his wrists shacked to the wall above his head. He rarely ever left this position, though the guards would occasionally and reluctantly allow him to roam his cell free of restraints._

 _Why was he even in here? Even he didn't know. Apparently the king framed him for the murder of the head of the army. Link and the army leader were good friends, but the king convinced everyone it was a ploy to get close to him and kill him. Link defended himself as much as he could. No one listened. Some even made the cruel accusations that he killed his own family. No, that wasn't true. His parents and baby sister died in a house fire while Link was away. He thought his mother was going to be cross with him for forgetting to hang the laundry, so he snuck out. And when he came back during nightfall, he found his home was burned to cinders. Strangers were surrounding it and discussing the cause of the tragedy._

 _Link ran away from the scene at that moment. He felt so guilty he broke into tears. Why did he survive? What made him so special? He spent all the ten years he'd been alive in that house and now it was gone. Maybe if he was there he could've saved everyone…_

 _He eventually found himself in the outskirts of the modest castle their land had to offer. The population of the small country was likely the only population of the world itself. No matter where they went no other forms of life could be found. Thus, their limited number of people could only make buildings so big. Manpower was difficult to find these days even with their rapidly growing numbers._

 _Even in his grief, Link still stopped to gaze in wonder at the majesty of the quaint castle. He'd always wanted to go inside and see what it was like. Were the walls lined with gold and silver? Was it filled with housemaids to call for the smallest of things without question? Were they visited by the Goddesses themselves? In his wild thoughts, Link didn't notice a young man walk up behind him._

 _"_ _Are you lost?" he asked. Link jumped out of skin and turned on his heels to see who was behind him. A handsome young man crouched before him at eye level. His windswept hair was pitch black and his eyes were wide with an odd amount of innocence for an adult. His irises themselves were like none Link had ever seen: the top half was green while the bottom was blue._

 _"_ _U-Um, no," Link stuttered. "I mean, yes. Uh…"_

 _The man cocked his head. "Would you be the child that escaped the house that burned down in the nearby settlement?"_

 _Tears returned to Link's eyes. "M-Mom was gonna get m-mad at me for not d-doing the laundry, so…" He patted his eyes dry with his sleeve._

 _"_ _It's alright," the man assured him gently. "If you need a place to stay, you can always come with me. My name's Robin. What's yours?"_

 _"_ _Link," he sniffled._

 _Robin patted Link's head affectionately. "Cool name you've got there. I was just named after a bird my mom saw on the windowsill the day I was born." He laughed at the memory. "Ah, well. This is a conversation for later. Let us take you to your new home, alright?"_

 _"_ _But Mom said I shouldn't go with strangers," Link protested childishly._

 _Robin simply smiled at him. "It's okay. You know where I'm taking you? To the army. Once my old man retires, I'm going to be head of the army. So you'll be safe there surrounded by soldiers."_

 _Link looked at him vulnerable. "Really?"_

 _"_ _Really," Robin nodded. "Now, let's go." He grabbed Link's small hand in his, stood up, and began leading him towards the castle._

* * *

 _Though, the walls weren't lined with gold and the Goddesses never came, Link was right about one thing: there were many servants born into the profession that waited on his every beck and call. At first he abused this, asking for small things like telling the servant to get his food from the kitchen or clean his room, Robin gave him a good talking-to and Link stopped. In fact, after the five years he spent living in the castle, he had become quite attached to a cook in the kitchen. She was older than him by about two years and let him know._

 _"_ _Oh, Hannah!" he would call, running into the kitchen. "I'll cook a huge dinner for you if you let me kiss you."_

 _She'd turn around, her auburn ringlets bouncing as she would. "I'll allow you to kiss me on the cheek if you do my job for three months and make me home cooked meals three times daily."_

 _Link beamed at the thought. Though she feigned reluctance, she actually had quite the crush on him. He knew. He read her diary. (What? He was curious!) Anyway, in other news Robin's father got too old for fighting battles with monsters so his son was promoted to head of the army. Robin was so happy he allowed Link to sleep in the day he heard. And Link never got to sleep in!_

 _As he strode down the hallway one morning, he heard a hearty, "Good morning, Link!" He saw a large, muscular older man walk his way. His mouth wasn't visible over his greying beard, but his eyes clearly showed a smile._

 _"'_ _Morning, Lawrence," Link replied. "Are they still serving breakfast?"_

 _"_ _You just missed it," Lawrence, a soldier in the army, chuckled. "Training early with Robin again?" Link nodded. "Well, I suppose you may catch Hannah in the halls before she reaches the servants' quarters."_

 _Link gasped at the information that he may be able to see her and dashed off down the hallway, Lawrence's laughter echoing after him. He turned sharply at several turns, once nearly bumping into a maid holding a tray of tea. He hurried towards the direction of the servants' quarters and stood at the door, waiting for the group to arrive. Sure enough, not more than two minutes later, a small horde of people approached, Hannah among them. The group stopped short of reaching the door and stared at Link, who stared hopefully at Hannah. The sound of giggling rippled among them as they began to walk into their chambers, leaving Link and Hannah alone._

 _"'_ _Morning, Hannah!" Link greeted with a bit too much enthusiasm. "I came here waiting for you."_

 _"_ _Again," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you here to ask me to kiss you again?"_

 _A sly grin crossed Link's lips. "Perhaps."_

 _"_ _If I answer 'no' again you'll just keep doing this, won't you?" Hannah crossed her arms and was silent for several moments. "I know. Once you're taller than me, I'll allow you to kiss me once."_

 _Link grimaced at her words. They had a full two inch height difference, so this would take a while. "Fine. But you have to keep your word."_

 _Hannah raised her right hand and put her left over her heart. "I swear on my life."_

 _"_ _You sure?"_

 _"_ _Quite."_

 _Link nodded in satisfaction. "Alright. And in return, I'll stop bothering you. But you won't have to wait very long. I'll hit my growth spurt soon."_

 _Hannah hummed in response and went into her chambers, hitting Link's face with the door as she opened it._

* * *

 _"_ _Measure me!"_

 _"_ _Link, you're old enough to do this yourself."_

 _"_ _Robin!"_

 _The head soldier rolled his eyes and placed a mark on the wall directly where Link stood with a pencil. "Okay. You're almost five feet and nine inches. Congratulations. You are taller than Hannah by half a centimeter."_

 _Link fist-pumped in victory. "Yes! I'm going over to see her now. Thanks." He started over towards the kitchen, but Robin gripped his wrist tightly to stop him. "…What?"_

 _"_ _Just don't get upset if she still rejects you, alright?"_

 _Link rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. But I have a plan."_

 _He shook off Robin's hand and started off towards the kitchen. It was especially early today, so Link was able to prepare. He walked inside (Hannah always forgot to lock the doors at night) and locked the door, not allowing anyone to come in. That is, until he suddenly heard pounding on the door._

 _"_ _Hey! Open the door!" Hannah's voice shouted._

 _"_ _Forget the keys again?" Link asked in mock sweetness. "You really need to learn how to properly take care of your work station."_

 _"_ _Link?!" Hannah pounded harder. "Let me in! I have to clean the kitchen before the others come!"_

 _"_ _Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Link mused. "But in better news, I am now half a centimeter taller than you. You know what that means."_

 _He heard Hannah scoff. "Half a centimeter is nothing! I like tall men, not a shorty like you. Grow three more inches and we'll talk then."_

 _"_ _What?! No way! I've waited two years for this. We made a deal." He unlocked the door and swung it open, blocking Hannah's path with his body so she couldn't get through. Hannah gave him a death stare that legitimately scared him, but he wouldn't let her tell. "Just a little one?"_

 _"_ _Why do you even want me to kiss you?" Hannah huffed. "I mean, we get along fine but I don't like you_ that _way."_

 _"_ _You don't know anything about men, do you?" Link shook his head in disbelief. "When a woman loves us, we can't tell. But when a woman avoids us at all costs, that's the one we go for."_

 _Hannah rolled her eyes in irritation. "One kiss. Got it?"_

 _Link beamed. "Yup."_

 _Hannah stepped closer to him and quickly pecked him on the cheek. She pulled away immediately, her face completely red. "There. Now let me in."_

 _"_ _That was nothing!" Link slapped a hand to his forehead. "Ugh. Fine, I'll do it."_

 _"_ _N-No." Hannah stepped away this time, clasping her hands behind her back. "I'll come back later. It's fine."_

 _Link smirked at her reaction. "Oh, so that's it. You're shy. That's fine. Allow me." He reached out to grab her hand, but she recoiled. "Come on! Just for a minute!"_

 _"_ _Can't you just take no for an answer?!" Hannah slapped his hand away. "You're impossible!"_

 _"_ _You can't be serious," Link frowned. "Are you really gonna let me down like that? You're terrible." To Hannah's surprise, he began walking past her. "But I can't force myself on a woman, can I? Come to me later when you realize how wonderful I am."_

 _He was a few feet away when Hannah called out, "Wait!" He turned around, and when he did, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "There," she said, blushing even more. "Happy now?"_

 _Link tried to wipe the dumbfounded expression off his face, but it didn't work. Hannah bit her lip nervously and hurried into the kitchen, Link making no attempt to stop her as she slammed the door in his face._

* * *

 _Link wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow he and Hannah became a couple. Her offensive demeanor was slowly replaced by a meeker one. Link was at an absolute loss as to how it happened, but it somehow did. It was no doubt a miracle from the gods, but Link wasn't complaining. His best guess was that after the first kiss, others became much easier._

 _Three years later, they were a very well-known couple throughout the castle. They were rarely seen apart. The only exception was when Hannah worked for meals. However, the king didn't really approve of their relationship. A servant and the underling of the head of the army together? Luckily, Link and the king didn't cross paths much. But Link still knew much about the ruler._

 _King Herold was a very old man who ruled over their unnamed land for a few decades. He believed very much in a caste system of sorts; the peasants lived miles away from the castle because Herold didn't want to see them. He was absolutely disgusted to see Link, a poor child, wandering around his castle._

 _"_ _Don't listen to him," Hannah would say. "He's never been in love before. You don't see a queen with him, do you?"_

 _Still, Herold had the power to split the couple apart out of spite. Link sat on the edge of the training grounds, watching the soldiers train. Robin had offered to make Link a knight of their land, which he accepted, but he just wasn't in the mood to spar with the others. He was thinking of the constant looks of distain the king shot at him. Though Hannah pretended she didn't care, Link saw the worry in her eyes._

 _"_ _Hey," Robin suddenly said. He sat on the bench next to Link. "What's the matter? You always love to spar with the others. Something wrong?"_

 _"_ _It's just the king," Link sighed. "He hates Hannah and me being together just because she's a servant. It's bad enough I'm a peasant who became a knight just because you said so."_

 _"_ _I made you a knight because you're talented," Robin defended. "Whatever. I didn't come to hear you complain. I just wanted to apologize for missing your birthday last week."_

 _"_ _It's alright," Link replied. The week before, Robin had been away fighting monsters that threatened to close in on the country's borders. "It wasn't a big deal, anyway."_

 _"_ _Yes it is! Twenty is a big number. So I'm going to give you something my father gave me when I turned twenty." He reached to his side and held up a bright red fabric._

 _"_ _Your cape?" Link asked, his eyes wide with admiration. "But you wear this all the time! Your dad gave you this."_

 _"_ _I know. And that's why I'm passing it on to you." Robin smiled as he got up and stood behind Link, draping the cape over his shoulders and tightening the silver clasp. "And when you have a son, you can pass it on to them."_

 _Link grabbed a handful of the fabric, tears in his eyes. "But your dad…"_

 _"_ _Yes, Link, I know," Robin laughed, slapping him on the back. "I asked Dad if it was okay and he said okay. Plus, we've been together for almost ten years. I had to give you_ something _special."_

 _Link couldn't help from springing up and wrapping his arms around Robin. Robin got over his shock pretty quickly and hugged Link back. Some soldiers stopped to admire such a scarcely seen event, but hastily got back to their swordfights lest Link caught them._

 _"_ _Don't worry," Link grinned. "I won't let anything happen to it. I'll keep it safe. I swear."_

 _Robin winked at him. "You don't have to tell me that. Oh, and one more thing. My grandpa is with the gods now, so there's not much of a point to having his sword collecting dust." He unsheathed the sword from his hip and held it out to Link. Despite its age, the blade was still glistening and the golden hilt was vibrant as ever. Link took it and stared in wonder._

 _"_ _I won't let anything happen to either of them," Link promised breathlessly. "Thank you!"_

* * *

 _Another two years came and went. Link and Hannah's relationship was better than ever. They somehow learned to ignore the king's stares. At the moment, they were taking a walk in the castle courtyard while the full moon was high in the sky. There was no one around in the middle of the night, so they were free to do whatever they wanted._

 _"_ _So how's Robin doing?" Hannah asked suddenly._

 _Link quirked an eyebrow at her question. "Why do you ask something like that?"_

 _"_ _Well, the king has been a bit hard on him lately," Hannah answered worriedly. "The king's mind is clouded by paranoia. I believe he has some sort of mental sickness. He's been threatening some workers with execution."_

 _"_ _Execution?!" Link repeated. "But no one is plotting for the throne. He must be sick, then. He's pretty old at this point. Perhaps his mind us deteriorating."_

 _"_ _It's possible. But, Link, he's targeting a lot of the lower-class people. And that means my family might be on the list." Tears welled up in Hannah's eyes at the thought._

 _"_ _Don't worry," Link assured her, mustering a smile. "I'll protect you. I'm close with the head of the army, remember? And no executions go without Robin's consent."_

 _Hannah nodded weakly. "I know… I'm sorry I brought it up. Anyway, I have something important to ask you. And I think you're tall enough to have the right to answer."_

 _Link laughed at her words. "Go on, then."_

 _"_ _Well, we're in our twenties now and my mother wants a grandchild," Hannah said nonchalantly, clasping her hands behind her back. "So we should think about marriage plans."_

 _Link blinked stupidly. "M-Marriage? I never thought about-"_

 _"_ _Of course you haven't," Hannah sighed. "My mother told me men are only in it for the sex. Marriage never crosses their minds."_

 _"_ _Well,_ making _the baby is the fun part…" Link froze under the harsh glare Hannah was shooting his way. "Sorry. Um, I guess getting married is a good idea. It's not like our relationship has to change or anything."_

 _"_ _Indeed," Hannah smiled. "So what's stopping us from getting married tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _No!" Link protested. "I have to propose to you. And I must find the most romantic moment to do so. Such a beautiful woman deserves the best."_

 _Hannah raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Is this just your way of postponing it?"_

 _"_ _Absolutely not," Link defended. "I want to give us time to prepare. I'll get the money to buy you a lovely white dress and we can marry by the lake."_

 _"_ _If you say so," Hannah sighed. "But you'll have to start listening to me eventually. You know what they say: happy wife, happy life."_

 _"_ _You're not my wife yet," Link mused, placing his hand under her chin. "But we'll have our wedding soon. I promise."_

 _Hannah managed a small smile. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. "Soon."_

* * *

 _One more year went by. Today was Hannah's twenty-fifth birthday. Link carried a bundle of lilies, her favorite flower, in his hand. Today was the day he was going to propose. It would probably be a little embarrassing, but he made a promise. Plus, it was nice to have something to look forward to amidst the misery._

 _The king's mental health was deteriorating slowly, but no one had the guts to knock him down from his perch. Many innocent people were hung for "treason," including children. Link never attended. It was sick and demented to do something like that out of paranoia._

 _But even worse was the fact that Robin was now a target. Herold made several threats to Robin for no particular reason other than the fact that he was head of the army, a powerful position. Did it frighten Link? To a degree. But he didn't want to let such things bother him on a day like this. He made his way towards the castle to see Hannah, but was stopped by a guard at the entrance._

 _"_ _What's up?" Link asked._

 _"_ _There's an execution happening in the east settlement," the guard replied darkly._

 _"_ _So?" Link shrugged. "I skip executions all the time. I don't want to see that. Can I go in now?'_

 _The guard was silent for a moment. "…I think you should see this one."_

 _Link furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Fine. But I'm coming back once it's over." He marched off in the opposite direction, balling his fists at his sides. The east settlement was quite a walk because of the king's distaste for the poor, but Link hurried over anyway. He was greeted by a panicking throng of people crowded around the gallows that stood in the center of the settlement. Link crossed his arms of his chest. Why did he have to see this? It was madness!_

 _Suddenly, a noble official stepped up onto the platform and opened a scroll. "Regrettably," the old crook read. "A family of traitors have been found in the area. They are to be executed immediately."_

 _As he read a family of five stepped up to the gallows where guards placed nooses around their necks. It was difficult to tell their identities because of the heads blocking Link's view, but he made no attempt to get a closer look._

 _"_ _The traitors' names are as followed: Miriam…"_

That's Hannah's little sister's name… _Link thought suspiciously._ But there are at least three Miriams in this settlement. It's probably one of the other two.

 _"_ _Travis, Lyla…"_

 _Link's eyes widened as he froze with fear. Those were the names of Hannah's parents. He desperately stood on his toes, craning his neck over the crowd. He caught a glimpse of wavy auburn hair on the edge of the platform._

 _"…_ _And Hannah. Do you have any last words?"_

 _The only response he received was little Miriam's sobs. She wasn't any older than seven, much too young to be killed for treason._

 _Travis finally spoke up, "I only ask that you spare my daughters."_

 _"_ _At least spare Miriam!" Hannah pleaded through her tears. "She doesn't know anything about treason or betrayal. Look at how small she is!"_

 _As Link stared on, he let the bouquet slip from his grasp. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He watched as the official shook his head and signaled the unseen executioner. He watched as Miriam let out one final cry before she was pushed from the platform, her screams suddenly cut off. He watched as Travis and Lyla offered one last sorrowful, loving look to each other as they, too, were killed before their daughter's eyes._

 _The throng of people were shouting and sobbing at the sight of the three limp bodies, hung for no reason. The executioner grasped Hannah's arms that were tightly tied behind her back and forced her to step onto the edge of the platform. Miraculously, she spotted Link in the crows at the very last moment and gave him one last smile._

 _The people nearly exploded in anger at the sight. A whole family killed! And all because of the madness and paranoia of one man. Link didn't shout and carry on with the others. He simply stared, his expression blank._

 _"_ _Oh?" The official suddenly laid eyes on Link. "There he is. Guards, take him away."_

 _"_ _What?!" Link yelled, finally finding his voice. "What did I do?"_

 _The people were now silent, all facing Link. "The Army Head has been murdered," the noble announced. "And it's quite obvious you did it. Your 'friendship' was a ploy to take his place. And these rats helped you pull it off." He gestured to the hanging family. "However, the king has decided to have mercy on your poor soul and put you in jail."_

 _"_ _Is that true?" one woman asked, her voice full of fright._

 _"_ _Even the king wouldn't kill the Army Head! He was his sole protector!" another shouted._

 _"_ _Is this real?"_

 _"_ _Must be!"_

 _"_ _The boy's the only one who could have done it!"_

 _Link looked around him fearfully. The people were all glaring at him accusingly. The king's paranoia spread to them. They were willing to take any chance to be safe, including ignoring proof that the accused an innocent. Link abruptly felt his arms being restrained behind his back by guards. Still in shock, he made no attempt to fight back. Instead, he allowed them to confiscate his sword, the one Robin gave him, and drag him off to the dungeons._

* * *

 _The cell was cold and damp. Link would've used his cape to keep warm, but the guards confiscated it. In fact, the confiscated all his clothes and replaced them with new ones: a green shirt and a filthy forest green kilt. He felt like an idiot in it, but it was better than nothing at all. He crouched shivering in the corner of the stone dungeon, awaiting the king. He had requested an audience with Herold, including Robin's body. Link was frightened to see his former mentor's body, but he had to see for himself._

 _Finally, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. King Herold stood in front of him past the cell bars, clothed in a heavy red coat and warm black pants. He was adorned with jewelry of all kind, but the noble appearance was ruined by the scared expression on his decrepit face._

 _"_ _What are you doing back there?" the king asked, hiding well his shaking voice. "You look like a caged animal. Though I suppose you have the same worth. No matter. I quite prefer you back there." Link didn't reply. He didn't even glare at his enemy. He simply sat hugging himself in the corner. "Do you speak? Oh, well. I'll think nothing of it. Guards!" he shouted down the hall. "Bring in Robin's remains!"_

 _A man walked in proudly, a body in his arms. He threw it down on the ground nonchalantly and held up the head by its pitch black hair for Link to see. Robin was covered in small cuts, obviously having put up a fight, but a large wound through his heart must've done him in. Though the sight was unsettling itself, the worst part was Robin's dual-colored eyes, usually full of life and laughter, glazed over and blank. Link studied it for a few moments before nodding his head, signaling the guard to take Robin's body away._

 _"_ _Do you have any questions?" Herold asked._

 _Link rested his chin on his knees and averted his gaze. "Why?"_

 _Herold furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously. "Be more specific, boy."_

 _"_ _Why didn't you kill me? Why did you just lock me up?"_

 _"_ _O-Oh, that…" Herold's sane demeanor melted away as his grey eyes grew wide and he began fumbling with his hands. "I-If I killed you, your ghost w-would've come after me… You're the most stubborn thing I've ever seen, s-so I… A-And you deserve to suffer for what you've done. You were p-plotting to take the th-throne from me, weren't you?"_

 _Link found the attitude in himself to smirk. "I would deny that, but you wouldn't believe me."_

 _"_ _Robin… He was plotting against me too…" Herold held his head in his hands, shutting his eyes tight. "But he's gone now. S-So I don't have to worry anymore… But what i-if you get out…?" He gasped in realization. "Guards! Shackle him to the wall!"_

* * *

 _And that's how Link got in this position. Quite the tale, eh? Yet it wasn't one of tragedy. It was one of boredom. As the guards came to give him food and such, he put on a sarcastic mask to annoy them. Over time that mask became his true face. Soon he couldn't even think of himself as the person he used to be. If life were a novel, he would be the side character with little personality whom no one cared about._

 _"_ _Link, where are you?"_

 _Ah, Lucas. Lucas was such a good child. He was a trainee in the army. He always looked up to Link, who was ten years his senior. He would constantly run up with curious questions._

 _"_ _Link, how do you shoot a bow?"_

 _"_ _Link, how do you make a fire?"_

 _"_ _Link, how can I be cooler like you?"_

 _Well, that was all before the arrest. Lucas was brainwashed along with everyone else into thinking Link was a psychopath. Did it hurt the first time Lucas cursed and spit at him? Yes, of course. But over time, Link convinced himself it was amusing. How odd. Link never considered himself a good liar, but he kept lying to himself. He even began to believe these lies and was transformed into a whole new person. (Sadly, he wasn't able to convince himself the prison food tasted good.) He used to ignore any cynical comments thrown his way. Now sarcasm became his shield._

 _Link's thoughts were thrown off by a large group of soldiers led by Lucas skidded to a halt in front of his cell. He had to take a moment to stare. This was his first time in four years seeing so many people at once. There must have been thirty of them. And to think he used to be surrounded by hundreds in the training grounds!_

 _"_ _Link," Lucas sighed in relief. He wore a smile Link hadn't seen in years. "You're still here."_

 _Link quirked an eyebrow. "Where would I go?"_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah," Lucas laughed shakily. "Um, turns out that stuff you were accused for was false…"_

 _"_ _There are a lot of monsters outside," another soldier, Colby, cut in. Like Lucas, he also used to look up to Link like an older brother. Colby, however, lacked Lucas's innocence. "We have no idea where they came from. They overran the settlements all of a sudden. Our soldiers can't hold them off, so we thought we'd come to our strongest warrior for help." His final line prompted hopeful smiles from the group._

 _"_ _You're all fools," Link scoffed, smirking at their rashness. "How can one man make a difference? You could be out fighting the monsters right now but you came to me." After a pause, he looked up and narrowed his gaze at Lucas in particular. "How did you even know I was innocent?"_

 _"_ _The monsters attacked the king," Lucas confessed guiltily. "We came to help, but he wanted to run away. We threatened him when he said that. What king of king runs when his people are suffering? Ad then he confessed to a bunch of stuff he did and, well, you were on the list."_

 _A moment of awkward silence hung in the air, broken by a small chuckle from Link._

 _"_ _Well then, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "I can't do a lot of fighting when I'm tied up like this."_

 _"_ _O-Oh, right." Lucas turned to Colby and nodded. Colby unhooked a ring of keys from the belt of his tunic and unlocked the door. He proceeded to undo Link's shackles. The former prisoner rubbed his wrists, frowning at the red ring that formed around them. It was nothing new; it was just a reminder of his time shackled to the wall whenever he was free to walk around. No matter. He was free now, so why should he care._

 _"_ _By the way," Colby said. He turned to a fellow soldier and took a bundle of clothes from his arms, throwing them on Link's lap. "I think you'll need these. Elis packed them away when you were arrested." He nodded to a short, timid redhead who hid his face from view. Elis had always been shy, never speaking a word and constantly fumbling with his hands. Link seemed to be the only one he trusted, being the only one he trained with._

 _Link studied the fabric that was given to him. It was the green tunic and cap he always wore, complete with the white leggings and red cape Robin gave him. Apparently prison toughened him because he showed little emotion to the cape. However, he found it in himself to smile sincerely at Elis whose face became red with embarrassment._

 _"_ _There's no time to waste," Colby announced. "Everyone, hurry outside and protect everyone. Link…" He nodded to his former mentor. "Just hurry."_

* * *

 _Link stared out into the field from the castle entrance. Bloodied bodies of soldiers and innocents littered the ground, the king included. Hordes of monsters, many of which Link had never encountered in his life, flooded the land as far as the eye could see. He stood side-by-side with Lucas, Colby, Elis, and a few others._

 _"_ _Man," Colby breathed, running a hand through his sandy hair. "It's gotten even worse since we went into the dungeons."_

 _"_ _That fast?" Link asked uncaringly. "There must be a source they're coming from. We should search for that first and then finish off whatever's left."_

 _The group of soldiers nodded in agreement. As they began to go into the depths of the horde, Elis tugged on Link's sleeve hesitantly. Link turned to him, giving him a questioning expression. Elis then panicked and hastily unsheathed on of two swords on his hip and held it out._

 _"_ _Thanks," Link smiled, recognizing the golden hilt. It was obviously the sword given to him by Robin. "Let's not waste any more time."_

* * *

 _For every monster they cut down, ten more took its place. The soldiers were doing an exceptional job, but it wasn't enough. However, Link was more irritated by his tunic now being red than green. Red never look particularly good on him. And besides that the vermin went down with one stab through the heart, so they weren't too much of a nuisance. Not even Elis, who was at the bottom rankings, was doing just fine._

 _"_ _Link, we've been fighting for hours," Lucas panted, slamming the hilt of his sword into an annoying blue Bokoblin to stop its unending screeching. "And we're not making a dent in their numbers."_

 _"_ _It's alright," Link replied calmly, doing away with another red Bokoblin. "They aren't very strong. They won't-"_

 _Suddenly an agonized scream sounded from behind them. They both turned around urgently to see Elis clutching his bleeding arm. Standing over him was a four-armed skeleton brandishing a giant blade in each arm. Elis's upper arm was no doubt broken judging by the tears flowing from his eyes._

 _"_ _What_ is _that thing?!" Colby gasped from a few feet away._

 _"_ _I've never seen one before," Lucas added fearfully._

 _"_ _I had to say something," Link sighed. "Colby! Take Elis back to castle and patch him up." Colby immediately hoisted Elis's good arm over his shoulder and hobbled off to the castle. "Lucas, hold off the other small fry. I'll see what I can do about the skeleton."_

 _"_ _Wait, Link!" Lucas shouted. He jabbed a finger up to the darkened sky, his eyes wide in alarm. "Look up there!"_

 _Link followed his finger to a giant red bird in the sky. It circled around a few times before it began to descend towards the land. The surrounding archers nocked their arrows and took aim._

 _"_ _Wait!" Link stopped them firmly, holding up his hand. "Don't shoot. There's a person riding it."_

 _"_ _A person?" Lucas repeated incredulously. "Ridiculous! How could a person tame a monster?"_

 _Still, the soldiers cleared a spot for the bird to land. It shook out its crimson feather and opened its shoebill-shaped beak to let out a screech, causing all the monsters in the vicinity to run away in fear. Sure enough, a person hopped down gracefully from the bird's back. However, it was nothing like Link had pictured. Instead of a proud warrior, he was instead greeted with an elegant young woman, full of grace and beauty. Her golden hair reached down to her hips, complementing her simple pure white gown. Her lavender sandals dug into the dirt as she gazed at Link directly. While the other warriors were captivated by her beauty, even stopping their battles to stare, Link met her gaze without a clear expression._

 _"_ _Hello," she said, even her voice resonating pure elegance. She smiled kindly at him. "You are Link, yes?" He simply nodded in response. "My name is Hylia, the Goddess of this land."_

 _"_ _Hylia?" Lucas scoffed. "Don't try to imposter as Her Grace."_

 _"_ _I'm not an imposter," Hylia replied in retaliation. Her voice was firm and clear like a mother telling off her child. "I have come to aid you all. And Link…" Her smile returned at the sound of his name. "I've been watching you for a while now. Your true potential has yet to be discovered, but you still fight better than any warrior I've laid eyes on. So… Shall you join me in this battle?"_

 _Link couldn't help but scoff at her words. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm no great warrior and I have no honor. I've been imprisoned for four years."_

 _"_ _That means nothing," Hylia defended. "Won't you help this land you love so much?"_

 _"_ _I never said that," Link replied. "I simply have no right to battle beside the Goddess herself."_

 _Hylia furrowed her eyebrows at the statement. "You were chosen for a reason. Will you go against my command?" She was met with silence. "I didn't think so. Now, we must go back to the castle so I can explain what is happening."_

* **WHOA! This was quite the chapter. *_* I would've gone longer, but I didn't want to make it TOO long. I'm still working on part two! Hopefully the italics didn't bother you too much. =w= Bah… I was getting so into this since the Hero is such a special character to me. I hope it shows! :) Please review and tell me what you think! And thank you to the two guests for their lovely reviews! ^^**

 **K bye.***


	23. Elegy of the Hero Part Two

_Inside the castle, Hylia and Link sat at a round wooden table in the servants' dining area. Link had both his arms and legs crossed, staring at Hylia with an unreadable expression. This didn't seem to make the Goddess uncomfortable as she simply smiled and laid a pure white cloth on the table's center. Stitched into the middle appeared to be some sort of design similar to a blue bird. However, it was too abstract to know for sure._

 _"_ _This is a Sailcloth," Hylia explained. "I made it just for you. If you must jump from a great height, opening the Sailcloth over your head will slow your descent."_

 _"_ _That's very kind of you," Link admitted. "But I don't see myself leaping from a great height in this battle."_

 _"_ _Perhaps you will. I'm offering you my Loftwing to use," Hylia replied._

 _Link cocked his head slightly. "Loftwing? You mean that huge bird you were riding on? I don't think I'd be able to ride something like that."_

 _"_ _It will come to you naturally, I'm sure," Hylia continued. "Also, I'm afraid the sword you have at the moment won't be suitable enough for the evil we're fighting." She smiled apologetically. "I'll have to give you a holy sword I created myself."_

 _Link frowned in disapproval, but he unsheathed his current sword and handed it to Hylia. "Do what you will with it. I don't see you with a weapon yourself."_

 _The Goddess took the blade in disbelief, but hastily wiped the dumbfounded expression off her face. "Thank you very much. I'll use it well and I'll give it back when we've won…" Her voice faltered a bit on the last line. She cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, I made this especially for you." She held out her two delicate hands and summoned a sword with a pale blue hilt and a grayed blade. "This is my gift to you. It has not yet reached its true potential, but it should be enough for now. This evil is not at its full power and can be destroyed with this blade. However, it may take some time. The battle will be very long and difficult. Will you still fight?"_

 _"_ _I'll fight, but not with that sword," Link answered with a solemn smile. "I've been imprisoned for a few years. I'm too impure to even lay eyes on something you've created. In fact, I'm not worthy to be speaking with you right now. Perhaps you've made a mistake…"_

 _Hylia's calm expression was replaced by a furious one, throwing Link off guard. "Does your Goddess make mistakes? Are you rejecting the fate you've been drawn to? This sword was made for the one you call 'impure.' You were jailed by a madman for a crime you did not commit. This blade was created for human hands, and I want_ you _to wield it."_

 _With that, she defiantly set it directly in front of him. Link attempted to get over his shock, but it was a bit difficult. Even Hylia's anger was graceful! How was that possible? Anyway, he knew better than to defy the Goddess herself, so he hesitantly picked up the sword and put it in the scabbard he wore on his back. Hylia returned to her calm, collected self and sighed in relief._

 _"_ _I apologize for that," she said sheepishly. "I simply can't believe you would think of yourself as unworthy. It's awful what happened to you, but it doesn't make you any lower than what you once were. Understand?" Link nodded in response. "Good. Now, I should explain something. That sword has a mind of its own, but it hasn't been awakened yet. The spirit is waiting for another hero after your time. But this evil, Demise, also has a blade."_

 _"_ _Demise?" Link repeated incredulously. "That's his name? Did his parents hate him or something?"_

 _"_ _Link, please take this seriously," Hylia sighed. "Anyway, Demise's sword has a spirit inside it as well, but this one has already been awakened. His name is Ghirahim and don't you_ dare _make a comment about his name." Link shut his mouth obediently, feeling like a child being told off by his mother. "Your blade was created specifically to match his in battle, but they are equals at this point. One is not stronger than the other. So you must be careful. Ghirahim will no doubt take a human form and fight you. Don't get too overconfident. When the time is right, we'll go after Demise. He'll show up eventually. Does this make sense?"_

 _"_ _I think so," Link answered. "For now, I think we should go help everyone else outside."_

 _Hylia nodded in agreement. "Alright, then. Let's go."_

* * *

 _As Hylia stepped outside, her pale blue eyes widened in shock. Link stood beside her, his arms crossed and his expression still blank. The amount of monsters had doubled. At least half were skeletons and odd lizard-like creatures. Hylia's knights were quickly falling in battle, their bodies littering the field._

 _"_ _He's here," Hylia said, distraught. She looked to Link, desperation showing clearly in her face. "Ghirahim is here! You must hold him off for me. He is the one controlling the monsters, so defeating him should cause their numbers to diminish."_

 _"_ _Of course," Link nodded. "Where do I find him? He must be hiding somewhere."_

 _Hylia shook her head. "Trust me, he'll come to you. He isn't one to hide. I'll go and wait for Demise. Once he comes out, I'll need your aid with that. So drive Ghirahim away quickly."_

 _Link drew his sword and gave the Goddess a nonchalant smile. "As you wish." He dashed into the battle, striking down a Lizard Monster with a single blow to its head. He then turned around and hit his hilt against the skull of a skeleton violently, sending it to the ground._

 _"_ _I don't see what's so special about you," a voice suddenly said over the din of the clashing of swords and agonized shouts. "You fight just like all the other humans here."_

 _Link knit his eyebrows suspiciously and turned around. "Oh, Goddesses…" he groaned, caught off guard by the new being's appearance. His dull greyed skin was covered in white skin-tight clothes. His colorless hair was irregular, covering his left and leaving his right one free to study Link. Somehow Link already felt violated by letting this…_ thing _stare at him._

 _"_ _Allow me to introduce myself," the man greeted with a polite bow. "I am Demon Lord Ghirahim."_

 _"_ _Ghirahim's enough," Link replied, not allowing his disgust show._

 _"_ _No, I prefer my full title," Ghirahim argued, now sounding a bit more frustrated._

 _"_ _Nah." Link waved his hand in rejection. "That's too long. Even 'Ghirahim' is a lot."_

 _The demon smirked. "Would you rather simply refer to me as Lord?"_

 _Link frowned and tightened his grip on his sword. "Ghirahim it is. Anyway, I'm supposed to fight you. So draw your weapon so I can kill you fairly."_

 _"_ _Draw my weapon?" Ghirahim laughed. "I_ am _a weapon. A sword to be exact. But I can wield a blade of my own if you'd like." He summoned a thin, black sword in his hands in a flurry of orange diamonds. Link, without thinking too hard about the concept of a sword wielding a sword, lunged at the Demon Lord before his enemy had a chance to react. Ghirahim effortlessly stepped out of the way._

 _He chuckled in amusement and snapped his fingers. Sharp diamond-shaped projectiles appeared around him. With another snap, the diamonds headed towards Link. He simply hit them with his sword and sent them flying back at Ghirahim, one cutting the demon's cheek._

 _Ghirahim put a gloved finger to his cut and smiled. "Perhaps this won't be as boring as I thought. And here I expected the pawn of the Goddess to be more pathetic. Oh, I apologize. Being called a pawn must bother a prideful human like you."_

 _"_ _Not particularly," Link smirked coyly. "If I am the Goddess's pawn, so be it. It doesn't bother me."_

 _Ghirahim grimaced and pointed his blade at Link's throat. "Are you fine with being the pet of a weak goddess?"_

 _"_ _Perhaps." Link dug his boots into the dirt, reading himself for the next attack. "She seems nice enough. I wouldn't mind a bit. You know, you're a pawn to your master as well. So why don't we see which pet is more worthy to serve their master."_

 _"_ _Sounds entertaining." Ghirahim readied his own blade. Without warning, he rushed towards Link and thrust out his blade, Link doing the same blindly. Both froze in their position, still registering what happened._

 _Link laughed weakly after a beat of silence. "It seems I'm superior."_

 _"_ _Don't be so sure," Ghirahim retorted breathily. He slowly retracted his sword from Link's side. Link groaned in agony, quickly ripping his own weapon from the center of the demon's chest. Though Ghirahim was obviously in pain, but he was still standing straight and proud, his free hand over his chest. Link was bent over and breathing heavy. The wound on his left side was practically flowing blood. But he was fine. After all, he could still hold a sword._

 _"_ _I guess it'll take more to kill you," Link chuckled, the world beginning to spin._

 _"_ _Indeed," Ghirahim huffed dramatically. A storm of black and white diamonds surrounded him. When they fell away, his form had completely changed. His body was now more muscular and black with white markings. His hair was also changed, now styled upwards and ending in a point. "But I have no time for you," he continued, his voice deeper than before. "My master is coming, so I'll leave you to play with your little Goddess."_

 _"_ _Wait! That's it?!" Link called. But it was too late. Ghirahim had teleported away in another flurry of diamonds. Hylia approached him slowly, eyeing his wound. He met her eyes apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't think he'd just run away like that. And now I have this…" He looked down at his side._

 _"_ _It's alright," Hylia said sorrowfully. "It's my fault. I should've faced him myself. You should go in the castle and get patched up."_

 _"_ _No."_

 _The Goddess blinked stupidly. "No?"_

 _"_ _Ghirahim said Demise was coming. I can't leave now."_

 _"_ _B-But…" Hylia's voice trailed off, knowing it was useless to convince him. "But you'll die…"_

 _Link shrugged a shoulder. "There isn't much left for me here anyway. Plus I know you'll get me into paradise, right? Or whatever's up there." His vacant expression disappeared temporarily, being replaced with a more innocent one. "What_ is _up there?"_

 _Hylia blinked stupidly, obviously dumbfounded by the sudden question at such a time. "Oh, well, it's a very beautiful place where all pure people go. You get to see loved ones again and everyone's smiling."_

 _"_ _Will I be there too?" Link asked._

 _Hylia looked away and wiped her eyes. "O-Of course," she stuttered. When Link raised an eyebrow at her reaction, she added, "I just don't want you to die."_

 _Link couldn't help but laugh at her confession. "That's alright. Death doesn't scare me. It's just like going to sleep. And the great Goddess herself should know how much I love napping."_

 _The Goddess blushed and hung her head in embarrassment. "I suppose. But now is no time for such conversations. The moment of truth arrives. One we seal away Demise it'll be all over."_

 _"_ _I know. Hopefully it won't take long. Are you ready?" Link asked with sincere concern._

 _"_ _Yes," Hylia nodded. "I can sense Demise approaching the field. I'll lead you to him."_

* * *

 _It was pretty obvious which monster was Demise. He stuck out like a sore thumb. He was several feet taller than Link, who was pretty tall as it was, and had long, fiery hair. Like, literally, his hair was on fire. His face was scrunched up, constantly in the state of disgust, and the only clothing he wore was black cape around his waist._

 _"_ _Well, this is gonna be a bitch to defeat," Link groaned. He turned to Hylia apologetically. He probably shouldn't curse in front of the Goddess herself. "Sorry."_

 _"_ _No. You're right," Hylia replied, struggling to retain her calm composure. "We'll need to work together to seal him. Use my Loftwing. It'll make things easier."_

 _"_ _How?" Link asked. "Demise is on the ground."_

 _"_ _He may send enemies from the sky to attack. But with that injury of yours, I want you to stay on the Loftwing. You won't have to be on your feet and irritate it as much. Just do the best you can." Hylia summoned a golden bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows around her shoulder. "No turning back now." She looked at his wound. His hand was covering it and he was pretending like it was no big deal, but it obvious it brought him a lot of pain. "Are you certain you can fight?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Link answered confidently. "I can still fight just fine. A bit uncomfortably, but I'll make do. Just promise me that if I need rescuing you won't throw yourself into danger to save me. You're more important in this battle than I am."_

 _Hylia sagged her shoulders and nodded hesitantly. "I'll do my best. But you have to promise something too. If you can no longer fight efficiently, you are to go directly back to the castle."_

 _"_ _If you say so," Link sighed in defeat. "Let's just get this over with."_

* * *

Not this thing again, _Link thought. He was sitting atop Hylia's crimson Loftwing, hovering stationary in the sky. Riding a Loftwing was actually much easier than he thought; it was much like riding a horse. So it was comforting he could shoot an arrow in Ghirahim's face without struggling for control._

 _Down below, Ghirahim was with Demise, laughing haughtily at the destruction around him. Link wasted no time to nock an arrow and point it at the Demon Lord, but he didn't fire just quite yet…_

 _He was paying close attention to the bodies around the duo, specifically the soldiers' corpses. There weren't many of the monsters around them. If fact, Ghirahim often kicked a soldier's body out of his path as he paced as if it were a rock._

 _"_ _Ugh… Just stay still," Link told the Loftwing. He instantly released the arrow and watched eagerly as it sailed straight at an unsuspecting Ghirahim's temple._

Ping!

 _"…_ _Wha-?" Link slapped a hand to his face in irritation when the arrow simply bounced off the Demon Lord, not even making a dent. Ghirahim looked down at the arrow and picked it up, studying it with an entertained grin. His blank eyes met Link's as he held up the arrow and waved it in the air mockingly._

Dammit, _Link thought bitterly._ He knew I was here…

 _"_ _Well," Link found it in himself to laugh. "You aren't as dumb as you look."_

 _"_ _I'm afraid I can't say the same for you," Ghirahim replied. He turned to Demise and gave a small bow. "Would you mind if I got rid of this pest for you?"_

 _"_ _Not at all," Demise answered in a deep, booming voice, specifically what Link expected to come out of him. "But only if you do it quickly."_

 _"_ _Oh, it'll only take a minute or two," Ghirahim assured him. "He's fragile, you know. I ran my sword through his side and he nearly lost consciousness right then and there. I'd even say he almost died from such a trivial wound!"_

 _"_ _Stop screwing around!" Link shouted impatiently. "Come up here and fight me!"_

 _Ghirahim crossed his arms and tilted his head. "As powerful as I am, I can't fly. So you'll have to come down here."_

 _Link narrowed his gaze at the Demon Lord. Hylia had specifically told him to stay on his Loftwing. But the Loftwing would be too bulky to fight on near the ground. Link looked to his left where the Goddess was. She was using her Light Arrows to keep the smaller monsters off him, but she was a while away. Perhaps she wouldn't notice… Who was he kidding? She was the Goddess herself! Of course she would notice._

 _"_ _Fine," Link finally answered. "I'll come to you. But it's just you and me; don't go calling for backup out of nowhere."_

 _"_ _Backup?" Ghirahim repeated incredulously. "For you? I'm far stronger than you'll ever be. And since this will be a fight to the death, I suggest you beg your Goddesses to have mercy on your soul. You'll be seeing them soon, after all."_

 _Link rolled his eyes and guided his Loftwing to the ground. Once they landed, Link slipped off its back and met Ghirahim's gaze. He drew his sword and twirled it in his hand. The Demon Lord summoned his dark blade and grinned sadistically. Demise simply stood to the side, likely watching for his own entertainment._

 _Not surprisingly, Ghirahim made the first move. He snapped his fingers and sharp diamonds instantly shot straight towards Link. Expecting this attack, Link simply stepped out of the way. He then sprinted towards his adversary, but once Ghirahim raised his free hand to catch Link's sword, he rolled behind the demon and slashed his back. However, he was met with the sound of metal slicing metal. Ghirahim spun on heels to face Link angrily._

 _"_ _Huh. I guess you really are a sword," Link smirked, more than happy to provoke his enemy. "You're made of metal. But I think it's quite obvious what you're weak spot is…"_

 _He cast his gaze downwards at a grey diamond on Ghirahim's chest. He caught Demise rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Ghirahim defensively placed his free hand over the diamond._

 _"_ _W-Well… It doesn't matter if you know where it is if you can't hit it," he retorted._

 _Link smirked and tightened his grip on the sword's hilt. "We'll see."_

* * *

 _The small battle they waged went on for much longer than Link had anticipated. After about two to three hours he was covered in everything from small cuts to deep gashes. He even had a large bruise on his forehead from where he was hit with the hilt of Ghirahim's sword. Demise was waiting patiently, though it was clear he was disappointed Ghirahim hadn't killed Link yet. The two now stood facing each other. While Ghirahim still stood proudly even with his diamond being impaled at one point, Link was hunched over with ragged breathing, quickly exhausting himself._

 _"_ _He isn't as bad as I thought," Demise commented with an almost encouraging nod. "But you've worn him down enough. He's on his last breath. Allow me to finish him off."_

 _"_ _As you wish," Ghirahim replied with a polite bow. He began to change form yet again, this time becoming a giant black sword in Demise's hand._

 _"_ _Great," Link groaned. "Now I have to deal with you."_

 _"_ _Don't think of it like that." Demise stared him in the eye threateningly, though he didn't show any sign of harming him. "I'll make it quick. I'm putting you out of your misery."_

 _"_ _Misery?" a voice repeated in disgust. Link's eyes widened and he hung his head in embarrassment as Hylia approached him. "You dare speak to my chosen hero in such a manner?" Link was sincerely wondering what Demise said wrong, but Hylia wasn't having any of it. His cheeks burned when her furious blue eyes met his. "And you! I told you to stay on my Loftwing to keep your injury from worsening. And you disobeyed me. Explain yourself."_

 _Link simply shrunk back in fear. The Goddess gave him one job and he couldn't keep his rashness from controlling his actions. And it was quite clear she was genuinely angry. "Um… I'm very sorry," he apologized, bowing his head._

 _To his pleasant surprise, Hylia sighed and her fury disappeared. "Link, I was worried about you. You should've come to me so I could help you."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry," Link repeated sheepishly. "It won't happen again."_

 _"_ _Good," Hylia smiled. "Now let's finish this."_

 _Demise held up his hand to stop her words. "Wait a moment. Are you saying that this man is your chosen hero? You must be joking. He is but a normal human!"_

 _"_ _Ghirahim wasn't able to kill him," Hylia defended. She nocked an arrow and aimed at Demise's head. "And neither will you."_

 _She let the arrow fly, but Demise dodged such an obvious attack. However, Link took the opportunity to rush forward and barely slice his arm. Demise recoiled and glanced at his bleeding cut._

 _"_ _Nice try." He held up his good arm and rose his blade skyward. A sudden strike of lightening was absorbed by the sword, now shining a dull blue. He swung it towards Link and an azure semicircle of energy shot towards the hero. Link, too stunned by what he just saw, was directly hit by the energy._

 _"_ _Link!" Hylia cried._

 _"_ _I-I'm fine…" Link propped himself up on his elbows and grit his teeth in pain. "Don't worry about me. Just go back to what you were doing."_

 _Hylia opened her mouth to say something but decided not to against her better judgement. She simply readied another arrow and continued where she left off._

 _Now that Link knew about the lightening attacks, they were much easier to dodge. But it was now much harder to get a hit in. This constant evading went on for what seemed like an eternity. But…_

 _"_ _This is useless," Hylia groaned. "We can't hit him and he's not hitting us. We need a new strategy."_

 _"_ _Dammit," Link cursed. "Maybe if we-"_

 _Before he could finish his thought, a lightning strike descended from the sky and electrocuted him. He fell to the ground once more, this time having much more trouble getting up. He could barely see Demise approaching through his clouded vision. Hylia was desperately shouting for Demise to stop, and once she pointed an arrow at him, he slapped her across the face, effortlessly sending her to the ground._

 _"_ _This was a pretty pathetic resistance," Demise commented in disappointment. "I barely hit the both of you and you're already down. Not that it matters much. I've lost interest in you two." He raised his giant blade and held it above Link's head. He smiled arrogantly. "Any last words?"_

 _"_ _Yup," Link grinned. "I win."_

 _Demise furrowed his eyebrows. He began to say something, but out of his mouth came an agonized scream. Link laughed at the golden arrow buried in the back of his head, Hylia still hanging onto it and driving it deeper into his skull._

 _"_ _Now!" she shouted at Link urgently._

 _"_ _Oh… Right." Link weakly picked up his sword and held it over Demise's head as the demon sunk to his knees. "Any last words?"_

 _Demise glared harshly at Link's calm smile. "You're only sealing me. I'll come back."_

 _"_ _And I won't have to deal with your crap when you do." Link then stabbed the sword into Demise's forehead, earning a second scream for his enemy. Hylia slowly let go of the arrow and quickly said an incantation. Demise burst into black particles and was sent flying into the ground. A stone spike appeared in the dirt, sealing Demise there…for a while._

 _Hylia stood frozen for a moment with heavy breathing before looking up to Link. An elated smile crossed her face. She looked happy…_ too _happy._

 _"_ _You're…not dead," she laughed. "You're okay!"_

 _Link frowned at the wound on his side. It was bleeding heavier than ever. Even his hand covering it was thoroughly stained red. He knew he wouldn't – couldn't – survive this. It didn't matter how much medical attention he got. His vision was beginning to blur._

 _"_ _Um, I'd like a moment alone," he said slowly. "Do you mind?"_

 _"_ _What? But your-"_

 _"_ _It's not that bad now," Link lied. "I'll be alright. Just go help the others get back inside. Look – the monsters are already starting to disappear."_

 _Hylia looked around the area where monsters were fleeing and soldiers were congratulating each other. "I suppose. But that doesn't make your injury heal any faster."_

 _"_ _I know," Link smiled. "But I'm going into the castle now. Go celebrate with them. You all deserve it."_

 _"_ _Alright," Hylia sighed in defeat. "But you go back to the castle and rest."_

 _With that she rushed off towards her people who cheered at her appearance. While she was swept up in the commotion, Link quickly took off._

* * *

 _He'd found a small corner against a rock to sit down on. There were soldiers' bodies everywhere, but he'd gotten used to the sight by now. Link rested his back against the boulder and slowly sunk to the ground. He wouldn't have to rest here for long – he was freezing by now._

 _"_ _At least it's over," he said to himself in a small voice. He looked to his side and studied the corpses, his eyes catching one in particular. One of its eyes were missing and several of its limbs were broken. Link, too tired to be upset or even surprised, simply smiled. "Lucas. You didn't make it. That's alright; neither did I. It's kind of a good thing. I don't have to go through all that cleaning up crap." He frowned at the sky, seeing the dark clouds that came with the monsters hadn't cleared up. "You know, I wonder if the Goddess will be mad at me when I go into the afterlife. I'm just putting it off, huh?" He found the strength to laugh. "Oh, well. She'll have all eternity to yell at me. I don't mind. She's cute when she's angry." He looked down at the Sailcloth that sung from his belt. "I never used it, did I? " He frowned in disappointment. "Now she'll be even more angry with me. Oh, well. I guess I'd better just go to sleep now. Death will take me and I won't even know it."_

 _He looked at the sky one last time. The sun was beginning to peek through the clouds. He smiled contently and closed his eyes, saying one final thing to Lucas's body:_

 _"_ _But at least I won't have to deal with anything like that anymore…"_

* * *

 _The weird thing about dying is that you can sort of tell what's going on after you die. Your soul hasn't left your body just yet. The memories are vague, but they're still there. He recalled Hylia running over and hugging his body. She was crying really hard; he wasn't quite sure why. He was just another person who died in the war. But she still couldn't help it. She sat close to him and rested his head on her shoulder, her hand stroking his hair._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry," she apologized through her tears. "I didn't mean for this to happen… I tried to avoid it. I'm afraid you were born for this moment and it ended up killing you…"_

 _Link didn't mind. He died for a good cause. Plus, Hylia seemed genuinely sorry for it, so why should he hold it against her?_

 _"_ _I watched over you your entire life, you know," the Goddess explained solemnly. "And I…may or may not have loved you." She laughed bitterly at her words. "Who am I kidding? Of course I did. And perhaps I believed in you so much that I put all this on you alone. But that won't happen again. Next time I'll be there."_

 _Link internally frowned._ "Next time?"

 _"_ _I won't leave you alone…" Hylia wrapped her arms around her hero and rested her head against his. "I swear."_

* * *

"And I sort of blanked out after that."

Young Link hugged his knees to his chest. "Really? All that happened?"

"Yeah." The vision of Hylia's Hero sat cross-legged across from him, his chin resting on his hand. "I was so convinced I would just go into whatever afterlife the Goddesses would provide. But it didn't work out that way. Hylia was so trusting of me that she wanted _me_ to do everything. And, thus, our story begins."

"But all that happened to me," Young Link frowned. "Zelda too. And we don't even remember it. It's so weird."

"I know," the Hero agreed. "But it can't be helped. My Goddess and I are doomed for all eternity. But there's nothing I can do about it."

Young Link didn't say anything. He simply stared at the checkered floor in thought. How could Hylia not foresee this? Why couldn't she just pick another hero?

"When I woke up I was in Sky's body," Hylia's Hero continued. "It was so weird. I had no idea where I was. It took me a while to piece everything together. I could see everything from his eyes, but I had no body or anything. It could get pretty boring." Young Link stayed silent. "You know, I think I might be able to read whatever was carved into Sky's back by now. Want to go check?"

His younger counterpart nodded half-heartedly. "Okay…"

 ***DONE! FINALLY! Wow, that was a hard chapter to write. Ghirahim didn't want to lose and the Hero didn't want to die. =w=' Plus I went to Atlantic City so I got a week knocked off my writing time. Oh, well. It's late so I don't have anything fun to put here. But write a review and Link x Zelda (Linda as my friend calls it) will become an official thing! Not really! But review anyway! :L Also, thanks to Dragoneon for their lovely review! (I'm planning on editing this thing when I have spare time.)**

 **K bye.***


	24. Meeting Epona

Wolf Link sat on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs carelessly. Sky Link was all finished now and was laying on the bloody mattress. His breathing was still strained but not nearly as bad as before. Zelda was wiping up the tiled floor with a rag, her expression downcast. They discovered some sort of carvings on Sky's back, but they weren't sure what they said. Even Zelda, who had extensive knowledge of ancient writings, couldn't figure it out.

"I'm sure that Ghirahim guy did it," Zelda frowned. "Though asking him isn't the wisest decision. I don't trust him quite yet."

"I'm with you on that," Wolf Link nodded. "But that's not our priority right now…" He looked to his counterpart angrily. "I don't think Ghirahim is safe enough to be around us…especially Sky."

Zelda began to agree, but she was interrupted but a pained groan. Wolf Link smiled in relief as Sky Link slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Ugh… What happened?" he asked. His eyes suddenly widened as he recalled what Ghirahim did. "Where's Ghirahim?"

"Not sure," Zelda answered gently. "He vanished after handing you to us. I'm guessing he went to speak with Cia. It's the only thing I can think of."

Their conversation was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. Sky Link immediately shot up to a sitting position (resulting in a sharp pain in his back), but Zelda and Wolf Link simply stared expectantly at the doorway. Young Link walked in, dragging his feet with his gaze set on the ground. He hesitantly looked up and instantly lit up at the sight of Sky Link.

"Sky!" He sprinted to his counterpart and full speed and threw his arms around him. Sky Link gasped as a sudden jolt of pain shot through him, but he did his best to ignore it. "You're awake! I guess you aren't as much of a wimp as I thought. By the way, how's your back feeling? Can I see it?"

Sky Link blinked stupidly at the sudden show of affection. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before, and yet he still couldn't help but be surprised when Young Link actually decided to act like a child. "Uh, yeah, sure." He carefully inched his way into a position with his back to everyone. He grimaced at the silence. "Is it bad?"

"Not too bad, medically speaking," Zelda said.

"Wha…?" Sky Link slid off the bed carefully, ignoring the discomfort that came with it and stood up. "Anyone got a mirror or something?"

Zelda flicked her wrist and summoned a full length mirror in front of her. She held it up and grinned at Sky Link's puzzled expression.

"Our dear princess is so amazing, she can do magic," Young Link said proudly. "She truly is amazing! So, go ahead. Zelda was so gracious to make that for you."

Though still confused, Sky Link twisted around so he could see his back in the corner of his eye. He couldn't look over his shoulder too well as some of the wounds were beginning to open again. "I can't see," he frowned. "Can anyone else see what it is?"

Zelda hung her head in disappointment. "I'm afraid Wolf and I can't-"

"I can read it."

Everyone silently turned to Young Link. He returned their lengthy stares with a knowing smile. "I said I can read it. Now let me see." Zelda made the mirror vanish as Sky Link allowed his reincarnation to study the marks. Young Link furrowed his eyebrows as he read, his expression darkening. "Huh…"

"What? What is it?" Sky Link asked urgently.

"Err, it's says, 'Property of Demon Lord Ghirahim." Young Link winced at the panic in Sky's eyes. "Hey, I didn't write it."

Wolf Link bit his lip, deciding to sit this one out. Fury was clearly building up in Sky Link and it was going to be let loose soon. "Zelda," he finally said. "Is there any way to get this off?"

"Afraid not," she replied apologetically. "Dark magic creates a barrier. That was created when Cia healed you. But there's another one too that Ghirahim made. Both appear to have been created on purpose, so I don't stand a chance. I'm afraid there's no way to make it go away."

"But it's okay," Young Link said hastily as his counterpart's anger spiked. "It's not like many people are going to see your back anyway. Unless you want to take off your shirt to impress the ladies."

"Yeah, but _I'll_ know it's there." Sky Link glared at the ground silently. No one was exactly sure how to handle this situation. Zelda couldn't comfort him after the information she gave him and Young Link simply wasn't good at this stuff. Zelda turned to Wolf Link and jerked her chin at Sky.

Wolf Link took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something, but he was saved when Cia marched into the room. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologized as Wolf Link offered the Goddesses his thanks. "But I'll need your help, Wolf. You can turn into…. Well, a wolf. So does that mean you can speak with animals?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Honestly I can understand animals no matter what form I'm in, but they can't understand me unless I'm a wolf."

"Perfect!" Cia exclaimed with a grin. "You see, our enemy has moved their base to Lake Hylia. I saw through my crystal ball. I also saw their Link brought along his horse…"

She allowed the silence to hang in the air. Wolf Link was the first to figure out what she meant.

"You want me to ask his horse what's going on?" he asked uncertainly. "I don't know. Animals don't speak 'human.'"

"Ah, yes, but here's my plan," Cia explained. "I snuck outside their base at night and put a little spell on the horse so she'd be able to understand them. I want you to meet her tonight as a wolf so no one would recognize you."

"Can I come too?" Young Link asked before his descendant could respond. "I want to make sure my grandson is safe. Sky can come too if he wants."

"…I'll stay here," Sky Link muttered darkly. "I don't feel like going anywhere right now."

"Suit yourself," Cia shrugged. "We leave once night falls."

* * *

Night came much faster than anyone had preferred. Sky Link ultimately decided to go with everyone else once he heard that Ghirahim was going to stay at the temple with Volga. But he made it clear he would stay out of it. The other Links couldn't really blame him after what happened. They made sure to give the Demon Lord the cold shoulder on their way out.

Cia warped them straight to Lake Hylia. They remained in the shadows of an abandoned keep on the edge of the area. While Young Link peered out the opening of the keep, watching for any members of the enemy army, the others simply sat with their backs against the walls.

"Any sign of them?" Cia asked, pulling the hood of her black cloak further over her face.

"Don't see anyone," Young Link answered. "I think they've all gone to sleep. I'm pretty sure there's someone keeping watch, but they must be on a different side of the base. Now's your chance."

Cia nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Excellent. Are you ready?" She turned to Wolf Link, who nodded in reply.

"I think so. Young Link, can you see the horse?"

"Yup," Young Link said. "She's tied to a tree in front of me. Be careful, though; she's pretty close to the base."

"Right…" Wolf Link took a deep breath and reached into the pouch on his belt, bringing out a lump of cloth. He unwrapped it to reveal a diamond-shaped black stone with red markings. It rose up and levitated above his hand.

Sky Link stared at it in wonder. "What's that?"

"Shadow Crystal," his counterpart answered bluntly, as if he didn't want to talk about it. "It makes me turn into a wolf. It's pretty much the only thing I have left of…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "Never mind."

As Sky Link frowned apologetically, Young Link tore his gaze away from the base to look at his descendant. "So how does it wor-"

Without warning, Wolf Link forcefully jabbed a sharp end of the crystal into the center of his chest. He groaned as blood began to pour from the wound as the crystal continued to work its way into his body.

"Wolf!" Sky gasped in horror. "What are you doing?!"

"N-No," Wolf Link said weakly, holding up his bloodied hand. "It's okay… I'm used to it…"

"You don't _look_ used to it," Young Link replied worriedly, his eyes filled with fear. He ran over and knelt in front of Wolf.

"It's fine, really," Wolf Link laughed shakily. "I just need to let it pass…" He gasped sharply and doubled over in pain. His counterparts shouted out to him nervously, Cia needing to shush them and check to see if their adversary had heard. Young Link, finding there was nothing he could do, rubbed his grandson's back in a desperate attempt to sooth the pain. All Sky could do was simply sit back and watch. Wolf Link growled as… Wait.

Young Link paused from his worrying and looked at Cia with a deadpan expression. "Did my grandson just growl?"

"I'm afraid his voice begins to change before his body," Cia smiled regrettably. "I think the transformation is going so slowly because it's been so long since he's done it the last time. Just be patient."

"Be patient?!" Young Link repeated incredulously. "How am I supposed to be 'patient' when my grandson's suffering like this? What the hell did he even do to deserve this…?"

By now Wolf Link's normal pointed ears were replaced with wolf ones (which was surprisingly cute if you ignored the agony he was in) and his canines were beginning to sharpen. Things were moving along very quickly at this point, but it didn't make it any easier to watch. After another minute or so, Young Link was staring down in awe at a giant wolf's head resting on his lap.

 _"_ _Damn,"_ he said after a long moment of shock. "At least it's over now. You okay?"

Wolf Link let out a low growl in reply. Young Link allowed himself an amused smile and ran his hand through the wolf's thick coat of fur.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Cia cut in. "But we must hurry if we don't want the enemy to catch us."

Wolf Link growled again and stood up, shaking out his fur. He took his time, stretching and yawning, and trotted towards the entrance. He didn't look back once, simply dashing off in the direction of the base.

"He's acting a little weird," Sky Link commented. "He just left without saying goodbye."

"It's just his wolf form messing with him," Cia assured him. "He'll be fine."

Young Link raised an eyebrow. "I'm watching over him anyway. If he's not thinking straight I want to make sure he's okay." He approached the entrance to the keep worriedly, secretly praying for his grandson's safety.

* * *

Wolf Link caught sight of the horse right away. She was right where he was told: tied to a tree near the base. She seemed quite distressed by her actions; she stomped the ground and pulled desperately at the rope binding her. She looked a lot like Wolf's own horse, Epona. The only difference seemed to be the high quality saddle she had and the front of her white mane being braided in blue and red beads. Wolf Link wondered for a moment if her name was Epona as well. He hoped so. If he could guess her name she may trust him a little more even with this frightening form. However, she also may be more suspicious.

He crouched low in the tall grass once he got close. He listened in on what she was saying, but it was all nonsensical neighing. Sometimes animals just made noises to voice their opinions, not able to deliver their message in words. The horse was obviously crying for help of some kind. He cautiously peeked his eyes out of the grass, allowing her to see him. But she was so caught up in her tantrum she didn't notice. He had no choice but walk right up to her. He slowly began making his way towards her, keeping his head down, but she nearly exploded once she caught sight of him.

"Shh!" he hissed. "I'm not here to hurt you. Just calm down."

"Go away!" she cried desperately. "I-I don't taste good! I swear!"

Wolf Link rolled his eyes. He always heard that from an animal when he tried to talk to them. "Is your name Epona?"

Her thrashing instantly stopped, though she was still tense. "Y-Yes. How do you know my name? Do you know what's been happening to me? Are you going to help me?"

"Um, I can try," Wolf Link answered uncertainly. "Just tell specifically what's wrong."

"…But you're a wolf," Epona argued. "You probably just want to make me comfortable so you can attack me."

Wolf was finding it difficult to keep his temper in check, but he somehow managed. "Want me to tell you a secret?" Epona shook her head. "Too bad. I know your rider, Link."

Epona pawed the ground in surprise. "You know Link? How? How do even know his name? I can only recognize his name from hearing it so much. I can tell he's so stressed lately… Do you know why? Can you help him? Can you make him feel better? Please?"

"Let's just focus on you for now," Wolf Link said, shutting his eyes in frustration. "But I'll get to the point. You may not believe me when I say this, but I'm not actually a wolf. I'm a cursed human."

Epona whinnied, emulating a laugh. "You? A human? You must be joking! Hey, guess what? I'm not actually a horse; I'm a _turtle!"_ She tossed her head back and whinnied again. "Do you think I'm stupid? You're the stupid one!"

"No, really," Wolf Link huffed, beginning to reach his limit. This Epona was nothing like the one he had back at Ordon. She was mature, kind, helpful… She even recognized him in wolf form! But this… Ugh…

"Prove it," Epona dared. "Prove you're a human. This should be good. What's next? The bunny I saw the other day was really an eagle? Maybe Link is actually a cat!"

"Look, I'm not just any human," Wolf Link growled in frustration. "I'm Link in another life! He's my reincarnation."

Epona stared at him in awe. A long silence followed. Everything went absolutely quiet…

"BWAHAHAHA!" Epona stomped the ground once more, this time in amusement. "Someone as stupid as you can't be Link! And Link can't turn into a wolf. He's one hundred percent human. One hundred!"

Wolf Link was gritting his teeth by now, his wolf instincts telling him to kill this annoyance. "If I prove it will you listen to me?"

"Of course!" Epona teased. "I'll do anything you ask. But that'll happen when pigs fly. Oh, wait! Perhaps the birds flying in the sky really _are_ pigs!"

Another fit of laughter followed. Wolf Link knew he had to turn back before his anger took over. He shut his eyes tight and concentrated, groaning as he felt the crystal forcing itself out of his forehead. He collapsed on the ground, pawing at the wound. Epona cried out in fear, returning to her previous tantrum. However, the transformation back into a human went quicker. His wolf ears sunk into his head, his bones cracked and shifted, and he soon found himself lying on the ground as a human again.

"Eek!" Epona shook her mane out and stepped back. "You really are a human! Sorry! Don't eat me!"

Wolf Link put a finger to his lips, prompting her to be quiet. The soldiers in the base would hear her constant neighing. He stayed laying in the grass on his back so no one would see him. Cia told him to stay a wolf so none of the soldiers would be able to recognize him, but it didn't turn out that way.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm sorry I was mean to you. It was the wolf part messing with me. Just stay quiet, alright? I'm not supposed to be here."

"Why?" Epona asked. "Are you playing a game? Can I play?" She lowered her head and sniffed Wolf Link's head. "You smell like Link. You even wear his clothes. Are you him? Could you be?"

Wolf Link smiled. Now that Epona recognized him as a human she was much friendlier. "Epona, how can you understand me now? You shouldn't be able to."

"Right!" she gasped. "I was getting all scared because I could tell what the others were talking about. But I didn't know why. It's weird! Can you make it go away?"

"Sorry," Wolf Link smiled, reaching up to pat the side of her head. "I'm afraid a friend of mine did this to you. But she did it so you could hear Link and the others. I promise she'll turn you back once we're done talking."

"That was mean," Epona huffed. "So why do you need to talk to me?"

Wolf Link suddenly got serious. "Epona, Link has gotten pulled into something bad. If you want to protect him, you have to tell me what they were planning. I know you heard."

"What? What's wrong? Is Link in trouble?" Epona pawed the dirt in thought. "What can I do? Oh, right? They said they were going to some weird place. A temple? They said they had to get a sword. They're going in full-force. But I don't get it. The sword he has now works fine."

"The temple?!" Wolf Link gasped. "When? Did the mention it?"

"Um… I think they said a week. To get stuff ready. Like, troops and stuff. I don't understand. That's all I know. Was it helpful?"

"A big help," Wolf Link grinned triumphantly. "You're the best, Epona! Just hold on while I change into a wolf again. I don't want to be caught."

"Wait!" Epona said. "You're Link from another life, right? Was I there?"

"Yeah," Wolf nodded. "I have an Epona of my own. But she's a lot older than you. She's almost as old as I am. But you're still pretty young, huh?" He ruffled her mane affectionately. "That's okay. You're still very helpful. Watch over me while I change back, okay?" He grabbed the crystal from where it landed in the grass.

"Okay!" she nodded. "I'm really good at keeping watch. Really, really good! Link always says I do a good- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Wolf Link cringed at her loud voice. "It's alright. I have to do this to change. But I'm…" He groaned as his voice began to fade. The crystal had now worked its way fully into his chest. The transformation went smoother this time since it handed been long since his last change. He stood up once in wolf form, nodded his thanks to a horrified Epona, and ran off to tell his team the news.

 ***Uuuuuuugh…. This chapter was haaaard… Everything leading up to the Epona part was difficult, but once I got to her everything went smoothly. I tried to make her sentences and thoughts really short. I thought a young animal would think like that. XD Anyway, please review! If you do you'll get your very own Epona!**

 **k bye.***


	25. The Unproductive First Day

Zelda sat patiently in the main room with her hands folded nicely on her lap. On the outside she was poised and graceful, but she was becoming increasingly more irritable.

 _Where are they?!_ she wondered impatiently. _They said they'd only be an hour. It was an hour five minutes ago! Boys can be so reckless. And of course Cia isn't going to do anything. Perhaps she's evil and I just don't know it. …Nah, I'm just being paranoid._

She looked to her right at Volga's towering figure. His arms were crossed and his gaze was fixated squarely on the wall across from them.

"Wouldn't you like to sit down?" Zelda asked with a smile. "I can go get another chair for you."

"I'm fine," was the simple reply. The queen frowned at his stoic demeanor. She let her royal posture fade as she slumped back in her seat. How boring! The only person to hold a conversation with was the most silent person in the group. The cogs in her mind turned as she struggled to think of a topic.

"So, uh, how did you and Cia meet?" she asked hopefully.

Volga was silent for a long time before he answered. "She approached me in Eldin Caves where I lived. At first I resisted, but she was very…persuasive." Upon seeing Zelda's expression, he added, "Get your mind out of the gutter! She wouldn't take no for an answer and kept fighting me. I admired her strength."

"Really?" Zelda tilted her head curiously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The dragon knight shifted his weight. "No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

The queen sighed in disappointment. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll figure it out on my own."

She tensed at the sound of a portal opening in front of them. Cia and the three Links poured out of it in high spirits, Wolf Link especially. Zelda's mind was going to suspicious places again, but after recalling Volga's words she pushed the thoughts away.

"Why, hello, Princess," Young Link greeted happily, taking her hands in his. "You're looking especially beautiful this night."

Zelda couldn't help but smile at his compliment. "Everything went well, I presume?"

"Better than well," Cia grinned at Wolf Link. "We got exactly the information we needed. The enemy is storming our temple full-force in a week's time. We have exactly seven days to prepare. We need all the help we can get."

"They're bringing everyone they have?" Zelda frowned. "But there's so few of us…"

"The only thing we have to worry about is the officers," Volga explained. "If we ignore the foot soldiers and just go for them, the battle should be over within an hour or two."

"Not only that," Cia added. "But Ghirahim will summon thousands of monsters to assist us. So we won't be at a disadvantage."

Wolf Link nodded in approval. "Sounds like a plan."

"Now, if that's everything, I'm friggin' tired," Young Link yawned, stretching his arms. "I could sleep for the entire week!"

Cia giggled at his comment. "Very well. We should all get some rest. We have quite a while to prepare."

* * *

Even losing so much as one hour of sleep effected the Links significantly. Sky fell asleep at breakfast, Wolf nodded off in the middle of a conversation with Zelda (which he wouldn't stop apologizing for once he woke up), and Young Link was oddly…out of it. Of course, the obvious reason for that would be the Fierce Deity's Mask taking advantage of his drowsiness, but no one could know that.

"What's the matter, Link?"

Cia had approached him while he was eating lunch in the dining area. He was picking out the lettuce in his sandwich with a grimace.

"It's nothing," he replied. "I'm just…worried."

"Worried?" Cia repeated. She sat across from him at the table. "What is there to be worried about? We're doing fantastic."

 _"_ _Yes. We almost have victory in our grasp."_

Young Link resisted rolling his eyes. The Fierce Deity was being especially annoying today. "I'm just wondering what the enemy's doing. We have that crystal ball, right? Why not just use it to see what they're planning?"

"I'm one step ahead of you," Cia smiled with a wink. "I've been checking on them every so often, this morning including. Nothing's changed. They're still doing the same plan."

 _"_ _Such fools."_

"For fuck's sake…" Young Link rubbed his forehead to ease his steadily building headache. "O-Oh, not you, Cia. I'm just worried…"

He felt Cia's hand brush his messy bangs. "There's no need to feel that way. Everything will work out fine, I promise. I can see what the enemy is doing any time I want, so there's no need to be suspicious. We'll win. I swear."

Young Link looked up at her from his lunch and grit his teeth, not out of anger, but trying to keep himself from showing his sadness. He wasn't worried about winning, being corrupted about the mask, or even about his grandson. He was worried about going _home._ He was covering it up with talking about the enemy and all, but once this ended, he was back to wandering Hyrule Field, more alone than ever. That would be a worse fate than anything he'd experience so far. He knew what was, what was to be… So what was the point of living the rest of his life if he knew how things were going to turn out? But he had no choice but to continue living; if he didn't have a child someday Wolf Link would never exist.

And yet, death didn't faze him. In his time in Termina, he had burned to death multiple times when the Skull Kid kept stealing his ocarina. It just didn't matter anymore. What did? He could only hope the enemy was dumber than they looked (and that's pretty dumb) so this war could be drawn out for as long as popular.

After all, once he was alone again, the Mask had every opportunity to corrupt him completely.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan," Lana announced. The main officers were all gathered in their base and Lake Hylia, some completely focused and others… "Midna, could you _please_ focus for two seconds?!"

The Twilight Princess crossed her legs in midair and frowned, her gossip with Ruto cut short. "But I already know the battle formation. Hell, I helped you make it."

Lana rolled her eyes and looked back to the notes she held in her hands. "Anyway, Midna is going in the front with Link and Zelda. You guys will storm the entrance. Then if they try to escape, Fi will delay them at the west exit. If they go east, Darunia will be there. Ruto will be at the south. It any of them leave through an alternate way, show some kind of signal to alert the rest of us and we'll be on our way. As for me, I'll be watching over everything from a highpoint at the entrance. Since I'm not able to fight well because of my leg, Impa will be there to protect me. Any questions?"

Impa instantly raised her hand from the back of the room. "I have more of a request than a question. I have a feeling Cia kidnapped Agitha, so keep an extra eye out for her while you're all searching for the Master Sword."

"I hope she's safe…" Zelda sighed worriedly. "She's been gone for so long."

"It's okay!" Proxi piped up, resting on Link's shoulder. "Link's gonna save her. Right, Link?"

"Of course," Link grinned with a hint of arrogance. "Cia's monster can't get past me. I've defeated thousands already."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Midna scoffed. "One of you is going up against another three. Plus Cia. Plus Volga. Plu-"

"Alright!" Link made an attempt to smack her out of the air, but she formed the end of her hair into a hand and punched him in the back of the head, causing him to land face-first on the hard floor.

"Link!" Zelda gasped. She knelt at his side and tried to shake him awake while Proxi fluttered around in a panic. "Midna, why did you do that?"

Midna just grimaced at the question. "He tried to hit me, so I did the same thing. Why aren't you getting mad at him too?"

"It's a bit difficult to scold someone who can't hear you," Ruto teased. Midna raised her giant fist again, but this time Darunia pick up the Zora princess and set her aside.

"Ugh…" Lana slapped a hand to her forehead. Here she thought things couldn't get any worse with the army, but apparently it could. "We have six more days, people! We have to prepare. So go out to do some training."

The group, excluding Impa, grumbled in disappointment as they headed out for the training yard. Darunia slung Link over his shoulder on the way out, with Zelda inspecting the hero for any significant harm done.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Volga! Hey, hey! Whatcha doin'? Need help? Have a girlfriend? You banged her yet? At least reached second base? Hey! How come you're on fire-"

"SHUT UP!" The Dragon Warrior hit Young Link upside the head with his pike. The young hero fell back on the grass and rubbed the red spot on his head.

"Volga!" Cia shouted from the area she was training with Wolf Link. "I thought I told you not to hurt him."

"But…" Volga started to argue, but Sky Link's expression told him to stop. Though Sky couldn't blame him for trying to shut Young Link up, the Dragon Knight had quite the temper. The Hero of Sky sometimes found it his duty to keep things calm and he gained the reputation of being the pacifist of the group. However, Volga had given up in training with a hyper partner and decided to do his own thing, driving Young Link to boredom.

Anyway, it was the afternoon and their army decided to train in the rose garden. Cia was paired up with Wolf, Volga with Young Link, and Sky with…ugh…

"Slave, pray tell what you're looking at," Ghirahim huffed, leaning on the hilt of his black sword. "I thought we were supposed to be training."

Zelda, who was sitting on the steps at the entrance to the temple, spoke up, "Ghirahim, please don't be hard on him. You know how he feels about you right now." Once she said this, she turned to Young Link. "Come train with me. It's not polite to bother Volga."

"But I was just asking some questions," Young Link argued, over-playing his childishness. Zelda walked over, took his hand, and led him farther into the garden where he couldn't annoy anyone.

"Oh, good, that nuisance is gone," Ghirahim sighed in relief. "I was about to run him through."

Sky Link glared at him harshly. Granted, he kind of asked for this since no one else wanted to pair up with the Demon Lord and he volunteered (he didn't want to force it on anyone), but this was too much! He couldn't wait to get back to Zelda back at the Sealed Temple. He couldn't help but think about how she was doing. They were the only ones who understood what the other went through and how they felt. Groose had a taste of it, but that was nothing compared to investigating countless temples and going into a slumber for thousands of years. Plus, Groose didn't have to deal with-

"Am I just invisible now?" Ghirahim ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "What's the point of having a slave if it doesn't obey? Ah, well. I suppose I'll just control your thoughts."

"Don't."

The Demon Lord slowly turned to Wolf Link with an expression of disapproval. "Hm?"

"Are you deaf?" Wolf Link snapped. "You heard me. _Don't."_

Cia looked from Ghirahim to Wolf Link worriedly as their staring contest continued. Sky Link simply stood to the side awkwardly, not sure how to interrupt their silent argument. Little did they know, Young Link and Zelda were crouching in the rose bushes, ducking into a hiding place once they heard something entertaining.

"Oh, Link is so dashing when he gets angry," Zelda mused, her hands on her red cheeks.

"He gets it from his old man," Young Link grinned conceitedly. "I can't believe he saved the entire world and yet no woman got him laid. My princess, your kingdom has quite the problem."

"Yes, I know," she sighed. "I must apologize. I wish I had a lower social status so Link and I could be together, but it's not to be. Perhaps when he gets older…"

"You're the queen!" Young Link placed his hands on his hips defiantly. "You don't have to follow anyone's rules. You _make_ the rules! Plus, what's more romantic than a princess marrying her hero? Nothing, that's what. And you guys are kind of already married since Sky is gonna marry his Zelda."

Zelda's face turned bright red at the idea. Already married to Link? How odd. But how exciting! "You're quite right, Young Link. I don't have to follow anyone's rules. Not even my advisors'."

"Now you're getting it, Princess," Young Link grinned. "You don't- Oh. The show's starting."

"What show…?" Zelda peered through the thorns of the roses. "I don't see any…. Oh, Link don't kick him here!"

"That's right, Demon Douche!" Young Link laughed manically. "You don't mess with the power of the Hero of Twilight! Yeah!"

"Oh, dear, he's quite protective, isn't he?" Zelda placed a hand on her cheek as she watched Wolf Link slam Ghirahim's head into a wall. Cia began to try and hold him back, but he easily shook her off. By this time Sky Link was frozen in place, completely unsure of what to do.

"Lana won't be any match for my grandson," Young Link smirked. "If she doesn't pass out from his good looks first, she'll go out from his pure awesomness. Hell, I'm pretty sure he can turn guys! The soldiers in Lana's army won't stand a chance."

Zelda frowned at the chaos going on in front of her. (Wolf Link was now attempting to punch Ghirahim in the face, but the demon kept dodging him.) If this was what the next week would be like, she wasn't too sure they would get anything done.

 ***I'd like to take a moment to apologize for not updating often. ;_; Writing is becoming more of a chore than it should be with all these chapters out of my comfort zone, but it's getting easier. Just a forewarning: these next few chapters are likely going to be mostly filler. We'll get a bit of important info, though. I'm not too sure yet. Things might change, so be sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter! ;) Also, for those of you wondering where Agitha is, she's off finding bugs. Again. Don't worry, she'll be back. ^^**

 **k bye.***


	26. The Disastrous Second Day

"Oh, Wolf!" Cia called, waving him over. "Could you and Young Link come here? I need you to do a little something for me."

Wolf Link, who was carrying his ancestor around on his back, hurried over towards Cia in the main room. "What do you need?"

"Nothing much," Cia replied. She gestured to Volga, who stood silently to her side. "I just want you to recon around the temple with Volga. I just want to make sure there aren't any monsters sneaking around."

"How come you don't just look through your crystal ball?" Young Link asked over his grandson's shoulder.

"That uses energy," Cia explained. "It makes me tired. Even when you used it you were feeding off of my power. I don't want to use it when it isn't necessary."

Young Link's face lit up with a smile. "In that case, I'll go."

Wolf Link blinked stupidly. "Uh, maybe Sky should go instead. Because…you know…"

"Nah, it's fine," Young Link assured him. "I have a good feeling about this. The Mask isn't bothering me lately, so why not? We're not in a battle right now anyway."

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen to your elders, would you?" Young Link slipped off his grandson's back and hurried over to Volga. "Let's go, old man!"

 _"_ _Old man?"_ Volga repeated incredulously.

"Oh, sorry. What about Old Man Goatee?"

Volga grit his teeth and a heat wave began to form around him, but Cia grabbed his arm. "It won't be any more than a few minutes. Young Link, Volga will use his dragon form so you can ride on him and be an extra set of eyes. Volga…" She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level. _"Don't try anything."_

"Come on, Old Man Goatee, this'll be fun!" Young Link took Volga's hand and forced him out of the room.

"I really don't think this-!" Wolf Link reached out to stop them, but Cia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wolf, please," Cia sighed. "I'll keep an eye on them. There's no reason to worry."

"You don't get it," Wolf Link argued. "I have to be with him! If I'm not, he might…" His voice trailed off as he thought about his ancestor hurting Lana.

Cia rolled her violet eyes, becoming tired of this. She _wanted_ Young Link to go. She planned on it! If she had specifically asked for him, the other Links might have gotten suspicious when something happened. She knew Young Link would volunteer. He'd never pass up a chance to help or annoy Volga. Cia didn't need recon in the first place. She'd seen Lana and Impa forming a plan not more than a few minutes ago. It would be a perfect opportunity to get rid of Young Link and get closer to Wolf Link. Even if the process may be slow, she needed to take the chance!

 _"_ _Volga!"_ she thought. _"Volga, can you hear me?"_

 _"_ _Sadly."_

 _"_ _Good."_ She smirked to herself despite the insult. Telepathy certainly came in handy. Plus, Wolf Link couldn't hear what they were saying! _"What's Young Link doing?"_

 _"_ _Trying to get me to give him a piggy back ride. Ugh… I hate kids."_

 _"_ _Deal with it, Volga. I have a plan. Impa's coming after Young Link. Once you catch sight of her, drop him out of the air and she'll get him."_

* * *

Impa squatted in the tall grass outside the temple. She'd snuck out here pretty easily… Cia must've had a plan. No matter. Whatever she had planned, Impa was ready. Lana had sent her here with a plan. A very crucial one, in fact.

"Impa, this is important," Lana had said. "One of Cia's Links is a child. There's something on him I need you to get for me."

Impa had accepted, despite the danger. She'd also denied the need of a guard or companion. It was dangerous to go alone, yes, but it was even more dangerous to have someone in need of protecting. But she still wasn't quite sure what the point of this mission was…

"I can just tell," Lana informed Impa earlier. "The evil coming from the temple… It's so strong I can feel it all the way over here. It must be coming from that kid. I just know it…"

Well, whatever kept Zelda safe. Even if it was something so simple as stealing some kid's mask.

* * *

"This is awesome!" Young Link cried. "Hey, look, Volga! No hands!"

"HOLD ON, IDIOT!" Volga shouted. "Do you want to fall off?!"

Young Link ignored his yelling and continued to hold his arms up in the air. He and Volga, in his dragon form, were soaring through the air at lightning speed around the temple, searching for suspicious activity. Well, at least Volga was.

 _"_ _Ah, yes, isn't this fun?"_

Young Link's grin quickly disappeared. _It_ was back. The Mask. Why couldn't it just keep quiet for a while longer? He was having fun.

 _"_ _I assume you missed me. I missed_ you. _I was generous enough to give you some quiet for a while. Don't tell me you never even noticed I was gone."_

"Oh, trust me," Young Link huffed, rolling his eyes. "I noticed. It was much appreciated."

"What?"

"Nothing, Volga." He gazed half-heartedly at the ground, thinking the recon would distract him.

"…nk…"

Young Link quirked an eyebrow. "Did you say something, Volga?" The dragon groaned in response. Nope, wasn't him. Then who-

"LINK!"

The hero almost fell off his ride. "Y-You?" he stuttered. "You're back!"

"Back?" Hylia's Hero repeated. "What do you mean? Ugh, how long have I been out?"

 _"_ _Honestly, couldn't you have slept for a few more days?"_ the Mask sighed. _"You were bring so good and quiet."_

"Mask, what did you do?" Young Link groaned.

Hylia's Hero was silent for a moment. "Ah, I know. The Mask made me sleep for a while to take the opportunity to possess you. We're lucky he didn't do more damage than he did."

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me." Young Link slapped a hand to his forehead. He felt Volga jolt him. "H-Hey! Wha-?"

"Look down," Volga said. "We have a visitor."

The hero quirked an eyebrow and leaned over the side of his ride. He could see a distant figure sneaking through the rose garden. "It's Impa!"

 _"_ _My, what could she be doing here?"_ the Mask chuckled. _"What a nuisance. Why don't we get rid of her?"_

"Would you shut up?" Hylia's Hero huffed. "We have to tell C-"

He was cut off by Volga jolting Young Link, nearly throwing him off. "Hey, _asshole!"_ the boy shouted. "Watch what you're-"

Another jolt sent him into the air, hurdling towards the sky. He screamed in desperation as Volga quickly flew away, deliberately avoiding rescue.

"H-Hey!" Link cried to no one in particular. "Help!"

His ascent halted as he lost momentum. Time froze for a moment as he hung helplessly in the air. He stared fearfully at the blurry ground hundreds of feet away. The concrete path of the garden was now growing steadily closer. There was no way to survive this! This was where it ended!

"Volga!" Link yelled. "Help me!" The dragon ignored his plea and headed towards the temple.

"Kid, use the Mask," Hylia's Hero suggested hastily. "Maybe you could survive the fall that way."

"Right!" Young Link rushed for the Mask on the back of his belt. He felt around for it but found only leather. "I-It's gone!"

"Gone?!" the Hero gasped. "No, wait. It's up there!"

Young Link's gaze shot above him. The Fierce Deity's Mask was tumbling in the wind. The young hero was dropping much faster than the Mask, creating a growing gap between them.

"I can't reach it…" He felt tears form in his eyes, his childish personality showing through. "I can't do anything. And…" His cheeks became damp as a thought crossed his mind. An almost amused smile formed on his face as reality sunk in. "If I die here… My grandson won't exist anymore."

Hylia's Hero didn't bother to respond. The ground was so close now. They only had a few seconds left. Young Link shut his eyes and wiped his tears away. At least this would be quick…

 _"_ _Oh, no. I can't have my plaything die so pathetically."_

As Young Link's eyes widened in fear, the last thing he saw was a soft purple glow around a barely-there mask.

 ***I'm so sorry for being away for so long! ;_; My mom, sister, and I are moving into a new house so we're spending a lot of time cleaning it. But we're almost there! I want to put Zelda posters and a Young Link Nendoroid in my room! ^^**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster. Remember the dark magic used to heal Sky and Wolf in one chapter? Perhaps we'll see it used on Young Link. And I have plans…. *evil laugh* =w=**

 **K bye.***


	27. The Unsettling Third Day

"Is this it?" Lana asked, taking the mask from Impa.

The Sheikah nodded. "I saw the youngest Link loose it when the dragon knight threw him off. He was lying on the ground when I grabbed it."

"Is he dead?" the sorceress gasped.

Impa shook her head. "I don't think so. He was breathing, but his breaths were very labored. I couldn't afford taking him with me. It would've slowed me down."

Lana frowned, though she understood Impa's actions. Even if the child was likely no more than a clone, he must've been suffering. She had no doubt Cia created him with a personality and feelings identical to the original Hero of Time. Cia was selfish that way. She put her fantasies over logic.

"I'll take my leave," Impa said. "I must check on the princess."

"Of course," Lana smiled. "I'll see if I can use this mask for anything."

Impa nodded and left Lana's room. The sorceress made her way to her desk, a large map spread across it. She held the mask in both hands and stared into its blank eyes.

 _"_ _What's this?"_ a voice asked amusingly. _"A new vessel for my power? Pathetic. How dare you think you are worth my might? You have no darkness in your heart. No hatred. Not even a shed of revenge crosses your mind. Put me down. I'm disgusted to have your hands on me."_

Lana recoiled at the voice. It sounded like both a young boy and an adult speaking an once. In fact...was that Young Link?

 _"_ _You've realized it?"_ the mask laughed softly. _"Yes, I've begun to make him mine. He hasn't even realized it yet. I'm sure once he wakes up he'll slip into deep insanity without me."_

"If he does Cia will simply make another copy," Lana said confidently. "And you'll go back to being an accessory."

The mask emitted a chuckle. _"What a foolish girl. All the incarnations of Link the Black Sorceress keeps are pulled from their time periods to serve her like dogs. She has tricked them very easily. How could the Goddess of the world choose him to be the hero? He is but a child."_

Lana narrowed her gaze. "So you're telling me they're the real thing? Why should I believe you?"

 _"_ _You really are a fool. If the Hero of Time with Cia is a clone, how could I be on his person? It would be impossible."_

Her eyes grew wide as she realized what the mask was saying was true. "Oh, no…"

 _"_ _Oh, yes. That witch has the various lives of Link thinking they are doing something just. And, as you may know, she holds affection for him. But she only needs one, doesn't she?"_

"What?! She's going to kill them?"

 _"_ _Not kill, necessarily. A more correct term is 'throw away.' The Hero of Twilight is safe, but the other two are not. The Hero of Sky has been sold to the Demon Lord in exchange for power. The Hero of Time… Well, I'm sure your little accomplice saw the Dragon Knight sending him to his death. Don't worry, he's still alive. I had to sacrifice a bit of my power to create a shield to save him. Now that strength and might is stored in his body for safe keeping."_

Lana was silent as she processed this information. "Okay… I'm guessing you want something in return for that info."

 _"_ _Right you are. I want you to send me back to my host. If you do I'll give you something greater than a few petty words."_

"Really?" the sorceress asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. She could almost feel the entity's sly grin.

 _"_ _A god."_

* * *

"Perhaps I should put you in a more suitable outfit for a slave."

"Shut up."

"Honestly, you have no sense of fashion."

"SHUT IT!"

Sky Link grimaced and quickened his pace to get away from Ghirahim. The two were sent out to see how Volga and Young Link were doing with recon. They were supposed to be back by now. But Sky Link didn't worry. His childish counterpart was probably annoying Volga to the greatest degree possible.

"I don't understand why I have to be with you all the time," the hero frowned.

"How adorable," Ghirahim sighed, putting a hand to his cheek. "You actually think I trust you."

Sky Link's irritated expression was replaced with a disgusted one. He somehow managed to keep his mouth shut and picked up his pace. He was quickly getting tired of his constant companion. He could barely remember the simple times on Skyloft, but battling Demise a second time would be better than this. How could Demise even think about making Ghirahim?! What kind of thoughts were going through his mind at the time? What could have possessed him to give his creation the look and personality he decided on?

"Sky Child."

Ugh, why couldn't Ghirahim just use Link's _real_ name? Was one syllable not fabulous enough?

"Hey! Look over here when I'm talking to you!"

Sky Link finally slumped his shoulders in defeat and turned around. "Yes, _Master?"_

"Firstly, get rid of that attitude," Ghirahim frowned. "Second, I think I found Young Link." He jabbed a finger at the space behind a rose bush. "I suggest you check on him."

Sky Link knit his eyebrows and approached the area the Demon Lord was pointing to. His eyes widened in fear when he saw his younger counterpart lying on the ground, blood pouring from his head and his chest heaving.

"H-Hey!" Sky Link stuttered, quickly falling to his knees. He placed his hand on Young Link's chest, feeling a faint heartbeat. "Crap, what do I do?!" His face lit up hopefully as a thought crossed his mind. "We have Cia. She can help, right?"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "Well, if she can, you'd better get to her quickly. I don't think your little friend will last long."

Sky Link immediately picked up the child and held him gently in his arms. He then sprinted towards the temple, calling desperately for Cia.

* * *

Link wasn't sure how long he was out. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten in this situation in the first place, nor could he recall the past few weeks. All he knew was that he was standing in a pitch dark place, void of any signs of life. But he didn't really care. This place seemed oddly familiar, that much he knew. If it wasn't completely alien to him, he would be fine.

What did genuinely confuse him was why he was an adult again. He hadn't been in this form for a long time, but he was used to it by this point. He used to spend so much time like this. How long did his quest take him as an adult? It must've been at least a year. Traveling took so long and it was always so difficult to find information…

And, of course, he spent plenty of time in the dungeons. Many times they would be so large he would have to sleep in a room he cleared of enemies. The Water Temple was most certainly the worst of the lot. He'd gotten lost so many times. It felt like he spent two weeks in there, though he probably had. When he was transported outside from the Sacred Realm he almost cried at the sight of the sky.

He had also been a bit thrown off in there as well. He wasn't quite the same once he left. During the course of his journey, there were many factors that contributed to his loss of sanity, but it all began with _him._

Link shook the thought out of his head. No, he shouldn't think about those things. For now, the only thing that mattered was escaping. He took a small step forward and heard a small _splash._

He froze at the sound, his gaze fixated in front of him. He expected his eyes to involuntarily widen out of fear, but instead he simply smiled solemnly.

"I can tell you're there," he said, his tone unreadable. "Don't think I can't see you."

The room brightened slightly as he said this, prompting a figure to begin walking towards him. If not for its pitch black color, Link would've thought he was looking into a mirror. The figure was also dripping wet from head to toe, no doubt having risen out of the water somehow.

"Well," he said in a deeper version of Link's own voice. "I see you've come back. Did my words from last time wake you up a bit?"

Link pushed away the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he defiantly crossed his arms. "Actually, no. I have no idea how I got here. You can assure yourself that I wouldn't seek your company on purpose."

"Oh, my," the silhouette chuckled. "Look who's all grown up. The time you spent away from those brats must have caused you to come to your senses."

"Shut up," Link snapped. "Tell me what's going on. If you don't, you're wasting my time. _Step aside."_

The darker version of Link – or "Dark Link," as the hero dubbed him – placed a hand on his chest dramatically. "How cold. I _am_ you, you know. And that's no way to talk to yourself."

Link instinctively reached for his sword, but quickly realized it wasn't there. He cursed under his breath at the realization.

"That's not very appropriate for a child," Dark Link smirked. "Use cleaner language. What would your mother say?"

Link didn't react to the insult. He never knew his mother, and as wrong as it felt, he couldn't feel any anger boil up inside of him. Despite the lack of fury, Dark Link continued.

"What's the matter? Am I bothering you? I can tell I am. After all, I know everything you're thinking." He sunk into the floor, his body dripping like ink and absorbed by the water. His dissolved body bolted across the shallow pool and popped up behind Link. "Doesn't it make you uncomfortable? Not being able to outwit your enemy must be awful. But I'm not your enemy. In fact, I'm the only one in this world who cares about you."

Link didn't even turn around. "Yes, trying to kill me on sight is 'caring.'"

"Oh, no. I was just trying to put you out of your misery." Dark Link reached out and played with his counterpart's bangs lazily. Link couldn't help but feel his cheeks turn hot. "Don't make that face! It'll make it harder to do away with you!"

"If you think I'll fall for that, you're even stupider than I thought," Link huffed. "There are a lot of people who care about me. Like Zelda." He allowed a slight smile to appear on his face.

"Zelda, eh?" Dark Link grimaced at her name. "You're so naïve. It's adorable, but it certainly can be a nuisance. Do you honestly think a princess with wealth, power, and beauty beyond compare can truly care for a lowly peasant boy like yourself?"

He slowly traced his finger along Link's jawline. The hero winced a bit at his freezing touch, but still refused to move.

"Your face is getting red," Dark Link grinned, his red eyes glowing with excitement. "Are you taking a liking to me?"

"You wish," Link scoffed.

"Hmm… You're more stubborn than I remember. I recall that when we first met you were shaking so much. And your eyes were wide with fright…" Dark Link smiled at the memory. "It was very cute. I miss those days."

Link grit his teeth at the recollection. He hated being reminded of showings of weakness. "Change the subject."

"Ah, that's right, I was talking about Zelda," Dark Link said, as if just remembering something. A smirk slowly crept onto his face. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Perhaps," Link said confidently. He wasn't one to hide his feelings. There was no point in being ashamed about them, right? It was a natural emotion that everyone feels.

"Well, let me ask you this," Dark Link said. "If you were not a hero, would Zelda still pay attention to you?"

Link knit his eyebrows. "I'm sure she'd-"

"Don't try to convince yourself. You would be like any other boy. She'd have no need for you. If you snuck into her castle without a cause she would kick you out immediately."

"Um…" Link tried to find an argument, but was beginning to panic when he realized he didn't have one. "Bad example. There's the Great Deku Tree. He took me in when my mother died-"

"…Because he sensed your destiny," Dark Link sighed in a bored tone. "If you were any normal child, he'd let you die along with your parents. What need would he have for a child that would grow up? How would he explain your true heritage to you? Seems like a big hassle for someone who would simply die not even one hundred years later."

Link bit his lip, struggling to debate with his counterpart. His dismay only heightened when Dark Link snaked his arms around his waist. "Wh-What about Saria?"

"She was a sage. She could sense how important you were, even if she didn't understand it. That drew her in. But mostly…" Dark Link leaned in close to Link's ear. "She just pitied you. You had no friends. If you were popular, she'd probably avoid you like that plague."

"R-Ruto?" Link stuttered.

"You saved her. Had you been normal… You get the idea."

"Malon...?"

"Didn't recognize you after those seven years."

"M-Mido…?"

"He didn't recognize you either."

"…" Link fell silent, unable to come up with a good person to bring up. However, once it all seemed hopeless, his eyes lit up. "Navi! Navi was with me through everything!"

Dark Link sighed again and started playing with Link's belt with one hand. "Really? Her? She was literally ordered to be with you. Honestly, it's hopeless. Give it up. No one really likes you for you. They like you either because you saved them or because you're important."

Link slumped his shoulders, finally realizing that his dark counterpart was right. There wasn't anyone in the world who truly cared for him.

"You know what's worse?" Dark Link asked.

"Oh, no, Dark, tell me," Link groaned.

"You already have a pet name for me!" Dark Link mused. "It's nice to see that you're getting used to me." One glare from Link prompted him to continue with what he was originally talking about. "Nobody got that you were still just a kid. You aged physically, but not mentally. When you first walked outside the Temple of Time, you were so amazed at how far away the ground was, how short all the people were…" A sly grin formed as he said, "How pretty the girls were."

Link looked away in both embarrassment and anger. "So? What's that have to do with anything?"

"A lot of things. You were going through things that would be traumatic even for an adult. And what did you do to deserve it? Nothing. Nothing except be born. Everyone must hate you to put you through that. Especially the Goddesses."

"Th-That's stupid," Link spat, though it did make a little sense. Why would the Goddesses choose a little kid to do their dirty work instead of an adult?

"But I understood," Dark Link said, his tone taking a much more soothing form. "Even from the moment I first saw you. Your body was that of an adult, yet your eyes reflected the innocence of a child. I took your form, absorbed your memories, and was created from the darkness in your heart."

Link blinked stupidly. "Darkness?"

"Yes. How do you think I know so much about your negative thoughts?" Dark Link tossed his lookalike's hat off his head and gingerly ran a hand through his blond hair. "I was created long ago. I know about your hatred for having forgotten everything. Zelda loved you so much back then… It's painful to see her memory erased. To have her love for you thrown away like trash. To have her essentially replaced with someone new."

"W-What are you talking about?" Link stuttered.

Dark Link frowned at his words. "Nothing you would know. But, you know, you're supposed to be in a vision. Someone is healing you right now, and this is all fake. Except for me. That stupid witch is probably expecting me to be a mirage the spell made up to scare you, but I saw this as a perfect opportunity to have a little talk with you." Upon seeing Link's confused and frightened face, he added, "You're still a child, wearing such an expression. You aren't mature enough to go through this…"

"What do you know?" Link scoffed, failing to find a better insult.

Dark Link smirked again. "More than you. You don't seem to know how much I care for you. I care for you so much perhaps it's even turned into more." Link winced as his counterpart hugged him a bit tighter. "I must be too scary for you, huh? But just trust in me, and I'll make all the bad people go away." He comfortingly stroked Link's hair repeatedly, his eyes blazing with his next words. "Let me take over for a while. I'll make all those bad people go away…"

Link tried to find his voice, but this new gentle part of his lookalike was becoming creepier with every passing second. Dark Link ignored the obvious disgust he was given, instead resting his head on Link's shoulder.

 _"…_ _ke…p…"_

"Who's that?" the hero asked shakily.

"No, no, don't be frightened," Dark Link assured him. "That's one of the two people in the world who love you unconditionally like I do."

 _"_ _Wake up!"_

The voice became clearer, and suddenly Link's memories rushed back into him. The pain hit him like a brick. "Sky…?"

"Yes. And I'm sure your descendant is there too," Dark Link explained. "Go to them. And remember: I'm always with you."

Dark Link began to fade to white, as did the world around him, and Sky's voice became clearer. Just as everything was gone for good, Link's dark side smiled and said one final word:

 _"_ _Always."_

 ***I hope you all didn't mind the bit of yaoi I threw in. I actually didn't do it for fanservice or anything, I just thought it would be creepyish. And did I write that? *buries face in hands* 0/0**

 **TP Zelda: Don't worry, Shadow, you've done an excellent job. *downloads chapter***

 **Cia: Time to draw fanart!**

 **Dark Link: Ah, darling~. It seems everyone ships us.**

 **Young Link: No way! There's no way I'm being with you! I'm choosing Zelda.**

 **Dark: Hell no!**

 **Young Link: Hell** ** _yes!_**

 **** **Dark: You're MINE!**

 **Young Link: Sorry, dude, but I don't swing that way. Plus, didn't I kick your ass last time I saw you? I could never date someone so weak.**

 **Dark:** ** _YOU WANNA GO, TINKERBELL?!_**

 **** **Things are getting pretty heated up… Er, review and you'll get your own Dark x Link doujinshi! N-Not that I have one or anything…**

 **TP Zelda: *writes review* Gimmie.**

 **K bye.***


	28. The Romantic Fourth Day

Wolf Link woke up the next morning to find his ancestor still asleep. He'd been sleeping for two nights now. And they were already on their fourth day of preparing! Cia was steadily training herself, but everyone else was slacking off from worry. All Sky and Wolf could do was hope that Young Link would awaken from his magic-induced coma soon.

When Sky Link first darted in shouting for Cia, Wolf Link was startled by the child's appearance. His clothes were ripped in several places, his arm was bent in an odd position, and his golden hair was dyed crimson. Cia was in a panic like everyone else, but managed to cast the spell without interference.

Sadly, there was no way to speed up the process. So Wolf Link, knowing there was nothing he could do, sat at his grandfather's side. For a very long time, nothing happened. Cia told him that for people so close to death, the spell took a while to fully activate. The Hero of Twilight was grateful for the peace given to Young Link, but he just wanted to get it over with.

For hours on end, he just sat there. Sky Link and Zelda brought him his meals, but he refused to eat. Not until his ancestor was well again. Eventually, when Wolf Link once again refused to take any food offered, Zelda became upset with his behavior. She placed a hand on her hip and gave him a long glare.

"Honestly, your grandfather would absolutely furious with you if he were awake," she huffed, balancing a plate on her hand. "He would want you to take care of yourself. And look at you! You're getting thinner already!"

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Wolf Link said, assuring himself more than her. "He's been like this for a while…"

He began to turn to his queen, but stopped when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. His gaze darted back to Young Link, who was wearing an extremely annoyed expression. Wolf Link could've sworn he heard him mumble, "Get off" under his breath.

"It's happening!" Zelda grinned. She practically threw her dish onto a nearby table and squatted near the bed the Hero of Time was lying on. "Oh, thank goodness. I was starting to think this would never happen."

They both leaned over him expectantly, expecting him to begin thrashing around and go ballistic, but nothing to that extreme happened. He never broke out into a cold sweat or had trouble breathing. The most that happened was his annoyed face turned into a distressed one. For several minutes, everything was dead qui-

 _"_ _AGH!"_ Young Link bolted into a sitting position with a startled cry. Wolf Link and Zelda gasped in surprise and recoiled. Now that he was awake, the Hero of Time was sweating bullets and shaking violently, but this passed quickly. After a few seconds he slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. "Damn that guy…" He looked up and noticed his shocked company. "Oh, it's you guys. What happened?"

Wolf Link could easily tell his counterpart was hiding fear, but Zelda either didn't notice or ignored it.

"Thank the gods you're alright," she sighed again, this time in relief. "You took a terrible fall. Volga said someone shot you down. When he came in his arm was bleeding terribly. Do you remember all that? You hit your head pretty bad…"

"What?" Young Link racked his brain for an answer, but obviously didn't find one. "What was I doing with Volga?"

Wolf Link and Zelda exchanged worried glances. "You were doing recon," he explained slowly. "You volunteered to go."

Young Link took another moment to think before shaking his head. "Nope! Don't remember none of that. Guess I hit my head pretty bad. It still hurts like hell." He rubbed his temples gently. "By the way, where's Sky? I don't see that bastard in here."

"Let me get him," Zelda offered. She hurried away and came back not more than fifteen seconds later with Sky. He burst into the room loudly, making his counterparts jump.

"Hey, there he is," Young Link smirked. "Couldn't wait to see me, could he?"

Sky Link probably would've answered if not for his heavy panting. He rushed over to the bed quickly and knelt beside it. "I... I t-thought you'd… n-never wake…up…" he managed to say.

"So I've heard," Young Link smirked, ruffling his hair. He then looked to Zelda. "Mind if I have a moment alone with these two? I'll be out in a minute." Zelda nodded and closed the door with a carefree smile. Once the door shut, however, Link's own cunning grin turned into a frown. He stared at his other selves with a hint of fright, and he was visibly shaking.

"Hey…" Sky Link said hesitantly, his voice full of concern. He placed a hand on Young Link's arm and cocked his head. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, dipshit," Young Link huffed. "Really. But I have to ask you guys something. Do you, err, like me?"

His counterparts stared at each other with wide eyes. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? If was probably something he saw…

"A-And I don't want some half-assed answer like, 'Because you're me,'" Young Link continued. He was beginning to blush at the question. "None of that crap!"

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds, but the tension made it feel like minutes. Eventually, Sky Link was the first to break it.

"Of course I like you," Sky Link answered with a smile. "I don't like you because you're a hero or anything. I'm one too and I wouldn't want people to pay attention to me just for that."

"That's true," Wolf Link added, catching on to what Sky was doing. "Plus, you seem to like us well enough. You're kind of like someone we can look up to, I suppose."

Young Link gave his descendant a long, hard stare. "Eh?"

"Don't doubt it," Sky Link continued. "You saved the entire world when you were just a kid! You're younger than us and yet you know so much more."

"R-Really?" Young Link stuttered, his face turning even redder. "Oh, well… Th-That doesn't count! Nothing that has to do with me being a big hero and stuff!"

"That's easy," Sky Link grinned. "There's no one I've met who's quite like you. You're brash, loud, opinionated… Reminds me of someone I used to know."

"He's foulmouthed too," Wolf Link smirked.

"I am not, you asshole!" Young Link snapped. He crossed his arms and looked away. "How can such good-looking people be so emptyheaded?"

Sky Link reached up and flicked him in the forehead. Just as Young Link was about to curse at him, he said, "You're not scared anymore."

Young Link raised an eyebrow at his words, but quickly realized what he meant. He was no longer shaking at all.

"See?" Sky grinned. "You seem to like us. You're pretty comfortable right now."

"I guess," Young Link said, hiding his urge to freely show his feelings like a child.

"Plus, we may be the same person in a way, but we're more like brothers," Sky Link added. "Don't you think?"

Young Link blinked stupidly. "Brothers?" he repeated. "Like family?"

Sky nodded. "Exactly. So no matter who betrays or ignores you, we'll always be here."

Young Link instantly looked away once he felt tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled once and regretted it instantly, as it signaled to his other selves that he was starting to cry. Wolf Link, having retted not saying anything of substance yet, opened his mouth to say something. However, he was cut off by Cia entering the room.

"Oh, you're awake," she sighed in relief. "Zelda told me the news. Are you feeling alright? Did the spell work correctly?"

Young Link's eyes suddenly grew wide with alarm. "O-Oh, that… Yeah, it worked fine. Nothing hurts anymore."

"Excellent," Cia replied. "I'm sorry to cut you conversation short, but I need to borrow Wolf for a moment. Do you mind?"

The Hero of Time's oh-so familiar smirk appeared on his face, showcasing the fact that he was thinking of something naughty. "Oh, no. Take as _looooong_ as you need."

Wolf Link gave a quick roll of his eyes before getting up to leave. His grandfather was back to normal, for better or for worse. Still, he allowed himself a small smile of relief. He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of ease.

There certainly was no one like his grandfather.

* * *

Cia strut confidently down the halls of her temple, leading the Hero of Twilight away from the safety of his personal company. How loyal Volga was! He injured his own arm just so their fake tale of being attacked would be believable. Perhaps he wasn't a complete waste of space. Even better was the fact that poor Young Link was knocked out, giving Cia ample time to cast a spell. Not only did he not remember going up in the air with Volga in the first place, the Fierce Deity's Mask would also be off his mind. She instantly noticed it was missing from his belt, and she couldn't have him chasing after it when she had plans!

Speaking of plans, she was ready to put her next one fully into action. Her dear Hero of Twilight had more willpower than she thought. The dreams she put in his head at night were becoming more and more explicit, but he didn't seem effected by them at all. He likely just passed them off as fantasies every teenage boy has at one time or another. But enough was enough. She wanted to stop this goody two-shoes act right now, but she couldn't with his morals ruling his judgement. She had to make herself his top priority. And that would take the help of a little black magic. Though she wanted him to love her naturally, she soon came to the realization that he would always hold Zelda close to his heart as well. No, that wouldn't do. Cia needed him to have eyes for no one but her.

"Where are we going?" Wolf Link asked suddenly. "Did someone sneak in?"

"No, nothing like that," Cia answered calmly, hiding her intentions. "I built a training room in the temple. Everyone is free to use it as they please, but I want to have a special training session with you. You've been slacking off because of your ancestor's fall. It's understandable, but I do need you to catch up on the time you've lost."

"Oh, right…" Wolf Link slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Cia replied in a scolding tone. "You were worried sick about the poor thing! I would be the same way if it were my sister…" She covered placed a hand over her mouth, pantomiming sadness. She could tell Wolf Link was struggling to come up with a comforting statement, despite his silence. "Anyway, here it is."

She gestured to a door at the end of the hall. With its purple paint and silver outlining, it looked like any other door in their base. Wolf Link titled his head at it and Cia fought to hide her blush. She quickly turned her head and pushed it open. They were greeted by a bright golden light and threw their arms up to over their eyes.

"How did I do?" Agitha's voice asked.

"Very good," Ghirahim praised. "Soon you'll be good enough to join my army of demons."

"Can my bugs come along?"

He grimaced at the statement. "Fine. Just keep them away from me."

"Agitha?" Wolf Link said incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Grasshopper," Agitha grinned. "It's good to see you! Ghirahim has been teaching me how to use magic. Isn't that great? Now I won't need you to protect me all the time. Although I wouldn't reject your services if you offered."

Wolf Link smiled at her, shooting a glare at the Demon Lord simultaneously. "I'm sure you did very well, but I think Cia wants us to use this room right now."

The Insect Princess pouted. "Aw, really? Okay. Ghirahim and I can train outside, right?"

"Indeed we can." A smirk crossed his face. "And we can invite the Sky Child to be target practice."

Cia ushered them out of the room and took their place with Wolf Link, shutting the door loudly behind them. She grinned proudly as the hero gawked at the room. It was gigantic, nearly the size of Hyrule Castle's interior.

"I know it looks like it wouldn't be able to fit inside the temple," Cia giggled. "But that's the beauty of magic, isn't it?" She snapped her fingers and made the door disappear into a violet wall. "Just a precaution," she explained, noticing Wolf Link's alarm. "So nothing can fling the door open and get outside."

 _And so we can't be disturbed…_ she thought.

"Are you ready?" she asked, summoning her scepter.

"Yeah," Wolf Link nodded. "What are we doing first?"

"First, a little warm-up." Cia waved her scepter, causing purple fog in the shape of Bokoblins appear. They were numerous enough to fill the entire room, held back only by magic shield Cia formed around her and the hero.

 _"_ _This_ is a warm-up?!" he gaped.

"This is nothing!" Cia frowned. "Is it too much for you? This world's Link can do this in less than two minutes without even a scratch on him."

Wolf Link knit his eyebrows. "He's that good, huh?"

"Of course. Unlike you he got formal training as a soldier," Cia explained. "What he lacks in brute strength he makes up for in agility. You'll have to be faster than him to have a chance."

"I've never gone up against this many at once, but…" The hero drew his sword, wearing a determined expression. "They've never given me an issue before."

"Excellent," Cia smiled. "If you're ready, I'll remove your shield."

Wolf Link simply nodded. Cia flicked her wrist and the monsters rushed at him. He twirled his sword in his hand, a bad habit from what she could tell, and slashed at the nearest enemy. It dissolved into a small pool of fog on the ground before seeping into the cracks in the tiles. But the hero didn't waste one moment marveling at his small victory. Instead he swung his sword at lightning speed, hitting each Bokoblin with pinpoint precision.

Cia watched in awe at the grace he fought with. No move was off, no attack missed. It was so different from the wild fashion of his grandfather's battles or the typical style of Sky's. This almost seemed like a ballroom dance. She almost found herself joining him once she realized he lacked a partner, but quickly came to her sense.

 _But he doesn't seem to be having much fun,_ she thought in disappointment. _If he's going to become my little pet, he'll need to learn how to loosen up. Perhaps he needs a little help…_

A mischievous appeared on her face as she slightly raised her glowing scepter. Wolf Link was already almost halfway through the horde of monsters, but no sense of accomplishment was present within his eyes. No sense of emotion at all, in fact.

 _Don't be that way,_ Cia told him gently. _It must be entertaining to have all these worthless pests below you. To have them fear you._

She almost thought she caught her hero's eyes flicker with excitement, but it passed quickly. He needed a bigger push. Her scepter glowered brighter now, signaling that her spell was getting stronger.

 _What's the point in having so much power if it only brings you sorrow? You were so miserable in your world. But here I can give you all the destruction you desire._

She smiled contently as Wolf Link's attacks became hastier, as if he couldn't wait for the next kill. Lucky for her he never lost his grace.

 _Good dog,_ she praised. _Aren't you thankful to me for all this? Of course you are… Zelda would never do this for you. Oh, you missed one. Get it! Good boy! How fun this is! Having the power to take lives as you please… What greater power is there? You might as well be a god. Of course, even if you somehow became one, you would always allow me to control you. You can't live without me._

Wolf Link finally brought his blade down on the final monster, smiling wickedly by this point.

"Wasn't that fun?" Cia asked, dispelling her shield.

"K-Kind of," the hero panted. "Can we do it again?"

"Maybe later," Cia answered, much to his disappointment. "I still have to do my training as well. Would you like to help me?" Wolf Link nodded excitedly. "Excellent! I was hoping you'd accept."

She giggled to herself at his enthusiasm. This magic didn't take long to work at all! With a flick of her wrist, she summoned a giant dragon, much like the one the Hero of Time fought so long ago, though this one was made of the same violet fog as the Bokoblins.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Cia asked. "I'm not experienced enough to summon strong creatures to aid us in battle, but I can create sentient beings. This is just a little exercise for us."

The dragon roared and zipped around the room. Cia was secretly doing this on purpose, but she made it seem like it was all an accident.

"Sorry," she apologized, slumping her shoulders a bit. "It's kind of fast for me to beat. Do you want to take this one?"

Wolf Link stopped staring at the dragon and nodded in her direction. "Sure! This'll be easy for me."

Cia watched from the corner of the room as he leapt up and swiped at the monster. She made a hand gesture behind her back and the dragon bolted up out of reach. The hero scowled as his target dodged.

"Wait!" Cia shouted over another furious roar. "Let me try. Maybe I could hit it with my magic."

"If you want," Wolf Link replied. He backed away a bit and allowed Cia to take his place. She raised her scepter and shot a large ball of black energy at the monster. She missed purposely and put on a mask of disappointment.

"Darn it," she huffed. "Hold on. Practice makes perfect."

Her next shot was off by a couple feet. She openly showed her false frustration as she began spamming attacks at random, none of them hitting the dragon.

"Need help?" Wolf Link asked her. By now he was sitting on the floor, his chin resting in his hand.

"Maybe a little," Cia sighed. "This is so much easier at close range!"

The hero smiled to himself and approached her cautiously, as she was still shooting wildly. "You should probably aim for where it's _going_ to be instead of where it is now."

Cia nodded and sent another energy ball flying. While this attack landed much closer than her other ones, it still missed. The dragon darted out of the way easily.

"Damn!" she cursed. "Perhaps this is too difficult for me. I'll slow it down."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Wolf Link said.

The sorceress waved her scepter, but instead of slowing down, the dragon shot to ground level and wrapped its snakelike body around her and the hero. It coiled around them and tightened. The two were forced together suddenly, their arms pinned to their sides and their faces inches apart.

"S-Sorry!" Cia blushed. "Let me- Ugh." She "accidentally" dropped her staff on the ground, where it rolled out of reach. "Dammit."

A beat of awkward silence passed. Cia frantically avoided eye contact. By now she was legitimately nervous. They were so close together… She'd never been in such close contact with a man before! The dragon coiled tighter and forced them even closer. With her mind in such a blur, she couldn't cast a spell to release them properly.

 _Alright, Cia, you deserve this,_ she scolded. _You did this on purpose, so now there's no going back._

Wolf Link's face was bright red as she thought this. His bangs brushed against Cia's forehead, making her begin to tremble with embarrassment…and anticipation.

"Um, you aren't hurt, are you?" Cia asked hesitantly.

"N-No," the hero answered slowly. "I'm fine."

 _Ugh, what am I doing?!_ Cia asked herself hotly. _I should be taking charge! I'll try to get into his head again. I'm only nervous because he is._

"Hey, um, Link?" she called softly. He cautiously made eye contact with her and she began to repeat her previous spell.

 _This isn't_ too _bad, is it?_ she thought. _At least you think I'm pretty, hm? You like being close like this… Probably even thinking dirty stuff too._

She laughed internally as Wolf Link's blush deepened.

 _Aw, poor thing. You don't have to be so embarrassed. You're the man here. Take charge for once! This is the perfect opportunity, so take advantage of it. After all, you love me, don't you?_

Wolf Link stared into her violet eyes blankly. It was working! A normal person would've thought his unblinking gaze was uncomfortable, but Cia didn't mind. It was attention, and she would take it gladly. They were so close and he wasn't trying to pull away like that foolish "Scarf Link" would've done. Instead, Wolf Link seemed quite comfortable where he was. And he was ten times more attractive than any of his counterparts. And he had such lovely eyes… It was almost like gazing into the sea. The best part was that he was staring into hers, almost in a trance. He must've thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world by now. Cia was so happy she could die. She smiled at him thankfully and leaned in a bit closer to see how he would react to the gap between them getting smaller.

He didn't hesitate with his next move. Suddenly, the gap was closed completely as his lips met her gently. Her eyes grew wide with shock, though her hero seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. (Perhaps men were simply like that…) She got over her initial shock quickly, tilting her head to give him better access.

She wanted to stay in this moment forever, never letting her darling hero go. She could if she wanted to, but all those on the outside world would notice they were gone for so long…

Cia pulled away for a moment, causing Wolf Link to make a horrified expression, fearful he did something wrong. The sorceress found the room to snap her fingers, dispelling the dragon and making a silver glow around the room.

"Now," she grinned slyly. "No time will pass in this room. And…" She grabbed Wolf Link by his collar and pulled him close.

"It's sound proof."

 ***Cia, you evil girl you! Wait… Was this chapter updated within a week of the last one? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!**

 **Agitha: Ghirahim's been training me! :D**

 **Ghirahim: She'll be so evil when she grows up. ^^**

 **Ah… Anyway, what did you guys think? Review and you'll get that love spell Cia used!**

 **K bye.***


	29. The Surprising Fifth Day

***Apologies for removing this chapter! I had to revise the ending, so if you've already read this chapter, just skip to the part here Midna met Wolf Link. Not only was I unhappy with the overall result, it was full of embarrassing mistakes. Also, I was able to correct a few typos. Thank you for your patience!***

 _"_ _They know…"_

Lana cracked an eye open. It was so early in the morning… Why was it now, after being perfectly silent for a few days, the Mask had to bother her? She reached over to her nightstand, feeling around lazily.

 _"_ _To your right."_

The sorceress grit her teeth in annoyance and shifted her hand in the direction she was told. She picked up the Mask and held it above her face.

"Did you need something?" she asked sarcastically.

 _"_ _Indeed I did,"_ the Mask replied. _"_ _Cia and her army… They know when you're coming. The black witch is training her followers. She has put a spell on her dear pet wolf. Now he's completely fallen for her. So I'd watch out for him."_

A soft laugh emitted from the Mask. Lana bolted into a sitting position at the news.

"How do they know?!" she demanded. "How told them? What happened to Link?"

 _"_ _Quiet,"_ the Mask hissed. _"_ _Your high-pitched voice is beyond irritating. Allow me to explain. The witch put a spell on Epona so she could understand human words. Then she sent the Hero of Twilight to get information from her. And_ then _she put a powerful spell on him, one that will make him do whatever he can to assure her safety."_

Lana furrowed her eyebrows. "A love spell?"

 _"_ _Something like that. But it hasn't reached its full power yet. It was only cast on him yesterday. You must attack early or else they'll see it coming and Link will become as hostile as Cia wishes him to be."_

"Early?" Lana repeated. "Then we'll have to attack today or tomorrow. We're not ready!"

 _"_ _How so?"_

"Well, the Gorons are sharpening Impa's blade, Link's been slacking off, Agitha's still missing, the army's not-"

 _"_ _Yes, yes. I understand. But you only need two people. Yourself and a partner."_

"Why just two?" Lana questioned. "Cia's Links know their stuff. And there are three!"

 _"_ _Listen, I know what they're doing. The witch put a spell on my puppet to make him forget about me for the time being. But my hold on him remains strong. I see everything through his eyes. And I can tell what you need."_

"…Fine. And I assume you want me to give you back to the Hero of Time when I go."

 _"_ _Smart girl. Now, do what I say and you cannot lose. Leave in a few hours with only your most experienced warriors. Begin gathering them immediately. Begin a full-on assault. Stealth will not be your ally in this battle. Make it clear you've arrived."_

Lana nodded. "Okay. I'll try it. But you'd better be telling the truth."

She slid out of bed, placing the Mask back on her nightstand.

 _"_ _Wait, girl,"_ the Mask called. Lana stopped before the doorway and looked back. _"_ _Before you leave, I need to tell you something."_ The sorceress could practically feel his mischievous grin.

 _"_ _Bring Midna."_

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This is my first entry here. Cia made me this journal to keep me busy. At first I thought I'd fill it with drawings of bugs, but Beetle said it would make a better journal. And I can draw bugs in the margins! I'm glad to say that my first entry will be a happy one. Ever since yesterday Grasshopper's been having this big dumb smile on his face. He keeps drifting off into thought. He gets especially excited when Cia walks in!_

 _Caterpillar always winks at me whenever he gets that dumb smile. I don't know what it means. Even Beetle laughs at Grasshopper's face. No one will tell me what's going on! I tried asking Mr. Fire Ant Volga but he just looks away and gets all red. And when I ask Ms. Queen Ant Cia she gets all happy and tells me it isn't children's matters. At least she's been nice to me._

 _Grasshopper's been getting super nice too. He lets me hang around him more and is simply much more upbeat when we speak together. I won't deny how cute is enthusiasm is, but where has this sudden change come from? I'll ask Ghirahim later today. He's been training me in magic and I've been getting pretty good! I can even summon a giant beetle for a little bit! I'll tell you what Ghirahim says next time, Diary._

* * *

Agitha closed her diary contently. She guessed Cia was in a very good mood to make her such a thing. It was shiny and purple and had a lock in the shape of a purple Mariposa butterfly. She set it on her dresser and smoothed out her dress. Her royal guard was likely on his way to lunch right now, like he did at this time every day, and she wanted to join him.

The Insect Princess opened her bedroom door and practically skipped out of the room. Wolf Link was in the near distance down the hall, making his way to the dining room. After a few of her steps echoed, he turned around to see how it was.

"Good afternoon," she greeted with a quick curtsey before running to his side. "How was your day so far? Agitha hasn't seen you since you first woke up."

"Oh, right…" Wolf Link scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I was doing some –err, training."

Agitha tilted her head. "Again? But you already trained yesterday."

"I've been pretty behind, so…" His face suddenly turned red as he got that stupid smile again. "It's not like I mind it or anything."

"You know, Ghirahim's been teaching Agitha magic," the princess grinned. "Can she join you next time?"

"No!" Wolf Link realized how panicked he sounded and cleared his throat. "I mean, you've got Ghirahim and all that."

"Did someone call me?"

The Demon Lord suddenly appeared in a shower of diamonds before them. He flipped his hair dramatically.

"Hello, Ghirahim," Agitha said, curtseying once more. "Are you on your way to lunch as well?"

He chuckled a bit before replying. "Of course I am. I can't leave my slave alone for too long. But have you noticed how much time I've been giving him to breathe? That ingrate had better be happy!"

The trio casually strode into the room they used for eating. Young Link was just running out of the opposite hall with Sky and Zelda to sit down at a large wooden table. Cia was magically spawning food to cover the table's round surface. The Hero of Time leapt into a seat and studied a pile of mashed potatoes excitedly. Zelda giggled at his behavior, something she'd become used to since her arrival, and sat down next to him. Cia, for whatever reason, grimaced at the queen's arrival and took the seat across from her.

"Sit down next to me, Link," Zelda invited Wolf Link, patting the empty chair to her left.

The Hero of Twilight looked to Cia for approval. With gritted teeth, she seemingly forced herself to nod.

"My grandson is pretty popular with the ladies, eh?" Young Link smirked playfully, raising his eyebrows. "You get laid lately, Sky?"

Sky Link sat next to his younger incarnation as Wolf Link made his way towards a chair by Cia. "The closest I've gotten to that was a girl in Skyloft saying I get more handsome every day."

"Oh?" Young Link asked, nudging his side. "You gonna ditch Zelda for her?"

"Of course not," Sky Link laughed, reaching for a plate. "Her name's Karane. She's dating someone already, so it's not like she's available anyway."

"Shame," Young Link sighed. "How can someone with such devilishly good looks have such a hard time getting a girlfriend?" His expression sporadically turned to one of horror. "You're not gay, are you?"

Zelda's face also became twisted in fear. Sky Link simply shook his head, so used to such sudden comments that he wasn't fazed. "Nope. But I've never fallen in love with anyone except-"

He realized what he was about to say and stopped immediately. He looked down and picked up a ham sandwich for his plate, leaving an excited Young Link leaning over the table with anticipation.

"You're no fun," the Hero of Time grimaced. He fell back into his chair and crossed his arms. Agitha could've sworn she saw Cia let out a sigh of relief, while Ghirahim scrunched his face in disappointment.

"Excuse me," Agitha interrupted. "But where's Mr. Fire Ant? Isn't he hungry?"

"If he's any later I'll let you try out your new spells on him," Ghirahim smirked. The Bug Princess nodded excitedly, settling in a seat between one Ghirahim took and Wolf Link.

"That bastard can hold his own," Young Link said between bites of a slice of bread. "I come back almost dead and all he gets is a dislocated shoulder and shit."

Zelda ruffled his hair and he instantly quieted down at her touch. "I do hope he's doing alright, but let's not worry too much about him. Right, Link?" She turned to him, but found him staring at Cia in some sort of a trance. _"_ _Link!"_

He flinched violently at his name, causing Young Link to laugh at him like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Got a bit distracted by something, did you?" he snickered. "Or…maybe two things. Eh? _Eeeeh?"_

"Hey!" Zelda slapped his head gently. "Don't be so rude!" Noticing Cia's beet red face, she slumped her shoulders in embarrassment. "I'm very sorry about him."

"Nothing to be sorry about," the sorceress mumbled. "It's not like you can control what he says."

"Oh, come on!" Young Link huffed, throwing up his hands. "Does anyone here have a sense of humor?" He pointed to the Demon Lord. "Ghirahim, my man! You know I was just joking, right?"

Ghirahim rested his chin in his hand and smirked. "Of course. You know, you'd make a good slave. I need someone upbeat around between my master and this one." He jabbed a finger at Sky Link.

"I would be honored, but I'd prefer my princess," Young Link shrugged. "She's adorable and you're, uh…" He eyed the Demon Lord up and down. "You're sort of creepy."

Ghirahim quirked his visible eyebrow. "I take offense to that."

"Good." Young Link stuck out his tongue and stole some biscuits from his sky counterpart's plate.

The screech of chair legs scraping against the tile floor made the group halt their actions instantly. Young Link stared at Cia mid-chew as she began to back away from the table.

"What's the matter?" he asked, gulping down his meal.

"Don't mind me," Cia smiled politely. "I just need to check on Volga for a moment. I'll be back soon."

"But you've barely eaten," Zelda replied in a concerned tone. "It can wait until you're finished."

Cia inhaled sharply in annoyance, but kept her smile. "I said I'd only be a moment." Without another word, she rushed off. Once out of the room, Wolf Link slumped his shoulders and stared at his plate sadly.

His ancestor shook his head. "I get that you've just found your first love and all, but can't you think about something else for once?"

Wolf Link turned to him and raised an eyebrow judgingly. "How do you know she's my first?"

"It's obvious," the Hero of Time replied knowingly. "When I first fell in love, I had the same look on my face. And it's not like a stupid childhood crush. Those ended…pretty fast for me. I'm talking when you literally walk into crap thinking about someone, you stay awake at night thinking about them, and everything they say to you makes you get all excited… That sort of stuff. And don't try to deny it. I saw you faceplant into a wall this morning."

A ripple of laughter swept through the room as Wolf Link's gaze went back to the table.

"Don't make that face," Zelda giggled, rubbing his back gently. "I've felt the exact same way you have. It's perfectly normal."

The hero met her gaze slowly. "You have?" he asked innocently.

She nodded, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Of course. I actually fell in love pretty late."

"What's he like?" Young Link said loudly. He turned a few heads, particularly Zelda's, but she soon realized why he was doing this. He wanted her to give Wolf Link a little "hint, hint."

"Well, um…" She racked her brain to find a good example. "He's saved my life as well as my kingdom, which is what made me like him." She thought that would do the trick, but Wolf Link's expression didn't change. "He's quite handsome as well. But the only problem is that he's younger than me and I would be breaking laws by being with him…"

"Really?" Wolf Link frowned at the information. "But you're the queen. Can't you do something about it?"

"No. He loves someone else anyway." Zelda turned away after her curt statement, her eyes now empty.

Young Link and Ghirahim exchanged an annoyed expression.

 _"_ _Are humans always this dense?"_ Ghirahim asked the hero telepathically. Used to being communicating with this way, Young Link simply shrugged a shoulder.

 _"_ _Only the ignorant ones," he answered. "My poor grandson is so modest he can't read the mood at all. He must take after me that way. You know, I can't even imagine how Cia got that bastard to fall in love with her."_

* * *

"This had better be good," Cia growled impatiently. She stopped at the balcony rail and folded her arms. "Alright, I'm here. What's so important?"

A purple fog swirled in front of her and formed into a robe with a single, glowing red eye under its hood.

"It's urgent news," Wizzro said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "Somehow Lana learned that you knew about their plan. She's on her way here now."

The sorceress dropped her arms. _"_ _Now?"_

"She's almost here," Wizzro continued. "I didn't catch her soon enough."

Cia grit her teeth in anger. "Dammit!" She lifted her hand as violet energy crackled through it. "You have five seconds to explain yourself."

Wizzro blinked his eye in shock. "M-Mistress?"

"Time's up." She shot a wave of energy at him, but he teleported away before she could strike. She cursed under her breath when he appeared behind her.

"Looks like you used quite a bit of dark magic," he cackled, now sounding like his usual self. "So now you have pay the price. Tell me, what did you use it for?" He dodged another blast of black magic. "I suggest you get your little army together. The time you spend irritating me could be spent getting outside."

Cia rolled her eyes and waved Wizzro out of the way. He vanished with a harsh laugh. The sorceress didn't question his leave and hastily walked back to the group.

"Get outside!" she ordered sternly. Everyone snapped to attention, their eyes wide with alarm. "Lana is on the way. She's here early. We don't have much time, so grab your weapons and head to the front!"

The group instantly stumbled out of their chairs and ran for the weapons in their rooms. Only Ghirahim and Agitha headed straight outside, since Agitha didn't need anything and Ghirahim _was_ a weapon. The rest of the team soon followed, Cia counting them as they sped past to make sure they were all there. Zelda was the only straggler, since she had to create a rapier with her magic. (She probably ran off just to tag along with Wolf Link.)

"That's everyone," Cia said to her. "Let's hurry up. They could be here already."

Zelda nodded sternly. "I'll keep a close eye on Agitha and Ghirahim. We don't need him betraying us."

"Just look after the girl," Cia said, summoning her staff. "I'll worry about the demon. Now go!"

The two women rushed after the others, determined to finally end this war.

* * *

"I'm bored."

"We've been standing here for ten seconds."

Young Link glared at Sky half-heartedly. "I get bored quickly, okay?"

"Quiet," Ghirahim hissed. "You're making my ears bleed."

Agitha gasped in worry. "Oh, no! Are you alright? Do you need a handkerchief?"

The Demon Lord gave his eyes a quick roll. "It's a figure of speech, girl." He let a beat of silence pass. "Any sight of them?"

"Not yet," Sky Link answered. "Just be prepared just in case, alright?"

"Right." Young Link twirled his sword in his hand. "…They sure are taking a while, though."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Midna, please," Lana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I told you 'almost' several times."

The princess frowned as she floated past Lana's head. "I don't get the point of this anyway. You never told me why we brought so little soldiers."

Lana looked back at the men walking behind her. She did as the Mask advised, only bringing one hundred of her finest warriors. The Mask was currently fixated to her belt. She was planning to give it back to the Hero of Time like she said she would. Cheating her way through wouldn't help, so she would be true to her word.

 _"_ _There,"_ the Mask said. _"_ _There's my slave. Hurry up, girl!"_

She sighed again. This thing was pretty pushy for an accessory.

"Oh, hey," Midna grinned. "There they are." She ducked under a rose bush, a sign they reached their destination. "I call dibs on the wolf. I want pay back for making me go all soft in his dimension."

"Don't-"

 _"_ _Let her do as she likes,"_ the Mask cut Lana off. _"_ _Everything will go according to plan. I promise."_

Lana hesitantly backed down and signaled her men to approach the squabbling group before them. "Wait, is that…?" she gasped.

"It's the princess from my time," Midna finished, narrowing her gaze. "And looks like they got Sir Fabulous to help out too. You sure we're ready?"

 _"_ _At least they're missing Volga. He must be pretending to be injured…"_

The Mask had a point. They were at least one down, but…

"Oh, you've arrived." Lana let out a small squeal of surprise as Ghirahim teleported behind her. He pointed down at her and loudly declared, "She's over here, you blind fools. Don't you have any eyes?"

"Crap," Midna cursed in frustration. "Everyone, get him!"

The soldiers dove for the Demon Lord, but he vanished with a snap of his fingers, causing the men to fall humorously on top of each other. The Twilight Princess slapped a tiny hand to her face.

"I'll handle the wolf," she repeated, floating up from her hiding place. The enemy had already started rushing towards the army. Midna narrowly dodged being hit with a swarm of golden butterflies. "The hell…?"

"Ignore it," Lana huffed. "Just go after him."

Midna smirked mischievously at her permission. She instantly disappeared in a cloud of black pixels, reemerging being Wolf Link. He didn't turn around, showing he didn't even realize she was there. She held down a giggle at his obliviousness. Her hair began to form into a giant orange hand, but a sharp pain made it retract into her typical ponytail. A groan of pain escaped her as she held her bleeding arm.

Wolf Link paused mid-swing and began to turn his head, but a tall figure rammed the hilt of its sword into his head. The hero was instantly knocked out and caught by the mysterious person.

"Honestly, how could someone so slow save an entire country?" The white-clad man pointed the tip of his black blade at Midna's throat. "As much of a hassle it is to save a human, I'm afraid if I don't my slave may be taken away. Run along and I won't have to dull my sword killing you."

Midna recoiled a bit at the new addition to the fight. "Who the hell are you? Get away from him, he's _mine!"_

"One thought at a time, imp." The man summoned red daggers around him, which no doubt cut Midna's arm earlier. "First off, you may call me Ghirahim. Secondly, if you want this boy out of your way, I'll gladly be your opponent instead."

"No way!" Midna snapped. "Do you even know who that is? That guy comes from a parallel dimension to my time where he made the other version of me all soft. She even died for him!"

"And what do you intend to do with him?" Ghirahim smirked. "Torture him until he screams for mercy? It certainly would be unsightly for a hero."

Midna shook her head. "Nothing like that. I'm going to kill him quickly. Not to spare him pain, but just to get him out of the way. I want revenge for what he did to the other me."

"Oh?" Ghirahim stared down at the boy resting on his arm thoughtfully. "And how can you guarantee he won't use his charms on you as well?"

The princess almost gagged. "I'm not as weak as that stupid princess from his world. She tried using him to her advantage and she ultimately became his tool. I'm not taking that chance. Now give him to me or I'll kill you too."

The demon tilted his head curiously. "You don't know your limits in that form. I cut you pretty deep. Don't you think such a small body would bleed out quickly?"

Midna tightened her grip around the wound. As much as she hated to admit it, this freak was right. She had to save the kill for later, but… Maybe if she took the hero elsewhere she could-

"Hey, you!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted. Midna turned her head to see a young boy running towards her at full speed. "Get away from my grandson!"

"Wait…" Midna narrowed her gaze at the boy until her eyes widened with realization. "You're that kid we kidnapped!"

"Damn straight!" Young Link held up his wrist as he sprinted to reveal a golden bracelet with a pink jewel in the middle. He pressed the gem and was engulfed by a blinding golden light. Midna shut her eyes tight, but once the light subsided, she cracked her eye open.

"GAH!" She winced violently at an older version of the child she saw staring at her not more than an inch away from her face. His now teenage self was smiling wildly, grasping his sword in his hand.

"I heard you plan on killing my grandson," he said. "But I'm not able to let you do that. Lay a hand on him and I'll personally decapitate you." He swung his sword lazily. "Deal?"

Midna glared at him. "Screw you. I'm getting my revenge. Now get out!"

This new Link grimaced at her words. "You do realize when he wakes up, he'll be pissed off, right? So I suggest you just leave while you can."

The Twilight Princess bit her lip as she began to understand her situation. She stood between two men and their swords. If she dared to attack one, the other would surely jump her. Her gaze subconsciously shot to a defenseless Wolf Link.

"You just gonna stand there?" the older Link frowned. "You're boring as all hell."

"Allow me," Ghirahim smiled slyly. He absentmindedly dropped Wolf Link (much to his grandfather's horror), and Midna saw her only chance. She bolted low to the ground, ignoring the pain it caused her. The two men watched in shock as she dodged the crimson daggers targeted at her and made her way towards her own prey. Her small body clung to Wolf Link's chest as they began to disappear in a cloud of black pixels.

 ***Finally! It is complete!**

 **Young Link: IT'S ALIIIIVE! :D**

 **Shut it. Anywho, I just got a new laptop! It's a cheap Dell one, but I don't care as long as I have my Yandere Simulator and Ib. I'm tired so I have nothing creative to write here. ^^ Review and you'll get a Midna plushie!**

 **k bye.***


	30. The Mirror's Reflection

***Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! :D I was pretty upset I had to edit with the last one, specifically the ending, so I'll be sure to work extra hard on this one. ^^ Not that anyone will be able to tell the difference… ;_; *le sigh* Whatever, I love writing this stuff for you. ^^ Enjoy the newest chapter of Battle of Light!***

 _He remembered the first time he saw her. That stupid little imp beyond the bars of his cell. When she first called him a "slave" and gave him his first order, he wanted no more than to throw her off his back. But after a few months with her, they slowly formed an unspoken bond. She stopped ordering him around every second she had, and he found himself actually caring for her._

 _And right now, under the twilit sky, Link rested his head against the back of his horse, Epona, who laid down to keep him warm against her body. Midna, that imp he used to despise so much, was resting on his lap, her head laying on his chest. She was beginning to nod off. Link could tell easily since the Fused Shadow she wore began to gently nudge against his arm repeatedly. She told him to wake her up if she started to fall asleep, but this was admittedly adorable… Perhaps he should just let her drift off._

 _However, once he thought this, Midna jerked awake at the sound of a rabbit hopping along and snapping a twig. She glared at the rabbit for a moment before cursing under her breath and readjusting her position._

 _"_ _That wasn't very ladylike for royalty," Link smirked._

 _"_ _Zip it," Midna snapped. "And I thought I told you to keep me awake."_

 _The hero patted her head. "But you looked so peaceful for a second there. You never get any sleep these days."_

 _"_ _We shouldn't even have the luxury to sleep," Midna scowled. "We need to get that first mirror shard. The sooner we have our hands on it, the better."_

 _"_ _I know, I know," Link sighed. "…I think we're rested up by now. It's been a few hours, right?"_

 _Midna scoffed at his words. "A few hours too long. So get moving; I'm not the one doing the traveling."_

 _Link smiled to himself and refrained from muttering a mocking, "Yes, your majesty," under his breath._

* * *

 _Link hesitated with his aim. It was something he never did before, but he couldn't help it this time. His enemy was someone he knew was a defenseless girl in reality. She had been turned into a mindless monster by the power of the mirror._

 _"_ _Link!" he heard Midna shout from his shadow. "What are you doing? Just hit her already!"_

 _It was the perfect shot too: the monster was writhing in pain from an arrow Link had previously shot to her head. He didn't think it would do much. But now that he saw the poor thing suffer so much…. It's not like she did anything to deserve this._

 _"_ _Look, Yeta's gonna be fine," Midna assured him, though she didn't seem too confident. "Just one strike to the heart and she'll be freed."_

 _The hero still hesitated. He didn't want to be responsible for the death of an innocent girl. However, the sight of Yeta struggling to stand panicked him. Without allowing himself a chance to rethink his actions, he lunged his sword into Yeta's chest. She let out a shrill scream as black pixels darted out from her wound._

 _"_ _Uh…" Midna rose up from Link's shadow and scratched her head. "Maybe she won't be fine. My bad."_

 _Link shot her a "not the time" glare and rushed to catch Yeta as she fell to the ground, her shrieks ceasing. He swore under his breath when she went limp, her eyes shutting. Midna pretended to focus her gaze on the frozen floor._

 _"_ _Link, I…" Midna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, groaning at what she was about to say. "Sorry. I know it's hard, but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. It's the truth, and you just have to face it."_

 _The hero raised an eyebrow at the regret in her voice. Perhaps she had to do something similar at some point. But he couldn't worry about that. For now he had to worry about what would happen when Yeto-_

 _"_ _YETA!"_

 _Shit._

 _Link put on his most convincing "I didn't do it" face and held Yeta up as best he could for her partner. Yeto simply pushed Link out of the way, probably not even noticing him. The hero was flung to the side and into the wall. Yeto still didn't pay him any mind, opting to cradle Yeta with a worried gaze._

 _Yeta raised her head slightly, trying to get her bearings. "Uh…uh… What wrong with me?"_

 _"_ _You just dreaming, uh," Yeto told her. She glanced over at the mirror shard, which had somehow materialized from the pixels that came from her body. It was lying on the ground harmlessly. Yeta squirmed a bit in an attempt to get it._

 _"_ _But… What about mirror?" she asked sadly. Yeto tightened his grip on her slightly to stop her from grabbing it._

 _"_ _No, Yeta. Forget about mirror," he replied, shaking his head. "Look into eyes of Yeto. In their reflection... There lies true beauty!"_

 _Link couldn't help but smile as Yeto embraced her. After a few seconds of the spectacle, he felt something tap his shoulder._

 _"_ _Aren't you forgetting about something?" Midna huffed, planting her hands on her hips. "We're kind of on a time limit here, so it would be nice if you'd hurry it up."_

 _The hero sighed and stood up, his arm still in pain from the impact of Yeto tossing him aside. He strode over to the mirror while Midna retreated to his shadow, picking it up off the floor. He struggled somewhat to lift it since it was much heavier than it looked, but he managed. He somehow found the strength to fully lift it to eyelevel. He could here Midna shouting something, but it was drowned out. He wasn't sure what she was saying. Probably just barking another order, as usual._

 _Link took a moment to study his reflection in the mirror, grimacing at a bruise on his cheek. It was from running on the ice and falling from his face like an idiot, no doubt. But…_

 _He narrowed his gaze at his reflection and held the mirror at arm's length, mustering the strength to hold it. Was that even him at all? The surface of the mirror was a bit dusty, making the image difficult to make out, but his facial expressions were the same. His movements were the same. And yet…_

 _The more he stared into the eyes of the reflection, the more of a stranger the image became. Eventually Link was staring harder every second, the memory of his own appearance fading. Soon he wasn't wondering where that bruise came from or why the surface was so dirty._

 _He was wondering where he'd seen this boy before._

 _Yes, this boy looked strikingly familiar, and yet he couldn't tell who it was. It was like seeing someone in the market one day, barely for a moment, but upon seeing them again…_

Who is this? _Link thought, becoming incredibly irritated by now._ I know I've seen him before… Have I met him on the road? No, that can't be it. He wasn't in the market either. But I know I've seen his eyes before…

 _Link focused his gaze squarely on the figure's eyes. He blocked out any other features. And yet nothing came to mind. No one popped into his head. But he knew this boy from somewhere! Perhaps they'd only met eyes for a fraction of a second, but they knew each other!_

 _Link brought the mirror closer to his face. He was beginning to go mad from this. The other features were blurry in his head. The dark blond hair could've easily been brown and his skin could've have been much darker. Still, even then, Link would rack his brain to figure out who this person was._

 _It was all in his eyes. They were like none Link had ever seen. No one else he knew had them: deep blue, seemingly vast as the ocean… It seemed as if one looked too hard, they'd drown in them. It sounded silly, but they were just so…_

 _Link shook the thought from his head. No, that was stupid. Coming back to his senses for a moment, he mentally scolded himself for what he was about to think. He was just about to admit to himself how attractive this boy was! He grimaced at the thought. Impossible._

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 _Link barely even heard the voice, much less react to it. It sounded almost like it came from the back of his mind, like it was a forgotten afterthought. …Or something like that._

 _"_ _Go on, don't be shy!" the faint voice said with an amused tone. "One more look ought to do it!"_

 _The hero hesitated before giving the boy a wary sideways glance. But if only he knew how right the voice was…_

 _One look did do it._

 _It did it once and a thousand times over. Suddenly, everything else was gone. Yeto, Yeta, Midna, even the very room he stood in… There was nothing but him in the boy._

 _Link's mouth was agape in wonder. The image in the mirror was so captivating all of a sudden…_

 _"_ _Beautiful, isn't it?" the voice asked, now loud and clear. "So pure and perfect… So easily tainted…" It laughed manically at its own words. "Captivating as well. Isn't it grand?"_

 _The hero was unaware at the stupid grin spreading across his face. He gazed into the boy's eyes, his own half-lidded, wondering how anything could be so perfect._

 _"_ _Easily influenced too, eh?" Link felt someone playing with his hair, but he was too absorbed in the mirror's image to notice. "But don't you think it's sad? Such a lovely thing is used as a toy for other's gains." It waited for an answer, but received none. "Busy, are we? Well, don't let me interrupt you."_

 _Link didn't even bother listening. The more he stared into the mirror, the more lightheaded and captivated he became. He leaned forward slowly towards alluring the boy, pleased at the affectionate smile he was receiving._

 _"_ _Quite the trance you're in," the voice giggled. "I'm guessing you're especially susceptible now. Now, why don't I allow you and this guy to be together?"_

 _For once, Link listened. His eyes shot open, frozen in a shocked expression._

 _"_ _Oh, looks like I've caught your attention. Very well. I'll do what I can."_

 _The hand retracted from Link's hair and faded away. He would've turned around if he weren't so occupied. His eyes were still fixated on the boy's icy gaze, now-_

 _Wait…_

 _Link blinked at the image, stupefied. He boy smirked at him, no longer mimicking his expressions and movements._

 _"_ _So?" the boy asked with a hint of arrogance. "What do you think? You haven't lost interest all of a sudden, have you?"_

 _Link shook his head vehemently. "N-No! Of course not," he stammered. His face turned bright red as the boy laughed at his embarrassment._

 _"_ _How cute," he grinned. "You know, kid, I think I like you. You'd make a nice slave." Link's blush deepened. The boy grinned in amusement. "Are you thinking something dirty? You haven't changed."_

 _"_ _Changed?" the hero repeated._

 _"_ _Oh, just ignore that," the boy shrugged. "Nothing you should worry about. But about us being together…" Link instantly perked up at the words. "See, I'm a bit stuck in here."_

 _"…_ _Oh." Link slumped his shoulders in disappointment. "Isn't there anything I can do?"_

 _A sly grin spread across the boy's face. "Actually, yes. See,_ I'm _stuck in here, but you're not." Link titled his head in confusion. "Dense as ever, I see. Here it is in simple terms: I have no real physical being right now. I'm trapped in here with no way of getting out._ Or, _maybe I'm lying to you. Perhaps I just want you to give yourself to me so I can control you."_

 _Link shook his head furiously before giving the boy a determined look. "I trust you."_

 _The boy's grin widened unnaturally, his eyes quickly changing to a deep red. The hero flinched involuntarily at it, but even so he didn't become suspicious. However, he couldn't help but let his eyes widen in fear when he saw a hand reaching out from the mirror. The glass surface was rippling where the boy's arm came out, pausing just before Link's face._

 _"_ _Oh… Scared, huh?" he asked in mock worry. "Wipe that stupid look off your face. This won't hurt a bit. Just hold on a second."_

 _He extended his pointer finger and touched the cold skin to Link's chest. The hero shuddered at the touch, feeling as if ice was filling his veins. The boy's arm disintegrated after a few seconds, starting at the fingertips and traveling down to his elbow. Within moments, even his grinning face had evaporated into black particles and disappeared into the air._

 _"_ _W-Wait!" Link stuttered desperately. "Where-"_

 _"_ _Oh, please, I'm standing right here."_

 _Link gasped in surprise as he felt someone's arms wrap around his shoulders, clasping their hands in front of his chest. He heard the boy laugh, entertained by his reaction. Link tried to turn his head to look behind him, but he felt himself unable to move. Panic quickly swept over him at the immobility._

 _"_ _It's okay, don't panic," the boy's voice said. "Just part of the process. It's a little slow, but at least it's not painful, right?"_

 _The hero would've responded, but he found himself unable to do that as well._

 _"_ _And you know what the funny part is?" The boy released Link and began to walk around to face him. The hero blinked stupidly as the boy walked back into his line of sight. While he still held Link's general appearance, every feature of him was now pitch black, apart from his glowing red eyes and a prominent wide smile. He took his time taking in Link's shocked expression before continuing._

 _"_ _I lied to you!" he cackled. "And you didn't even realize it! You're so dumb. I could've left anytime I wanted._ And _I could've forced myself into your body, but I thought seeing you submit to me would be a little more fun, don't you think?" He let out a long, happy sigh. "Oh, you may be stupid, but you certainly are adorable!"_

 _This dark version of Link leaned over the hero's arms, which were still holding the mirror. Dark Link, or whatever this thing was, glanced from the hero to the mirror curiously._

 _"_ _Hey, I have a great idea!" he announced. "Instead of just erasing your consciousness permanently, why don't I just trap it in this mirror for all eternity?"_

 _Link's heart stopped. For whatever reason, Midna came to mind, and he wished for once that she would pop up and help him out._

 _Dark Link laughed again. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to little old you! Hm… Maybe it's time I explain myself a bit. Would you like to hear what I have to say?"_

 _His words were returned with an icy gaze. Dark Link frowned, but continued nonetheless._

 _"_ _See, I actually know you very well," he began. "In fact, I know you a lot better than you know yourself. We have quite the history together. I've seen you be used by the very gods you worship. Isn't that sad? But you just go right along with it, huh?" He reached out and brushed his hand against Link's cheek. The hero would've shuddered if he could move. "You… You're just not_ smart _enough to realize that everyone is using you as their toy! They all work you like a dog and don't treat you better. But you just do what you're told. Almost like a naïve child. You simply can't handle this, can you? I've wanted to help you out for so long, but I needed your consent to take over. Think of it as taking away your security. But lucky for me, I could use this pretty mirror to my advantage! Too bad the effects wore off now that I came out of it…"_

 _Link was just about ready to strangle him now. He was about to become a puppet for this…_ thing! _The hero silently begged for Midna's help._

 _"_ _And funny story," Dark Link said with a playful smile. "I was always with you, but I never actually woke up until you were, say, nine? Yeah, that was it. You were off on your first ride with Epona and when you came back, that silly farm girl got angry at you for an injury you couldn't even see. You were so angry! She even took Epona away. You didn't talk to her for a week. And as your fury grew, I came into being. It was the first time you felt true anger."_

 _Link knit his eyebrows. The first time he was truly angry was over something so petty? It sounded ridiculous. But then again, this thing had to come from somewhere._

 _"_ _And that's where I came in!" Dark Link spread out his arms theatrically, as if he just said something of great importance. "I'm the manifestation of everything you absolutely despise in this world. Even if you don't know what they are."_

"Hey!"

 _Link would've smiled if he could. That was Midna's voice, wasn't it? He was saved!_

 _However, his excitement was cut short by Dark Link's furious expression. "Dammit. I knew she'd interfere with this. Stupid bitch. I could just kill her right now, but…" He patted Link on the head and added in a mockingly sweet tone, "I know how much you like her, so it would be cruel of me to do that, hm? But I'll just wait for my next chance. Yup, next time."_

Next time? _Link thought, confused._ Can't he just do this now, even with Midna around? Wat's he planning…?

 _"_ _Oh, of course I can!" Dark Link replied, much to his counterpart's surprise. "And as for what I'm planning… Well, that's better off a surprise, isn't it? But I will tell you this…" His glowing red eyes bore into Link's excitedly. "I want us not to be bothered. One hundred percent alone. That way we won't have any witnesses I have to do away with. Though they will meet their end eventually. I just want to toy with them first!" He giggled childishly. "Can you imagine how crushed Ilia would be if she came back to town from a walk and saw it burned down with a bunch of charred corpses everywhere? It would be hilarious!"_

 _Link's counterpart cackled at his own words. The hero was becoming more fed up with his crap by the second…_

 _"_ _Hey, Link!"_

 _He was catapulted forward as something large and heavy suddenly made contact with his back. The mirror flew from his hands at the impact. He made a weak attempt to grab it, finding he could now move again, but it was quickly came out of his reach. The hero caught sight of Midna catching it with her hair before slamming into the wall._

 _"_ _That was close…" Midna sighed in relief. "Link, what happened? I thought I told you beforehand not to look into the mirror. And you did it anyway!"_

 _Link looked up at her from the floor, the room beginning to spin. "Huh?" he managed groggily._

 _Midna quirked an eyebrow and hovered over to him. "I said I told you not to look into the mirror!"_

 _"_ _Mirror…? What mirror?"_

 _His question was met with confusion. "This one!" Midna huffed, shoving a large chunk of engraved glass in his face. "You know, what we came here for?"_

 _Link immediately beamed at the sight of it. "You got it? That's great! That means we can leave now, right?"_

 _Midna blinked stupidly. "You don't remember holding it or anything?"_

 _"_ _I did?" Link shook his head. "If I held it, I don't remember."_

 _"_ _Huh…" The mirror shard dissolved into black pixels as Midna's hair retracted to a ponytail. "I guess it must just be a side effect. Yeta doesn't seem to recall anything either. But it was creepy! I was stuck in your shadow and I couldn't really tell what was going on, but… You were just sort of standing there for a while."_

 _"_ _I was?" Link's gaze shot to the ceiling in thought. "Nope. Don't remember. I must've blacked out after my fight with Yeta._

 _"_ _I guess so…" Midna obviously became worried at the hero's memory lapse, but she did her best to hide it. "Whatever. We got our hands on the mirror shard, so it doesn't matter. We have better stuff to do than stick around here, so let's hurry up."_

* * *

"Link, wake up."

He groaned at the voice. It was probably Midna again. Telling him to get up and get moving. But… She wasn't around anymore, so this was just a dream or something.

"I said wake up, stupid!"

"Go 'way," he mumbled on instinct. It was only nature for him to sleep as late as possible, even if he had to tell a hallucination to be quiet.

"Seriously, get up!" Midna's voice pleaded in an uncharacteristic tone. "Before someone sees you!"

Two tiny hands were planted on his shoulder and began shaking him. Finally, he cracked open and eye and rolled over onto his back with a groan.

"Finally," Midna sighed in relief. She levitated into his line of sight, arms crossed over her chest. "Have you always been this lazy?"

The hero quirked an eyebrow at her. He used to hear Midna's voice in his head even after she left, but seeing her physically was new…

"Hey," the imp huffed impatiently. She chopped her hand on Link's forehead repeatedly. "Anyone home?"

He blinked stupidly as reality came to him. "…Midna?"

"Oh, you remember my name. Well, aren't I honored?" she smirked mockingly. Her smile quickly faded as footsteps echoed from a hallway outside the room. "Get up!"

Link instantly bolted to his feet, but instead of hiding like Mina was prompting to, he looked around the room. It was small and simple, made of blue walls with little to no furniture. There was one solitary window outside with a picture-perfect view of a lake.

"Look, I'll explain later!" Midna pleaded. She grabbed a fist-full of his sleeve and began pulling towards the window. "Let's just get out of here before someone sees you!"

"But…" Link stared at her for a few long seconds. He was at a loss for words, not sure if he should say something meaningful or just question why she was here in the first place.

"I can explain later, stupid," Midna groaned. "There's plenty of time for that!" She floated open to the window, a glass plane with intricate designs Link couldn't understand. She slid it to the left, opening it up to the outside world.

"Midna, is that you?"

The princess gasped at the voice. "Impa! Come on, let's go!"

Link wasn't about to question his long-time partner. If she was panicking this much, he knew well they had to leave. He quickly climbed onto the windowsill and leapt off, landing in the tall grass that surrounded the building. Midna followed right behind him, pressing herself belly first into the dirt.

"Don't move," she whispered. "Run towards the lake when I say."

Link nodded and crouched low to the ground. He heard a woman walk into the room and call Midna's name. She left no more than a few seconds later. Once Midna was sure she was gone, she pointed towards the massive lake and took off with Link. He wasn't quite sure where they were going, but he just followed Midna's lead without hesitation.

"There, go there!" Midna sporadically commanded. She jabbed a finger at a small cliff-like formation jutting out of the ground. They ducked behind it and pressed their backs to the side of it. The cliff was facing sideways to the place they ran from, so they were safe from view. For now, at least.

"What… What was that about?" Link panted heavily, struggling to catch his breath from running so fast. He slid towards the ground in exhaustion.

"Nothing," Midna replied vaguely. "But aren't you a little, uh, _confused?"_

"Confused?" Link repeated.

He could practically feel Midna resisting the urge to slap a hand to her forehead. "Like, I'm back all of a sudden and you woke up in a strange place… How could you not be?"

She couldn't be any less wrong. Link was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that his partner, the only one in the entire world that fully understood his experiences, was back at his side. He restrained himself from lunging forward and pulling her into a hug. Still, he couldn't help but allow himself a nostalgic smile.

"I am a little," he admitted. "But as long as you know what you're doing, I'll be fine."

Midna stared at him judgingly. "What?"

"I trust you, that's all," Link replied. "But I wouldn't really mind if you answered my questions."

The princess was taken back at the statement, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. However, she crossed her arms and sighed in frustration. "I'll give you the basics. First of all, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm your little friend from another dimension. I've never talked to you in my life and we don't know each other. So don't give me all that friendship crap."

Link's shoulders slumped as he focused his gaze on the ground. "Oh… I knew it was too good to be true," he sighed.

"Second, I can't tell you where you are since this is where our army is stationed at. But don't worry. I'll send you back to your own place soon so you'll be out of my hair. Got it?" Link solemnly nodded. "You can stop with the mopey attitude. It's gonna be annoying after a while."

"I'm sorry, I just…" Link apologized quietly. "I actually thought she came back."

Midna, for just a second, saw that same look in his empty eyes. The same look as the hero from her world, the one that signaled when a person found nothing more to be happy about. And from what Lana told her, her dimension's Link wasn't around anymore…

"Well, that irritating attitude won't bring her back."

The princess mentally slapped herself. She wanted to say something uplifting, but instead she said… _that._ Link's eyes darkened even more, causing her to stare at a tall blade of grass absentmindedly. She secretly racked her brain for something comforting to say, but nothing came to mind.

Silence continued for a few long minutes, Midna's escape plan out of mind, until finally the hero let out a small, "What about me?"

Midna knitted her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"We're from different worlds, right?" Link continued hesitantly, gaze focused on his hands resting on his lap. "I was just wondering how I was doing there…"

"Oh…" Midna bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "You want the truth."

"Of course I do."

"If you say so…" The princess took a deep breath and quickly began, "From what I've heard, you weren't doing very well after you finished your little adventure. No one could make you feel any better, so you just sat around staring into space. Maybe you were lonely or something, I don't know. Then one day, you took some rope, went into your house, and…"

She traced her finger across her neck and made a gagging sound. The hero simply stared at her in horror.

"You mean I..." His voice trailed off as reality set in.

"Exactly," Midna shrugged. "You went on your quest alone, so I imagine that didn't help the situation. But honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you did the same thing."

Link bit his lip anxiously. This was impossible. After everything he'd survived, there was no way he would just throw it away…

"Why do you say that…?" he asked quietly.

"I thought it would be obvious," Midna huffed, losing patience. A wide smirk crossed her face as she thought of her next statement. "After all, you did travel with _me,_ didn't you? You must've been crushed when I left!" She laughed haughtily at her words, ignoring the shadow being cast across Link's eyes. "And when I wasn't there at that stupid village of yours, you must have wished I was there instead of all those stupid kids. Am I right?"

She grinned proudly, thinking she had irritated the hero, but all she did was cause him to realize she _was_ right. When he came back from his quest and tried to settle down at Ordon, he heard a girl call his name from behind. He turned around, an ecstatic expression on his face, expecting to see Midna about to tease him. But instead he saw Ilia running to him for a hug. He was so crushed she didn't remember him when she lost her memories, but when he came back…

He recalled the emotions he felt when Ilia forgot him. Not angry, not sad, not even grieving.

Emptiness. That's all there was. A big hole of nothing where Midna _should_ be. And now Ilia was there to take her place, to try to be his partner. But she wasn't Midna. There was no other Midna. But she was gone forever. And yet Link refused to accept it. He went to the Mirror of Twilight to try and piece it back together. Even now he couldn't accept it.

But why did he even miss Midna like he did? The answer was painfully obvious, though hard to come by. She was the only one by his side for all that time. Through the difficult battles and the rare peaceful days, she was there. She may have been hiding in his shadow, but her playful taunts never stopped. And when Link was beginning to doubt himself and his fate, she would be sure to set him back on track. He could tell she thought the same way about him too. The bond they shared was confusing, but true nonetheless.

"H-Hey!" Midna stuttered, placing a tiny hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?!"

Link touched his cheeks, only to find they were wet with tears. He pushed away the embarrassment and managed a smile. "It's nothing. Sorry."

Realizing he was fine, Midna rolled her visible eyes and groaned. "Who knew the 'hero' was such a baby? I was just messing with you, stupid!"

The hero couldn't help but find amusement in her mannerisms. She certainly claimed to be a different Midna than the one was used to, but he could tell they were both the same at heart.

"Anyway," Midna pouted. "We have to go. I'll take you back to your place. Just don't do anything stupid on the way, alright?"

Link wiped away his tears and smiled with newfound optimism. "I'll try my best."

He picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off, taking off after Midna as she left without him. The hero looked up at the clear blue sky, a hint of regret in is otherwise happy expression. He mentally apologized to his Midna in the Twilight Realm, hoping she wouldn't think he was replacing her.

* * *

The Twilight Princess ran her hand over a crystal ball in her room. She had it especially made for her once she got back, just to be sure she could keep an eye on her hero. It was just to be sure, though she did find it annoying when she could scream "advice" into his ear like before.

"Your Highness!" a voice called out. She looked up from the ball sitting on her bed as a servant rushed in.

"What is it, Adel?" she sighed impatiently. "I'm a bit busy."

Her attendee bowed nervously. "I-I'm sorry, I just- Oh, what's that?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "It's nothing. And if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone for a while. Can you handle that?"

Adel nodded vigorously. "Yup! I'll go, uh, dust something or other. Sorry for intruding!"

With that, she slammed the door shut. Midna took a moment to rub her temples. Her new servant could always came in unannounced for something unimportant. It was especially irritating when Midna was preoccupied with other things.

Once again, she went back to gazing at the crystal surface with a solemn smile. Link was happily walking along with the "other Midna," poking fun at her in all the right ways and knowing exactly what to say to set her off. The Twilight Princess knew Link must've been worrying that she would've thought he had replaced her. No, that was the opposite! After seeing him become so distant and depressed, this was a gift from the Goddesses themselves.

She wished that the crystal ball would allow her to go meet him again, but Midna had outlawed any form of travel between worlds or time. Her people had the technology to do it, but she couldn't let any threat come from the outside world and risk another war. The Twilight Realm had finally reobtained peace, and she intended to keep things as such.

Still, simply being able to tell her hero how much she missed him would make her happy… She picked up the ball and held it at eye level, sadly gazing into it. She internally forgave Link for anything he may have thought he did, and prayed to the Goddesses and deities of her realm that they would meet again in another life.

 ***I live! :D You musta thought I died, didn't ya?**

 **Young Link: I guess my break's over, huh? T_T Dammit. I was having fun.**

 **Hoarde of Fangirls: Liiiiiink~! :D**

 **Wha-?! Link, what did I tell you about keeping fangirls in your room?! They take up too much space!**

 **Wolf Link: I think he might've stolen from my pile. =_=**

 **…** **Whatever. =_= Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Quite a few issues came up during the writing process, but I can safely say I'll have an easier time making the next one. ^^ Also, I know I put the "real" Midna at the end, but I think this will be her only appearance. It would be too confusing to have two Midna's, but I just had to have her make a cameo. :3 Until next time~!**

 **Young Link: Which will probably be sometimes in 2020~!**

 **Wolf Link: When there's a blue moon~!**

 **Sky Link: And the planets align~!**

 **SHUDDAP!**

 **K bye.***

 **P.S. My good friend, MCFanFics, is working on a collab with me! :D It's called Breathing Life into Myth and tells the story of Hylia's Chosen Hero along with Hylia herself. A few chapters have already been posted. Be sure to check it out on my profile. :3**


	31. An Eye for an Eye

***Thanks to the guest who reviewed last chapter! I'm so glad you liked it so much! ^^ I put lots of work into it, so hopefully it showed. And don't be sad that Link isn't joining the light side yet. I'm only getting started. Have faith… =w=**

 **Also, WARNING! This chapter includes a scene towards the end that some people may find disturbing. Just wanted to let you know before you get there. I think you'll see what I mean. e_e***

Young Link tossed his sword aside furiously. The temple garden was littered with bodies, Lana standing in the middle of it all. She glared at Cia, who returned her hatred openly. This staring contest had gone on for a while and he was starting to get bored. He sat on the stone steps alongside Agitha and Ghirahim.

"How long have we been here?" Young Link asked dryly, resting his chin in one hand.

"They started this exactly an hour and fifteen minutes ago," the Demon Lord huffed. "You'd think one of them would just kill the other already."

Agitha twirled her parasol over her shoulder. She wore a worried expression, though not for the reasons others may be thinking. Young Link, however, knew what she was truly fretting about. Wolf Link had disappeared without a trace. The Hero of Time wasn't sure what he would do now that his grandson was kidnapped, but he covered his distress well.

"Give it up, Lana," Cia finally shouted from across the garden. The trio on the steps let out a collective sigh of relief, knowing they were finally getting somewhere. "We've wiped out your entire army. Surrender and we'll show you mercy."

Sky Link and Zelda watched from the sidelines, both fearing for the worst. Cia and Lana were finally going head to head, both having requested the rest of them stay out of it. Both seemed equally matched, so this could go either way.

"I'm not surrendering," Lana refused sternly. "But I have an offer to make. I will give you something if you stand down." She unhooked something from the back of her belt and held it out. Young Link lifted his head at the sight, frozen in a state of awe.

"The Mask!" he shouted. "How did you-?!"

"You dropped it when you fell off the dragon knight," Lana explained. "I'll give it back to you if Cia agrees to give up."

Young Link sprinted forward and latched onto Cia's arm. "You have to get it back!" he begged. "I need it!"

"Please, Link, let me handle this," Cia said gently. She turned back to Lana, her tone once again stern. "We're on opposite sides and you can't change that."

Lana put the Fierce Deity's Mask back on her belt. "Cia, you know what you're doing isn't right. This isn't you! You tricked your 'allies,' tried to kill this poor boy-"

 _"_ _Enough!"_ Cia readied her staff and pointed it at Lana. "Another word and I'll make sure it's your last!"

Young Link stared up at the sorceress and tightened his grip on her arm. "Cia… What is she talking about?"

She winced at his words, looking around at the others. Her small army was staring her in horror, particularly Sky and Young Link. The Hero of Time released her arm and cautiously took a step back.

"I-It's nothing," Cia assured them uncertainly. "She's lying. Don't worry, I'll shut her up."

"No."

The sorceress knit her eyebrows and turned to Sky Link. "What?"

"I said no," he replied sternly. "I want to hear what she has to say."

"Me too," Young Link agreed. He was having difficulty hiding his emotions, having been shaken to the core by the fact that Lana could be right. "Let's just hear her out…"

He must've looked so pathetic. Shoulders hunched with his hands clasped in front of his chest, trying to make himself look small… But could anyone blame him? He'd finally found someone who genuinely yearned for his happiness, only to be reminded that wasn't the case. But there was still hope. Cia wasn't outed yet, so maybe she was true to her word. Yes, she was a good person!

"The Mask told me," Lana explained. "It told me everything. You sent Volga out to kill the Hero of Time, and then–" she pointed at Sky Link "–you tried to off the Hero of Sky by giving him to the Demon Lord. All that to keep them from interfering with you and the Hero of Twilight."

Young Link's mind went blank. Interfering? Was that what she said? He looked to Sky. Based on his distant expression, he was having as much trouble processing this as his counterpart.

"H-Hey, what does she mean?" Young Link mumbled under his breath. He tried to say it so no one would hear, but it earned him a long stare from Ghirahim.

"Don't say anything," Hylia's Hero replied on cue. "Run as fast as you can when I tell you. Towards the fields."

"But Sky…"

"Don't worry about him," the Hero said. "He can take care of himself. Just wait where you are until I tell you to take off."

The young hero didn't bother to argue. But Cia's panicked eyes set him off.

"Link," Lana called gently, holding out the Mask. "Do you want to hear for yourself?"

He nodded slowly and walked up to the Fierce Deity's Mask, which Lana held in front of his face.

 _"_ _Oh, we've been reunited,"_ it mused. _"_ _How lovely. Now my plans for you can proceed."_

"Shut up," the hero snapped weakly. "Just tell me if it's true or not."

A brief period of silence passed, but for Young Link it seemed like an eternity. _"_ _Of course it is, you fool. Did you honestly think a woman you've never met would care about you? She tried to kill you and get rid of the Hero of Sky to possess the Hero of Twilight for herself."_

"…Possess?" Young Link repeated, his eyes becoming vacant with disbelief.

 _"_ _That's right. She has an infatuation with the chosen hero, and an unhealthy one at that. She used you and your sky counterpart for extra firepower. To get rid of Lana and her army, to be exact. And it appears as though you've both outlived your purpose."_

"Link!" Cia shouted. "I don't know what that thing is telling you, but it's not true! Not any of it!"

Young Link's arms tightened around himself, his fingernails digging into his skin. He had gone through those battles for her sake, was told the Goddesses hated him, and even believed it…

"She tricked you," Lana told him regretfully.

"…Why should I believe you?" Young Link asked emptily to the Mask. "You're always trying to manipulate me."

 _"_ _Don't believe me? Fine. But don't come running to me when your precious grandson is being used for her sick fantasies,"_ the Mask scoffed. _"_ _But her reaction should be enough for you anyway."_

Young Link didn't have to turn around to tell Cia was losing it. He could hear her short, panicked breaths from where he was.

 _"_ _It appears that black magic is catching up with her,"_ the Mask chuckled. _"_ _She's getting what she deserves. Soon you'll see her for what she really is."_

Lana quickly put it back on her belt, noticing Young Link's violent shivering. "I'm sorry. But it'll be alright. I'll take you with me and send you back to your own ti-"

 _"_ _No."_

She recoiled in surprise at the refusal. "Wha-?"

"I said _no,"_ Young Link said darkly. Her stared her down with a hateful gaze. "How am I supposed to trust you now? How am I supposed to trust _anybody?!"_

Everyone was in shock at his behavior, even Ghirahim, but he didn't mind them. He spun around and marched towards Sky Link, who almost looked afraid of him. Zelda noticed the fury clearly on the boy's face and took the opportunity to back away.

"We're leaving," he said flatly.

"L-Leaving?" Sky stuttered.

"Exactly. Let's face it, we only have each other now. We'll go someplace far away and find out what to do from there. Don't worry, it'll be fine." He offered his hand for his counterpart. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Sky almost looked inclined to take it. He reached out his own hand, but one look from Cia caused him to retract it.

"Kid, run!" Hylia's Hero shouted.

"No, not without Sky!" Young Link grabbed Sky's arm and pulled. "We're going somewhere where no one can hurt hi-!"

His words were cut off by a violet string of fog forming around Sky Link, wrapping around him like a snake. His arms were hugged to his chest as he was forcefully held in that spot. Young Link let go of his sleeve, instantly regretting the action.

"Cia!" Lana lunged for her, but Cia struck the butt of her staff against her head, knocking Lana out.

"Get back!" Zelda placed her hands on some of the magic that snaked around the hero, power flowing freely into her hands. However, the dark magic was stronger. The queen was abruptly knocked back and hit her head on the pavement, now laying there motionlessly. Young Link almost ran for her, but he was too focused on Sky at the moment.

"Kid, get out of there!" the Hero yelled desperately. "We'll come back for him, I promise!"

But Young Link couldn't look away from his counterpart's frightened expression. Words were gone from them both, only staring at each other with wide eyes. Sky Link struggled against his bonds, but that only made them coil around him tighter.

"Ghirahim!" The Hero of Time turned to the Demon Lord, Agitha hugging against him in fear. "Save Agitha!"

"If I must," he sighed. "But I'm coming back for my slave."

With that, he and the bug princess disappeared in a shower of diamonds. Cia paid them no mind, however, and started marching towards the heroes furiously. The crazed look in her violet eyes was enough to strike fear into even Young Link.

 _"_ _You,"_ she shouted, pointing her staff at him. "You ruined everything!"

"I-I didn't do anything!" Young Link spat. "You just need someone to blame for your own problems!"

"Black magic will do that to you," the Hero said. "It's making her go crazy. We have to go!"

"No way!" Young Link refused. "I'm not keeping Sky with this psychopath! And…" He glanced at the queen knocked out cold next to Sky.

"Just go!"

He quirked an eyebrow and turned back to Sky. "What?! And leave you with this bitch? Are you nuts?!"

"I'll be fine," Sky assured him with a determined expression. "I promise. Go find Wolf."

The Hero of Time's eyes widened as he remembered his grandson. His only family, who may be in danger even as this was happening…

"Don't worry," Lana promised as she flipped open her spell book. "I'll go to find help." She dissolved into thin air before the hero's eyes. He turned back to Sky Link, who stared at him with a serious expression.

"I…" Tears welled up in Young Link's eyes, his mind brimming with thoughts of what Cia would do to Sky after this. "I'll come back!" he promised. "I swear!"

He instantly took off running, ducking past a swing from Cia's staff. She grit her teeth in anger as he darted towards the edge of the garden towards the fields. She pointed her weapon at a frightened Sky Link and grinned wickedly.

"You stay here," she cackled. "I'll play with you once I get back."

She took a step towards an already distant Young Link, but turned towards Zelda one last time. With a flick of her wrist, the queen evaporated into thin air without a trace. Sky Link's gaze was fixed on where she was, not paying attention to the sorceress as she took off.

* * *

Zelda wasn't quite sure what happened. When her eyelids fluttered open, she was greeted with the welcome sight of her bedroom. Her mind was muddled with memories of the past few minutes trying to piece themselves together. She lifted herself off the floor with a groan and looked around the room. Young Link and Sky were nowhere in sight, nor was her own hero-

Reality hit her like a brick. Of course! The last thing she remembered was trying to save Sky Link from the bonds Cia placed on him. Was it possible Cia sent her back to her own dimension…?

No, that wasn't important right now! No matter where she was, she could see what was going on. Zelda hurried to her desk and held out her hands to create a ball of light.

…Nothing happened.

The queen's eyes widened in panic, instantly knowing the cause of this. Cia must've put some sort of temporary lock on her powers. She couldn't do anything. Zelda took a deep breath to cease her panic and secretly thanked the gods the Hero of Twilight wasn't with Cia.

* * *

The only thing Young Link could hear was his labored breaths. His throat was dry and hoarse, practically screaming for water, but he couldn't pay any attention to it. Even throughout the plains far away from Cia he still heard the Hero's urges to keep running. So he just kept going despite his burning throat, wishing for once he had the Fierce Deity's Mask.

"Kid!" Hylia's Hero shouted suddenly. Young Link nearly tripped over his own feet from shock. "Go faster!"

"C…Can't," the hero choked. He was already sprinting at top speed. The prospect of going any quicker was ridiculous.

"You have to!" the Hero said. "If you don't-"

Young Link didn't hear the rest of his words. The next thing he knew, something wrapped around his ankle and his face collided with the ground. He weakly propped himself on his elbows, ignoring the blood that ran from his nose.

"Well, well," Cia's voice chuckled. She stepped into view, hitting her staff against her palm repeatedly. "Looks like you've run out of steam."

"Sh…Shu…" Young Link instantly gave up on the insult and merely glared at her. She gave a mocking display of fear.

"My, someone's a bit snippy today," she smirked. "Anyway, I don't think I should drag this out any longer. I'm not too sure where my dear Hero of Twilight is, so I won't bother looking for him until tomorrow or so. I'll simply replace him, I suppose. That Hero of Sky didn't impress me at first, but the more I think about it, the more his cuteness grows on me."

Young Link's fingernails dug into the dirt. She was planning on doing something to Sky! He reached out to grab her, but she lazily sidestepped him.

"Hmph. You really are a fool if you think you can hurt me when you're tied to the group like that." Cia motioned to a string of fog connecting the hero's ankle to the ground. "But you shouldn't be upset. I promise your dear little Sky will be absolutely elated to be my slave for the rest of his pathetic life."

The hero was about ready to rip her throat out. How could someone he thought he knew so well turn out to be so heartless?

"Calm down," Hylia's Hero told him sternly. "You can get out of this as long as you keep a level head. Got it?"

Cia raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "Who was that?"

Young Link's breath caught in his throat. Cia couldn't hear the Hero…could she?

"Of course I can hear him," Cia said, answering the hero's thought. "I was reading your mind, to be honest. I haven't been using it of late, but… I could've sworn I heard a man just now." After a brief moment of silence, a sly grin crossed her lips. "Ah, yes, I recognize that voice. You're the long forgotten hero of the past, forsaken by his Goddess."

She was met with silence.

"Well, no matter. He doesn't have a physical form if I'm right, so he can't really help you." Cia cautiously placed her free hand under Young Link's side and rolled him over. "I have fun times in store for you. No reason to delay."

Her staff dissipated into thin air, now replaced with a dagger. Young Link could feel his wrists being held down by an invisible force as the fog that encased his ankle disappeared. Cia knelt by his side and hovered the dagger over his right eye.

 _Is she…?_

Young Link's mind was a blur as the sorceress slowly raised the weapon.

 _She can't be…_

Cia gave him one last grin as she positioned her hand.

"Don't!" the Hero shouted desperately.

"Too late!" Cia cackled.

The hero watched in horror as she slammed the knife into his eye. His entire body shuddered at one brief moment of pain, but it quickly passed. He didn't feel anything as Cia twisted the knife violently in his socket. He didn't hear the distant screaming of the Hero. And with his eye no longer there, he couldn't see Cia's disturbingly calm smile. The only thing he could register was the metal crunching whatever was in its way destroying what was left of his eye…

But soon another thing was made known to him: the damp feeling of his left cheek. He was crying, wasn't he? Tears were pouring from his left eye. Perhaps his body was registering the pain when he couldn't.

Then he heard Cia. She was humming to herself, as if she was doing a monotonous job. The hero wasn't against her upbeat attitude, though. It took his mind off what was happening.

At least it did for a while. Reality was brought back to Young Link with a quick twist of the dagger. A loud crunching sound echoed through his head, but still, no pain. Yet his body jerked erratically at that moment, obviously feeling something the hero didn't.

A few seconds later, there was a new feeling: his breathing. Somehow even his own breaths, loud and laborious as they were, escaped him. His chest was heaving unsteadily, matching his breathing. Then, a final sensation was made known when Cia gave the knife another twist.

The pain.

Young Link let out a shrill scream as the agony registered. Even with his hoarse voice, his suffering was clear. He heard Cia's elated giggling, but it was mostly drowned out by his own voice. He kicked his legs desperately in a wild panic. He wasn't sure what this would accomplish, but with his mind in the state it was in, he wasn't too sure of anything anymore…

"Oh, pipe down." Cia's words barely reached him through his unintelligible pleads for mercy. "I'm almost finished."

For once, she was telling the truth. She gave the knife one exaggerated twist and finally pulled it out. Young Link rewarded her with one last scream as she freed him.

"What a good boy you were," she praised him mockingly. "Now I have a reward for you."

She reached down and rummaged through the pockets on the hero's belt. He was in such a daze from what just happened, he didn't have the strength to stop her. Eventually she held an object over his good half-lidded eye: the Ocarina of Time. The precious gift Zelda gave him…

"You won't be needing this anymore," Cia smiled. She threw the ocarina on the ground, out of Young Link's sight. He heard a crunching sound that spoke for itself. The sorceress entered his view. "Good, now you can't travel back in time and fix anything. And as for you…"

The two sat staring at each other for a few long seconds. Young Link gave her his best attempt at a confused expression.

"Now it's just the two of us," Cia told him. "Don't have that pesky Hero bothering you."

Tears brimmed in Young Link's eye all over again. He didn't have the strength to be angry about it. Hell, he barely had the strength to care at all. The hero wondered what happened to his temporary companion, but he pushed away the worst case scenario.

"Now that that's over, we have one more thing to do." Cia gingerly picked Young Link up and held him close to her chest. The plains disappeared around them and were replaced with the rocky plateaus of Death Mountain. They were standing on the edge of an especially high, seemingly bottomless, cliff. Cia held Young Link over the pit and let his tumble out of her arms.

He suddenly found strength again.

Cia blinked in confusion as the hero dug his nails into the edge of the cliff. He somehow hoisted himself up, resting his elbows on the surface. The sorceress placed her foot on his forehead to stop him.

"Cia, please!" he begged, cringing at how pathetic he sounded. "You don't have to do this!"

"Of course I do," she huffed with a roll of her eyes, as if what she was saying was obvious. "If I don't, none of you will ever be with me. And I'll have to watch you all get with that stupid princess. I'm not having that."

Before Young Link could say more, Cia pushed her boot against him and watched him tumble down into the pit. She nodded with a sense of accomplishment, but her triumphant expression disappeared at a bright cyan light distantly below her. She grimaced and turned around to see a familiar face behind her.

"Lana," she sighed. "I thought you left for help."

"Already did," Lana replied. "They're on their way to the temple now. I came to find you after that, but…" She glanced at the cliff's edge. "I was a little late."

"No matter," Cia shrugged. "I got to torture him a little, at least. So where did you send him? Somewhere he can't interfere with my plans, I presume?"

Lana crossed her arms defiantly. "Yes, but also somewhere you won't bother to go searching."

"Of course you did," Cia groaned. "Well, as I said, no matter. I have preparations to make before your little army arrives. I'll be waiting."

She vanished without another word, leaving Lana for more important matters.

* * *

 _"_ _Link?"_

 _He nearly leapt out of his skin, staring at the person who woke him in a panic. "Oh… It's you," he sighed in relief._

 _Zelda offered him a cute grin as she stood at his bedside. Ever since she let him stay in the castle, the princess came to his room every so often when he was having nightmares. It was embarrassing, but admittedly welcome._

 _"_ _Having a bad dream again?" she asked sympathetically. She giggled at his obvious blush. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. It's alright." The princess reached out and pet his blond hair affectionately. "I'll keep you company."_

 _"_ _H-Huh?" Link inched towards the edge of the bed as Zelda climbed in with him. "P-Princess I don't think…!"_

 _"_ _Hm?" She grinned at him innocently, settling under the covers. "What's the matter?"_

 _Link's face somehow turned even redder. "It's just that we shouldn't…" He slumped his shoulders in defeat when he saw her oblivious expression. Zelda knew what they were doing wasn't normal, but the fact that it was inappropriate soared over her head. For the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom she sure was clueless…_

 _But he couldn't blame her. She didn't have the mind of an adult. And as much as it pained Link, he couldn't see her as either a mature adult or an innocent child. He knew her as both, and they were the same to him. She would always be his princess. He would always cherish her. Which was why this setup was incredibly embarrassing…_

 _"_ _Don't be embarrassed, Link," Zelda smiled kindly. She pulled him into a tight embrace. Any other person would've found this cute, but Link's days as a teenager twisted his thoughts. "I'll protect you, I promise."_

 _The hero frowned at her words. "I'm supposed to be protecting you."_

 _"_ _I know," Zelda admitted. "But you're leaving soon, right? To find that fairy you used to be with. And when you're gone, I'll give you the ocarina."_

 _Link's eyes widened at the prospect. "But that belongs to the royal family, I-"_

 _"_ _I know," Zelda interrupted. "And you'll be part of the royal family soon, won't you?"_

 _"…_ _Eh?" Now things were sailing over Link's head. "But I'm a peasant."_

 _The princess giggled at his questioning expression. "Don't you like me?"_

 _Link's face gradually became redder at he registered her words. "B-But I can't marry you! We aren't on the same social status, we're too young, we…"_

 _"_ _Forget all that," Zelda told him. "When you come back from your journey, promise me we'll get married when we get older. I don't care if years pass. I really like you. You're the one I want to be with forever."_

 _Her childish grin sunk Link's heart. Her idea of marriage was a young girl's fantasy, not a commitment. And her love for Link was a simple crush. But seeing her eager smile lifted his spirits a bit, so he decided to humor her._

 _"_ _If your father approves," he said with a smirk. Zelda simply nodded, probably knowing she'd make him buckle eventually, and rolled over. Link grimaced at the lack of a reaction and turned his back to her._

 _"_ _Hey, Link?"_

 _He raised an eyebrow at her small voice. "Yeah?"_

 _"_ _Do you like me?"_

 _"…_ _Yeah," he decided. "I do."_

 _The hero could clearly hear her victorious "yes," try as she might to hide it. He allowed himself a smile and fell into a deep sleep with Zelda at his side._

 ***I decided poor Young Link needed a moment with Zelda after that happened. T_T This is where the story starts picking up, so please await the next chapter! :D**

 **P.S. See what I did with the chapter title? Eeeeeh~? :3 ...To soon?**

 **K bye.***


	32. What Happened and What's Going On

***Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! :D You all really seem to care for poor Young Link, so I'll try to give him a little moment of peace. (Key word is "try.") And thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially you, SortofAnonymous! I would've sent you a PM answering some of your questions, but they should be answered this chapter, mainly the one about Lana sending Young Link away. :3**

 **Also, for those of you who read this when it first came out, I left a sentence in there about Young Link taking the Mask from Lana while I was editing. I've since taken it out, but to be clear, Young Link DOES NOT have the Mask as of this chapter. Please tell me if I left anything else in last time about it. ^^**

 **This chapter is also named after an important episode in a certain show... Anyone know what it is? ;)**

 **Lastly, Happy New Year, everyone! :D Enjoy this next chapter!***

"Hurry up, stupid!" Midna crossed her arms defiantly as she glared at Wolf Link. While she was hurrying to get him back to the temple, he was just taking his damn time. Admiring the cloudless sky, taking in the densely-packed flowers… Could he be any more clueless?

"Come on, we're not in _that_ much of a rush," the hero sighed. "Thirty seconds of sightseeing isn't going to kill anyone."

Midna pushed away the urge to punch him with her hair. "Yes, we are! For all we know, there could be a huge battle going on right now. And we might want to be there to stop it, don't you think?"

"Stop it?" Link smirked in amusement. "You think just the two of us will be able to stop a battle?"

"If I'm there," Midna nodded confidently. "And you saved the world almost singlehandedly, so you must have some worth in swordplay."

The hero simply rolled his eyes. This Midna certainly reminded him of when he first met the one from his world. He wondered if the Twilight Princess with him now would warm up to him too.

"Honestly, I just want to be there to protect Cia," Wolf Link admitted, diverting his attention to a bunch of daises. "I'm sure she can take care of herself, but her aim is a little off…"

Midna quirked an eyebrow judgingly. _"_ _Cia?_ That sorceress? You… _like_ her?"

"L-Like?" the hero stuttered, his face flushing. "No, of course no-"

"Don't give me that. You have that dumbass look every man has when they're in love." Midna rested her chin in her hands with a mocking smile. "Guys are so simple minded. I've had quite a few crawling my way before… Well, before _this_ happened." She held out her arms, fully showing her form.

"Yeah, about that…" Wolf Link studied her impish body. "How did that happen in the first place?"

The princess slapped a palm to her face. "Cia and I are enemies. Cia is a sorceress. _Who do you think did this?!"_

Wolf Link cringed at her yelling. "Alright, alright. Once we get back, I'll ask her to restore your true form. Deal?"

"…Deal," Midna huffed. She didn't have the heart to tell Link is new girlfriend was an evil bitch, but whatever. He'd be out of her hair soon enough. Plus, the sooner they defeated Cia, the sooner Midna would be restored to her former glory.

And the sooner she could unleash a ball of her full power on Wolf Link's face.

* * *

Sky Link leaned against the wall of Cia's study. An invisible wall prevented him from going anywhere, so he did his best to look overly irritated. The sorceress herself was flipping through some books on her desk, humming as she ran her finger across the pages.

"Don't worry, dear," she assured him sweetly. "I'll let you out soon. Just be patient."

Sky muttered a few expletives under his breath, but went silent after a stern look from Cia. She went back to intently reading and left the hero to his angry thoughts.

He never should have come here. Right now, he should be with Zelda, sitting in the temple or exploring the forest more. Instead, he was trapped by a mad woman who had a deranged love for him…or whatever she felt. Sky wasn't too sure how her affection could ever be classified as "love." It was more along the lines of craziness How could he ever trust such a person?

"Ah, here we are!" Cia picked up her book and sauntered over to Sky. He pressed himself against the monochrome wall as she came closer. "Don't panic, sweetheart. This won't hurt a bit."

Her words were returned with a harsh glare. She sighed impatiently and tapped her long nails against the bind of the book. "Why are you so frightened? You know I'd never try to harm you."

"You tried to kill my younger self!" Sky shouted, clearly referencing Young Link.

"I didn't do anything to you, did I?" Cia smirked. "That foolish child is out of our hair anyway. He won't be bothering us from now on. Now, hold still…"

Sky Link stood frozen as her statement slowly registered. "What did you do to him?" he asked meekly, fearing the worst.

"Nothing you should fret about," the sorceress smiled. She tapped a passage written in her book in an upbeat manner. "Soon you'll be happy as can be serving me."

The hero blinked his blue eyes stupidly. "What?"

Without an answer, Cia reached out a hand through her unseen barrier, touching her fingertips to Sky's forehead. She began muttering something under her breath, earning a confused stare from the hero.

However, a confident grin crept into Cia's face. At that moment, everything started to seem to slip far away. Though he understood the severity of the situation, Sky struggled to string together a coherent thought. His eyelids drooped as an unexpected calm washed over him.

"See? I told you it wouldn't hurt," Cia giggled. Sky groaned, trying and failing to stay awake. "And when you wake up, you won't have to worry about a thing."

The hero's eyelids shut against his will and he slid into unconsciousness. Because he was fading away so quickly, he failed to hear one last sentence from Cia:

"And you won't have to remember Zelda ever again."

* * *

Lana gazed over the edge of the cliff, a worried expression on her face. She teleported Young Link away without thinking. It wasn't a bad plan. In fact, it was her only choice. But would he _really_ be safe where she sent him?

Lana's reasoning was pretty sound in her mind. Sending the Hero of Time back with her would put him in an obvious place where Cia could find him, and Goddesses forbid that happened. No, he had to be somewhere Cia wouldn't have time to look, or somewhere she wouldn't bother: another dimension. Now that Cia had Sky, and soon Wolf if they were unlucky, she had no need for Young Link. And as long as he wasn't bothering her, he was safe.

The sorceress sagged her shoulders regretfully as she wondered how she would get Young Link back after this was over. In her panic, she wasn't sure where he was sent; he could be in another Link's time. But that wasn't priority. Priority was getting back Sky and making sure Wolf wouldn't be captured as well. Lana turned away from the cliff's drop, letting a hand wander to the Mask on her belt. For now, she supposed she had to keep it with her.

At least now it couldn't corrupt the hero any further.

* * *

Young Link's senses came to him quickly after he woke up: the sight of a forest, the smell of trees, the feeling of grass, the sound of a trumpet…

Wait.

He bolted up to a sitting position, clasping his hand to his face to stop the violent stinging in his eye. The feeling was unbearable, and the hero was sure there was blood seeping out of the wound. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting back to Sky and saving him. Then they'd find Wolf and find some way to get back home.

Young Link's good eye widened as a fit of giggling snapped him out of his thoughts. The trumpet began playing again just behind him. But that's not what he was worried about.

That song… He knew that song!

Without a second thought, Young Link spun around on the ground and looked up at the boy standing before him. Well, if it was even a boy at all. The figure was short in stature with a grotesque appearance: blue-grey skin, an unnaturally wide smile, and a round head that tilted so far its neck appeared to be broken. Young Link instantly regretted throwing his sword on the ground in a fit of boredom. He was an idiot for not picking it back up.

But much to his surprise, the creature's grin faded once it was the hero's wounded eye. It stumbled backwards a bit with a shocked, even frightened, expression plastered on its face. Perhaps this thing wasn't dangerous after all…

"H-Hey," Young Link called in a raspy voice. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Can you tell me where I am?"

The boyish monster hugged its horn to its chest, gazing at Young Link with unfocused eyes. Its pupils were pointing in two different directions, so the hero could only assume it was giving its attention to him.

"I'm lost…" Young Link continued quietly. "I don't know how I got here, but… I have to get out of the forest. I have someone I need to save."

The creature suddenly became saddened, drooping its shoulders. Tears began to well up in its eyes, but it nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"Thanks," Young Link replied. "Um… I might go slow, though. I got a little…beat up."

The boy's tears streamed down its cheeks and it pulled down its oversized hat to hide his face. Young Link couldn't help but pity it, even if it was a monster.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

His words were ignored as the boy strode past him and stopped at a large hollow log. It pointed into the tunnel began to walk into it.

"W-Wait!" The hero stumbled to his feet and started to run after his guide as fast as he could.

* * *

Young Link was about ready to drop. They had been walking for, what, an hour? He was being led through a series of logs that didn't seem to go anywhere towards an exit. The scenery in between was undeniably beautiful, complete with waterfalls and lakes to quench the hero's thirst, but he tired of it quickly. And to make things worse, the blood loss he was suffering didn't help.

"Hey," he huffed, his voice having fully returned to aid his complaining. "Are we almost there? I have some pretty important crap to do."

The back of the creature's head nodded. They must've been getting close. Young Link was headed through another log when he heard that familiar tune again. But this time it came from a sort of flute… He peered through the tunnel, but the forest was too dense to see past the trees.

The boy halted in the middle of the path and disappeared in a flurry of leaves. Young Link opened his mouth to shout at it to stop, but it left before he could. The hero's hand dropped to his side in defeat. Well, this must be the exit, right? He strode through the log and was greeted with a packed patch of trees and overgrown bushes on the other side.

Young Link rolled his intact eye furiously. _This_ was the exit? Whatever, it had to be past these plants, right? He pushed some twigs and feeble branches out of his way, crunching leaves in his path. The flute was getting closer, growing louder with every step he took. Eventually, he reached the end, nearly tripping over the last of the thick branches. He brushed the bristles off his tunic and looked up at the clearing he was standing in. The flute music abruptly stopped upon his arrival, a round instrument dropped carelessly next to a tree stump.

The hero took a second glance at the flute. It was a dull pink ocarina, just like the one his friend gave him when he left the forest. His gaze shifted left, focusing on a terrified little girl on the verge of running. But once they locked gazes, her expression turned from scared to surprised.

"Link?" she gasped in disbelief. "B-But we thought you were…"

Young Link was frozen in place as he stared at her. The girl's sight was now set on his bleeding eye socket, and her hands flew to her mouth. They each expected the other to make the first move, but both were too busy studying each other. She was paying attention to his injury, while he was amazed how much the girl hadn't changed since the last he saw her. Finally, he overcame his shock and his voice returned to him, saying the name of the one he had almost replaced so long ago:

"Saria…"


	33. The Rescue

There was a long pause as the children stared at each other. It wasn't awkward by any means; reality was simply taking its time reaching them.

"Link, is that...?" Saria's voice faltered as she carefully studied her childhood friend. "Is it you?"

Young Link nodded nervously. "Y-Yeah, it's me," he replied, mentally scolding himself for not saying something more intelligent. But lucky for him, Saria suddenly found her voice, signaled by a wide grin spreading across her face.

"It _is_ you!" she gasped ecstatically. "I knew it! I just knew you'd come back! Everyone else kept telling me you were dead, and I almost believed it, but…"

The hero was snapped out of his trance when Saria was suddenly upon him, squeezing him tightly in a hug. She looked up at him happily with her chin resting on his chest. However, reality quickly set in as her smile vanished. Young Link assumed she was going to say something about his eye, but though she was gazing at it uncomfortably, something else was on her mind.

"You got taller…" she commented sadly.

Her words shook Young Link, but he somehow kept his composure. "Um… Yeah. It doesn't mean anything, though. I haven't grown in a long time."

His friend beamed at his false explanation. "Oh, good! I thought you were a human and all for a second. Everyone in the forest is gonna be so surprised to see how tall you got!" She placed her palm on Young Link's head and moved it over her own, roughly measuring their two inch height difference. "We were the same before, right? Well, I think everyone will be happy to see you back at all. It's been so long! C'mon, let's go back. We still have your stuff and everything."

"W-Wait!" Young Link's protests were futile as Saria dragged him away deeper into the forest.

"No need to by shy," she giggled. "We moved away since you left, so your house is gone, but we carved one out just like your old one. You know, just in case you came back. And, um…" She finally addressed the question Young Link was expecting with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to your face?"

Young Link shuddered, realizing what things looked like from her perspective. Some blood was definitely visible on his cheek, but with a hand over his eye, Saria couldn't see the severity of his wound… It probably looked like he just fell on his face and scratched his eyebrow deeply.

"It's nothing," he answered vaguely, keeping his hand over his empty socket.

"Oh," was the simple reply. The boy didn't struggle anymore was he was dragged away, knowing he couldn't afford getting lost in the forest. The only chance was going back to his old friends… And Mido.

He couldn't help but smile at his joke, as well as the irony that came with that name. What would Mido say if he knew? Would he be sorry "Mr. No Fairy" always was just human; a foreign creature that would grow up to be an adult, the very thing the children feared. Even Young Link himself was terrified of them when he was oblivious.

When the hero woke up after sleeping for seven years, the first thing he realized was how far away the ground seemed. Then he realized: he was an adult. He couldn't help but panic, his childish mind still stuck in the older body. He thought of himself as a monster, but the…erm, _physical changes_ that came with the body quickly overshadowed other problems.

"Here we are!"

Young Link snapped out of his thoughts at Saria's words. She was leading him through another log tunnel, with the new Kokiri Forest no doubt waiting on the other side. He instinctively dug his heels into the dirt to halt their advance. Saria turned to him with a gentle smile, thinking she knew what was wrong.

"Don't be scared, Link," she assured him. "I know it's been a while, but everyone still misses you. There's no need to be nervous."

He gulped and nodded, deciding there was no real point in arguing. Hell, he needed food and stuff for the journey home, so maybe he should stock up while he was there. But still, after a few years things might be a little awkward, wouldn't it?

Nonetheless, he followed Saria through the hollow log with slow, cautious steps. The dry grass crackling under his boots set him on edge; he didn't like making so much unnecessary noise from his hero days of hunting monsters. And then there was his friend, kicking the leaves up loudly ad smiling throughout. They certainly were from two different worlds.

"Wait here for a second," Saria told him, gesturing at the tunnel entrance. "I'll let everyone know you're back."

Young Link nodded obediently, standing his ground as she headed towards what was apparently the new Kokiri Forest. The hero shifted his weight anxiously. Everyone would notice how tall he was, wouldn't they? The kids may have been young, but they weren't stupid. And his eye… When they found out it wasn't there, how would they react? And what's more, he's been gone for so long. Surely they would be angr-

"LINK'S BACK!"

A collective scream nearly knocked him off his feet. The ground rumbled as several children clothed in green tackled him to the ground, causing him to painfully tighten his grip on his wound. Now on the ground, he stared up in disbelief at the familiar faces hovering over him with wide grins. They were all chattering excitedly at the same time.

"We knew you'd be back!"

"I totally called it! You owe me five rupees."

"Fado said you were dead!"

 _"What?!_ I did not!"

"Did too!"

The boy was completely forgotten, a brawl now taking his place as the center of attention. The Kokiri cheered on the local creepy girl, Fado, and one of the triplet boys. Kids really were fickle, weren't they?

"GUYS!"

The group froze in place fearfully at Saria's shout, Fado still trapping her rival in a sleeper hold.

Saria regained her composure and continued. "Don't you think we should invite Link back in?"

There was a large gasp of realization as everyone came back to their senses. The righted themselves in front of their old friend, some girls blushing in embarrassment. One of the twins stepped forward and held out her hand to Young Link. He took it tensely and allowed her to help him up.

"Whoa!" Fado grinned. "He got so tall!"

The children all compared themselves to him at the same time, some standing back to back with him. Instead of the shocked reaction he expected, the Kokiri were instead amazed and excited. Young Link held back a smile when he noticed Saria, gazing at the spectacle in amusement. Then he went back to the kids, all smiling and happy. There was Fado, the twins, the Know-It-All Brothers (a mean nickname Young Link had given them), and…

The hero's expression went from warm to tense as he studied all the faces. There was one missing, a very important one he expected to see.

"Where's Mido?"

At that moment, everyone went completely still. A shadow cast over their faces, as if they were remembering something terrible that happened.

"Um, maybe you should all go back inside," Saria suggested calmly. They were ushered back into the Kokiri Forest with slumped shoulders and faraway expressions.

"What happened?" Young Link asked once they were out of earshot.

Saria bit her lip anxiously. "There was a man that came through here. Well, if you could even call him that. He said he was looking for a Fused Shadow or something. We'd never heard of anything like that, but he didn't believe us. Mido stood up for us, and…"

"…And what?" Young Link pressed.

"He… He was just gone. The man shrouded him in these black rectangle things and sent him away somewhere. Then he killed the Great Deku Tree and the forest was covered with monsters. We had no choice but to leave for somewhere safe. We never saw that man again, but Mido's still gone."

"How long has it been since then?" the hero asked. Perhaps if he got enough information he'd be able to find his old rival. Mido was just a little kid, after all. It's not like he knew what he was saying back then.

"Oh, I dunno." There was a long pause as she thought. "A few years? Not too long ago."

 _Jeez,_ Young Link thought darkly. _That must've happened right after I left._

"But there isn't anything we can do, so…" Saria rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I guess we'll just have to live with it."

"No you don't."

She quirked a brow curiously. "Huh?"

"I can find him," Young Link smiled hopefully. "I've done harder stuff. I mean, I'm a little busy right now, but I think I can find some time. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Saria beamed at his offer. "You will? That's great! If you don't accomplish anything, that's okay, but I think you can do it. You've always been the cool one, after all."

"Th-The cool one?" Young Link repeated incredulously.

"Of course! You always knew how to use the sword the best, and you were the smartest. Why wouldn't you be?"

The hero couldn't tell if he was disappointed or relieved when the meaning of Saria's words reached him. Her flirtatious statement was a mere compliment. He mentally scolded himself for thinking she cared about more mature and romantic things.

"Anyway, let's go fix that scrape of yours," Saria smiled. "Or whatever it is."

Young Link bit his lip. He was right. She did think it was a scratch… But, he thought, getting it healed was the important part. He slowly shuffled after Saria into the new forest.

* * *

Lana stood confidently in front of the temple. Young Link was gone and Wolf was missing, but they still had a chance! Sky was no doubt still in there as Cia's prisoner. And with her small army mostly gone, Cia didn't stand much of a chance. Lana herself brought a big chunk of her soldiers, along with Fi, Impa, and Zelda for support. Link wanted to come along, but Zelda made him stay back. His arrogance was becoming too much for the group.

"Cia!" Lana called. "I know you can hear me. If you don't bring the Hero of Sky to us, we're taking him by force!"

To her genuine surprise, a figure actually stepped out of the doorway, but it wasn't Cia. Instead, it was the dragon warrior, Volga.

"We won't simply hand him over," he declared sternly from across the garden. "But we will give you a chance to prove your strength. We will only allow one fighter."

"Who are we fighting against?" Zelda asked with the tone of authority.

Lana could've sworn she saw Volga smirk. "You'll see. Pick your strongest warrior. I'll wait." He crossed his arms and stood proudly at the door.

"Great," Lana huffed. "I highly doubt its Cia if they aren't giving anything away. We'll just have to take a gamble. Fi, who's our strongest fighter?"

"I estimate a 67.8% chance that Lana is the strongest among us," she answered flatly.

The sorceress nodded in agreement. "Got it. You guys stay on guard in case Cia tries to pull something."

She tucked her spell book under her arm and strode confidently towards Volga, unconsciously letting her gaze wander towards the Mask on her belt. While it may not have been a smart idea to take it into battle, leaving it with the others would be worse. It would try to pull something, that was for sure.

Volga gave her a piercing stare as she stopped at the foot of the concrete stairs, looking up at him. "Are you sure?" he asked. Lana nodded confidently. "I see… In that case, I suppose I'll bring out your opponent."

He turned around and pushed against the large doors. The army behind them whispered in fear, wondering what kind of demon Cia had summoned. She heard a dragon as one of the possibilities, as well as Zant, Ghirahim, and a morbid creation all her own. Suddenly, Lana felt a lump in her throat. Going against any of these guys alone would be big trouble…

But when the doors opened, the first thing she saw was the silhouette of a teenage boy. He stood at the top of the stairs with his sword unsheathed and shield on his arm. His wide blue eyes met Lana's, an almost vacant gaze filling them.

 _"Link?"_ Lana said incredulously.

Sky Link, to be precise. And he wasn't his normal self, that was for sure. He was unnaturally relaxed for someone about to go into battle. His steps down the stairs were casual as he descended, almost like he was approaching an old friend. There was no amount of alertness on his face at all. Just before reaching Lana, he paused mid-step and offered her a wide, borderline creepy smile.

"Y-You okay?" Lana stuttered, taking a step back. This was legitimately making her uncomfortable. She knew the Hero of Sky well from her days staring at her crystal ball, and this certainly was _not_ him.

She was shocked to see him respond: a quick nod. The answer was so nonchalant, one would have thought Lana asked him if he wanted a drink.

"Lana." She heard Fi calling for her from across the area. "I detect an 89% chance that Link has been brainwashed in some sort of fashion. Proceed with extreme caution."

"Brainwashed?" Lana repeated in disbelief. "Fi, could you elaborate a little?"

Fi took a moment to study the hero before continuing. "This magic appears to be some form of hypnosis, thought the effects may be permanent. I'm afraid my calculations and changes in Link's behavioral patterns may only be achieved as you fight. My apologies."

"Great," Lana groaned sarcastically. "Alright, Sky, if you want a fight, you'll get one." She leapt back gracefully and opened her spell book. "Waiting on you."

Sky Link blinked stupidly at her actions, his smile replaced with a confused expression. He looked to Volga for guidance. "Hey, am I supposed to fight her or something?" he asked in a childlike tone.

It was clear Volga was trying to keep from slapping a palm to his forehead. "Yes, Sky. And if you do, Cia will reward you with a little something."

The hero's face lit up at "reward;" he needed no further motivation. Lana was nearly knocked off her feet as she blocked a blow from Sky, forming a magic shield just in time. He pouted (admittedly adorably) at the failed attack and pulled his blade away. Lana took this gap as an opportunity to form a cyan ball of energy and toss in at her opponent. Sky Link casually stepped to the right.

This was going to be an annoying fight…

"You know, staying still will make this hurt less," Sky shrugged. "I don't actually have to kill you if you don't make things difficult on me."

Lana was taken aback by his words. The kind, noble hero she knew and loved…talking about _killing_ people!

"Sky, listen to me," she urged him. "Cia's done something to your mind. I don't know what, but you have to-"

"I know."

The sorceress blinked several times. "Huh?"

"I know she did… _something_ to me," Sky replied expressionlessly. "But I don't mind it. Cia can do anything to me and I wouldn't care."

Lana narrowed her gaze at him. "So I guess you're going to make this difficult…"

"Yup!" Sky lunged suddenly and nearly drove his blade into her side, but she clumsily sidestepped him. However, his attack left a gash in her side; not deep enough to be fatal, yet agonizing enough to serve as a handicap. She hissed in pain as her hand clasped the wound. Looking up, she could have sworn she saw Volga allow himself a ghost of a smile.

 _Looks like I'll have to subdue him somehow,_ Lana thought grimly. _But I can't hurt him too much._

Her blue eyes lit up as an idea crossed her mind. This spell would take a lot of energy out of her, but there was no way for Sky to escape it. She tossed her book at Sky's feet, a crystal-like pentagram forming around it. Realizing he was right in the center, the hero tried to back out of the space, but one of the inner lines of the star rose from the ground, creating a wall he was now backed up against. Now running forward more urgently, another wall blocked his way. This went on until five glass-like walls entrapped him in the small area.

"I'm really sorry about this!" Lana apologized genuinely. A bolt of electric blue lightening zapped down from the sky, touching down at the book. The walls shattered, sending razor sharp shards towards the center – right at Sky. Lana had to shut her eyes to avoid the sight of a bloodied Sky, but his loud screams reached her ears clearly. This wasn't the best plan of action, but at least it wouldn't kill him. The electric shocks and pain would definitely make him pass out, though.

 _"Hey,"_ the Mask suddenly huffed in annoyance. _"Don't close your eyes in the middle of a battle, you stupid girl."_

Lana cracked open an eye slightly, confused. "Why?" Sky was surely unconscious by now, so there wasn't any immediate danger.

 _"Look up and see for yourself, fool!"_

She snapped her head up at the command and finally allowed herself to see the result of her actions; a bloodied – and extremely pissed off – Sky was steadily walking towards her, sword ready in his hand.

"He's okay?!" Lana gasped in shock. "Fi, what's going on?"

"This is simply a phenomenon where one's mind is overpowering their body," the spirit answered. "His devotion to Cia and your existence as a threat appears to be filling him with determination. Cia's magic may have additionally strengthened him to some degree. I am afraid you are not up to par with his skills. The Link from your dimension back at the base would have proven useful in this battle, as he naturally inherited the fighting style of his previous life."

Lana nearly punched a hole in the ground at that last part. Link was their only hope and they left him at the base! Everyone thought he would be reckless because of his arrogance, but…

"You have to surrender if you can't beat him, Lana!" Impa shouted to the sorceress, breaking her silence.

The Hero of Sky paused mid-step, only a few feet away from his target. "If she has to, then someone's got to take her place. I'm not just letting you guys leave."

Everyone was quiet, not wanting to volunteer. They all waited for someone else to raise their hand, but that time never came.

"Fine, have it your way," Sky shrugged. He sprinted towards Lana, watching her arm shield her face as he swung his sword over her head and-

"Wait!"

The former hero froze and glanced at Impa. "What?"

"…I'd like to take Lana's place."

Sky lowered his weapon and slumped his shoulders. "But you look like you'd be boring to fight…"

"He's right, you know." Everyone looked up at the temple doors and Cia strode outside, scepter in hand. "You don't look to interesting. Plus, I'd very much like to see rival beaten to a pulp, wouldn't you say?" She turned to Sky, her expression softening. "Would you be so kind as to get rid of her, dear?" she asked in an unnaturally sweet voice. "We have to get ready for some company after this."

He seemed to melt under her gaze. With nothing more than a quick nod, he lifted his leg and swiftly kicked Lana in the middle, the girl being too exhausted from the spell to dodge it. She could hear her name being called desperately by her allies, but she was too distracted by the blood beginning to drip from her mouth.

"Oh, wait." Cia smirked. "Before you go any further, I need that Mask under her belt. Just toss it to me and continue what you were doing."

Sky grinned at her command – with Lana sickened to see he seemed to enjoy being ordered around – and grabbed the Fierce Deity's Mask from her belt. She was briefly and weakly able to grab his wrist, but he shook her off easily. He tossed it over to Cia, who caught it with one hand and dissolved it into thin air, storing it in an unknown place for further use.

Once the Mask was out of sight, Lana felt another blow to her stomach, this one launching her across half the garden. She skidded to a halt on the pavement, barely able to look up just when the hilt of Sky's sword crashed into her skull.

"Link, stop!" Zelda yelled. She drew her rapier and rushed towards the two, only to comically collide with an invisible barrier.

"Don't interfere with my fun," Cia huffed. "It'll be fine; I'll let her go once she learns her lesson."

The princess and her soldiers could only watch in horror as Lana was tossed around the garden like a ragdoll. Every second seemed like an hour, and every time Lana passed out from fatigue, Sky would find a way to wake her up. He threw her against the ground, tossed her against the temple wall, and made sure to hit and slice at her all the while.

Eventually, Cia looked up at the sky and sternly ordered, "Enough!"

Sky immediately let go of his plaything and happily rushed over to Cia. It was obvious he expected to be praised, and his reward was no more than a simple ruffle of his hair. But based on how he looked at her afterwards like she was one of the Goddesses themselves, he seemed to be satisfied with just that.

"Lana!" Zelda stumbled forward as the barrier she leaned on faded and knelt at Lana's side. The sorceress knew for sure she had a black eye, several gashes, and probably a few broken ribs. One could only guess what else was wrong. But for the injuries she felt, she _really_ felt them. She didn't even struggle to stand, and a sudden jolt in her side made her scream loudly as Impa forced her to sit up, more agony following when Impa settled her in her arms.

"Well, I believe you all learned your lesson," Cia said, crossing her arms and grinning. "Don't come here again and you'll be fine. But just a warning…" She grabbed Sky's arm possessively and glared squarely at Zelda. "I'll be coming for _your_ Link if you don't bring him to me. So send him over if you know what's good for you."

Impa nearly dropped Lana in disbelief. "But you already have the Hero of Sky for yourself!" she spat. "What would you need another one for?"

"Please, why wouldn't I want more?" Cia asked with a chuckle. "I want to have every version of Link I can get. And if I need more than the ones I have, I'll just pluck more from their timelines."

"But imagine what that would to do time itself!" Zelda pleaded with her. "Taking the Hero of Time would cause the Hero of Twilight to disappear altogether, so imagine what would happen if you get greedy and-"

"Shut up." Cia held up a hand and grimaced. "You don't know what you're talking about. I know from experience, watching from my crystal ball. If one Link dies, then an alternate timeline is established. So if I _do_ take the Hero of Time, the timeline would break off and create a new one, leaving all other future heroes unaffected. Sure, if would make several apocalyptic futures, but how does that affect me?"

Zelda's army was in shock at her greed. Risking hundreds of corrupt futures just because of her demented lust for one man… It was unheard of!

"Princess, I highly suggest we retreat," Fi said. "Our army is not fit to fight Cia at this time."

She was about to answer, but was interrupted by a cry of, "Fi!" Sky raised his hand and waved at her, continuing, "I didn't even notice you during all that! What're you doing with them? I thought you were back at the temple."

Lana quirked an eyebrow at his childlike demeanor, but passed it off as Cia's magic messing with his head. Fi hovered a bit ahead to be more clearly seen and replied, "I am from a different dimension from your Fi. I have never met you before."

"Yeah, but aren't I still your master? Even if it's indirectly?"

The sword spirit nodded robotically.

"Then listen to your master and come over to our side."

Fi shook her head this time. "Her Grace ordered me never to obey my master if he turned to the darkness, if that time ever arose. Your commands are void as of now."

Sky's expression fell, making him look like a kid who had his toy taken away. "Aw… But that's fine. I hope I don't have to beat you up or anything, though. I still like you."

Lana allowed herself a small smile. So there was still a bit of the real Sky left after all…

"These matters can wait," Impa said loudly. "We should leave for now. But we will be back." The last of her words her directed at Cia, with the black sorceress just shrugging off the threat. Luckily, everyone decided to be civil for now, and Lana's team hurried away from the temple without any further issues.

* * *

Agitha gazed into a foggy ball of magic Ghirahim had created, the events being clearly shown to her. "This is awful!" she gasped in horror. "Beetle is being controlled by Cia, Lana got beat up… Oh, this is just terrible…"

Ghirahim glared at her harshly, his chin resting on his hand. He was sitting cross-legged on the invisible steps of some building. What it was, he wasn't quite sure, but he decided to just sit on it to avoid tripping over something and falling on his face; quite unbecoming of a Demon Lord.

After the whole Cia fiasco, he was forced to transport Agitha and himself somewhere they would be completely safe from her. The only place that came to mind was the alternate realm that used to be his prison. That damned Hylia had him sealed in this limbo for quite some time, and based on the remnants of twisted magic that could be found, it was very possible another demon was confined there too.

The other demon had created buildings of some sort, and when he somehow escaped, the solid objects were still there, even if their visibility was taken with him. Demon magic was something even Ghirahim had trouble understanding, but harnessing it was part of the fun. Still, this made the prison quite a dreary place: nothing but violet smoke as far as the eye could see. Luckily, the smoke was very thin, so he and Agitha could see each other clearly. Speaking of which, he had created a visual portal, as he called it, for the girl to watch everything through. Ghirahim himself was secretly watching as well.

Truthfully, it made him sick with anger how Cia was using _his_ toy as her lustful dog. The Demon Lord was promised a slave, only to have it taken away from him before he even got to use it! The nerve of this woman…

"Oh, what are we to do?" Agitha whimpered.

"It's nothing to worry about," Ghirahim assured her half-heartedly. "I can very easily get him back. My magic is much stronger than the witch's. If we leave now, we can get him back before she gets any stronger."

Through the visual portal, he saw Cia throw herself at Sky victoriously, Volga wisely deciding to head inside. Ghirahim called it quits as well once he saw Cia's tongue enter her toy's mouth, causing the portal to dissipate. Humans were so disgusting sometimes… Their definition of "pleasure" was absolutely horrid!

"We should probably get going, then," Agitha said hotly. "I don't want Beetle staying with that witch one moment longer!"

"Smart girl," Ghirahim smirked. "I'll just teleport us out of here; I've escaped this prison before, so I can come and go as a please."

"Right!" Agitha's determined expression faltered a bit as she raised the question, "Do you use that portal thing a lot? It sure does come in handy."

"I don't see why I wouldn't," the Demon Lord replied. "I used it quite a bit while watching the Hero of Sky on his journey. The one you call 'Beetle,' that is. I saw him on his quest so I could be prepared when the hero came for me. I saw him training, exploring the woods, taking a bath…"

Agitha quirked an eyebrow, not understanding the last part.

 _Why must it be so hard for children to give you the reaction you want?_ Ghirahim mentally groaned. Ignoring her curiosity, he pulled the bug princess towards him and teleported them out of the prison.

 ***It is complete! :D *dies from exhaustion***

 **Agitha: Well, now we know Cia's plan is to have a Link harem.**

 **Me wants! ^^**

 **Ghirahim: Me too! :D**

 **o_o**

 **Anyway, this chapter has a lot going on, so hopefully it'll do okay. You know, I haven't even noticed… Young Link has changed quite a bit over the course of this story, hasn't he? It's a little sad. ;_; He hasn't been cursing or talking about banging chic-**

 **Young Link: Well, shit.**

 **…**

 **Young Link: *troll face***

 **…Anyway, review and you get your very own Link harem! ^^**

 **K bye.***


	34. Memories

***Hey everyone! Sorry for this chapter's delay, but before it starts, I just wanted to say that, despite the requests I've gotten, I am NOT planning on adding any new characters. This story has too many characters as it is (and in too many different places) and it's nearing the end as it is. *sob* Just wanted to get that out there. Any more characters I may add have been planned since the beginning. But I hope the ones I have now are good enough for now. ^^**

 **Also, apologies if there are more typos than usual. Somehow Word was deleted off my laptop and I don't have spell check. ;_;***

The field was more beautiful than usual today, with the sun beating down and the wind blowing delicately through the grass. There wasn't a cloud in the perfect sky overhead. The air couldn't have been more refreshing. But…

"Um, Ghirahim?"

The Demon Lord cast his hardened gaze into the distance, answering Agitha with an impatient, "What?"

"Well… I thought you were going to teleport us right to the temple," she continued, innocently oblivious of his irritation. "But we're in the middle of a field."

Ghirahim simply grimaced in reply. That crafty bitch – err, _witch_ likely cast a barrier around the temple to prevent anyone from instantly getting in through means such as teleportation. So when he tried to go straight to her, he was instead sent to the exact spot where the barrier ended, thus making him and Agitha walk the rest of the way.

"Let's just say she's forcing us to take the long way," the Demon Lord sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The extended amount of time it takes for us to reach her gives her an advantage since her magic is probably growing every second. But I imagine it's corrupting her soul as well. Why can't humans just stay away from things they can't control?" His annoyance was quickly replaced with confidence as he pushed his cape behind him. "No matter. A human can't defeat a Demon Lord. Especially a human woman!" This earned him a long stare from Agitha. "…Sorry," he apologized hesitantly.

"I suppose we should get on our way if it'll take us a while," Agitha decided. "Beetle doesn't deserve such treatment."

 _He doesn't deserve it from Cia, is what you mean,_ Ghirahim thought bitterly. But he digressed. And Agitha was right. The sooner they left, the sooner he'd get his slave back from that witch's grasp. He just hoped she hadn't completely broken Sky yet, mentally or physically.

* * *

"There it is!"

Wolf Link pointed up at a large stone temple beyond the rose garden he and Midna stood in. It certainly had taken them a while to get back, but it wasn't that bad all things considered. Then again, they did go the entire way without resting, but Wolf was used to that from his traveling days. Midna always was a slave driver.

She held a hand over her eye to shield it from the setting sun and gazed up at the building. "Pretty old fashioned for such a slutty dresser."

"Hey!"

"Sorry," she added unconvincingly. "Jeez, you really are protective of her, aren't you?"

"Damn straight," Wolf Link huffed. Midna could be so rude sometimes! "Whatever, it's okay. We should just get in there. And I'll ask Cia to restore your true form."

"Good." Midna smirked victoriously and hovered after the hero as he rushed up to the large doors. He knocked vigorously, not wanting to alarm Cia. It almost immediately swung open, Sky greeting him on the other side.

Wolf Link was a bit surprised at the instant answer he received, but brushed it off easily. "Hey, Sky! You're okay! Lana didn't come bother you guys while I was gone, did she?"

This time the response wasn't so quick. The Hero of Sky stared at his counterpart, his eyes devoid of life that previously filled them. But after a few unnerving seconds, a smile spread across his face.

"You're back!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were done in by Lana or something. Cia's been really worried about you. She's in the training room if you need her." He glanced at Midna and cocked his head. "Who's this?"

Wolf took a moment to answer, caught off guard at Sky's slightly odd behavior. "She traveled with me when I was saving Hyrule. Her name's Midna."

"Oh," was all Sky said. He stepped to the side and allowed the two to enter the temple. Wolf swiftly walked towards the training room, Midna and Sky struggling to keep up with him. He grinned as he reached the room and cracked open the door. Cia was vigorously launching spheres of energy from her staff at the wall.

"Cia?" he called.

She froze mid-throw and slowly turned her head, a wide grin forming on her face. "You're back! I almost thought Lana and Zelda finally got y-" Her expression turned sour at the sight of Midna. "What's she doing here?"

Wolf Link quickly grabbed Midna by the horn of her Fused Shadow. The Twilight Princess glared daggers at him as she was stopped from giving the witch a piece of her mind. "Midna helped me get back. I promised I'd ask you to break the curse you put on her."

"Oh, did you?" Cia asked sarcastically, folding her arms. "And why should I oblige?"

"Because you're too obsessed hiding behind your magic to fight me for real," Midna spat.

"That's rich coming from you." Cia smirked and pointed the end of her staff at her rival. "Your people have been hiding behind magic like cowards for generations."

Wolf Link quirked a brow and turned to Sky, who had followed them and stood patiently in the hall. He gestured to Cia and gave his counterpart a confused expression. The only reaction out of Sky was a simple shrug along with an apologetic smile. The hero quickly gave up on his attempt to find answers, but once he looked back to Midna, her furious glare took him off guard.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve?" Cia chuckled darkly.

"Cia, stop!" Wolf Link shouted. The sorceress flinched, shaken by his defiance. "Angering Midna won't help anything. If you won't help, just send her away or something. Starting a fight will only make things worse!"

Any other words were cut off by a tiny hand shoving against his arm. "Stay out of this, would you?" Midna spat. "This is my fight!"

Before the hero could react, her ponytail quickly morphed into fist. It instantly flew towards Cia, but she calmly snapped her fingers and triggered a barrier. Midna retracted her hair, knowing there was no way past it.

"Great," she groaned. Her glare softened a bit as she turned to Wolf Link. "Hey, are you just gonna stand there like a dumbass? Help me out! I don't care if you just try to talk sense into her. I'd prefer you _knocked_ sense into her, but that doesn't seem to be working."

"Me?!" he asked incredulously. "You couldn't get to her with magical hair; you expect my sword to do anything?"

"You're the friggin' Hero of Hyrule!" Midna shouted furiously. "How could you _not_ do anything?!" After her brief rage, she shook her head and sighed. "Whatever. Maybe you could ask your friend over there to help out."

Wolf Link could've sworn he saw Cia smirk out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored it. There were more important things to deal with apart from an irritating smile.

"Sky-"

He blinked stupidly when he turned to his counterpart…

Who was no longer there.

"Wondering where he went?" Cia asked mockingly. "Don't worry about it for now; I have a lot more friends to show you!" She placed her thumb and index finger in her mouth, sending a high-pitched whistle throughout the castle. Wolf Link's hands flew to his ears, his skull seeming to vibrate from the noise. He shut his eyes tight, but it only lasted for a moment; something blunt made contact with his head roughly, causing him to lose his footing and fall to the ground. The impact with the tile only disoriented further, his sight now starting to darken. But before his consciousness fully faded, he faintly heard Midna shouting at someone, along with the blurry sight of Sky smiling over him…

* * *

Young Link softly kicked the stump he was sitting on. He was supposed to be waiting for Saria to get bandages or something, but his mind was wandering to other places. He was mainly worried about what his poor grandson was doing right now. Was he forced to wander around outside, deprived of companionship? Loneliness must've been so hard on him. No one to talk to, no one to understand his pain…

"Sounds familiar, don't it?"

 _Goddammit..._

The hero stared hately at his own shadow. It's sillouhette made an exaggerated laughing gesture, eyes faintly glowing crimson.

"Hello, Dark," Young Link greeted flatly. "What the hell do you want?"

Part of the shadow hollowed out in a crescent shape on it's face, clearly showing a wide smile. "You're just a ray of sunshine today, aren't you?" Dark cackled. "Not even reacting to my sudden appearence... How disappointing! I was expecting you to shriek and fall off your seat!"

"I don't think many things could surprise me at this point," the hero replied. "I'm more preoccupied with other things anyway..."

"Oh, scared of what little Saria will think once she sees that bloody hole in your head?" Dark Link grabbed his sides and laughed manically. "I can't wait to see her traumatized face! It'll be priceless!" The laughter quickly died down as he became focused again. "Anyway, can I at least tell you why I'm here? Pretty please?" he asked in mock innocence.

Young Link rolled his good eye in irritation. "As long as it's important. And quick, for that matter."

"Yay, you want to hear what I have to say!" One death stare from the hero sharply decreased Dark's upbeatness. "Gee, _someone's_ in a mood. Anywho, you know how Cia captured Sky and all that? Well, now she's got Wolfy too."

Young Link's eye widened and shook as he grasped the edge of his stump for balance. The one good thing about his grandson being missing was that he was _safe!_ Was his first instinct just to go back running to that witch?!

"You must be really worried," Dark coaxed mocking. "Poor you! If only someone was connected to the Fierce Deity's Mask and could see everything that's going on... Oh, wait! There is!"

The hero quirked a brow as the air was filled with his shadow's sick cackling. "...What are you talking about?"

"You remember that time when you fell from Volga and got knocked out?" His question was answered with a puzzled stare. "Seriously? You _still_ don't remember right? Whatever. You were doing recon with Volga and stuff. Not important. But what _is_ important is that the Mask created a barrier around you and was forced to fill you with some power so the impact didn't kill you. It fucked you up, sure, and it lead to our wonderful meeting, but you lived. And since the darkness is now inside you, I have a power source. So now I can meet you outside! _And_ I have a direct connection to the Mask! See? Aren't I useful?'

"Wait, hold it. You can see my grandson and Sky, right?" Young Link pressed desperately. "What are they doing? Tell me!"

"Hm, let's see... Aw, poor Wolfy looks like he got screwed up pretty bad. Bloodied, bruised, and barely conscious. And... Wait, what?"

Young Link gripped the edge of his seat tighter, his fingers turning white. _"What?!"_

Dark was silent for a few more long seconds, his thumb to his lips in deep thought. Finally, he replied, "It's weird. I thought Sky was a friend. I knew Cia was making him do strange things, but... I was sure he'd have enough will power to not hurt Wolfy."

The color drained from the hero's face. "What's Sky doing...?"

The shadow opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of crunching leaves. "Whoops, there's Saria. Let's continue this later, 'kay?"

Young Link was tempted to shout for Dark to come back as the crimson faded from his eyes, but the sight of Saria steadily approaching him held him back. A large roll of bandages and a bottle of water were cradled in her arms.

"I'm back!" she announced. Her smile disappared at her friend's obvious distress. "You okay, Link?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he answered unconvincingly. "My eye just hurts a little."

Saria remained suspicious, but she wisely decided not to press the subject. She knelt before him and pulled off a thick piece from the bandage roll. Setting it on the ground, she then popped the cork off the bottle and doused it in water.

"Okay, this may hurt, but it'll pass," she assured him. She held up the bandage and nodded to Young Link's hand. It didn't move from it's place. "Link, I've gotta fix your wound. It's just a scratch, right?"

"Yeah... Just a scratch," he sighed. Slowly and unsurely, he slid his palm away from his face. He shut his intact eye to avoid seeing Saria's reaction, but her horrified gasp reached him well enough.

"L-Link wha-"

"Don't bother asking, just fix it," he snapped. He regretted the bluntness of his words, but he felt Saria was more distracted by his gruesome state.

Saria didn't reply for a long time, and when Young Link became worried and opened his eye, she was still staring at him with the blood drained from her face.

"Are you going to do it or not?" he asked, blushing in embarrassment from her unblinking gaze. "If it's really that gross, it's fine."

His words seemed to snap her back to reality. She winced slightly and nodded, reaching up and patting the stained skin around the wound with the damp material. Her hand was shaking as she did so and she seemed to be on the verge of being sick, but eventually she finished. Understandably, she didn't dare to clean the actual wound. It all ended with her cleaning the bandage with more water and wrapping it around his forehead and the left side of his face.

A long string of silence passed, with the children only staring at the ground. Young Link was the first to speak up.

"Um... Saria, I have to tell you something." She looked up expectantly. "I think I'm on a bit of a timelimit. Two people very important to me might be in a lot of danger and I have to leave really soon. So... If I don't find any leads on Mido soon I'll have to start focusing on a way back to where I came from."

Saria sagged her shoulders and nodded. "I get it. It's fine, really. Mido's been missing for a long time anyway. By now he's probably..." She didn't dare finish her statement. "But can't you rest for at least a little bit? You've been gone for so long..."

"It hasn't been that long," Young Link smiled, allowing himself a small laugh. "You all live forever as kids, a few years can't mean that much to you."

The girl quirked a brow and gave him an expression halfway between horrified and confused. "Link, you haven't been gone 'a few years,'" she said incrediously.

Young Link tilted his head to one side, wondering what she meant. "Really? It couldn't have been _that_ long. Maybe you've just lost count."

She shook her head vigoursly. "We have, but for a different reason. You been missing for a hundred years!"

"...What?" The hero narrowed his gaze at her. "I couldn't have been gone an entire century. If I had, I'd be dead by now."

The meaning of his words flew over Saria's head, but she coninued nontheless. "We even started tallying the years! We lost count of the days somehow after eighty, but... We're sure it's at least been a hundred years!"

Not understanding, Young Link subtly glanced at his shadow, for once looking to Dark for assistance. And lo and behold, he receieved the answer he sought.

"Confused, little guy?" Dark's voice echoed in his head. "Well, the answer is pretty simple. I mean, you've traveled through time before, so I'm surprised you haven't made the connection."

Young Link turned to Dark slightly, a look of realization beginning to show on his face.

"That's right, kid!" Dark said bombastically. "Welcome to the Era of Twilight!"

* * *

 _"Hey, Mr. No Fairy!"_

 _Link cracked open an eye, that irritating, nasily voice waking him from his midday nap. He was tempted to roll over and bury his face under the covers, but ignoring that stupid kid wasn't an option. Until Link, the most violent boy in all of Kokiri Forest, bashed this kid's head in, nothing would help. Well, if it's a fight he wanted..._

 _"Are you deaf, asshole?!" the boy shouted, using an entry from his book of cursewords. "If you're a real Kokiri then you'll get down here and-"_

 _An apple flying from the window of Link's treehouse shut him up, hitting him square in the forehead and knocking him down. His three lackies, the Know-It-All Brothers, as Link called them, couldn't help but laugh themselves. Link himself leapt down from his platform, completely ignoring the ladder, and sauntered over to the boy rubbing his head._

 _"What's the matter, Mido?" he grinned arrogantly, picking up the apple and taking bite out of it. "You still think you can beat me?"_

 _Mido ran a hand through his fiery red hair, feeling for any bumbs. He then sat up, grabbed his green hat from the ground, and furiously sat it back on his head. "Of course I can," he spat. "I'm a Kokiri, and you're just a human."_

 _The children within earshot gasped at his insult and whispered their thoughts amongst themselves while Link gripped his apple harder, his fingernails digging into the skin._

 _"That's low, Mido..." one of the twins said regretfully._

 _"But he is!" Mido insisted, hopping to his feet. "He doesn't have a fairy, he gets taller every day... He even just_ looks _different from the rest of us! He sticks out like a sore thumb!"_

 _Link wasn't quite sure what he meant. The only things that really set him apart were his blond hair and blue eyes, but he shared that trait with a Kokiri girl named Fado, who was very loyal to Mido. And Saria was the only kid with green hair, so shouldn't_ she _be the one standing out? Either way, all the Kokiri reluctantly nodded in agreement with their so-called "boss," Fado included._

 _Mido glanced around at all the children beginning to glare a Link. He turned back to his rival with a haughty smile, but Link's fist colliding with his face sent him to the ground once more. Link threw himself on top of Mido, and they back in one of their daily fights._

 _"Just admit it, No Fairy!" Mido grinned victoriously. "Maybe someday when you get big you'll come back and kill us."_

 _Link didn't even have the patience to yell at him. And without a reaction, Mido had given up on insults and focused on where to land punches. Eventually all the Kokiri children huddled around them and cheered them on. However, with all the chaos, no one bothered to notice a certain girl with green hair making her way to the center. The only time Link noticed her was when she grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted him off Mido._

 _"S-Saria," he gulped nervously. "I thought you were in your secret spot..."_

 _"I was until I heard yelling," she huffed. Mido was next to be lifted to his feet. Both boys had blood running from their noses and a bruise or two, but nothing too bad. "Honestly, I don't get what it is with you boys and fighting!"_

 _"He started it!" The two boys both pointed at each other childishly. Saria slapped a hand to her forehead._

 _"I don't care who started it," she said. "Go back home and cool down for a while."_

 _The rivals sent each other one last death stare and marched back to their houses, not daring to defy Saria. She was usually the nicest girl in the forest, but she sure could be scary..._

 _Whatever the case, Link found the opprotunity to cuddle back under his covers and catch up on his sleep. He couldn't imagine what Mido had against him, but if Link ever_ did _leave the forest, he hoped he'd never see Mido again._

* * *

 _"Link, this way!"_

 _The hero rushed after his fairy companion as she zipped through the hollow logs of the Lost Woods._

 _"Wait, Navi!" he called to her. The moment he did, his hand flew to his throat in shock. No matter how much he heard the deeper voice coming from his mouth, he could never get used to it and tried to refrain from speaking at all. Plus, it only served to remind him of what he was now: an adult._

 _A human._

 _Whatever, if this was his fate, there was nothing to be done. But even so, being an adult was so scary. The ground was so far away, he sounded so different... And the first time he looked in a mirror, he didn't recognize the person staring back! He was just glued to his reflection for the longest time, both horrified an mesmorized by his new body, unable to believe it was him. And the feeling of it was even worse. Every time he spoke to adults he wasn't sure what they were talking about. Despite the aged body, his mind was still very much a child._

 _And even worse were the girls. Why was he so nervous around them now? Why did he feel so...weird around them? Why were they all of a sudden so scary?! Even now, those questions went unanswered. But they did have one unexplained benefit: he was a lot more determined to save Zelda._

 _"Hey, Link, over here!" Navi shouted. He dashed towards the voice and skidded to a halt before the next turn. Blocking his path was a familiar little boy, who was now little more than half Link's size._

 _"Mido...?" he said unsurely._

 _The redhead flinched at the sound of his name. "H-How do you know my name?! Don't try to fool me, you wear a Kokiri's clothes and have a fairy, but you're nothing more than an evil human!"_

 _Link's breath caught in his throat. He'd heard that insult before, but now it had a whole new meaning. "Mido, don't you recognize me?" No response. "At all?"_

 _The Kokiri took a cautious step back from his former rival. "I-If you dont turn back, I-I'll..." His voice trailed off as he struggled to think of a threat. "I have to protect Saria, s-so-"_

 _"Saria?!" Link grabbed Mido by the shoulders and lifted him to eye level. "You know where she is?"_

 _Mido opened and closed his mouth in a deserate attempt to say something, but he was unable to find his voice. Sadly finding he was frightening the boy, Link set him down._

 _"You don't believe me, do you...?" he asked slowly. Mido shook his head nervously, every amount of courage he had drained._

 _"P-Please don't kill me!" the boy begged. "I'm just a kid, I can't fight. And if I die the other Kokiri won't have a boss, and..."_

 _Link sunk to Mido's level as tears began to stream down the Kokiri's face. He balanced himself on his toes and patted Mido's head. The gesture was expected to be awkward, but one innocent and vulnourable expression from the boy made it heartwarming._

 _"You really don't recognize me, huh?" the hero asked with sad smile. The only answer he received as a teary, puzzled gaze from Mido. "Oh, I know! Hold on..." He grabbed the Ocarina of Time from his belt and brought it to his lips, playing a short set of uplifting notes._

 _"That's..." Reality hit Mido as the song sunk in. "That's Saria's song! How do you know it?!"_

 _"I used to be her friend, remember?" Mido continued to stare, wondering what Link was talking about. "Seriously? You_ still _don't get what I'm talking about. I'm even wearing the same freaking hat."_

 _The redhead turned his gaze to Link's cap and stared hard at it. It took only a few moments for him to gasp as reality hit him like a ton of bricks._ "Link!"

 _He surpressed the urge to roll his eyes, but whatever made Mido remember was fine with him. "You know all that stuff you said about me being a human a while back? Well, turned out it's all true... My mom died right after I was born and I was raised in the forest."_

 _A painful beat of silence passed, tears once again beginning to well up in Mido's eyes. "You..."_

 _Link's nostalgic smile faded as he felt Mido's fist collide with his chest._

 _"Dumbass!" the Kokiri shouted. "You were okay all this time and you never bothered to visit?!" He punched Link again, gritting his teeth as he wasn't setting a reaction. He likely knew just as well as Link this was a sign of his size: he was an adult now, and a child was nothing to him._

 _"I would've if I had the chance," Link explained as Mido's hits ceased. "Some really weird stuff happened and a princess was kidnapped... Before I knew what was happening, I ran for this powerful sword and pulled it out of it's pedistal, but I wasn't old enough to weild it. So I went to sleep for a long time and when I woke up..."_

 _Mido stared at him blankly. "...What?"_

 _"It's, um, a long story," Link laughed weakly. "Anyway, I have to get through so I can save Saria. Just wait out here for me, okay?" He stepped over the Kokiri to travel farther into the woods, but Mido grabbed the edge of his tunic and pulled._

 _"Wait a second!" the boy shouted. "What are you going to do after you're done? You aren't going to leave again, are you...?"_

 _Link sighed and smiled sadly at Mido. "Once I'm done here I have to go save some more people and power up my sword. If I do, I'll be able to save the princess. And if I'm still alive after all that, I'll come back to visit."_

 _"Whoa,_ if _you're still alive?!" Mido's grip tightened on the fabric. "You don't mean you might...die, right?"_

 _The hero offered one last smile and released Mido's hand from his tunic. WIth a final pat on the head, Link hurried away from the Kokiri, who refused to move from his spot. The gesture may have seemed heroic, but there was actually a different reason for it. Navi must've realized it, since she sat on Link's shoulder and patted him in her own small way to comfort him. It was sweet, but it didn't distract from what Link was thinking. The subject of dying... It didn't scare him, oddly enough. Perhaps the Goddesses made him so he wouldn't. Even so, dying would be an escape from his fate. But if he died, what would become of Zelda? He couldn't find himself caring about the other subjects of Hyrule: the strange Cucoo lady, Malon Talon, the little graveyard boy... The only one he truly cared about saving was Zelda, despite barely knowing her._

 _But somehow that didn't bother him. He liked the new, strange feeling he got when he thought of her, and that was enough. Whatever drew him to her was unimportant to him, but..._

 _Why did it feel like he was forgetting something?_

 ***You know, I wasn't even going to finish this chapter. I was about to drop this story. I thought it sucked. But then I looked at that page count...**

 **200 PAGES!**

 **You people have stuck with my crap for 200 pages! And once I pulled myself out of my depression of the month, I got to my cheap Dell laptop and I finished this chapter in one day. So let this be a testament! This story WILL finish!**

 **Young Link: Oh, shit... She's never letting us go free! D:**

 **Sky: But I haven't seen the outside in a year!**

 **Wolf: And I haven't been allowed out of the attic in a week. ;_;**

 **Young Link: I haven't gotten laid in six months... T_T**

 **Oh, shut up! By the way, February is the birthday month of my friends MCFanfics and Moonlightravengrave. MC's was in the beginning of the month and Raven's is coming this Sunday, so happy birthday to both of you! ^^**

 **TP Zelda: And you didn't get EITHER of them a present. Yay, friendship! :D**

 **...;_; ANYWAY, I'm a little iffy on this chapter, but I really liked the ending with Link and Mido. Link is really different here, isn't he? _ Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! :3**

 **k bye.***


	35. The Storm

***Aaaand I'm late again. =w= See, my laptop hates me, so not only do I not have Word anymore, but MY ENTIRE STORY WAS DELETED. That's right, people! All 200 pages wiped off the face of the internet. Including the chapter I was almost finished. OTL So I had to start this one over. Luckily I had the chance to change some things around for the better, so you can consider this the improved version. (Warning: it's still gonna suck. ;_;) So without further ado, please enjoy this chapter! ^^***

He's not back yet...

Zelda couldn't help but stare at the calander on the wall of her dorm. Karane kept comforting her about the supposed disappearance of Link, but her words didn't help. Everyone was doing their best to make her feel better, and yet the only person who could wasn't there.

She had made a giant red circle around a specific date that was closely approaching: Link's birthday. It may be corny, but she made a gift for him weeks in advance. It was a crude carving of his Loftwing, painted and all. He gave her carvings all the time, so... It was sort of fitting, if not a little embarrassing. But eighteen was a big number! A memorable present would be the best.

However, at this rate, it seemed like he wouldn't be back in time. Zelda wouldn't deny she was a little... _irked_ that he was wisked away by an older, scandally clad woman. But Link, being a little on the ditzy side at times, didn't seem to notice too much, nor did he seem to care. The only thing that ever mattered to him was keeping people safe. Even so, Zelda found herself wishing he didn't go.

Lucky for her, she had the entire acadamy to make sure she was especially happy. They held the door open for her, bought her lots of desserts, took occassional visits to the surface with her... Things like that. Groose was the one most often going to the temple to check on the Triforce as her self-appointed body-guard of sorts. It wasn't like he was going to protect her from much, but if the rare straggling monster came out of the forest, he was skilled enough with a blade to take care of it.

But after a while, everyone began to feel the weight of Link's absense. They all remembered the state he was in right after his battle with Demise. He had several deep gashes and his right arm was broken, but it was his parting with Fi that finally did it. His vacant gaze was fixated on the floor, completely devoid of any accomplishment. It was like he was in permanent shock, everything he experienced coming back to him at once. Zelda had never seen him in such a state. Most of the residents of Skyloft didn't know about his journey until after he returned, so one could only imagine the panic Link's appearance caused.

Eventually he regrouped and was able to appear like his usual self. But Zelda wasn't that blind. During their time in the temple, he was paranoid about everything. Something so small as the wind blowing furiously during a storm made him tense, like it was a demon in disguise. Even if he didn't look it, he was actually a bit weakhearted. There were days when Zelda had to come into his room to make sure he was okay. It was the first time she made an attempt to see him in the middle of the night.

A shudder was sent down her spine, realizing how dirty that sounded. She buried her face in her hands, consumed by embarrassment. But it _was_ true. She had to visit the supposed hero to be sure a storm wasn't scaring him. And, though she'd never actually tell anyone, she didn't mind the outcome of her first attempt to comfort him.

* * *

 _Zelda knew she wasn't getting any sleep. Not tonight. Within her first month in the temple with Link, a big storm hit the forest. She was used to hearing the thunder below her from Skyloft, but seeing the lightening and actually being under the heavy grey clouds brought an air of dread. Her quaint room was repeatedly lit up by the storm, and every time it was a signal for her to shut her ears in fear of the sudden crack of thunder._

 _Her eyes darted around the bedroom, watching for any signs of lightening. She kind of wished Link was here with her, but the both of them sharing the same room was..._

 _She shook the thought from her mind. It wasn't right to imagine things like that! Yes, she was a teenage girl, so perhaps it was natural, but... It was still embarrassing!_

 _"Goddesses help me," she prayed in a small voice, bringing the bedsheets close to her chin. Zelda wished she could ask an actual god to come help her (Link was a bit off-limits, as mentioned), but it was obvious that wasn't happening. She'd just have to ride the storm out alone..._

 ** _BAM!_**

 _Zelda nearly jumped out of her skin with that one. It was like someone dropped a giant anvil on a slab of metal, leaving her ears ringing even with her ears plugged._

 _"Oh, screw it," she groaned. The girl swung her bare feet over the edge of her bed and hurried out of the room, ears still covered and protected. Because of the temple's layout, Link's room was all the way across the building. Eventually, she was timidly making her way across the mammoth entrance room. The chamber lit up omminously, causing her to freeze and await the thunder's roar. However, the result was an unimpressive rumble, so she allowed herself to relax a little. She soon made it to the opposite hallway and, proud of herself for making it this far, swiftly walked over to Link's appointed room._

 _"Link...?" she whispered softly, not wanting to wake him in case he'd fallen asleep. (And that boy could sleep through anything...) "You awake?"_

 _No response._

 _Zelda peered through the doorway to see her friend completely covered by his sheets, huddled in a ball underneath. She quirked a brow and strode inside. "Link, you okay?"_

 _When it took too long for an answer, she gingerly grabbed the edge of the bottom sheet and pulled it down. And there was Link, knees hugged to his chest and palms pressed to the sides of his head. He shot her a somewhat mortified gaze, but upon seeing she was frightened as well, his embarrassment faded a bit._

 _"Um..." Zelda stuttered, surprised seeing her usually strong friend in such a state. But this their first experience with a thunder storm, so perhaps fear wasn't a surprise. "Sorry, I was just a little...scared, I guess."_

 _To her surprise, Link mustered the kind smile she was used to from him. "It's fine. I was kind of-"_

 _A loud booming from outside cut him off, but it wasn't the thunder._

 _"There goes the bird statue," he groaned, mentioning the figure he used to pray before for safety. "Anyway, did you want to stay in here?" Zelda's face turned bright red, causing him to realize what he said. "N-No, not like that, I meant-!"_

 _"I-It's okay!" Zelda stuttered nervously. "I was scared, actually. It's just...I've never been in a storm before..."_

 _"I was once caught in the middle of one," Link told her with a sense of amusement. "But it wasn't really loud or scary. In fact, I think it was the first time I saw rain. I had to stop dead in my tracks and just stand there in it." He couldn't help but laugh at his own words. "Sounds dumb, doesn't it?"_

 _Before she could answer, Link moved over to the side of his mattress and gestured with his head to the empty space._

 _"Um, I don't think that's..." Zelda felt her cheeks burning at the thought. "Is it really okay...?"_

 _Link's smile quickly faded as his face lost its color. Zelda could feel he was starting to go into that state of alarm again._

 _"N-No, it's just me thinking stupid stuff," she giggled shakily. Before Link could protest, she hopped into the bed and pulled the blankets over her, finding the courage of keep her hands off of her ears. "See? Fine."_

 _Zelda thought she would be more uncomfortable once she climbed in the bed, but it actual wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. Link, on the other hand..._

 _"W-Well, the storm's dying down, you know? There's no more thunder or anything, so you should-"_

 _"But what if I get scared again?" his friend asked in an overly vulnerable tone, her mischeivous side taking over._

 _Link opened his mouth of retort, but quickly shut it once he realized he had nothing to say. Instead, he laid on his side with his back to Zelda. He was trembling violently despite the lack of thunder._

 _"Hey, Link?" she said quietly, shaking his shoulder. "I think the storm's over. The lightening stopped."_

 _"I-I know..." was her unsure answer. "It's just...the wind, I guess."_

 _"The wind?" She glanced outside the window next to Link. Despite the lack of lightening or thunder, the wind was picking up violently. Zelda herself never bothered paying it any mind. "But it's not going to hurt us. We're inside a stone building. Do you want to move away from the window? We can go in the central-"_

 _"I know it won't," Link interrupted, his voice muffled by the pillow._

 _Zelda tilted her head, eyes filled with confusion. "Then what's there to be scared of?"_

 _Her friend was silent for a long time. He simply laid there, his gaze fixated on the tree branches beating violently against the window. However, at the very moment Zelda was going to give up on an answer, he muttered, "It might be a tornado or something..."_

 _He shoved his face into his pillow, probably to hide his obvious embarrassment, as Zelda have him a long stare. "Um... What's a tornado?"_

 _Link lifted his head slightly to give her a sideways glance. "In your dad's books. It told of ancient times on the surface. No one else on Skyloft knew that time even existed. And one chapter was on different types of weather: rain, hurricanes, earthquakes..."_

 _"And tornados," Zelda finished._

 _"Yup," he nodded. "It's a giant whirlwind of air that picks stuff up and flings it all around."_

 _Zelda didn't even try to find a response. What he was describing was now clear to her; he was talking about the funnel of wind that dragged them both down to the surface in the first place. She wisely decided not to press the subject further and finally settled into bed, still facing Link. The girl smirked as his cheeks and ears turned bright red, prompting him to face the window once more. The movement was sudden and jumpy, which only made the sight admittedly cuter._

 _Link's friend entertained the idea of messing with him a bit more. She played pranks on him often, a passtime he was never cross with her for, so he should've been quite used to it. After a few moments of scheming she settled on the obvious course of action._

 _"Hey, Link?"_

 _He grunted in reply, likely pretending to be half asleep. Zelda knew him well enough to know he was doing that so she wouldn't think he was still frightened._

 _"You know, I don't think my dad would very much approve of this situation."_

 _She stared at him expectantly. To her genuine surprise, Link's reaction wasn't immediate. She was hoping he'd literally fall out of the bed in shock, but that's not what happened._

 _Instead, Link slowly turned to face her. She was instantly caught off guard by his sheepish expression. "But, you know," he began, averting her gaze. "Your dad isn't here."_

 _Zelda blinked stupidly at his words. There was a long, awkward silence as Link's reply weighed down on him._

 _"S-Sorry, I didn't mean-!" he gasped frantically._

 _"No, i-it's okay," Zelda said, face flushed from embarrassment. She offered him her best attempt at a smile, but she was admittedly shaken by his words. He was usually so shocked when something embarrassing was said, so what was with this reaction? Not only that, but the fact that neither of them could break eye contact made things worse._

 _Finally, to Zelda's relief, Link rolled himself onto his back. His hands were still pressed to his ears, but judging by their position, he was trying to avoid looking at his friend as well._

 _"Link," she said suddenly. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I said it's okay."_

 _"...Define 'okay,'" Link replied. At first Zelda couldn't tell if he was being flirtatious or not, but the slight sarcastic tone of his words proved otherwise. And once she picked up on it, she couldn't help but feel irritated. What was that supposed to mean?_

 _In a spontanious attempt to prove a nonexistant point, she quickly slid closer to Link and laid there defiantly. By the look on Link's face, he was probably close to passing out by now. His cheeks were flushed red and he appeared to be holding his breath for whatever reason._

 _"See?" Zelda said. She had just now realized she did something stupid, but since it was done, she might as well go with it. "This isn't anything inappropriate. And if you're thinking that way, you've got a dirty mind."_

 _Before she even finished her sentence, Link rolled over to the window again. His hands were away from his ears, now hidden somewhere under the covers. He was curled into a ball again..._

 _"Link, I told you the storm's gone!" Zelda huffed._

 _She didn't get an answer this time. However, she sort of regretted snapping at him since he seemed to be under a lot of stress at the moment. Plus, he was a boy, so he couldn't really help having thoughts like that._

 _"...Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I guess when I'm embarrassed I...do stuff like that."_

 _"It'sfine," was the hurried she got. Link's words were so run together she could barely make them out._

 _After a few seconds of silence, she decided on her next statement. "Hey, Link, can I ask you something?" She could've sworn she heard him groan, but went on with asking anyway. "Do you want me to go back to my own room?"_

 _As if on cue, the wind picked up speed violently, causing Link to start shaking again._

I'll take that as a no, _she thought in slight amusement._ I think I'll just wait here until he goes to sleep. Then I'll go back to bed.

* * *

But, of course, that wasn't how things turned out. Zelda clearly remembered waking up the next day still in Link's bed. From what she could recall, _she_ was the one that fell asleep first. When she went outside to the Sealed Ground in the morning, she saw Link with his head in the clouds, smiling like an idiot. Whatever was going through his head last night made him pretty happy...

However, when he finally noticed Zelda, his face flushed red again and he hurried away to do something else. Since she didn't want to embarrass him any further, she never went into his room after that. But as the days went on, Link started to get more disappointed in the morning.

Now in her dorm on Skyloft, she giggled at the thought. She was too annoyed with his behavior at the time to realize that was his inexperienced way of flirting with her. Zelda was admittedly becoming impatient with him at this point. She could only go so long without being around him! They had been together their entire lives and then Ghirahim ripped them apart. She couldn't bear to have that happen again...

"Interesting."

...Huh?

She glanced around her dorm room curiously? "Karane?"

"You must be kidding," the voice groaned. "You think _this_ is the voice of a teenage girl? For the reincarnation of Her Grace you sure are clueless. And not in a cute way."

Zelda leapt up from the stool she sat on stumbled back. "Who are you?!"

"...It's not important, Your Grace."

"Don't call me that. I like being called 'Zelda' now, if you don't mind," she retorted defiantly.

The voice was silent for long moment. "I can't be familiar with you, no matter how any times you tell me. And I think you should be worried about who I am than what I call you, don't you think?"

"I guess," Zelda replied uncertainly. "But at least tell me where you are first."

"You sure you want to know? It might open up some painful memories."

"I'm sure," she answered.

"Alright, then, if you say so."

At that moment, Zelda felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around in shock, nearly falling back at what she saw. Her mind had been imagining some sort of demon, but instead stood a tall, ordinary man. Well, "ordinary" probably wasn't the right word. His nearly clear blue eyes and pale blond hair set him apart from the rest, making him easily recognizable. His clothes looked very similar to Link's but weren't as thick or layered. They appeared to be more cheaply made, consisting of flimsy material.

"Do you not recognize me or something?" the man asked flatly. "Go on, say it."

Zelda blinked stupidly. "...Say what?"

"Call me an idiot for getting myself killed," he added. "You were so happy when I got out of that battle with Ghirahim alive, but I-"

"What are you talking about?"

The man's expressionless gaze flashed with panic for a moment. "I'm sorry?"

"Um, you must have the wrong person," Zelda smiled apologietically. "I don't know you."

She let out a short shriek as he grabbed her shoulders roughly, leaning over her. "I thought you were Her Grace? Dont tell me I possessed an imposter..."

"N-No, I'm her!" Zelda assured him nervously, holding up her hands. "But if I did meet you, it was probably only for a second. Maybe you're an ancestor of Link's or something? You look like him."

"What the hell are you going on about?" the man asked sternly, clearly becoming frusterated. "I _am_ Link! Not the one from this era, but when you were Her Grace, I was-"

He cut himself off abruptly, noticing Zelda's confused expression. The man let go of her shoulders and shook his head.

"How could you not know me?" he wondered aloud, clearly hiding his anger. "You and I, we-" He stopped himself once more for a more obscure reason. "Whatever, not important. Right now we've got to find out what the hell happened to your memories."

"Nothing's wrong with my memories!" Zelda defended. "I remember everything clearly and there aren't any gaps. And I can say with complete certainty that I've never seen you before."

The man gave her a long glare of irritation, but it was quickly replaced with an unreadable expression. "Let me ask you something. Didn't you have some sort of chosen hero that helped you defeat Demise?" Zelda nodded, seeming to give him hope. "And what did he look like?"

"Oh, well, he was younger than me, probably around sixteen, and had brown hair with green eyes."

"...You've got to be fucking kidding me," the man groaned, clenching his fist. "That's not right."

Zelda furrowed her brows, now becoming angry with his doubtful behavior. "Yes it is! I remember it clearly!"

"No, it's not," he snapped flatly. "That was supposed to be _me._ I'm sure you didn't get your memories back on your own, so whever helped you gave you false ones too."

"Don't you dare! Impa would never even think of doing that!"

The man's eyes widened as he gave her a hard stare. "Impa?" he repeated bluntly. He threw his hands up in realization. "Of course _she'd_ be the one!"

"I told you she wouldn't," Zelda muttered defiantly.

"Whatever, it's nothing," he sighed. "Not important right now. At the moment we've got to find a way to Cia's dimension."

"Cia?" Zelda repeated. "Isn't that the woman Link went with?"

"Yeah, and it turns out she wasn't as nice as you guys thought. Surprise, surprise. Anyway, he's in deep trouble, so I need you to go help him."

"He's in trouble?! Oh, I knew I should've stopped him..."

The man, for whatever reason, offered her a genuine smile. Zelda froze at the sight of it, but didn't say anything. "Don't worry, he's alive and well," he assured her gently. "But I can't say where he is now. If you come back with me, you'll be able to defeat Cia and help him."

"Me?" Zelda shook her head. "But Link's always been the one to save me... I can't fight."

"Listen to me, Your Grace. Right now, you're the only one who can save him. You're the Goddess herself in the purest form possible. You'll be reincarnated like everyone else, along with your powers, but they'll become deluted over time."

His words didn't shock her much. Like most on Skyloft, Zelda believed in rebirth after death, a thought which comforted her when grim thoughts crossed her mind. So she decided to play along for now.

"Light overpowers darkness," the man continued. "So you should easily be able to beat Cia. Just follow my lead and you'll be alright."

Zelda processed his explination carefully, but couldn't mind any obvious holes. Plus, if Link was in danger, then...

"Alright," she nodded. "Lead the way."

Her agreement caused him to give her another kind smile, an expression that admittedly suited him. "Sorry, but I can't sent _you_ there, physically speaking. I can travel around as I please through possession, but my main 'host' had a dark barrier put on him. I can get anywhere near the kid now."

"Oh..." Zelda went pale with worry. If Link really was in danger, she had to leave immediately. "Maybe my father has some information for. Or at least I hope so..."

"Sounds like as good a starting point as any," the man sighed, obviously disappointed they didn't have a better place to look.

"By the way, I was wondering what I should call you," Zelda said with a smile.

He was silent for a while before he came up with an answer. "I told you my name is Link, but that would be confusing. So you can come up with any name you'd like to call me."

"If you say so," Zelda shrugged. She still wasn't sure if she believed this person was her chosen hero, but he seemed genuine enough. But as of the moment, she had to focus on the task at hand. She quickly rushed out of her dorm and made her way towards her father's study.

 ***I have good news! If you read the one-shot I put up a few days ago, I thought THIS chapter was deleted as well. But by the grace of the Nintendo and FanFiction gods, IT LIVES! :D**

 **Nayru: You're welcome! ^^**

 **Din: We demand 500,000 rupees and a Link as payment.**

 **Oh, alright. You can take Sky. No one likes him anyway.**

 **Sky: D:**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter turned out okay. I'm pretty rusty and SS Zelda is hard to write for, but once Hylia's Chosen Hero came up again, it got really easy. ^^ Didn't think you'd see him again, did ya?**

 **Wolf: I wonder how many plot holes this makes...?**

 **Young Link: 875, last time I checked. :3**

 **Oh, shut up. Yeah, the dialogue in this chapter may bring up some supposed plot holes, but be patient and I'll fill them in. :P Until next time!**

 **k bye.**

 **P.S. Also, please check out that one-shot if you'd like! It's called "Tales of a Hero." It's basically the epilogue of a story that never was, which is an Ocarina of Time novel I was working on. I had lots of great ideas for it, but I don't know how many people would want to read it. I still MAY make it, but look at the one-shot if you want to know what to look out for. ^^ (It gets pretty dark towards the end, though... 0_0')**

 **P.P.S. Just wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers that keep me motivated. You're all amazing! :D I hope my later chapters can keep you interested until the end. :3***


	36. Messenger of the Gods

***Okay, so I'm not sure ow many of you saw the latest update. It was only up for an hour or so before I took it down. But the gist of it was just me whining. Yeah, life is hard right now. But then I thought, "NO! Having that update staring me in the face will only make me MORE depressed!" So after taking a while drowning my sorrows in cute poodle videos and Yugioh Abridged, I hopped on my laptop and I got to work!**

 **Sky: Great… I wonder whose eye she'll take out this time.**

 **Young Link: Thanks for that. =_=**

 **Cia: No, no, an eyepatch will make you look manly a few years from now! :D**

 **Whatever! Let's get on with the new chapter! :3***

Cia thought she'd be content with the outcome she achieved. Sky now belonged to her and Wolf Link was trailing along. But somehow she found herself…unsatisfied. Was it because there was an infinite amount of heroes across time and space for her? Maybe. However, she decided against destroying more timelines and getting selfish. Greed never got anyone anywhere, after all. And two heroes under her control wasn't too shabby.

…Well, almost two. The Hero of Light (or whatever his title of the week was) had been a bit busy in the dungeons, and only the gods knew what was done with his impish sidekick. Cia clearly said she wanted the Twilight Princess thrown into the most secure cell they had, yet there was no guarantee her useless minions did as they were told.

"Cia?"

The sorceress quickly turned to the door of her chamber, somewhat surprised to see Sky back so soon. He was peeking out from the doorway with a sheepish expression.

"You're done already?" she asked, raising a brow. "I didn't think he'd break that easy."

"Uh, yeah, that's the thing," Sky replied with a nervous laugh. "He's not talking."

Cia's shoulders dropped in annoyance. She'd given Wolf the best ultimatum she could and he wasn't taking it. It was a pretty simple, "Tell me where the enemy is or I'll bash your skull in," but he wasn't taking it.

"Well, gee, how selfless," she said mockingly. "I _know_ he's been to the enemy base. He had to meet that imp somehow. Guess it's my fault for not keeping an eye on him. I was too distracted with other matters."

"But I was wondering…" Sky folded his hands and avoided her gaze. "You could just put a spell on him or whatever. Kind of like you did with me."

"No, no, too easy." Cia shook her head dismissively. "I want to see if I can break him without the use of magic. It's more interesting that way. I suppose they say he's got an unbreakable spirit for a reason, though… Oh, well. There goes my fun."

She summoned her staff and started down the hallway, Sky following close behind. They silently made their way to the dungeons below and stopped before Wolf's door.

"What condition is he in?" she asked.

"I think I went a little far. He keeps passing out at little stuff," Sky answered.

"Any broken bones?"

"I think maybe a rib or two."

"Any serious injuries I can't fix?"

"I don't think so. I didn't do anything he couldn't live through."

"Excellent." Cia confidently pushed open the door, instantly being greeted by the sight of Wolf chained to the wall by his wrists. He was probably conscious, but his head was hanging down, making it difficult to tell. He had a few deep gashes as well, but nothing deadly. Sky had done a nice job in her opinion. "I'm back, dear!" she announced in an overly-sweet tone. "Sleep well?"

He raised his head slightly, but his face wasn't visible. Still, based on the silent treatment, he wasn't very thrilled to see her.

"Oh, don't be that way, love," she sighed. "This would've never happened if you had just talked."

"What did you do to Sky?"

The question was so blunt and sudden Cia was nearly caught off guard. "I'm sorry?"

Wolf Link looked up a bit, only enough for his hateful gaze to be seem. "I'm not repeating myself."

Cia exchanged glances with Sky. "Go into the hall. I'll speak with you later." He nodded and swiftly left, followed by Cia's quick call of, "And no eavesdropping!"

After the door creaked shut behind him, Cia gave her attention to Wolf. "You were saying?"

Despite his former decision to stay silent, Wolf said, "I know you did something to him. He's probably more innocent than me and my ancestor combined. I'm not buying that he'll support you of his own free will."

"True, very true," Cia nodded. "But Link, dear… I thought we had something together." Her only reply was a cold stare.

 _Dammit. I miscalculated again,_ she thought bitterly. _That spell broke before it took full effect. That's what I get for letting him see who I really am so soon. I should probably do what I did to Sky, but… Let's see how far I can push this._

With a devious smile, she placed the end of her staff under Wolf's chin and forced him to look up at her. "Oh, come now. I thought I made it clear _Zelda_ was at fault here. I'm just trying to stop her."

Wolf only scoffed at her words. "How stupid do you think I am? I guess it's my fault for not figuring out your true colors when I first saw you. If I knew what you were going to do, I would've gotten rid of you right then and there."

"Would you?" Cia smirked. "I thought you don't like hurting women."

"I don't," Wolf replied bluntly. "You're an exception."

"My, how chivalrous." The sorceress patted him on the head mockingly. "I'd expect nothing less from a great hero. But, see, I need to get some important things done. And I need a bit of your help in doing so."

The hero narrowed his gaze at her. "No."

"I don't recall saying you had a choice in the matter."

Wolf raised an eyebrow, partly from confusion and partly from irritation. "What?"

"This won't hurt a bit, dear," she assured him sincerely. Offering a kind smile, she placed a hand on his forehead, much to his annoyance. Cia found her fake pity becoming genuine as she gazed at him lovingly. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise…"

* * *

"But Link, it's dangerous!"

Young Link turned back to the Kokiri children, who had gathered at the entrance to see him off. Saria wasn't too keen on letting him leave alone and by the looks of it, neither were the others.

"Let me go with you!" Fado offered confidently. "I want to help find Mido!"

"No."

His reply was instant. Link wasn't having anyone else put in danger. Plus, Dark was more company than he ever asked for. He had a secret weapon as well, not that he liked using it…not here at least.

"Link, please don't go…" Saria pleaded, taking a step forward. "If we lose you too, I'll-"

"I'm not going anywhere," Young Link promised. "I've been through a lot worse, trust me. I'll try to be back by sundown. Is that okay?"

The children exchanged wary glances before nodding in agreement. "Just come back real fast!" one of the twins called.

Young Link offered them one last smile before rushing off into the Lost Woods. It would be his first searching place, though he couldn't go very far. Not only was the forest just a big maze, the Great Deku Tree said any child who was lost there would become a monster. Then again, he did say the human world was evil, so maybe his advice wasn't very sound. Link certainly enjoyed being around human children nowadays, though he tried spending most of his time around Zelda.

 _Zelda…_

He couldn't help but think about that little girl he met in the courtyard that day. She was so small and fragile, nothing like her future self.

Young Link found one hand unconsciously rubbing the bracelet on his hand. The one Cia gave him… Should he have thrown it away? He tried to avoid using it since Cia's betrayal, but he knew his emotions wouldn't mean much if an emergency popped up. If he had to defend someone, so be it.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

The hero suppressed the urge his eyes. "This tiny body is only so strong, Dark. As an adult I can fight much better."

"Oh, but what if something happens to the Kokiri kids? You know how much they fear humans. They'll instantly reject you if you turn in front of them!"

"I know, but…" Young Link's running slowed down as he thought more about it. Actually, he never even realized how the Kokiri tribe would react to him being human. Well, one thing was for sure: he'd avoid telling them the truth. It was better that way. "Whatever, doesn't matter right now. Just keep an eye out for Mido."

"Dumbass," Dark groaned. "Shouldn't you pay attention to the kid following us first?"

"Huh…?" Young Link quickly turned his head, seeing a deformed creature standing behind him, hands behind its back and whistling innocently. "You're that thing from before! Don't tell me you're following me."

The monster nodded its head with a wide, unnatural grin. Young Link wasn't very happy about someone he had to protect the whole way, but maybe this thing knew where Mido was.

"Hey, I've gotta ask you something." The creature perked up at his words. "See, there was this kid that disappeared a while back and I need to find him. He'd got red hair, green clothes, freckles, named Mido… Ring a bell?"

A frown crossed the monster's face. It seemed shocked at the description, but it didn't react beyond that. Instead, it stayed frozen in place.

"He's acting sorta suspicious," Dark mentioned. "I don't like that face he's making."

He was right. If this guy didn't know where Mido was, what was with the surprise? "You know, don't you?" Young Link asked in a serious tone. "He's not dead, is he?"

The creature quickly shook his head.

"Then where is he? Look, I know you don't talk, but couldn't you at least draw me a map or something? I need help, dammit!"

After a solid minute of silence, the monster pointed towards itself, biting its lip nervously.

"I'm not asking about you," Young Link groaned. "The Mido kid, where is he?!"

The imp pressed its entire hand to its chest, giving the hero its best attempt at a desperate stare.

"Oh-ho!" Dark laughed. "This is interesting."

"What is?" Young Link asked, no longer caring about the imp hearing him talk to himself.

"Gods, you're dumb as shit, aren't you?" Dark sighed. "Alright, let me put it to you this way. You came back to Mido as an adult, right? So why can't he come back to you as something else?"

The reality hit Link like a brick. He turned back to the monster with wide eyes, stumbling back. "Mido?!" The imp nodded. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Mido slumped his shoulders shamefully. He wasn't going to give an answer.

"Hey, didn't the Kokiri say something about a Zant guy? Did he do it? Damn, this isn't good… How am I supposed to change you back?"

"…Zelda."

Young Link's head snapped up as he heard Mido's voice. It was distorted and painful to the ears, but understandable nonetheless. "Zelda? How do you know her, I thought… Did you go to the outside world?"

Mido nodded slowly. He must've been desperate for help to leave.

"Did you meet her?" Another nod. "And you want to see her again. Well, that's easy enough. I actually know the Zelda of this time. But the problem is that she's in another dimension right now."

"No…"

Young Link quirked a brow. "'No?' You're telling me she's in Castle Town right now?"

"The guards…."

Not being able to tell what he meant, Link turned to Dark for assistance. "I think he means the guards won't let her leave," he guessed. "I'm not sure how she got back, though. But that gives us a good excuse to find out, eh?"

"Alright, guess we're headed to Castle Town," the hero shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I won't ask a whole lot of details until we turn you back, though. Until then, we just go nonstop."

Mido managed a small smile, though it still made him look deranged in his current form. Young Link held out his hand with a confident grin, and his rival took it thankfully.

 _I'm sorry,_ Link mentally apologized to his grandson. _I promise I'll find you once I'm finished this…_

* * *

"Ghirahim, is that it?"

Agitha jabbed a finger at the huge rose garden across the way. They were at least half a day's walk away, but at least it was in sight.

"I believe it is," he smirked. "And I don't think Cia is still worthy of our services, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah!" Agitha huffed angrily, puffing her cheeks. "She's nothing like I thought. At least with you I _knew_ you were evil."

Ghirahim grimaced at the statement, though he couldn't deny he liked to flaunt his immoral lifestyle. "I suppose it'll be quite a while before we reach it. All we can do now is hope nothing happens on our way there."

 _After all,_ he thought smugly. _I have plans for you, Sky Child. And the Goddess too…_

* * *

"Father!"

Zelda busted into her dad's study with no warning. He was violently caught off guard, nearly throwing the book he was reading against the wall.

"This pile of dust made _you_?" The man accompanying her leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. "I find that hard to believe."

The girl ignored his comments and said, "Father, I need to ask you something. It's gonna sound crazy, but you have to promise to believe me, okay?"

"Zelda, you've never been one to make up tall tales," he smiled good-naturedly. "And after all you and Link have been through, I can believe anything."

"Alright, if you say so. See, I need a way to cross dimensions or…something. I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but I need to see if you have any information on that sort of travel."

Her father closed his eyes and nodded. "I see. You've traveled through time before, so crossing dimensions should be very possible. But I don't know much about how it works."

"That's all we're getting?" the blond man scoffed. "Ask him about the timeshift stones. They were around when I was."

Zelda wasn't sure what he was talking about, but asked about it anyway. "What about timeshift stones? Is there anything like that?"

Her dad raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about those? Have you come across them on the surface?"

"Um… Yeah," Zelda lied.

"I see… Well, the timeshift stones are ancient technology. In books written before Skyloft existed, it is said they were a time traveling device. They could send you forward to an unknown era. There was no civilization yet, but many things changed. For example, a vast body of water called a sea turned into nothing but sand. You can find them in the Lanayru province on the surface. They're all over the place there. It won't help with dimensions, though."

"That's what we need," Zelda's companion nodded. "I have an idea, but we have to leave right away."

"Right," she nodded. "Thank you, Father. I think I can use that."

"But what are you using it for?" her dad asked. "Don't tell me you're going somewhere dangerous."

"I'm not doing anything that may take my life," she assured him. She could've sworn the man rolled his eyes at her, but she dismissed it. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Zelda had been to Lanayru several times before. Link enjoyed taking her all over the land he traversed to show it off. Lanayru was very dangerous because of the monsters in the desert, but lucky for her there was what appeared to be a timeshift stone right in front of them.

"That's it," the man said. "Hit that and we'll travel forward in time. But we need to travel thousands of years… The stone won't take us that far."

"So what do we do?" Zelda asked in a concerned tone.

"Simple. You're the Goddess, you can control its power. Just channel your power and you'll be good."

"But… How do I know when I've gone forward enough?"

"I'll tell you," he assured her. "Just do your thing and stop when I say. It may take a lot out of you, but all in all, you'll be fine."

"If you say so…" Zelda gingerly placed a hand on the stone. Simply by doing so, the scenery around her began to get blurry. She flinched in surprise, but her companion's calm demeanor kept her relaxed.

"Keep going," he told her. "We're almost there."

Before long, Zelda saw people building homes around her at breakneck speed. A small village was quickly being built around them. She couldn't help but be in awe of it all.

 _"_ _STOP NOW!"_

Zelda jumped and took her hand off the stone. Time instantly came to a halt, leaving them in a stone room built around them.

"They must've made this building to protect the stone," the man observed. "Maybe they thought it was a relic of the gods. No matter, we're here. You can leave through that door."

Zelda followed his instructions and pushed open a nearby iron door.

"Oh, wait, I should tell you something."

She froze at his words. "What?"

"When you see the natives, say you're looking for Link, the Hero of Time."

Zelda gave him an odd look. "The hero of wha…?"

"Just say it."

She shook her head. Why would she tell them something like that? Without a second thought, she pushed open the door. On the outside was the village she saw before. It was simple, consisting of white tents, tall stone buildings, women with swords…

 _Wait._

"Who are you?" one woman shouted, pointing the tip of her blade at Zelda's throat. "It's been decades since we saw a Hylian here."

"I-I'm…" Remembering the words of her companion, she quickly said, "I'm looking for Link, the Hero of Time."

The group instantly lowered their weapons with shocked expressions. "The hero?" one young warriors asked hesitantly. "He's been dead for years."

"She's only a girl, he was gone before her time," an older woman added seriously. "How could she know him?"

"I did," she lied, deciding this was the best way to go. "We're old friends, I guess you could say."

"There's a chance she isn't human," a warrior suggested. "Perhaps a spirit of some kind?"

"A god?" added another.

"Demon?"

"The Sand Goddess's apprentice?"

"No, I'm not any of that," Zelda smiled apologetically. "I'm…" One sharp look from her companion cut her off. Saying she was human was a bad idea. "…I'm a messenger of the gods."

The women gasped and whispered among themselves.

The older warrior stepped up. "We take her to the king." All the others nodded in agreement. "They'll know what to do with her. Come with us, girl. Don't fall behind."

The group started deeper into the village, beckoning for Zelda to follow. She cautiously walked behind them, the blond man at her side.

"Not bad, kid," he smiled. "You got their trust without dying. Now let's see how you do against their king."

 ***Dang, that took a while! o_o But I actually wrote the bulk of it in one day, so I'm pretty happy with it. =w=**

 **SS Zelda: Plus, I'm getting into the story! :3**

 **Indeed you are, my favorite Zelda other than the TP one!**

 **TP Zelda: :D**

 **Well, better not waste anymore time. I'm finally out of the depression phase and I've gotta write some more! See you next chapter!**

 **K bye.***


	37. The Gerudo King

Sky paced around the hallway patiently. Cia had told him not to eavesdrop, but it was getting hard to resist. After all, she was going to make Wolf loyal to them, or something of that nature, and Sky was excited to finally have more company. Maybe then that imp creature he had would come to their side too? She seemed fun to annoy, to say the least.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a door opening. Cia emerged from the cell, a now completely healed Wolf peeking out from behind her. His clothes were still ripped in several places, but something told Sky Cia left them like that on purpose…

"All finished!" she announced happily. "That wasn't so difficult, wasn't it?"

"Not really…" Wolf replied timidly.

"Aw, don't be so shy," Cia coaxed, patting him on the head. "Maybe you're just a little lightheaded from the spell. It'll wear off, darling, don't worry about it." She then turned to Sky with a graceful smile. "Will you be a dear and show him some of the things we've been working on?"

"Huh?" Sky didn't understand what she meant at first, but her subtle nod to a distant door jogged his memory. "O-Oh, that! Yeah, of course."

She placed her hand on his cheek briefly and hurried down the hall to other business. An awkward silence was shared between the two Links, each waiting for the other to say something.

"Uh, she wanted me to show you something," Sky spoke up hesitantly. He wasn't sure why this was so stressful… Did their personalities change with the spell? "It's right down the hall; follow me."

Wolf responded with a slight nod, walking with Sky to the back wall. The door blended in with all the others, making it hard to point out sometimes.

"Here it is," Sky said, placing a hand on the knob. "We're going to peek in, but just for a split second, okay? The guys in here are dangerous in a big group."

"Ah…" Wolf knit his eyebrows, though it wasn't clear if it was out of nerves or suspicion.

Sky turned the knob and opened the door no more than an inch. He bent down to look through the crack, a gasp from Wolf coming from below him. In the room, as far as the eye could see were monsters: Bokoblins, Stalfos, even a King Dodongo or two… All roamed aimlessly around the infinite space provided to them. Once he was sure Wolf registered what was inside, Sky shut the door.

"Cia summoned them all," he explained. "There's an enchantment on the door so they can't get out. She says she's saving them for a special occasion, but I don't know what it is."

"But to summon so many…" Wolf said in shock.

"Yeah, it's taken a toll on her," Sky frowned. "She's been changing a lot, you know? Dark magic and her don't mix too well, even though she'll tell you otherwise. She's not the same anymore. Actually, she _was_ going to let me go back to my own time, but she decided she didn't want me to leave. It's the corruption of dark magic. If she doesn't stop soon, I don't know what it'll do next…"

Wolf didn't have an answer. He simply stared down at the floor with a torn expression. "I don't want to go against her, though."

"Me neither." Sky turned to him and offered his best attempt at a smile. "But it's alright. As long as we're together, everything will be fine, right?"

After another moment of silence, Wolf nodded hesitantly. "I guess. I just don't want Cia to get hurt."

"I know. Me too." Sky placed a hand on his counterpart's shoulder. "For now though, let's just try not to get separated again, okay?"

Wolf finally showed a ghost of a smile. "…Okay."

* * *

"Hey, Ghirahim?"

The Demon Lord rolled his eyes. Were all human girls like this? Annoying and punchable? "Yes, Agitha?" he replied begrudgingly.

"Was Beetle really different when you first met him?" she asked, innocent of the torture she was putting her companion through.

However, this particular question brought a nostalgic smile to Ghirahim's face. "Oh, he was _very_ different. Everyone makes him out to be some hero, but he was really just a child. A random boy who was picked for this adventure out of all the others on his island. There was nothing special about him, nothing at all… Well, he _was_ very fun to harass, but that's about all he had going."

Agitha tilted her head curiously. "Harass?"

"Indeed. I'd suddenly pop out from behind him and lean over his shoulder. His expressions were priceless! Of course, this was a hero from a different dimension, but I'd assume they were about the same."

He was obviously leaving out a few details not… _appropriate_ for young girls, but she'd likely get the idea from that.

"I feel sorta bad for him," Agitha frowned. "What can you do after you save the universe? His life must seem so bland now…"

"Hmph. That's what he choice, so let him be." Ghirahim shrugged off her words without a second thought. "I've offered to let him come to my master's side several times, but he refused for a foolish child. I suppose I'm supposed to say how selfless he is, but I'd rather call it stupidity."

"No, no, he did it for more than just Zelda!" Agitha defended hotly. "He had all of Skyloft too, and the creatures on the earth, _and_ the bugs!"

Ghirahim shook his head in disbelief. "Are you another fool who believes he did it out of his heroic nature? No, he's not a hero at all. None of the Links are. Here, let me put it into perspective." He ceased his walking and stared Agitha in the eye. "If Zelda, for whatever reason, decided to become evil and join forces with Link's enemy, do you think he would fight her or join her?"

He found a small bit of triumph in Agitha's stumped expression. These humans – or any ignorant creature, for that matter – didn't seem to notice what Link really was: a pawn. Nothing more than a toy created exclusively for serving his little Goddess. He wasn't allowed to question his destiny or bring himself to go against her… How could no one else see it? Ghirahim and Link were much more alike than anyone else realized…

After all, they were both just pawns serving a master. The only difference was that Ghirahim was smart enough to realize it.

* * *

Now that Zelda was put in a room with all the women, she was able to study them better. They all had the same features: bright red hair, tanned skin, and amber eyes. The only ways to tell them apart were their ages and body types, not that those were varied anyway.

The Gerudo – or so they called themselves – had sat Zelda on the floor of a clay home, directly in front of a throne. The women were gathered around it, staring her down with icy gazes, something that obviously made her uncomfortable.

"Don't show your fear," the blond man advised from beside her. "They'll single you out even more if you do. These women are fighters, relying on no man for protection. The only one among them is the king, but he isn't usually trained to fight. The last king's fighting abilities brought…negative consequences, so the ruler isn't allowed to learn anymore."

 _That's a little sad in a way,_ Zelda thought sympathetically. _What would happen if he was left alone somehow?_

"Don't worry about any of that," her companion said, reading her mind. "I can hear him coming. Show utmost respect to him, got it? If you don't the women will put your head on a pike."

Zelda couldn't help but gulp at the words. However, she didn't have time to ask for more advice. A small group of Gerudo, all clustered together, were steadily approaching the throne. They surrounded it and broke apart, allowing a figure to sit down. This person was obviously the king, something Zelda knew even when he was obscured, but his appearance made her do several double takes.

She was expecting an older adult, but instead there was a young boy no older than she was. While he was by no means frail, he wasn't very strong looking at all. Instead, the king appeared to be like a decorative doll: dressed in lavish clothing and jewels, complete with a circlet of sorts set in his red hair. His gaze was set far in the distance, as if he were focusing on nothing at all.

"My king…" A fragile old woman hobbled in front of his throne. "This young girl has snuck into our base. She claims to be a messenger on behalf of the gods."

His eyes snapped up at Zelda. He now had his sight set squarely on her, though his expression didn't change from a neutral one. "What is your name?"

Zelda was a bit taken back by the simple question. Was this some sort of trick? "Um, my name is Zelda."

"I see…" The king tilted his head a bit. "My name is Naie. Who is the man with you?"

She blinked stupidly as the Gerudo women muttered amongst themselves curiously.

"Oh, you can see me," Zelda's companion smirked. "Well, I don't really have a name you can call me. I guess you could say I'm this girl's guide in the human world. Don't mind me."

"Ah… I'm sorry for asking," Naie apologized with an empty voice. He went back to Zelda. "Did you have some sort of news to bring us?"

"Err, I actually had a question to ask," Zelda corrected him. "If you don't mind."

"The gods ask something of me?" Naie tilted his head in the opposite direction. "How odd… Even so, I don't mind. I am suspicious, however, so tread carefully."

Zelda bit her lip fearfully. She wasn't even sure why she was here in the first place, much less what she had to ask. She had assumed that the blond man would tell her, but now that they knew Naie could see him…

"I, uh," she stuttered, racking her brain for a question. "I'm searching for the Hero of Time. Do you know where he is?"

"What are you searching for?" Naie countered emotionlessly. "We do not have his body. You must ask Hyrule's officials for that. Or perhaps you search for his ghost? We lack that as well."

"Actually," Zelda's companion spoke up, causing her to let out a sigh of relief. "I heard your tribe knew him quite well. You see, the hero appears to have traveled forward in time and became lost."

"Ah, I see…" Naie nodded slightly in understanding. "Why did you not just say that first?"

The man smirked, "She's in training. Not very good at talking to humans yet."

"Understandable." Naie fell into silence for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "I did not know the Hero of Time personally. He passed before my birth. However, I know about his ability to time travel well. The hero was an ally of my tribe, the only outsider, especially a man, they've ever trusted. He came to us an unarmed child, telling tales of his adventures. Somehow my people believed him and he lived with us for quite some time. The outside world was one he despised, but he found comfort with us. Still, he eventually started leaving periodically to visit a woman. And one day, he simply didn't return. But the Gerudo women were grateful he had finally found happiness. Then, years later, word of his death arrived. Yes, you could say we are indeed close to him."

"So that's his story," the man said. Zelda had the feeling he already knew it, but was putting on an ignorant façade. Whether Naie believed it or not was another thing altogether. "But do you have any pointers?"

"Perhaps," Naie replied flatly. "I do have a fortune teller who will be able to track him. Do you have any items of his she can use?"

"Items?" Zelda repeated.

"A piece of clothing, his weapon, a lock of hair… Anything belonging to him," Naie explained.

Zelda was about to deny having anything, but the man stepped forward and pulled out several strands from his bangs. "This'll do. Just be sure to have an image of him in your head or you might get the wrong guy."

He held them out to Naie, who gave them a long thoughtful stare. "I understand… Avka, use this however you can." The same old woman as before grabbed the hair with shaky hands and limped to an unseen room. "That is all, everyone. Now, I would like to speak with this girl alone."

The women around him let out a collective gasp. "But my king, you can't!" a young warrior begged. "If she has ill intent we won't be able to-"

"I have no need to be protected," Naie assured them. "This girl is pure as a human can be. I'm no fool. Ill intent is something I am skilled at detecting."

The Gerudo exchanged wary glances before finally standing and exiting the building. Some were able to shoot Zelda some warning glares before leaving.

"So, um…" Zelda began nervously once everyone was gone. (Except the man, of course, but he seemed unable to leave her side.) "What did you want to speak with me about?"

"Oh, nothing much," Naie said. "I just wanted to ask you some things while we wait…"

 ***Le gasp! Another chapter so soon?! Huzzah! :D I hope you guys liked Naie. I have a soft spot for empty headed characters. :P (Hopefully no one gets the wrong idea that he's evil or anything… 0_0')**

 **Young Link: Well, maybe if you didn't play so much Dangan Ronpa the chapters would be out sooner… =_=**

 **Quiet, I have to protect Sonia! She'd be perfect for Hinata. I don't care if no one else ships it, I do! D':**

 **K bye.***


	38. Sensitivity

"So… What did you need to ask me?"

Naie locked his emotionless gaze on Zelda. "I just find it a tad suspicious you are looking for a dead man despite being a servant of the gods. You should've known he was gone. Explain yourself."

Zelda sent a quick, helpless glance to her companion, who rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "I thought I told you everything. We went over his death and all, so why the doubt?"

Despite Naie's vacant expression, his anger was clear in his words. "This girl cannot speak for herself. I would assume the gods' messenger would be more well-spoken, wouldn't you agree? Now, tell me the truth or I'll have my women slice off your arm."

"N-No, I can explain!" Zelda protested in a panic. "This man said the hero was lost in the future! That's why-"

"Oh, I have no trouble believing that," Naie interrupted. "He was quite the mischievous boy from the tales I've heard. But you didn't start with that. Every time you hit a wall, your friend here had to help you. If you continue to lie I shall make your punishment more extreme. And no, your companion is not allowed to aid you. Make it quick."

"Tell him the truth."

"Huh?" Zelda quirked a brow at the man. "But shouldn't we-"

"The Gerudo women are gone. If the king promises to keep our secret to himself, we'll tell him everything." He hardened his gaze at Naie, who nodded.

"Very well," the king agreed. "I don't like keeping things from my subjects, but I will make an exception."

Zelda let a second of hesitation pass by, but with a shaky voice, she began telling Naie about meeting the blond man and using the timeshift stone.

"Is that all?" Naie asked.

"No," the man answered, folding his arms. "Zelda's left out one important detail."

"What? No I haven't," she countered defensively. "I told him how we came here!"

Her companion shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Go on, tell him who you are. It's perfectly safe."

"Oh? She's lied about her identity as well?" Naie asked, a hint of mockery in his otherwise empty voice.

"Not exactly…" Zelda sighed. "But I don't know if I can trust him enough to say."

"You can," the man assured her. "The Gerudo are very trusting of the gods."

Zelda could have sworn she heard Naie quietly scoff. "At least the ones that haven't abandoned us. And no, I no longer believe any connection you have to the gods. I really should have you killed, but guilt is an emotion that does not sit well with me."

 _You have emotions?_ Zelda thought sarcastically. _Gee, I wasn't able to tell._

"Do you claim to be a god?" Naie said, obviously talking down to her. "So, which are you? The god of trickery and mischief? Home and health? Love?"

"No, definitely not the love god," the man smirked. "She's perhaps the worst at that. I'm sure the god of love would be insulted being mistaken for her. He's pretty sensitive, you know."

Zelda blinked stupidly. "Wait, the love god is a _he?!_ We thought they were a girl this whole time!"

The man couldn't help but laugh at her ignorance. "Yeah, you Skyloftians really messed that up. We humans on the surface before you had it down."

"Enough," Naie commanded sternly. "Just spit it out. I don't have time for your games."

"No, no, you screwed up all the gods," the man continued, shaking his head. "The god of sex is the girl."

"There's a god of sex?!" Zelda gasped, her face turning red.

"Yup. Guess you guys thought it was too obscene. But she's just like the reproduction god. Now, the god of lust, he was fun… Constantly trying to steal everybody's girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Depending on how bored he was."

 ** _"I SAID SHUT UP!"_**

The two froze in shock, Naie finally raising his voice. He had leapt up from his throne, his fists clenched and his eyes finally showing the emotion of irritation. However, he quickly realized what he had done and sat down, his eyes becoming half-lidded again.

"Um, my apologies…" he apologized awkwardly. "I'm just not used to people disobeying me."

"No, it's okay," Zelda sighed. "But I guess I'll just tell you. Have you heard the legends of Hylia?"

That got Naie's attention. His head snapped up, a hint of shock on his face. "Hylia? How do you know her? We Gerudo are the only ones who still know of her existence. Even Hylians have forgotten."

"Yeah, well… I'm sure you heard she was reincarnated after her fall, right?"

Naie sat up, his eyes widening. "Are you saying you're her…?" Zelda nodded hesitantly. Then, without any second thought, the king fell to his knees before her. Too surprised to react, Zelda once again looking to her companion for help.

With a deep sigh of impertinence, he began, "The Gerudo are very attached to the old gods. The Hylians like to move forward, but this tribe tends to side with the ancient ways. And you're their most revered deity. Well, besides the Sand Goddess, of course."

"Seriously?" Zelda continued to stare at Naie bowing to her before reaching out a hand. "Hey, it's alright, you don't have to do that. I'm not used to people worshiping me anyway."

Naie cautiously raised his head, looking up at Zelda sheepishly. "B-But you're a goddess-"

 _"Was,"_ Zelda corrected. "I'm just a regular girl now. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't give me any special treatment."

"Um, if you say so…" Naie sat up on his knees, a panicked look plastered on his face. "But I'm sorry for threatening to cut off your arm! I didn't mean it!"

"Seriously, it's okay," Zelda chuckled. "I guess I'm a pretty bad liar anyway. Not your fault. But that's not what's important right now."

"Yes, you needed result from Avka!" Naie jumped to his feet and gestured to the hall. "Come, we should check on her!"

Zelda and her companion nodded, swiftly following Naie to the fortune teller.

* * *

"My queen, please calm down!"

Hyrule's ruler was barely able to storm out of her room before one of her servants pulled her back in. He quickly forced her into a chair and held her at arm's length.

"Let me leave, Jordan," Zelda commanded with her most threatening tone. "I'll be fine, I'm not a little girl."

Jordan ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. "Please, think of your country. What are they to do if something happens and you're not around?"

"I won't be gone _that_ long," she huffed impatiently. "Once I find Link I'll come straight back."

"But Link practically saved Hyrule single-handedly! And no offense, but he's _much_ more capable of taking care of himself than you are. He has an arsenal of weapons at his disposal and he's mastered all of them. What do you have? A bow? Magic that no longer works?"

"Temporarily," Zelda corrected. "Once the seal wears off I'll be alright."

"But it hasn't worn off yet, has it?"

She groaned in exasperation. Ever since she was a child, Jordan was always there to be sure she wasn't being hurt. When she tripped and cried, there he was running in with the bandages. And if the queen ever was in danger… Even when Zant came to the castle for the first time and forced her to surrender, there was Jordan coming to snap the Twili's neck. To this day Zelda wasn't sure how he survived the encounter. In short, she was forever grateful to him looking over her, but she had her limits.

"Stay in your room, my queen," Jordan ordered sternly. "Your safety is most important."

With that, he swiftly left her chambers. Guards were standing on either side of the door in the hall, so making another attempt to go wasn't a viable option. Here she was sitting all cozy in her bedroom while Link was in danger! What kind of a queen was she to her country's hero? She felt so awful…

 ** _BAM!_**

A sudden crash from outside her balcony doors made her jump out of her skin. Was that a person…?

 _No, impossible,_ she told herself, shaking her head. _I'm up in one of the castle's tallest rooms. If it were safe to climb the wall I would've escaped that way. Perhaps I'm starting to hear things._

"Move it, jackass! I'm trying to climb!"

"Link!" Zelda felt a jolt of excitement from the insults coming from outside. That voice! She'd recognize it anywhere! She nearly fell out of her chair getting to her balcony. Placing her hands roughly on the knobs, Zelda shoved open the glass doors and leaned over the railing. And, true to what she hoped to see, a young boy, hanging off the ivy growing on the walls, gazed up at her with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, I thought I heard a beautiful princess was up here," he joked. Zelda giggled and pulled him up onto solid ground. "Sorry I took so long. I heard you were trapped up here."

"Oh, yeah, that," Zelda said, suddenly recalling why she was home in the first place. "Cia sent me back to my own time. I would've gone back, but I think she put a damper on my magic."

Young Link's face became red with anger, though his emotions didn't clearly show on his face. Speaking of which…

"Link, what happened to your eye?"

He froze and blinked his good eye stupidly. "Huh?" A hand wandered to his wound, reminding him of it. "Oh, right, that. It's no big deal; I've been through worse. Besides, we've got an issue." Young Link leaned over the railing and shouted, "Mido, get your ass up here!"

"Mido?" Zelda repeated. She followed his gaze to see a familiar creature hanging onto the ivy for dear life, returning the hero's irritated glare. "Oh, you're back! I haven't seen you in quite a while." The queen reached down to grab the monster's tiny arm and pulled it onto solid ground. "Are you Link's friend? Is that why you're together?"

Young Link made a gagging sound at the word "friends." "Hell no!" he groaned. "Mido used to annoy the shit out of me way back when. See, he got cursed into this body and we need you to change him back so I can punch that dumbass face just the way I remember it."

 _He's starting to use foul language again,_ Zelda thought comically, suppressing a smile. _He must be starting to feel better._

"I didn't know you were cursed," she told Mido gingerly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The bastard was probably embarrassed," Young Link shrugged. "He'd never tell anyone, but he was super self-conscious." That statement earned him a punch from Mido. "Ow! It's the truth, dammit! Anyway, like I was saying…" He shot Mido a hateful glare. "He was telling me on the way you would let him into the castle all the time to keep him company. But now you're sort of under lockdown."

Zelda hung her head, suddenly recalling the reason she was trapped in the first place. "Oh, right… And to be honest, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to do for you. Cia did something to my magic, so it isn't working properly."

"You could at least try," Young Link suggested. "I sort of need this to go quickly anyway. My grandson is in trouble, you know? I've got priorities."

"That reminds me!" Zelda said with newfound determination. "Have you spoken with him yet? I can't even see him from my room anymore."

Young Link fell silent for a brief moment before saying, "I have no clue where he is. Hell, I haven't seen him since you have."

"I see…" That wasn't what Zelda wanted to hear, but there was no helping it. "Well, no use worrying about it. I'll do my best to change Mido back and then we'll find a way back to Cia's world."

"Sounds like a plan," the hero grinned, pushing Mido closer to her. The former Kokiri looked up at her nervously, instantly making Zelda regret what she was about to attempt.

 _My magic isn't what it used to be,_ she thought. _So I have to be careful if I don't want to hurt him…or me._

The queen gently placed her hands on Mido's and closed her eyes in concentration. As with Midna so long ago, Zelda began transferring her power to him, slowly feeling the energy draining from her. However, the process wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. By the time she heard Young Link let out an impressed whistle, she was only feeling a bit drowsy.

"Would you look at that, he's back," the hero smirked. Zelda could have sworn his voice was shaking slightly upon the sight, but she set the idea aside. Instead, she opened her eyes to see a little boy with fiery red hair standing before her with a shocked expression.

"It…" His hands flew to his throat at the sound of his own voice. "It worked…?"

"Of course it worked, jerk off," Young Link huffed, now running out of insults. "Zelda can do anything. Right?"

He smiled at her, and she returned it happily. "Of course." She looked back down at Mido with a concerned gaze. "Do you feel alright? It's probably been a while since you were in your own body."

"Um… I think so," he replied, obviously unsure. "It feels a little weird."

Young Link rolled his eyes and focused his sight on the nearest wall. He was avoiding looking at Mido for whatever reason.

"Hey, Link."

The hero flinched at the sound of Mido calling him. "Yeah?"

Mido furrowed his brows, annoyed by Young Link's blunt response. "What's your problem?"

Young Link tilted his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to act stupid! You've been avoiding me this entire time, even when we were walking here."

"Oh, sorry," the hero shrugged mockingly. "Did you want me to get on my knees and bow or something? Should I celebrate being graced with your presence?"

Zelda stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Link, don't give him that attitude! He didn't do anything wrong from what I've seen."

"Yeah, I know," Young Link huffed. "It's just…something he said from a while back. It's not important."

Mido gave him a long stare of disbelief. "You're _still_ upset about what I said? You're such a baby!"

"Ooh. Nice insult." Young Link started towards the balcony and stopped at the railing. "I'm heading down. Follow me when you're ready." He vaulted over the side, flipping Mido off on the way down.

Zelda exchanged glances with Mido. "Is something the matter…?"

"He's just sensitive about some stuff I said years ago," Mido sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's been, like, a century since I saw him too. It's not like I was expecting some emotional reunion, but… He didn't have to be such a dick about it. I was just teasing him."

 _"Language,"_ Zelda said firmly. Mido recoiled from the scolding and continued.

"I guess I was sort of mean to him. I used to call the guy a human all the time…no offense of anything. You're different from the others. By the way, did he ever tell you what he was doing all this time?"

Zelda fell silent for a brief moment. "He, err…didn't explain it in great detail. I believe he was off exploring the world. Kokiri Forest was too small for him, I suppose."

"I figured," Mido scoffed. "That place couldn't have held him for long. He was always antsy about leaving. None of us knew why, but there was a big rumor going around that he, well… _belonged_ out here. Still, he's a kid even a hundred years later, so he's a Kokiri alright. Guess I'm stuck with him for a while…"

Zelda, not having the heart to tell him what he was saying wasn't true, offered another smile. "Yes, well, I'm sure what he's seen in that time is very different from the forest. So try to be at least a little patient with him, okay?"

Mido rolled him eyes at the word "okay." "I can try, but I make no promises."

"Understood." The queen patted him on the head. "Now let's go get you home."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cia was standing confidently at the edge of Kokiri Forest, her two henchmen at her side.

"So you want us to storm the forest?" Sky asked. "Sounds easy enough."

"No, not you," Cia smirked, holding a hand in front of him. "I have a special friend I want the children to meet."

"Then what do we do?" Wolf wondered, tilting his head. Cia couldn't help but blush at the cute gesture, being sure to quickly regain her composure.

"You two will come back with me to the temple," she commanded. "We can't have Volga guarding the place forever." She allowed herself a wide smile as she stared into the forest's entrance. "A King Dodongo will be enough to deal with a few weak children."

 ***This one took a while. Of course, it wouldn't have taken that long if I wasn't busy reading the Twilight Princess manga. BUT IT WAS AWESOME! :'D It had tons of blood and quite a few badass moments from Link. I could only read the Japanese raws, but check it out! It's great for anyone who thought the other mangas were too childish… :P**

 **Young Link: But I decapitated a dragon in mine! D':**

 **Sky: I-I didn't even get one… ;_;**

 **Stop whining and appreciate the epicness! Anyway, review and you'll get Mido! :3**

 **Young Link: Great, now no one will review. =_=**

 **K bye.***


	39. Growing Up

***It's 2AM…I just finished this chapter… And I'm so tired. ;_; But this is a chapter I'm really proud of. I've never been so emotionally invested into writing something, so this took a lot out of me. Hopefully it pays off and the characters will become more real to everyone.**

 **P.S. Please look out for Young Link for a while. He needs all the help he can get! T_T**

"Almost there!" Young Link jabbed a finger at a small jumble of treetops in the distance. "That's where I grew up. Once we drop Mido's ass off we'll be able to go home."

Zelda, still getting used to hearing the boy's blunt language again, gazed at the glimpse of the forest. "Oh, it looks so cute! Are there lots of children there like they say?"

"Yup," he nodded proudly. "There's a set of triplets, twins, some creepy blond chick, a really cute girl, and this kid to take up some space." Young Link gestured to Mido, who returned his comment with a cold glare.

"Be nice," Zelda scolded before the Kokiri boy could retort. "We're almost there and I don't want one of you killing the other on the way."

"Please." Young Link tossed his head back and scoffed. "I've slayed dragons, battled gods, and even destroyed a creepy-ass decapitated demon in the process. Some little nine-year-old isn't going to take me down."

 _"You're_ nine, fucktard…"

 _"Mido!"_ Zelda turned to him with her best authoritative look. "I don't want you speaking like that in front of me, do you understand?"

The redhead stared at her incredulously. "But he used the word ass twice!"

"That's because I've seen some shit. I can curse all I want now," Young Link smirked.

Mido gave Zelda one last desperate look before she grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them along. "I swear, you two need to show more discipline! Especially you, Link. You're meant to be a symbol of hope for your people and yet you still act so immaturely! It's fine when we don't have something important to do, but now is not the time."

"After the weird dreams you have about my grandson, I doubt _your_ maturity."

Zelda glared daggers at him. _"What?!_ Why do you think you know about my dreams?"

"Sometimes Cia channels your dreams through her crystal ball. She seemed to be having a lot of fun with it. And here I thought it was just a phase of hers…"

"Um… Guys?" Mido called shakily.

"Not now," the queen told him sternly. "Um, Link, I don't think those dreams were real. Perhaps they were just made up by-"

"Nope, they were you alright," Young Link countered, shaking his head. "You talked about it in your sleep."

Zelda's face turned bright red. "Y-You watched me sleep?!"

"G-Guys!"

"Mido, wait a second! Link, I'll lock you away if you don't tell me this instant what you were doing in my room!"

"Aw, my princess is so adorable when she's angry!"

 _"Guys!"_

"What?!" Zelda finally snapped to Mido furiously, but her anger faded when she saw the terrified expression on his face. His gaze was locked squarely on the Kokiri Forest, which was now completely in view. The space beyond the trees was alit with an orange glow, contrasting to the grey smoke billowing from the leaves.

"W-What happened…?" Mido asked fearfully, gripping Zelda's hand.

Young Link meanwhile ripped his hand from hers and glared at the lights dancing in the trees. "Cia happened." He turned to his companions as he began walking towards his former home. "You two stay here. I can handle this alone."

"But you don't even know what's in there," Zelda protested. "Let me come too, maybe I could help you."

"Then you'd leave Mido alone," he argued. "I can handle whatever's in there. Like I said, I've seen some shit."

With one last sarcastic grin at his rival, the hero dashed at full speed into the flames, leaving a worried Zelda behind with nothing to do but pray for his safety.

* * *

"Ooh, playing the hero again, are we?"

"Not now, Dark."

Young Link sprinted across the dead grass furiously, hopping over fallen trees as he did so. At the moment he had to focus on getting to the Kokiri village. Everything was unrecognizable with all the fire…

"Link!"

His gaze instantly snapped to the right. There sat a young girl severely burnt in several places and limping across the woods.

"Fado?" Young Link said in disbelief. "What the hell happened to you?"

As she stumbled closer, he allowed her to fall into his arms. "Y-You've defeated lots of monsters before, right?" she asked. The hero nodded, thinking back to his childish argument with Mido. "Do you think you can help everyone…?"

"Is it a dragon or something?" he questioned. Fado shrugged a shoulder weakly. Whatever it was, it didn't belong in the forest. How did a monster get in? Was the Deku Tree dead? Well, either way he had to get to the others. He gazed down at Fado sympathetically. As much as he wanted to get her to safety, that wasn't an option right now. He had to get to the problem – _fast._ Fado would have to come along. "Sorry about this," he apologized, picking her up gently. "I'll put you somewhere safe until it's over."

The girl nodded despite her reluctance, giving Young Link the go-ahead to be on his way. He instantly took off with all he had, wincing whenever Fado whimpered in pain when he lost his balance. Luckily her wounds didn't look deadly, so as long as she wasn't harmed further, she'd be okay.

Before long, the village was in sight. The quaint wooden homes were covered in flames, depriving the Kokiri of any form of shelter. They ran back and forth frantically, some hiding behind rock structures and others left to fend for themselves out in the open. The poor kids had no idea how to handle themselves in much a situation.

"Here, sit here." Young Link sat Fado in a nearby lake, hoping it would fend off the heat. "Sorry if it's uncomfortable, but it'll have to do." She nodded with tears overflowing in her blue eyes before he felt she was safe enough to take his eyes off her. The hero instantly recognized Saria huddling with one of the twins behind a boulder. She'd be alright where she was, so it would be a good opportunity to ask her for information. He shouted her name, leaping to her hiding place. She stared at him with a confused expression, almost like he was too good to be true.

"Link?" she gasped. "What are you doing here? You have to leave!"

"Drop it," he groaned, rolling his eyes at her self-sacrificing nature. "Just tell me what the hell's causing all of this."

"I don't even know… Some sort of dragon? It breathes fire and it's really, really big."

Young Link grimaced at the description. It wasn't much different from what Fado said. "Whatever, I think I can kill it. You got a sword lying around?"

"Link, no!"

"Jeez, do you want to die?!" he yelled in annoyance. "I know you guys always have a sword on hand, so just tell me where it is!"

Saria winced under his furious glare. "U-Um, I think Mido keeps it in his house now next to his bed. But you'll have to go past the monster to get it…"

"I can handle it. By the way, Fado's in that lake back there. Go join her if you're feeling brave." With that, he darted past them into the clearing.

And he was instantly pissed off at what he saw.

"Not this thing again," he huffed. Before him was none other than a King Dodongo, flames pouring from its mouth onto the ground below. No matter; he beat it once and he'd beat it again. Plus, he knew for a fact that this particular breed of monster was incredibly stupid. He easily sneaked past its massive body while it was turned around and slipped into Mido's house. Sure enough, there was a child-sized blade hanging on the wall above the bed. Young Link grinned triumphantly as he reached up to grab the weapon and-

 _"AGH!"_

He immediately dropped the sword and it landed with a _clang_ on the ground. The heat from the flames had made the blade feel like it just came out of the forging fire. The hero mentally scolded himself for being so careless. Well, he new problems now; that scream definitely got the attention of the King Dodongo. Young Link grabbed the sword despite the burns on his hand and dashed out of the house before he could be cornered. Sure enough, the creature was slowly (and he did mean slowly) crawling up to him, charging up a fireball. Under normal circumstances he would've just thrown a bomb into its mouth, but he didn't have those right now. Like an idiot, he left them at Cia's…

 _Eh, I'll just make do,_ he thought confidently. Being sure to time it just right, he ran to the King Dodongo's mouth and stabbed the sword into the soft flesh of its mouth. It let out a desperate cry of pain, giving the hero just enough time to pull out his weapon. The plan worked well enough, but… The wound was nowhere near fatal. If he was strong enough, the scales on its body could break easy enough for him to make a nice gash…

 _Alight, new plan._

Young Link sped around the monster and grabbed hold of one of its yellow scales. He hoisted itself onto its body as it bucked wildly in a futile attempt to shake him off. It didn't take the boy long to reach the top. He smirked arrogantly, holding the sword above the King Dodongo's back, before bringing it down powerfully and-

 _Clink._

"…Huh?"

 _Clink._

 _Clink. Clink._

His eyes widened in panic. The sword wasn't going through!

 _No, I can do it, I just…_ His thoughts raced around in his head as he repeatedly stabbed the monster. _It's not working! Dammit, how the fuck am I supposed to hurt this thing?!_

He was about to bring down an especially furious jab when he caught sight of a few Kokiri poking their heads out from their hiding places. Even Saria was looking on from the distance, apparently having followed her friend to ensure his safety.

 _I really can't save them this time, can I?_ Young Link hung his head regretfully, staring at the pathetic blade in his hands. This was a child's toy, how was it supposed to do any damage to something so big. _I wish I was bigger too. If only I was more powerful._

He raised a brow, his fearful gaze focusing on the sparkling gem on his wrist.

 _If only I was more powerful…_

Yes, his adult body would work perfectly for this situation. It was practically all muscle, capable of anything. But…

Young Link glanced at the children watching him. They didn't know yet. They were terrified of adults; how would they react to him turning into one in front of them. Still, looking at their burnt, blackened faces made him realize they'd all die if this monster wasn't slayed. He shut his eyes, fighting back his fear and replacing it with determination before gripped the blade in his hands.

"Everyone!" he shouted. Even without looking, he could tell they all had theirs gazes locked on him. "I…" The young hero hesitantly rested his hand over the gem shakily. "I'm sorry…"

Without giving himself a chance to rethink this decision, he pressed down on it. All at once he regretted it, but that didn't matter. He could feel his bones crack and expand without pain, and he could only hope the faint glow around him blocked the display from the Kokiri. But once that glow faded, they all responded with blank stares, not sure what to think.

Link let his frustration fuel him as he held the sword high above the King Dodongo's neck and plunged it down. A spray of crimson blood spurted from the wound, splattering on the hero's clothes. He glared down at the monster hatefully as it collapsed with yet another cry, this one more deafening than the last, and collapsed on the ground.

The silence that followed was the most stressful of Link's life. Worse than that after he left the forest for the first time. Worse than after he stepped into the adult world. Worse than even after Ganondorf's demise. None of it compared to all the stares focused on him. He continued to hang his head, avoiding their eyes, and hoping they'd just disappear.

But he wasn't that lucky.

"Link…?"

Of course, the first voice had to be Saria. When had luck ever been on his side?

"Is it really you?"

He grit his teeth, not wanting to answer. The voice that would come out of his mouth wouldn't be the one they knew. It might've scared them more. The shuffle of grass alerted him to the children climbing out of their safe havens to catch a glimpse of his "deformed" figure. It was the worst. Being on display was nothing that ever sat well with him…

"Get out."

Link finally looked up, shocked by the firm command. There stood Mido and Zelda, apparently having become worried and came after him. Zelda had her hand over her mouth, giving him an empathetic gaze, while Mido practically bled hatred.

"Are you deaf?" he asked coldly. "I told you to _leave."_

"M-Mido, I…" Link shut his mouth immediately, regretting his promise not to speak. The children flinched at his deeper voice and exchanged terrified glances.

"I don't want to hear your crappy excuses," Mido snapped. He turned to the other kids, all of whom seemed to forget about the inferno blazing around them. "You saw what he's capable of, right?! Imagine what he could do to us!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Link asked, finally letting go of his hesitation. "I _saved_ you!"

Mido shook his head. "You really expect us to believe you? You're an adult now. Adults lie, cheat, manipulate… They're dangerous."

"But what about when I was a kid? You knew me then, didn't you?" Link argued, fighting back tears.

"Yeah… When you were a _kid,"_ Mido countered hatefully. "Being an adult changes you. I thought it was just your time outside that made you act different, but it looks like I was wrong."

To Link's horror, the other Kokiri began to nod in agreement. Even Saria, the hero's defender when he was one of them, seemed to make no attempt to argue.

"C-C'mon, guys…" Link begged, his voice beginning to shake. "You knew me ever since I was a baby. You know me better than anyone."

His plea was only met with icy glares. Not a single sympathetic gaze was left from them, not even Saria.

"Saria…?" he called weakly, finding himself smiling somehow. She only looked away and turned her back to him, making her way back to the lake. The others began to follow without a word, leaving to wait for the fire to die out. Only Zelda was left, her eyes filling with tears. Link couldn't understand why. It wasn't like anything bad happened to her.

"Why did this happen?" she choked. "Mido liked me, didn't he? Why did you-"

Link's dark, quiet laugh cut her off. "Look at me. You're dainty and fragile. I'm… _this._ Plus I just killed a monster in front of them. What did you expect?" His words caused Zelda to go silent, not being able to find the words to comfort him. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. We should just go. I have to save my grandson and Sky anyway."

He slipped off the King Dodongo and offered Zelda his hand, which she slowly took. They walked out of the burning forest, forcing out of their minds the unknown fates of the children.


	40. More Like Family

There were few times Cia had ever felt so victorious, yet so guilty. Part of her wanted to celebrate the Hero of Time's defeat by her hands. After all, everything had planned out exactly how she wanted. Even modifying the King Dodongo's scales took little effort. And yet she still felt her chest tighten at the image of Young Link, now in his adult form, slinking out of the forest with that stupid queen in tow. Unable to take anymore, she vanished the portal she was gazing into.

"I don't know about this…" she finally said. "Do you think I went too far?"

Sky, who was resting his head in Cia's lap as she sat proudly on her throne, looked up from his spot. "Wasn't he a kink in our plans? Crushing his spirit might make him disappear for a while."

"I suppose." Cia stopped petting his head for a moment and turned around to get Wolf's opinion, who was standing protectively behind her. "What do you think of all this?"

He grimaced at the question. "Well… I can't really help but care about him, you know? He's the only family I've ever known. Seeing him like that just isn't fair, even if it's necessary."

"Hm…" Cia looked back down to Sky, who only stared up at her expectantly. "You two do realize he's dangerous, right?" The two Links nodded obediently. "But even so, he is that young man I fell in love with all that time ago. Alright, tell you what. When he comes to us, which I just know he will, I'll offer to let him come to our side. If he agrees, great. But if he refuses, we _have_ to get rid of him. Understand?"

"Yes, Cia!" was the ecstatic reply. Her servants nuzzled her affectionately, making her blush deeply and shyly push them away. Among their entertained laughs, the sorceress wondered why she agreed to such a deal.

 _I suppose I still care for him,_ she mentally sighed in defeat. _I'm even looking forward to him coming. The spell I used on these two worked well enough, so I'll just use that._

She unconsciously glanced in the direction of the door she stored all her demons in. They would come in handy soon, that was for sure, but summoning them all took its toll on her mind. Her thoughts and plans were no longer concise; they kept shifting and changing. It was certainly an issue, but hopefully this effort would be worth her decrease in sanity.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I can be." The Hero of Time stared into the golden portal Zelda had created, seeing Cia's temple on the other side. "But right after we save Sky we have to find my grandson, so be ready to leave fast."

The queen nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I got it. Let's go."

They both jumped through the portal together. Once their feet touched the ground, they rushed into…

…the field.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Link looked around, his face twisted in confusion. "I thought you were taking us to the temple!"

"Oh, don't complain too much," Zelda sighed. "The temple is only about an hour away. There must be a barrier around it, so we can't teleport straight there. We'll have to walk."

"Walk?!" Link repeated furiously. "Sky could be fucking _dying_ right now!"

"He's waited quite a while, an hour will not hurt him," the queen said in a dignified tone. However, she was giving a subtle, worried glance at the rising sun on the horizon. "Still, it's been a while… Let's hurry."

* * *

"Here you are, Your Grace," Naie smiled as his fortune teller, Avka, held out a small leather bag. Zelda quirked an eyebrow before taking it.

"What's this?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's something that will let you warp to wherever you want," the Gerudo king explained proudly. "This is very complicated to make, so you only get the one chance. Be sure to have the destination clearly in mind so you don't accidentally go somewhere you don't want to be."

Zelda's companion gave his best attempt at a thankful smile, though it looked more like his usual sardonic smirk. "We'll be very careful with it."

"I hope so," Avka huffed under her breath. "We only have enough for one trip. Good luck getting back."

"We don't need to go back." The man took the bag from Zelda roughly. "You don't know what the place looks like, so I'll do it. Just…be prepared for what might happen. I'm not sure what state your boyfriend will be in."

Zelda's face flushed red. "H-He's not my boyfriend!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Without another word, he threw the bag on the ground and a splash of crimson exploded around them. Zelda shielded her eyes as the dust cloud died down. "Here we are."

She lowered her arm to reveal a lush, empty field with a dark temple nearby.

"Ah… We're a bit off," the man grimaced. "There must be a barrier or something around the damn thing."

"What do we do now?" Zelda asked, her tone filled with concern.

"We walk, of course. It won't take _that_ long."

"But Link-!"

"-Will be okay," he finished. "Panicking won't help us. All we have to do is make our way into that temple and do what we have to. By the way, you might need something…"

The man looked up to the sky, put two fingers in his mouth, and let out an ear-piercing whistle. A golden bow instantly formed in his opposite hand, glowing with a mystical light. He tossed it carelessly to Zelda, who barely caught it.

"…A bow?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "But there are no arrows. And I've never used a bow in my life, so it doesn't really matter."

"Bullshit," the man scoffed.

"What?"

"Nothing." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's just that, you know, as Hylia and stuff. You knew how to use one then."

"Yeah, but those were just memories I gained. I might as well be a different person now."

"Would you just give it a damn try?" the man groaned. "You were able to use magic in your new life so why is this so impossible?"

Zelda, though unsure how he knew about her magic abilities, agreed he was right. This archery thing might come naturally to her, but there was no time to practice. They had to hurry to the temple, and _fast._

"No use wasting anymore time," she sighed. "Link needs us."

"Oh, about that…" Her companion began walking quickly across the field as she followed. "There might be, say, one or two other guys who need rescuing. Not sure where they are, but that doesn't change anything."

"Are they friends of yours?" Zelda asked.

The man smirked at her question. "Nah. They're more like family."

* * *

It didn't take long for Cia to dismiss her servants. Apparently she needed time to think and they would get in the way. It pained Sky to be away from her for even a moment, but if that's what she wanted he didn't mind it. Instead, he took the opportunity to spend some much needed alone time with Wolf. They laid on the roof of the temple, staring up at the sky in thought. Well, at least Wolf was. His counterpart was on the verge of nodding off.

"Hey, Sky?"

"Hm…?" Sky's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name.

"I've got a question."

He offered Wolf a gentle smile. "I might have an answer."

"Well, you see…" Wolf averted his gaze timidly. "Do you think Cia will do anything hasty?"

Sky raised an eyebrow. "Define 'hasty.'"

"I dunno, she's been acting a little erratic lately. First she tries to kill my grandpa and now she doesn't mind him joining us. So maybe she might go to my home and do something bad out of anger…"

"We don't have to worry about them anymore," Sky assured him. "They're none of our concern."

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Wolf went back to gazing at the clouds above him. "I just can't help but worry sometimes."

Sky allowed himself to laugh at his counterpart's sympathy. "I think sometimes you're too nice for your own good."

"I guess…" Wolf rolled over onto his side and looked at Sky. "Was there anyone at your old home that treated you nice, though? I had a little family of my own, but I wasn't born into it. Hell, I just sort of declared myself one of them. And it's not like I had any friends besides some annoying kids."

"There were a few decent people around Skyloft," Sky replied, holding back a nostalgic smile. "Pipit was an older classmate of mine. He was sort of immature, but still hard working. I set him up with his girlfriend Karane. She was nice too. I'm sure they're very happy these days. Who knows? Maybe they're already making wedding plans."

The two chuckled at the thought of marriage, now a silly idea them now. Wolf then managed an unsure smile. "But they're none of our concern now, right?"

"Right." Sky patted his head playfully. "And maybe if Cia is in a better mood later we can all go visit different dimensions. I'd like to see what the surface looks like in your time. Are there lots of people?"

"Thousands live in Hyrule. And I'm sure there are millions more in different places."

 _"Millions?!"_ Sky's jaw dropped in shock. "That many? But there's only a few dozen on Skyloft!"

"I guess that's what being given so much space will do," Wolf shrugged. "No need for population control." He fell silent for a moment before saying, "I wonder if my grandfather has anyone waiting for him at home."

Sky stifled a laugh before responding, "I'm sure he has an entire army of girls waiting for him at home. If he ever finds his way back they'll all be standing there in wedding dresses holding bouquets."

"He must've been popular with them, huh?" Wolf smirked. "I don't remember the last time I had a woman so much as look at me."

"Really? With looks like yours I'd think the ladies would be crawling all over you." Sky held back another laugh at his companion's mortified expression. "But it doesn't really matter anymore. We have Cia. And that's all we need."

* * *

Cia, who was resting in her study, shut the portal she was using to spy on her servants. Her alone time was meant to be spent creating a strategy to do… _something._ She wasn't too sure yet. Perhaps her next move would be to get rid of Midna, but that imp was still in her dungeon, in no danger of causing trouble. Wolf and Sky had recently been getting ideas of "converting" her, but Cia wasn't having it. Midna had to suffer for getting close to Wolf and that was final.

Even so, the black sorceress was questioning certain things she was doing. Young Link, who was, in essence, an innocent child driven to madness, was the one suffering at her hands. And that's not what she wanted. Now that summoning her army of monsters was over and she was able to gather her thoughts with refraining from magic for a time, she was able to see what she was doing. The Hero of Time needed somebody – _anybody –_ to show they cared. And Cia was the perfect one for the job.

But that was only one part of her. The other told her that Young Link was going to kill her. Slice her head clean off her shoulders and rescue his so-called family. And that scared her. The Link from Lana's army sent the same issues her way. Just the idea of her dear hero cutting her down… It was enough to make her sick.

And he would do it all for Zelda's sake too! No, Cia wasn't the "chosen one" or any of that crap. She was just some useless Guardian of Time from the edge of nowhere. Link deserved _her,_ not that stupid whore they call a princess. She was barely capable of defending herself, let alone her people! Cia on the other hand would travel with her country's savior, protecting him as he did her. Zelda couldn't do that… She probably hadn't even thought about it! She used her hero as a puppet time and time again while Cia was forced to watch from the shadows. Her time was the Guardian was painful, as she simply looked over whatever Link she chose for the day and prayed constantly for his safety. Sometimes she couldn't tell if the gods were listening or not, or even if they had any notion of mercy, but she begged their forgiveness anyway. And for a time, though she had no freedom or wishes for such, she was happy…

* * *

 _A Guardian had one job and one job only: to watch over time itself without interacting with the natural flow of things. To be specific they watched over the Triforce. Most of the time it was some boring relic that sat there and did nothing, but one day, something… Well, it was disturbed._

 _Cia was the Guardian of Time then. Barely trained and new to the profession, she stared into her crystal ball carelessly. Her teacher, who was the previous Guardian, looked down upon her lax attitude, but what was there to see? Sure, there was one instance with the Triforce eons ago, but… That was so long ago! She even had to fast-forward through the years via her power to save herself from getting bored._

 _There didn't seem to be a point anyway. She sat there and stared at triangles day and night. That event from so long ago couldn't repeat itself. No one knew about the Triforce anymore anyway, right?_

 _Nope._

 _One day, while Cia was staring half-lidded at her crystal ball, saw something odd: they were gone. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in a panic._

 _"W-Where did it go?!" she shouted. "T-Teacher! The Triforce, it's-!" The Guardian stumbled out of her wooden chair and ran to a full length mirror at the end of her chambers. "Teacher, please answer me!"_

 _After a moment, the glass began to ripple, causing a frail old woman with thinned grey hair to appear._

 _"What do you want, girl?" she asked crankily. "I was finally getting a decent nap too."_

 _"The Triforce is gone," Cia whimpered. "I didn't do anything, honest!"_

 _Her teacher smirked at her outburst. "Calm yourself, child, that was the Triforce of the past. It means a new hero is to be made then."_

 _"A new hero?" Cia repeated. "I don't understand…"_

 _"Ah, well, I suppose it's time I explained your full job now." The old woman stepped out of the mirror into Cia's room and made her way to the crystal ball. "As you probably know, your chamber is sitting on the edge of time itself. We don't live anywhere in particular; we simply exist for our role in serving the gods. And yours is this." She held up the ball, and the image of the Triforce's resting place was replaced with a burned village floating on an island. Corpses, some unrecognizable with their wounds, were tossed carelessly on the ground._

 _"What…" Cia wasn't even able to finish her question. She was near throwing up._

 _"This is what will happen if no one intervenes." Her teacher held out her hand and a wisp of green smoke appeared in one hand. She reached out the other and summoned a similar blue wisp. "These are the souls of our saviors. Hylia told me to wake them when the time was right. If they are born into the right time, they shall be old enough to protect the Triforce when the event occurs."_

 _Cia fell silent for a minute. "And that's all my job was? I sat there for months staring at a stupid relic to wait for it to disappear?!"_

 _"No, child," her teacher chuckled. "Now your role gets interesting. You must follow these two; be sure they are safe and well. And when their destiny catches up, they shall become saviors." The two items in her hands disappeared into thin air. "I've put up the right time on your crystal ball. Be sure those two are alright, and if anything happens to them, tell me and I'll fix the problem. A new dimension shall be created to save them."_

 _"So that original dimension will just keep going? That means all the people won't get saved there, though…"_

 _"Sacrifices must be made," her teacher sighed. "A thousand demolished realities are worth a single peaceful one. Now, the time has come for the hero to begin his journey. Look over him and his goddess as if they were family. And don't even think about not reporting a casualty of either to me!"_

 _Without any further explanation, she left through the mirror once more, leaving Cia on her own._

Alright, _Cia thought unconfidently._ Guess I should check up on those two "saviors."

 _She sat herself at her desk and stared into her crystal ball. Displayed through the surface was a young girl, no more than eighteen, sleeping peacefully in her bed. A serene smile was spread across her face, hidden slightly by stray strands of her golden hair. She must've been savior number one._

 _But, Cia decided, she didn't look very interesting apart from her beauty, so she swiped a finger across the image to be shown this so-called hero._

 _And he quickly caught her attention._

 _The only feature she could clearly make out at first was his blond hair, with most of his face hidden beneath the covers. The boy, likely the same age as that girl she saw before, was violently tossing and turning in his sleep, muttering incomprehensibly. Cia's lips tightened at the sight, instantly feeling awful for him. Besides being terribly adorable (in Cia's eyes, at least), there didn't seem to be much unique to him. Now that the blankets were pulled down some thanks to his thrashing, she could see he was dressed in peasants' clothing as well._

 _Cia flinched at a loud_ thud _as the boy fell head-first towards the ground. Snapped awake, he looked around with a confused expression. However, he was interrupted when a giant bird of all things stuck its head through the window and spit a letter out at him. He grimaced and lazily ripped the letter opened. As his eyes went back and forth across the words a sheepish grin formed on his face._

Oh… _Cia grimaced in disappointment, letting the boy-crazy part of her take over._ That must be his girlfriend.

 _She slumped back against her chair as the boy rushed out of his room. Outside was a long hallway filled with other teenagers chattering excitedly amongst each other. A few patted him on the back as he passed by. An event of some kind was definitely taking place. However, the cheerful disposition of some of the students faded when a bulky young man marched up to Cia's target._

 _"Um, hey Groose," the blond boy greeted unsurely. "Did you want something?"_

 _Groose, which was apparently his name, fixed his ridiculous red hairdo arrogantly. "Just wanted to wish you luck in today's ceremony, Link. You won't win of course, but maybe you'll come in second!"_

 _His half-baked insult was followed by a defiant stare from Link. But, from Cia's view, his face was much too innocent to come off as threatening. "You're just jealous 'cause my Loftwing is faster!"_

 _Groose quirked a brow, expecting Link to continue but that was all he had._

 _"Well, you can't ride a pile of feathers that's lost," Groose smirked, crossing his arms. "And would you wipe that dopey look off your face? Jeez, no wonder you're still single."_

 _Cia almost heard choir music._

 _Snapping out of her bliss, the young woman Cia saw earlier marched up and stood confidently before him. "You were saying?" she said sternly as Groose struggled for something to say._

 _"Oh, um… Hey, Zelda," he greeted with a far-off smile. He laughed to himself, making it painfully obvious of his crush. Link, however, seemed completely oblivious of it, shown by the confused expression on his face._

 _"Were you making fun of Link again?" she asked in disapproval. Cia was admittedly impressed by the confidence she carried herself with._

 _"Err, well…" The sorceress grimaced in disgust at Groose's behavior. What sort of clueless oaf would act in such a manner?! "It's nothing," he finally decided on saying. "See you at the finish line, Link." He smirked arrogantly at his rival and sauntered away before sneaking an envious glance at Zelda._

What an odd person, _Cia thought to herself. As Zelda comforted Link, the Guardian of Time scratched the back of her neck impatiently. Nothing of importance was happening right now and she was starting to get bored. Maybe if she went forward a bit…_

 _Making up her mind, Cia flicked her finger widely across the crystal ball's surface. Images sped past until she stopped on a random moment. Lucky for her, this particular scene quickly absorbed her attention._

 _That meek young man from before now glared with hatred filling his eyes. His new green uniform was stained with blood – more likely than not his own, judging by his struggle to keep stable footing. Cia was admittedly enthralled by the sight. Her gaze was glued tightly to the scene as Link stumbled through a long, dark corridor, leaving a crimson trail behind him. He stopped short at a large golden door before him, leaning on his blade for support._

 _"Oh, poor thing..." Cia nearly shed tears at his pathetic state. What in the world happened in such a short time? She didn't skip ahead that far, did she?_

 _Back in the crystal ball, Link put his hands on the doors and pushed them open with a pained groan. His state was so poor that he nearly fell through the other side. The only thing that stopped his head from hitting the tiled floor was a gloved hand that grabbed the back of his collar._

 _"Why, hello there, Link." A strange man – if you could even call him that – hoisted Link up and set him on his feet. "Fancy meeting you here. I see you're still among the living." He eyed the bloodied teenager for a moment. "…Barely. Anyway, we've been bumping into each other quite a bit lately. But this is no coincidence, is it? You and I, we're bound by a string of fate!"_

 _The man fixed his angular white hair concededly before looking to Link for a reaction. However, the most he got was his victim trying to ignore him. This obviously displeased him._

 _"Don't be so flat," he huffed. "At least show a bit of emotion."_

 _With no further warning, he pinned Link against the wall by the front of his tunic and rammed a fist into his stomach. The boy gagged loudly as he coughed up more blood. Cia's hands flew to her mouth, sympathizing with his pain, but she knew there was nothing she could do. However, she was thankful it was just a single punch instead a barrage of them. Still, that one blow was enough to send Link to his knees, and it didn't seem like he had the strength to get back up._

 _"Who would have thought you'd gotten this far with such little capability?" The odd man gently gripped Link's bangs and pulled him up once more, though he couldn't let go lest the boy fell. "But that's beside the point. It's a good thing you're here, actually. I just wanted to ask you something." He pulled Link's head up further so his empty gaze was aimed at strange paintings binding across the upper walls. "Sky Child, look at these drawings! Before I was quite upset about a certain someone. The Goddess's guard dog. Oh, what was her name…? Ah, Impa, that was it. But never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. Do you know what these drawings show?"_

 _When he realized Link was too far gone to register his question, he turned the "Sky Child" around and slapped him across the face with enough force to knock him over. But with the man holding him in place he stayed upright._

 _"Do you?" the man asked once more, suppressing his irritation._

 _"No…" Link replied quietly._

 _"Didn't think so." The boy was gingerly lowered into a sitting position. "These suggest there is a second Gate of Time! It's made me positively giggly! And there's the matter of your punishment. I once said I'd deafen you with the sounds of your own screams, but… I've decided that's a bit extreme. I'll be willing to forgive and forget one condition." He cupped Link's face in his hands and brought him closer. "All you have to do is tell me where it is. I know you do."_

 _Link attempted to pull his head away, but the grip on it wouldn't let him go. "Ghirahim, I'm not stupid," he muttered weakly._

So Ghirahim's his name, _Cia thought._ Kind of weird sounding.

 _"All humans are stupid compared to me," Ghirahim smirked. "But here's a good opportunity to make your first smart decision. And if you decide to be a good boy and follow orders, I'll even let you become my subordinate. What do you say?"_

 _"If I tell you, you'll just go hurt Zelda," Link retorted defiantly, finding his wits again._

 _Ghirahim simply chuckled at his words. "That's the idea, Sky Child. With your little friend's soul I'll be able to revive my master. And either you serve under him or become his next victim. Your choice."_

 _A glint of fear flashed in Link's eyes, but he kept his mouth shut all the same. Ghirahim sighed and dragged him to the other end of the room. "I suppose corporal punishment is necessary with stubborn boys like you."_

 _He pinned Link against the wall once more and summoned a black dagger in his hand. Cia barely heard the first of the screams before she erased the image from her crystal ball, unable to see no more._

 ***Dang, this chapter gave me a lot of issues. _ Writing for Groose was super hard because I just can't write for dumb people.**

 **Young Link: Yes you can! You wrote for Mido just fine, didn't you?**

 **Mido: See, this is exactly why I kicked you out of the forest… =_=**

 **Anywho, I've been hoping to show Cia starting to fall in love with the different Links for a while and it's finally starting~! :D Hopefully it'll go according to plan.**

 **TP Zelda: Write a review and we'll give you your own crystal ball to stalk Link at all hours of the day! :3**

 **Wolf Link: 0_0'**

 **K bye.***


	41. Battle Plans

Being ahead of schedule was always a nice thing, Agitha knew, but she still wasn't sure if she was ready. She and Ghirahim had made it to the temple in less time than expected, though she wasn't quite sure if her courage was up to par for this sort of thing. And standing in front of the giant doors only made her feel smaller than ever.

"Well, this is it, I suppose," she whimpered, clutching her parasol tightly. "Agitha doesn't know how much help she'll be, but…"

"Don't worry about that," Ghirahim replied bluntly. "Fight if you want, but just stay out of my way."

Agitha nodded, filling herself with the will to go on. Sky was important to her, so she had to help get him back! She placed her hands on the wooden doors, pushing against it with all her-

"Who's this now?"

She halted at the sound of Ghirahim's complaint. In the distance a young woman was running up to them, her silhouette only visible against the horizon. The girl was waving wildly for them to stop until she was bent over panting in front of them.

"S-Sorry, I just wanted you to wait for a-" She looked up to see whom she was talking to, but her eyes widened at the sight of Ghirahim. And he looked equally surprised to see her…

"Oh, why if it isn't the Sky Child's little friend," he chuckled. "I certainly didn't expect to see _you_ of all people here. I assume you've come to save him as well."

"His name is Link," the girl grimaced. "And as a matter of fact, I have. What are you even doing here anyway? I thought we got rid of you."

Ghirahim tutted and shook his head. "It seems someone hasn't learned about the convoluted dimension crossing going on. That's alright, we can fill you in later when there's time. It seems like some other friends of ours are coming."

"We've actually been standing here for a while…"

The young woman let out a sharp yelp and turned to see who was next to her. Agitha recognized him quite easily, even in adult form. "W-Who-?!"

"I could ask you the same," Adult Link retorted, quirking an eyebrow. Zelda, who was standing next to him with her usual graceful composure, smiled kindly at the group's new addition.

"Be kind to her, Link," she scolded gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We don't know what the poor thing had to go through to get here."

"Link?" the girl repeated, furrowing her brows. "But that's impossible. Link is in that temple."

Adult Link sighed and looked to Ghirahim. "Does she not know about the stupid time travel crap? Whatever, doesn't matter. What's your name, by the way?"

She blinked stupidly at his blunt question. "Um, it's Zelda."

The Hero of Time instantly grabbed New Zelda's shoulders and stared intently at her, making the poor girl seem very uncomfortable. "Are you from the sky?!"

"Y-Yeah…"

Adult Link pushed her away and folded his arms childishly. "This is such bullshit! Sky's Zelda is hotter than mine!"

Wolf's Zelda giggled and patted his head playfully. "At least take comfort in the fact that you _did_ have her, hm?"

"Oh, c'mon, just look at me," Adult Link huffed. "I'm the best looking, so I deserve the best looking Zelda! And you're too old for me, so I can't have you."

"What was that?" The queen gave him the scariest glare she could muster and the hero shrunk under it. Agitha took the opportunity to walk up to Sky's Zelda and take her hand.

"I'm very sorry for everyone," she apologized with a smile. "They're all quite nice when you get to know them. See, that Link over there is the reincarnation of your friend. It might be a little disappointing, but you won't remember to keep your standards high in the next life. Don't worry about taking it in now, just think about getting Sky back, okay?"

Sky Zelda gave her a long, blank stare but nodded all the same. Luckily she didn't seem to notice Adult Link giving her odd glances from the side.

"Let's all get ready, everyone," Wolf Zelda announced with her noble authority. "All of us against Cia should be enough, but we must take precautions. As for battle strategy, Agitha, this other Zelda, and I will take up the back." She turned to Sky Zelda and asked, "Can you fight?"

"Just a little," she admitted. "I have a bow and arrow, but that's about it."

"Good enough. So that means Link and Ghirahim will handle the frontlines."

"Actually," Agitha interrupted. "I'd like to search the dungeon for anybody Cia may be hiding down there. They might be able to help us!"

Wolf Zelda nodded in approval. "That sounds fine, but I'm only giving you ten minutes to do it. Be sure to do it by then so you can come back and help us. Is that enough for you?"

"Uh-huh!" Agitha grinned ecstatically, glad she could finally be of some good use.

* * *

While the others were chattering away, Sky Zelda heard a faint voice in the back of her head.

"I think this is where our partnership ends," the man said distantly. "But it's alright. I'll still be around a while. Just say if you need me."

She struggled to keep a saddened expression off her face. This was sudden for her, and he was the only company she had for a while. It was hard not to get attached.

"Don't worry about that," the man laughed half-heartedly. "But before I go… You remember how I said you knew me as Hylia? It's aright if you don't. You don't need useless memories like me. But I didn't tell you that…I sort of grew to like Hylia after a while. A lot."

Zelda's chest tightened at his words. She wasn't quite sure to respond.

"I don't need an answer. It just makes me wonder if I was just created as a pawn for you and nothing more. Like I was just some puppet for your personal use. And I'm okay with that. Somehow. Isn't that weird? And I can tell you your little Hero of Sky feels the same as me. You said it yourself, right? That he was ready to dive headfirst into danger for you?"

Her breathing quickened a bit. Where was he going with this?

"It seems a little odd for a young man to be entirely devoted to a girl he's not even dating. So it made me wonder if he even has a freewill of his own. If any of us do. Maybe we're all just Hylia's toys, created especially to serve her incarnations and protect them with our very lives. Tell me, why don't I have a problem with that prospect? Why does it even seem natural to me?"

Zelda stayed silent.

"I'm pretty sure if you went up to Link and told his stab himself with his own blade he'd do it. So just promise me one thing: don't let him become too obsessed with protecting you. It's that logic of his that made his life a living hell. Make him think for himself for once. Don't let him become another puppet like a few others I know."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Zelda to decipher his cryptic message.

* * *

"Alright, is that all?" Wolf Zelda summoned a rapier in her hand without waiting for an answer. "Then let's go in there and storm the temple. Don't worry about anyone except Cia unless they give you a real problem. If that happens, call on me and I'll take them for you."

Everyone nodded collectively and looked up to the temple. This was it. This was the end.

And they weren't leaving until they won the final battle.

* * *

 _"Good morning, dear."_

 _Cia rested her chin in her hands as she gazed into her crystal ball. Having moved from one era to another, she finally found another hero that caught her interest. Despite having initially been another child like a few prior, his tale was enthralling enough to keep her interested. And patience truly was a virtue in Cia's case. After a while, some odd mumbo jumbo with a Master Sword happened and now he was a teenager. It was a tad convoluted, but whatever made him easier on the eyes didn't bother her._

 _However, the only issue she had among her senseless fawning was the look in his eyes. Those captivating eyes that used to shine with wonder and waver with fear were now empty. Void of any expression at all. After a twisted place called the Shadow Temple he wasn't quite the same. Even the Gerudo, a typically man-hating group of warrior women, took pity and made him one of them._

 _"Don't worry, Link!" an irritating little sprite exclaimed. "You got all the medallions, so there's no more fighting to do."_

 _"But we haven't found her,"_ _Link replied flatly._

 _Cia involuntarily rolled her eyes. It didn't take a genius to know "her" was Zelda, now a pampered princess living in a castle. No one knew of her since her disappearance seven years ago. Link saw something in this weak, figureless girl. Perhaps a distant memory from his past lives?_

 _"Maybe she's back at the Temple of Time," the fairy said optimistically, referencing where they were headed. "Don't give up hope! We'll see her soon."_

 _"And what if she's dead?"_

 _The question was so blunt even Cia froze in suspense. What happened to that naïve little boy? Had it been that long since all this started?_

 _"She's not dead," the fairy scolded. "Don't say that! Sheik said-"_

 _"I don't give a shit was Sheik said, Navi," Link snapped harshly. "We don't even know who Sheik really is."_

 _Cia sighed sorrowfully at his reaction. Sure, she was happy that wench Zelda was gone, but this was obviously too much for Link. He had little to hold onto in the world, and without her…_

 _She shook her head. No, he'd get over it. And eventually, he'd find a girlfriend worthy of his perfection._

 _A goofy smile spread across her face as she imagined that girl being her. With Link holding her in his arms and pulling her close and saying something really, really dirt-_

 _"He's nine, child."_

 _Cia let out a shriek and fell off her chair. She struggled to pull herself up, shooting her teacher a hard glare. "Hello, teacher," she greeted sarcastically._

 _"Oh, my dear," her teacher sighed. "You shouldn't get too attached to your work. It's not healthy."_

 _"Please," Cia scoffed. "You drop me in here day in and day out to watch a handsome boy and you expect me to not have – err,_ thoughts _about him? Were you never young?"_

 _"I was young, not insane." The old crone glanced at the crystal ball. "He already has a young woman in his life anyway."_

 _Cia's eyes widened in panic. She planted her hands on the desk and gripped its edges as she leaned over the dreaded image shown before her: Zelda gripping Link's hands as tears formed in his eyes. The sorceress could barely choke out her fury._

 _"H-How did this-?!"_

 _"It seems Sheik was Zelda the whole time," her teacher smiled, attempting to comfort her student. "He simply wasn't meant for you, child. All girls go through a time like this, getting obsessed with a boy out of their reach. Once you gain more freedom as you age you'll find a nice young man to-"_

 _"No."_

 _She raised a brow in confusion. "I'm sorry?"_

 _"I said_ no." _Cia spun around and grabbed her teacher by the collar of her robes. "He's mine! I know him better than that bitch ever will!"_

 _"C-Calm yourself, child," the old woman stuttered, for once showing a bit of nervousness. "There's no need to get so worked up."_

 _"Yes there is!" Cia shouted. "Look at all the awful things he's being put through! I've seen every bit of it, and only I can save him. I can and I will!"_

 _"It's not your place!"_

 _Cia inhaled sharply, not finding the words to combat her._

 _But she didn't need words._

 _Cia pulled back and threw the woman across her room, slamming her into the wall. "Not my place, did you say?" the sorceress retorted through gritted teeth. She raised a hand cracking with energy. "Don't tell me where my place is!"_

 _She thrust her hand forward and sent a purple bolt of lightning straight into her teacher's heart. The old woman convulsed for a few short moments before finally going limp. Cia smiled down with satisfaction. After that came confusion. Then shock._

 _Then realization._

 _"Oh, no," was the only thing she could say. For the longest time she just matched her teacher's blank stare. What was she supposed to do? Tell someone? No, she'd get the death sentence. Dump the body? Someone would notice!_

 _But one more look at the crystal ball reminded Cia of her wrath. Zelda was now resting her head on Link's chest as he held her lovingly. The sorceress nearly exploded in rage. That was supposed to be her! Not that stupid wench!_

 _She took the ball in her hands and held it at eye level. "I wish I was there with you, darling," she sighed. "I'm so trapped in here. We're both just toys for a higher power to play with. Only you love yours. How can you even manage such a thing? She ruined your life. I don't understand it. And you would never have to come save me. If I ever got captured, I wouldn't wait or go into hiding. I'd just start running to you."_

 _Cia placed the crystal ball back in its place with a heavy heart. She knew Link would never even know she existed, yet it just wasn't something she could accept. But that was the least of her worries at the moment._

 _She glanced back at the body of her teacher. Luckily she had a disappearance spell to use, and making up an alibi wouldn't be hard since there weren't any witnesses. But…_

 _Her shoulders slumped. Why did she have to love a man she could never be with? Why was it consuming her so much? More and more questions buzzed around in her hand. Maybe she was insane for having such thoughts. And yet having one obstacle between Cia and her true love…_

 _Well, admittedly, it was the best feeling she ever had._

 ***Damn, Cia, you crazy. 0_0**

 **Young Link: It's like we were made for each other! :D**

 **Yeah, yeah. Anywho, it took only two days to write this, so I'm doing pretty good. :3**

 **Sky: Well, maybe if you weren't playing so many Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires, you'd have more free time…**

 **Xun Yu: What, you don't like my game?!**

 **Sky: Not even if it eats into my time!**

 **Xun Yu: But you're my own brother! We have the same voice actor and everything. ;_;**

 **Don't worry, I still love you. We could be the next Cia and Link! *Yuno face***

 **Xun Yu: … *backs away slowly***

 **K bye.***


	42. Alone and Suffering

***Hello, everyone! Man, it's been a while, huh? I would owe my laziness to the antidepressants, but the most I got from that was one singular bizarre dream. XD I guess I've just been a little down lately (and the formatting problems Word's been giving me hasn't helped =_=) so here's the next chapter… FINALLY! :D***

 _"…Don't do that, dear."_

 _Cia's toneless voice echoed off the chamber walls ominously. Her poor hero, now a miserable young man accompanied by a strange imp, was busily tearing at his leg with a dagger. It was a more bored action than depressed, but the empty gaze aimed at it told a different story._

 _"Link, you shouldn't do that." Midna, that aforementioned imp, dragged over the boot he kicked off to the side. "You don't want it to get infected."_

 _"Hm," was Link's blunt reply. He continued scratching his skin with the knife, his leg hanging off the edge of the island. Wherever they were was a large mass of land floating in the sky, hanging by an unknown force. All he had to do was slip and he'd be gone. But he was burdened with an unmatched will to live, granted by the gods, so on that island he stayed._

 _"I told you to_ stop!" _Midna grabbed the knife and tossed it far of the edge, sending it out of sight. The hero stared at it's descent in an almost comical fashion before rolling down his pant leg and grabbing his boot. "I swear, you've been acting so weird since we got here," the imp groaned. "Snap out of it! It's creepy."_

 _Cia shook her head with a chuckle. That just went to show how misunderstood the boy was. He was obviously having some sort of reaction to revisiting Skyloft, now a decaying society for bizarre bird creatures. Even if he didn't realize it, Cia did._

 _"I'll be fine," Link told her emotionlessly. "I just want to leave…"_

 _"You_ can _leave." Midna assured him with her typical sarcasm. "Once you take care of that damn dragon. The sooner you get up and get moving the sooner we leave."_

 _"…Promise?"_

 _She blinked stupidly at his odd - and even childish - response. "Uh, yeah, sure. Now up and at 'em, Wolfy."_

* * *

 _With the power of Midna's nagging, Link somehow managed to reach the dragon and drive his blade directly into it's skull. Luckily, the magnitude of the battle snapped him out of it for a while to focus. A large mirror fragment formed from the dragon's corpse, but Midna grabbed it before her partner could get anywhere near it. The fragment quickly dissipated in her hands to an unknown place._

 _"Well, that's the last of them," she sighed in relief. She turned to Link, who was sitting on the ground inspecting his leg. The wound from before was cracked and surrounded by sickly red coloring, but other than that seemed to be healing fine. "You doing okay?"_

 _"Um, sure, but…" Link stood up shakily with a confused expression. "How did it get like that?"_

 _Midna rolled her eyes, now used to his occasional memory loss since arriving at the floating island. "You did it to yourself, dumbass. And it was really freaky, so you'd better apologize."_

 _"I did?" Link looked up towards the sky, contemplating it for a moment, before nodding with a smile. "Sorry, then, I didn't mean it."_

 _Cia held back a snicker. How was it that this hero was so easily pushed around by women?_

 _"We'd better get going. It'll take a while to get back to that stupid cannon," Midna huffed. Link shuddered at the thought of launching himself back to the ground before begrudgingly following Midna._

 _The sorceress grinned as she watched them, content with this new hero. Handsome, easily manipulated, and depressed? Certainly sounded like her kind of guy. But of course, she did genuinely care about the poor thing. Her heart broke whenever something devastating happened to him, with the knowledge she could do nothing._

I wonder… _she thought._ Will I ever be able to make him happy?

* * *

Adult Link stared anxiously at the giant doors as Ghirahim struggled to push them open. In only a few seconds the battle would commence to take back what was theirs and to defeat Cia. But even with all she did to him, he wasn't sure he could kill her. Did she truly not like them at all? No, she was a good person, deep down. Cia deserved to be defeated, but not killed.

"You sure about that?"

Adult Link nearly fell over at the voice. "Y-You-!"

"Shut it, kid. Don't draw attention. I was hanging around with that sky girl for a while before I was able to jump back to you. Lucky for us that dumb barrier around you wore off after a while so we can be connected again."

He nodded, staying silent like the Hero said. He didn't have the time to question what just happened. It wasn't important now.

"Listen, I have a plan. See that bow the sky girl has? It's made of pure light. It can save your brothers. That arrow's going to hurt like hell, but it's the only way. Understand?"

Adult Link casually turned to Sky Zelda. "Hey, I've got a plan," he said as calmly as he could, hiding the anxiety he felt over the situation. "That bow you've got… Think you can shoot the arrows at the other heroes?"

Wolf Zelda snapped her gaze to him sternly. "I hope you aren't implying she should shoot poor Link! What in the world are you thinking?"

"He won't die," Adult Link defended. "It's just… I have a feeling that's what we should do."

"But why would we even do that?" Agitha asked meekly. "Aren't we supposed to be fighting Cia?"

"You'll see when you get in there," the Hero sighed. "I've got that connection to Sky, remember? There's something wrong with him, I can tell. Dark magic is doing something weird to him, and there's lots of it. Save Cia for last."

Adult Link listened intently as everyone stared at him. "Um, you'll see when you get in there. Trust me."

His group exchanged confused glances before going back to opening the door. While they were distracted, the Hero of Time leaned closer to a distant-looking Sky Zelda.

"Sorry, about what I just said, but… You don't remember some guy that vaguely looks like me, do you?" he asked cautiously. "He said he was with you for a while."

She instantly snapped to attention at his words. "Yeah, there was a weird man! Is he with you now?! Oh, I was wondering if he was alright."

"Weird man, eh…?" the Hero groaned. Adult Link ignored him and continued.

"He's the one who told me to say that," he told her. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but those arrows of yours are the only thing that can combat the dark magic Cia's using on them."

"I see…" Sky Zelda gazed down at her shining bow sorrowfully. "But Link will be alright, won't he?"

"Of course he wi-"

"Depends," the Hero interrupted, "She can't aim at any random area. She's got to hit the heart."

Adult Link froze. "Th-The heart?" he carelessly stuttered out loud.

"What, you thought she could hit the leg and it would have the same effect? No, it was to be an important area. I mean, she could get the brain, but that would sting like a bitch… Yeah, heart's the way to go. But a light arrow will only banish what's evil. So long as Sky and Wolf are good people deep down, they'll be spared."

"If you say so…" Adult Link gulped and turned back to Sky Zelda. "Uh, I don't want to freak you out, but you have to hit his heart."

She recoiled at the thought. "The heart?! No way, that's too dangerous. If I do, he might-"

"Sky is a good person. He'll be fine," Adult Link promised. "You just have to trust me. If you don't do this you'll never see him again. So, please… Just try."

He gave her the best pleading look he could muster. His argument must have gotten to her because she shakily nodded and said, "I can try... "

"Good. And don't worry," Adult Link grinned confidently. "We outnumber them! And you'll be in the back too, so don't even think about anyone getting to you. I'll protect you, I promise."

Sky Zelda met his eyes with a shy smile. "Okay."

* * *

"They're trying to get in." Cia smirked at the temple doors steadily thudding, announcing the arrival of their adversary. "How cute."

"I'm so excited!" Sky gripped his sword as he spoke ecstatically with his counterpart. "Do you really think Young will join us?"

Wolf Link folded his arms nervously. "I hope so… I just hope the others haven't brainwashed him yet or anything."

"Nah, don't even think about it," Sky laughed, playfully punching him. "He's a smart kid. He knows what side he should be on. Don't you think?"

"Sky's right," Cia agreed. "He certainly is very intelligent for a child, given everything he's been through. He needs real allies, not those weaklings who hide behind him."

"Yup!" Sky turned to the door, shaking from anticipation. "But is it really just the three of us?"

"Yes, dear," Cia sighed. "I sent Volga out to call in some...backup. You're more than enough for them, though. It'll be fine."

Sky nodded obediently, but Wolf didn't look nearly as confident. "But if they have unexpected backup too… Cia, are you sure we can't ask Midna to help?"

She gripped the armrest of her throne furiously. "Wolf, darling," she said, doing her best to hide her anger behind a kind smile. "How many times have I told you not to mention that bitch to me?"

Wolf sagged his shoulders. "A lot."

"And how many times have you done it?"

He quickly counted on his fingers. "Um, I dunno…"

"Well, I told you to stop." She crossed her arms in irritation. "We're keeping her in the dungeons until the rats are eating at her rotting corpse, got it? Don't even think about arguing with me ever again."

Wolf shrunk down, trying to appear smaller than he was. "Okay…"

"Oh, c'mon you guys, this isn't the time," Sky shushed them. "The show's starting!"

Just as he said this, the door finally burst open with several people falling inside. Apparently it took all their strength to get in. They clumsily stumbled to their feet and most gave Cia a hasty glare. However, one familiar person in particular beamed at the sight of his counterpart.

"Sky! Wolf!" Adult Link gasped ecstatically. "You're okay! I thought you'd be stuck in the dungeons or something."

His worried sentiment was returned with Sky's carefree laughter. "Nah, Cia's not like that. I mean, Wolf was down there for a while, but he learned his lesson, right?"

"Mm…" Wolf turned his head timidly from his ancestor, avoiding his gaze.

"Um, you look a little different, though," Sky said, raising an eyebrow. "Is this that adult form I've heard so much about?"

"I thought I showed you already," Adult Link chuckled nervously. "Maybe I forgot to. Anyway, that's not important. We've got to get you guys out of here."

Sky and Wolf glanced at each other uncertainly. "I don't think that's a good idea…" Wolf muttered slowly.

Adult Link narrowed his gaze at them. "Wolf, what are you talking about?" he asked sternly.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Cia sighed, shaking her head. "They've just realized whose side they're really on. And just look at them. Unharmed, unlike some of you." She stared squarely at the Hero of Time's missing eye.

"No, you're wrong!"

Sky Zelda pushed through the small crowd and stood confidently in front of Cia. "Link would never side with you! You're probably doing something weird to him."

"Huh." Sky turned to Cia and frowned. "Wonder who that is."

"Indeed," she smirked. Sky Zelda's courageous expression dropped to one of horror.

"Link?" she called uncertainly. "Stop it, that's not funny."

The Hero of Sky turned to Cia with an annoyed look. "Did she hit her head or something?"

Zelda stood frozen solid. "Link…"

"It's a curse," Ghirahim explained. "And a very obvious one at that. It looks like Cia erased all memories of you _and_ bound his consciousness. Quite impressive, I must admit."

"Well, at least one of you is halfway intelligent," Cia smirked. "But my curse is virtually unbreakable."

Adult Link, doing his best to hide his bubbling rage, turned to Wolf. "Is that true?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Wolf answered timidly, bowing his head. "B-But it's fine, I swear! Sky and I are really happy here, really. Cia's not mean to us at all."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Adult Link exploded. "She tried to kill me, took out my own eye, and gods know what else!"

"Yeah, well… You _were_ being a little difficult," Sky shrugged with an apologetic smile. "Nothing against you, of course, just that you're on the enemy's side and all."

Adult Link simply stared incredulously before switching his focus to Cia. "You fucking bitch…"

"Ouch," she gasped sarcastically. "That hurt. And here I was thinking of recruiting you!"

"Recruit?!" Adult Link shouted. "You must be a damned idiot to think I'd even consider fighting for you!"

"B-But Sky and I were really hoping you would," Wolf stuttered, a desperate tone in his voice. "I know it's a weird thing to ask, but it's not the same without you…"

The Hero of Time nearly felt compelled to accept with such an innocent plea, but he was too smart for that. "Zelda," he said firmly, turning to Sky's former friend. "Ready your bow."

Cia wasted no time in hurling a ball of dark magic towards her, but Ghirahim deflected it with his blade. "Don't get used to that, spirit maiden," he huffed. "I'm obligated to do that today."

"Um, sure," Sky Zelda nodded. She was about to say more, but she was cut off by the chaos that ensued. Everyone rushed forward to attack their given targets, leaving the two Zeldas in the back. Sky and Wolf met their attacks with their own, resulting with clashes of steel that filled the temple. Cia simply sat on her throne and flung bit of dark magic here and there, mocking her enemy.

"Just focus," Wolf Zelda said to her counterpart, seeing her struggle a bit. "Archery isn't about speed or power; it's about precision. Just hit your target."

"O-Okay," Sky Zelda said, finally nocking the arrow. She let it fly, but it ended up hitting near Ghirahim's foot.

"Hey!" he yelled in shock. "Don't try to kill _me!"_

She winced apologetically, quickly setting in another arrow.

* * *

Being small and quick, Agitha was able to slip out unnoticed. She ducked into the dungeons with a triumphant smile, dashing along the cells.

"Miss Kitty!" she called softly, tip-toing across the concreate floor. "Miss Kitty, Agitha's here to save you!" She was answered with an audible groan of disappointment. The bug princess sprinted to a cell near the back of the hall, being greeted by Midna's unwelcoming scowl. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, you idiot," the imp huffed. "Just make yourself useful and get me out of here."

Agitha nodded in agreement, taking a spare bobby pin from her basket and jiggling it around in the lock. It was swung open within a few seconds. "I learned that one from termites!" she giggled proudly.

"Yes, fascinating," Midna sighed. "Now, let's get out of here before anyone sees us."

* * *

"Link, snap out of it!" Sky Zelda desperately tried to wake her friend from his spell amongst her attacks, but it wasn't working. In fact, he was starting to give her odd glances.

"I wouldn't do that," Adult Link advised her. "I know you want him back, but you're just making yourself a target. I can form a clear path for you, but you _have_ to hit him. It's your only chance."

Sky Zelda hesitated nervously. "I don't know if I can… Um, I know this will sound mean, but can I hit the other Link first? I don't know him, so it might make the job easier…"

The hero felt a lump in his throat. He didn't want to oblige, but Wolf would have to be cleansed either way. "Alright. Just hold your fire until I say."

Without allowing her consent, he hurried back into the fray with his sword drawn. Since Wolf was first on the list, he tried to bring down the hilt to knock him out, but Wolf was too quick and blocked the blow.

"Grandfather…" the hero begged, his eyes filled with sadness. "I don't want to fight you. Please just reconsider-"

"Don't even say it," Adult Link threatened, slashing his blade once more. "You went through hell and back to save your country and you just threw it all away for this! I don't want to hear any more of that crap! If you won't listen to reason, then I'll just knock some sense into you."

He dodged a bit of magic Cia tossed his way mockingly among the flurry of sword swings. She was using the more serious attacks to keep everyone at bay, but somehow she allowed Adult Link to get close. This was all a game to her. But if he could keep Wolf still for just a moment, then maybe…

"Wolf, wait," Adult Link halted his attacks, causing his descendant to do the same. "Um, I was just thinking… I've been alone all this time. And I don't want to be abandoned again. So if there's really no way to take you away from Cia then…"

Wolf gasped excitedly. "Wait, are you saying-?"

"Yeah, I am," Adult Link replied, offering an empty smile. "I don't want to help Cia, but I want to be around you and Sky. You two are my only family, you know. I can't just abandon you."

"Oh, grandfather, that makes me so happy," Wolf grinned. "I can't even explain how relieved I am! I thought you would be stuck alone and suffering for the rest of your life."

A pang of realization hit the Hero of Time. Alone and suffering was right… It wasn't enough to get him to switch sides, but a wave of sorrow flowed through him nonetheless.

 _"I really like you."_

No…

 _"You're the one I want to be with forever."_

No, he had Zelda. And he'd _always_ have Zelda. No matter what would come to pass. Even if the only purpose of the hero's existence was to protect his princess, he would do so gladly.

"I won't be alone," Adult Link assured. "I'll have you and Sky. Speaking of Sky…" He turned to the girl waiting patiently at the back of the room. "Zelda, now!"

Wolf didn't even have a chance to react as she arced her arrow over the small crowd. The head lodged itself squarely in his chest, replacing his confused expression with an agonized one.

"Wolf!" Sky shouted. He pushed Ghirahim whom he was fighting, out of his way and rushed to his counterpart. Adult Link, however, picked up Wolf in his arms and stepped back.

"Y-You…" Cia struggled to find words as the life faded from Wolf's eyes. "What did you..?"

Adult Link too watched in horror as his grandson's vision became more clouded. "What the hell?! You said he'd be fine!"

"He will be," the Chosen Hero replied calmly. "Give him a moment. The darkness must fade before light takes over. I can assure you he's still okay. He'd probably be screaming like a bitch because of the pain, but, hey, at least he's good."

Adult Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'good.'" He did his best to ignore Sky's furious glare, but it was pretty difficult. "As you were, everyone. Don't let me bother you."

After adjusting Wolf in his arms, he dashed to the back of the room as the fighting ensued. He sat his descendant in a sitting position against the wall and rubbed his back.

"C'mon, wake up," he urged. "We could really use your help out here, kid."

"It shouldn't be long before he opens his eyes," the Hero explained. "Just give it a few minutes."

"If you say so…" The Hero of Time scanned over the battlefield uncertainly. The two Zeldas were trying to hit Cia with their arrows while Ghirahim took on Sky. The Demon Lord was doing well enough on his own, but he wouldn't hold up forever. "Just wake up fast, Wolf…"

* * *

"This way!" Agitha pointed down the right corridor, sharply turning with Midna at her side. "Everyone is fighting super hard, so we have to do our best too."

Midna grit her teeth as she flew through the air at top speed. Agitha already filled her in on the situation along the way, so she was completely up to date. "That bitch… I'm going to kill her for doing that to Link!"

"Huh? Agitha thought you didn't like him?" the bug princess questioned.

The imp's face flushed red. "Th-that's beside the point! We just have to get there fast."

As if in response to her embarrassed statement, a wall of flames shot up in front of them, sending them grinding to a halt.

"What the hell?!" Midna turned around to see a tall man in red armor standing behind them.

"Mr. Fire Ant Volga!" Agitha greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out for reinforcements, but I found our backup a tad…out of commission," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean I don't have the time for you two."

"Oh, shut up," Midna spat. "We kind of have an appointment to get to, so don't get in our way!" She formed a fist with her ponytail and hurled it at Volga's face, knocking him to the ground.

Agitha stared at his motionless body silently. "How…anticlimactic."

"Yeah, well, now we have _this_ blocking the way," Midna said, pointing at the fire wall. "We'll have to go the long way. I just hope that fire's contained."

 ***IT'S DOOOONNEEEE! *praises the Lawd* I would like to thank God and Brutalmoose videos for my motivation! :'D**

 **Wolf: Wh-What about Zelda games? T_T**

 **Oh, yeah, that too. You know, my friend said she had a nightmare with Ghirahim in it.**

 **Ghirahim: Did I look fabulous as ever?**

 **Well, you had an afro, so kinda.**

 **Ghirahim: 0_0**

 **Review and you'll get an afro Ghirahim! :3**

 **K bye.**

 **P.S. My friend TwilightTulip and I have been working on a collab called Hero's Realm I: Attack of the Shadows, so check it out of you want! I actually don't start contributing until a while in, but Tulip put a whole lot of work into it, so be sure to check it out! :)**

 **Adult Link: Stop whoring out and publish the damn chapter already. =_=**

 **Wh-Why are you so mean… ;_;***


	43. A Pure Soul

***Uwa! It's been a long time! So how was everyone's Christmas? Mine as pretty darn good. I got Tokyo Mirage Sessions, Zelda Monopoly, a Zelda drawing journal, the Ocarina of Time manga Legendary Edition, a Zelda puzzle…**

 **Adult Link: You need an intervention. O_O' Just read the chapter while I call for help…***

Adult Link balanced the bloody arrow between his fingers, studying its golden form carefully.

"You have to go back to battle, you know," the Hero told him sternly. "Sky still needs to be cleansed, and I hope you don't expect that girl of his to do it alone."

"I know," Adult Link responded absentmindedly. "I just want to believe Wolf will live through this. He _did_ just get shot with an arrow."

The Hero's chuckle echoed in his mind. "You only have to worry about the bleeding, and even that isn't bad. Trust me, kid, when he wakes up he'll be good as new."

"Right…" Adult Link furrowed his brows as he analyzed the situation closer. "But how did you know that would work? Have you ever tried it yourself?"

"I think I just…new," the Hero answered vaguely. "Hylia created me to know information I shouldn't. I think we're all like that. You, for example; you can instantly use a weapon you've never seen before and defeat giant monsters any other guy couldn't. But maybe that's just something you subconsciously remember from me and Sky."

His reincarnation lowered the arrow and processed the idea. He had to admit, it was a warm thought; having the memories of the other heroes before him. They were all connected as one, even if none of them knew it. He was about to respond to the Hero when the sound of small, quick footsteps stopped him.

"Caterpillar!"

Agitha swerved to a halt in front of him. "Caterpillar, I found Miss Kitty!"

"Stop calling me that!" A tiny imp-like creature, one Adult Link quickly recognized, floated towards the Bug Princess.

"You?" Adult Link gave her a narrow stare as the name rose to mind. "Aren't you that Midna Wolf keeps going on about?" He couldn't help but give his descendant a sidelong glance.

Midna grit her teeth as she glared. "You're that asshat that tried to kill me!"

"Not kill," Adult Link corrected with a smirk. "More like immobilize."

"We're all on the same side now," Agitha interrupted, holding up her hands defensively. "No need to argue."

The hero smirked sardonically. "She's right, you know. We've got a common interest now. So…" He offered Midna his hand with a charismatic smile. "What do you say? Let bygones be bygones and all that?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "And let douchebags be douchebags. Whatever. Let's just get in there and tear Cia's head from her shoulders."

Adult Link started chuckling at her words, but the quiet laughter quickly faded when he realized she was being dead serious. Luckily he didn't have to think of a witty response. A low moan behind the trio absorbed their attention.

"Wolf!" the hero gasped, an elated expression appearing on his face. "You're awake!"

Wolf rubbed his weary eyes with his forearm. "Ugh… What the hell happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Adult Link said nervously, waving his hand. "Just a little scratch, is all!"

"Yeah, not like you got an arrow shot in your chest or anything," Midna muttered, earning her a sharp glare from Adult Link.

Wolf quirked an eyebrow, not sure what was going on. However, his gaze quickly darkened as he gathered his thoughts. "Wait… Where's Cia?"

"Still in there," Agitha replied, ignoring Midna and Adult Link's exaggerated gestures telling her not to say anything. "She's battling everyone with Sky-"

 _"Sky!"_ Wolf leapt up in a panic, forgetting all about the pain in his chest. "He's still with Cia!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Adult Link placed a hand on his descendant's shoulder. "You can't just run in there and expect to save Sky in a split second. It doesn't work that way."

"But you don't get it!" Wolf slapped his counterpart's hand away. "I remember everything that happened while I was under Cia's control. She's freaking _sick!_ She was this weird obsession with me and Sky. It's creepy…"

"I know. Trust me, I've heard about it. But that doesn't mean Sky will break out of the spell quickly like you." Adult Link furrowed his brows, annoyed at the truth.

Before he could speak again, a low chuckle resounded in the back of his head. "Oh, if only you knew how right you were…"

Adult Link froze at the Hero's sad tone. "What are you talking about…?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it myself until I saw him. I thought his soul would be filled with darkness since Cia used some strange magic on him, but that didn't happen. I'm really sorry, kid."

"Hold it, are you saying we can't save Sky?!" Adult Link shouted, seemingly yelling at nothing.

Everyone went silent. "What do you mean?" Wolf asked worriedly.

"He means your little friend is gonna be Cia's boy-toy now!" a new voice cackled. "Friggin' idiots, thinking you could play 'hero' again."

Adult Link's eyes darted to his shadow where two crimson eyes batted innocently at him.

"For fuck's sake, Dark! Of all the damned times-!"

"Oh, watch your temper," Dark giggled. "Don't want to go making me more powerful, hm?"

Wolf blinked stupidly, becoming frightened at the sight. "G-Grandfather, what's that?"

"Aw, you didn't introduce me to your little grandson?" Dark whimpered sarcastically. "Well! I'm your stupid grandpa's anger turned sentient. Everything he hates about his destiny as a hero, all those awful memories he wants to forget – that's me!"

"I-It's a Mr. Kitty," Agitha sniffed, hanging onto Wolf for protection.

Midna punched her in the head angrily. "Hey, don't go grouping me with that… _thing!"_

"Would you guys just shut up! That includes you, Dark." The shadow crossed his arms at Adult Link's order. "Okay, Hero, what did you mean?"

"Ha… That's a long explanation," the Hero sighed. "See, the light arrow replaces darkness in the soul. It has to be balanced or it will have some, uh, _consequences."_

Adult Link frowned at the lackluster "explanation." "Define 'consequences.'"

"I'm not too sure," the Hero said in disappointment. "It will save Sky, I know that, but I don't know the side effects it'll give him. Let me put it this way… You had the Fierce Deity Mask doing wonders on your sanity, burying your soul in darkness. Wolf's soul is bathed in Twilight from exposure. As for Sky…"

Adult Link grit his teeth in frustration. "Sky's soul is too pure, is that it?"

"Yeah," the Hero confirmed. "Just think about it. He's always the responsible one, constantly trying to be the voice of reason. He's gone through quite a bit of depression since his journey, but nothing has permanently tainted him. So the light arrow may do some awful things to Sky. I'm so sorry, kid. I wish there was another way, but if there's a better one I don't know it. There's nothing more you can do."

Everyone silently watched Adult Link as he stared at his own shadow blankly. "Um, I need some space," he finally said flatly. "Go inside and help fend off Cia."

No one dared to argue. They obediently went inside, giving some pitiful glances on the way.

"Do you need me?" Dark asked, for once sounding sincere.

"Not at the moment," Adult Link replied. "Just… Leave me alone. Please."

The blood red eyes faded from his shadow, as well as the Hero's presence. Adult Link quickly knelt on the ground and gazed up at the clouds. Would anyone listen if he asked for help? Were the gods really merciful beings?

 _I don't know if you're there,_ the hero thought, shutting his eyes. _But I just want Sky to live. That's all. Even if something bad happens to me. Sky deserves life a lot more than I do…_

His silent prayer was interrupted by thundering footsteps in the distance. He stood up on his toes and looked over the garden to see an army walking bravely towards the temple, all being led by a familiar figure in a blue scarf.

 _Scarf Link?!_

Adult Link gasped, overcome with euphoria. After sending his thanks to Din for sending strength, he stumbled back into the battle. By the time he came back, Agitha was against the back wall with tears staining her face. Her left ring finger was bent in an odd direction, likely broken.

"Agitha, what happened?" he asked sympathetically, bending down on one knee.

The bug princess sniffed was she wiped her cheek. "Yeah… I tried to be brave and go to the front lines, but she knocked me down and stepped on my hand. Farore gave me courage, but I think Nayru forgot to give me wisdom."

Adult Link silently cursed the goddess' sick sense of humor. "It'll be alright, Agitha. Your army is coming. The one with that other Link and Lana. I saw them."

Agitha beamed hopefully. "They're close? Then we'll be saved!"

"No, not yet." Adult Link stared at Sky, who was dueling with Twilight, obviously having the intent to kill. "Zelda hasn't fired a light arrow yet, has she?"

"Uh-uh," Agitha shook her head. "She's a little scared."

The hero looked to the side of the room where Sky Zelda gazed at her friend, a shadow cast over her eyes. He hurried over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, I know you're having a hard time," Adult Link began awkwardly. "But you have to shoot Sky with the arrow." He glanced up as Sky nearly impaled Twilight with a well-timed swing. "Preferably now."

"But, I…" Sky Zelda griped the arrow defensively. "But what if I hit Cia? Would the curse on him be broken?"

Adult Link simply grimaced. "Zelda, I'm sorry. I really am. Sky is like a brother to me and I want there to be another way. But there's not. I don't care what it takes, I want to give him back to you. So…" He placed his hand over hers and gripped it. "Please. You're the only one who can save him."

Sky Zelda seemed like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She stared uncertainly at the arrow in her grip. Before she could affirm her purpose, a shout of pain from Wolf rung out. He gripped his bleeding side as he fell.

"Don't kill the poor thing," Cia scolded. "If you want bloodshed…" She scanned the area carefully before settling on Sky Zelda with a wicked grin. "Why don't you impale that girl on the end of your blade? We'll put her head in a case as a trophy."

Sky turned to his former friend with a satisfied smirk, finding his next target. Sky Zelda met his gaze blankly, removing herself from reality. She couldn't accept the situation, from the looks of it.

"Zelda!" Adult Link yelled, snapping her out of her trance. _"Now!"_

Without thinking about it, she nocked the arrow in the bow and let it find its own target, lodging itself in Sky's chest.

 ***Cliffhanger~! :D**

 **SS Zelda: No, Sky! ;_;**

 **Cia: He's not yours yet! :D**

 **It was an odd way to end the chapter, but I went through a MASSIVE amount of writers block. Sorry for the delay, everyone. T_T I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. Please review and leave your thoughts! Yeah, I have nothing clever to say. It's after midnight and I'm tired… Just, like, take Fi as a gift or something.**

 **Fi: There is a 93.87% chance no one will review.**

 **Adult Link: …There's a reason you're not in this story much.**

 **K bye.***


	44. Darkness Within

Sky's agonized scream rang throughout the chamber. He fell to his knees and gripped the arrow stuck in his chest, glaring at Sky Zelda with eyes full of hatred.

"Don't take it personally," Adult Link urged her the best he could, hiding his own guilt. "When Sky comes back to you he'll understand."

Cia, on the other hand, didn't take things so well. She collapsed by his side and held his limp body in her arms and his eyelids began to close.

"Sky, don't! Stay awake!" she begged, gently shaking him. "Don't leave me, please…"

The sorceress rested her head in his shoulder, her sobs heard across the room. Adult Link felt a pang of empathy for her.

"Link…" Sky Zelda grasped his arm fearfully, beginning to tremble. "He's not moving…"

She was right. Sky didn't even seem to be breathing at this point. Did it not work? Adult Link shut his eyes and turned his head, not able to watch his brother motionless in Cia's hands.

"Wait," the Hero said urgently. "Look. He's waking up."

Adult Link felt pressure on his shoulder as Sky Zelda began shaking from excitement. "He's awake!" she exclaimed, tearing up from happiness. "It worked!"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sky's eyes opened and darted around blankly, grasping for something to comprehend. The poor guy was still clearly out of it. But then he noticed Cia hovering above him.

"You…"

The sorceress beamed at the sound of his voice. "Yes, darling, I'm here," she said gently, stroking his cheek. "What is it?"

"You fucking bitch…"

"Huh?" Cia's face twisted in confusion as Sky pushed her away forcefully. He ripped the arrow from his chest and tossed it over his shoulder, readying his sword in the process.

"Did you _really_ think you'd get away with such a stupid plan?!" he shouted, struggling to his feet with grit teeth. "I shouldn't even let you walk out of this temple in one piece."

Cia gripped her scepter with unsteady hands as she slowly backed away. "S-Sky, honey," she stammered in disbelief. "It's me, Cia. Remember? I won't hurt you-"

"You sure as hell did a lot of other things." Sky reached back to make a forceful swing but found his arm being held back.

"Link, please!" Sky Zelda hugged herself to him from behind, clearly frightened by his strange behavior. "Listen to yourself. This isn't you!"

Her pleas went unheard. The girl was tossed from his body, skidding across the floor and stopped by the wall. Ghirahim rushed to her side and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"I've got her, don't worry," he nodded. The Demon Lord made sure to stay a fair distance away from Sky, who was still steadily moving towards Cia. "Just do something about all that."

"No, let me go!" Sky Zelda desperately pounded on Ghirahim's body in a meek attempt to break free, but she was carried farther away from her friend all the same.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" Adult Link took a step back nervously. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Aw, poor Sky." Dark's voice cackled from the floor. "His anger is controlling him already! Shame I can't do it to you so easily…"

Adult Link glared at his shadow's red gaze curiously. "But Sky doesn't have a… A _you,"_ he argued. "There's no way-"

"Don't you remember where I came from?" Dark groaned. "I'm the manifestation for the darkness in your heart. The negative thoughts of your past lives. And it seems like Sky is forming one of me as we speak…"

"Grandfather!" Wolf abruptly rushed to his ancestor's side, clutching his chest. "What's the matter with Sky?"

"There's no time to explain," Adult Link said. Sky was beginning to make a few sword swings at Cia, which she desperately blocked with a magical barrier. "We've got to find a way to stop Sky, and fast."

"Oh, don't go overcomplicating things," Dark sighed. "It's actually pretty easy. I mean, I _did_ tell you that's another me at work, right? Just wake me up and I'll split from Sky." A wide smile spread across his face. "For now, at least."

Adult Link bit the inside of his cheek apprehensively. A panicked Sky Zelda was caught in his view, pounding and kicking Ghirahim with all her strength. "Sky has the most reason out of all of us," the hero argued. "I can help him… I know he'll listen eventually."

"Whatever," Dark sighed, his silhouette shaking its head. "Have it your way. But don't come whining to me if something goes wrong."

Adult Link ignored his words and dashed to Sky, restraining him by the arms from behind.

"H-Hey!" Sky struggled uselessly against the grip. "Let me go!"

"No way." Adult Link gestured with his head for Cia to move away, which she did gladly. "This isn't right, Sky. I learned the hard way that violence won't get you anywhere. Well, excessive violence anyway… Look, my point is that this isn't you."

Sky stopped resisting for a moment, but it didn't last long. He kicked backwards and his Adult Link between his legs. Dark laughed uncontrollably as his other half fell to his knees in pain.

"W-What the hell…" Adult Link stammered. He leaped forward and grabbed Sky by the collar, dragging them both to the ground. "Don't you fucking move."

Sky continued to thrash his limbs while his counterpart held him down. "I told you," Dark said. "You have to wake me up. If you don't, well… Who knows what will become of Sky? He could go so crazy he'd kill everyone in this room."

"Link, stop!" Everyone looked up to see Sky Zelda rushing towards them, Ghirahim chasing close behind her. "Don't hurt him, please!"

Adult Link was unsure of which one she was speaking to at first, but it was obvious when she gripped his arm tightly.

"I'm not hurting him," he explained, still fighting to keep Sky immobile. "He just won't listen. So-"

"Just stop," Sky Zelda said, a sudden seriousness in her tone. "I don't care _what_ you do as long as he isn't hurt. But it's obvious he won't listen to us. It's… It's starting to scare me. Please, just bring him back. I feel awful asking you to do something like that, but…"

Adult Link couldn't help but be filled with sympathy for the girl. He met Sky's wild gaze, disturbed by his brother's loss of sanity. "I think I know a way. But it's not really…foolproof, I guess."

Before Zelda could respond, Ghirahim grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pulled her away. "Stupid girl… I'm trying to protect you for once. Be grateful!"

The Hero of Time struggled to block out the chaos around him. He noticed Cia cowering behind a curtain in the back, her arrogance completely drained. To think this was the same girl who scraped his eye from its socket and supposedly tried to have him killed… It was like night and day.

"You have to do it, kid."

Adult Link flinched at the sudden sound of the Hero's voice. "But if I do, Sky will suffer for the rest of his life. I can't do that to him!"

"Yes, you can. Leaving him like this would be the same as abandoning him. Leaving the guy dying in a field would be better – trust me, I know. The point is that he can't stay in this state."

The Hero's words rung in his ears. Sky looked like he was going through torture as it was. Just looking at him felt like Adult Link's heart was being crushed.

"Sky…" He gripped Sky harder, partly for protection and partly to keep him constrained. "I'm so sorry…" He could practically feel Dark grinning sickeningly as he lifted his head up a bit. "Dark, what do I do? I don't know how to do this."

"Oh, please… Let me handle it. Just keep him in earshot." After a deep breath Dark shouted, "Hey, dumbass! Yeah, you in there. I know you can hear me!"

To Adult Link's surprise, Sky froze at the voice. "W-Who…?"

"Look, I know want revenge and all. Everyone loves that shit. But you can't do it right now."

"Why not?!" Sky's chest heaved in a panic. "That bitch deserves everything she's got coming!"

Dark cackled, entertained by the ordeal. "You've got to have patience, little guy. You're not really Sky, so you can't make that call."

Sky froze and furrowed his eyebrows. "No, I'm… I'm Link, right?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Kinda. You're a part of him that broke off, in a manner of speaking. His anger. Every bit of anger from his past life and the current one. You make up all of that. Remember Hylia? And Robin and Hannah?"

The fury disappeared from Sky's eyes, now appearing eerily empty and tired. "Oh… Them. Sounds familiar, I think."

"Of course it does. You've been around for quite a while. You just never realized it. Don't worry if it sounds confusing."

"Hylia… She let me die," Sky muttered deliriously. "Hannah left me. Robin… He-"

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby," Dark groaned. "You'll get used to the sad stuff. But we've got to get a move on. Let's make a deal shall we?"

Sky wasn't listening, still staring blankly into space.

"…You like Sky, don't you? Your helpless little hero?" Dark asked mockingly.

For once he began to process thought. "I-I think," Sky replied unsurely. "If I look at it like he's a separate person, he's pretty, like, a good guy."

"Indeed. But he's also an empty-headed and stupid guy. Wouldn't you agree? I mean, why would you let people just walk all over you like a damn doormat?"

Sky grit his teeth, anger returning to him. "Everyone does that… Hylia and Zelda especially. I should really get rid of them."

"H-Hey," Adult Link stuttered nervously. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Shut it," Dark growled. "Let me do the talking. Where was I? Oh, right. Yeah, those two are hoes kind of deserve to have their heads lopped off, but the time isn't right. Trust me. Patience is a virtue. If you want to protect Sky a little while longer, you've got to let him stay with Zelda."

"But-!"

"Hey, let me finish! Look, here's the deal… After a while you can make yourself known to Sky. Then you can possess him and end his suffering in this world. And then you can take a sword to Zelda's throat."

Sky grimaced in disapproval. "But why do I have to wait? He's already so sad… I can feel it now, even."

"Because your power grows with his misery," Dark explained. "And soon he'll hand himself over to you willingly. Just let him enjoy happiness a little while longer."

Adult Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Dark lying or did he _actually_ care?

Sky stared at the ceiling for a long while, taking in Dark's compromise. "Are you sure he will be okay?"

"Oh, sure. Sky's tough, you know. Just let him come back. I know you can feel his presence in the back of your mind. He's sleeping peacefully back there, totally ignorant of what's going on right now. You could leave him be, but what's the fun in that? Come on, you can trust me."

Sky closed his eyes and inhaled nervously. "O-Okay… I trust you. Just take care of him, okay?"

"Oh, we'll take _good_ care of him," Dark chuckled. "Now, bring him back. You can do it."

After a few deep breaths, Sky's movement stopped altogether. But before anyone could panic, his eyelids fluttered open, the light returned to his azure eyes.

"Ugh…" he groaned. "What in the world…?"

"Oh, he's back," Dark smirked. "Wasn't I adorable back in the day? Sorry for you I'll just get more vengeful."

"Sky, I…" Adult Link let go of his groggy brother, taking in the sight of him. "I'm sorry."

Sky raised a brow suspiciously. "Young, is that you? Um, you look… _different."_

"I didn't think you'd recognize me," he laughed forcefully. "Not even my own friends did when I first… Well, that's another story. Anyway, I'll explain everything later-"

"No, you don't have to," Sky sighed. "I think I remember. Cia put me under her power, right?" His counterpart nodded. "I was hoping I dreamed that somehow. Are you guys here to hurt her? You must be. Look, don't even bother."

"Don't bother?! Are you out of your damn mind?" Adult Link shouted angrily. "Do you even know what she did to you and Wolf? The way she _treated_ you?"

"Better than you do, I'm sure," Sky smiled, patting his arm. "But Cia spoke to me. She opened up and, well, I can't help but feel bad. I can't forgive her for the things she made me do to Wolf and Lana, but… Well, let me show you."

He gently pushed Adult Link off him and made his way to a back room. Cia's gaze snapped to different people nervously as the room went deadly silent. Sky Zelda stood by Ghirahim's side, not knowing what kind of emotion to feel, while Agitha sat patiently in the back, still holding her finger. Wolf Zelda, who was mostly silent throughout the battle, held her bow at ready with a stern expression.

And then there was Wolf. He stood alone, not exactly sure what to do. For the first time in quite a while, he looked terrified. Though he held it well, Adult Link could tell. The shaking of his hands and wavering of his irises gave it away.

"Wolf." Adult Link's call echoed across the silent chamber. "Come here."

Wolf stared at his feet as he approached. He looked so pathetic from the first time his grandfather had seen him. His dark blond hair stuck out in tangles, some streaks of blood here and there, and a red blotch stained the middle of his tunic. He no longer wore the determined expression of a hero. Instead, he looked more like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"It's alright, Wolf." Adult Link opened as arms and allowed his descendant to fall into them. Wolf's body began to shake, no doubt a signal of tears. "It's almost over. Just hold out a little longer."

Midna glided over and placed a hand on Wolf's shoulder. Though she did nothing else, her touch was enough to calm him.

"I-I'm sorry, Grandfather," Wolf sniffed. "I know I'm supposed to be the hero type, but I'm not-"

"I know, I know." Adult Link rubbed his back awkwardly, not sure if it would help. "You've been through a lot. But you don't have to worry anymore. I'll take care of the rest. I promise."

Before Wolf could respond, if he even was going to at all, Sky walked back in with Cia's crystal ball. "I must show you something. I've never really seen it myself, but you all deserve to know."

Adult Link and Wolf looked into the glass surface as Sky said, "Show us Cia while she as the Guardian of Time."

An image of Cia faded into it, showing her sitting alone, the ball in her lap. She stroked her hand across it lovingly as the visions inside it changed from Sky, to Wolf, to Young Link, and to other heroes they'd never seen before.

"…Is she going to do anything?" Wolf asked.

"No," Sky answered, shaking his head. "This is what she did, all day every day. Just sit there and wish we were with her. It tends to drive a person crazy, I'd think."

"So she was lonely…" As much as Adult Link hated to admit it, he could relate. Wandering alone in Hyrule Field didn't do much for his mental state. And being in one room alone must've been ten times worse.

"There's more," Sky continued. "Ganondorf came to her. I think those names sound familiar to you. He came to her and offered her power to gain us. She really was a good person. Please believe me…"

Wolf nodded, "Don't worry, I believe you. But we can't just let Cia go. You know that."

"We'll figure it out," Sky said. "But let's just agree not to hurt her."

The three turned to Cia, whose malice had all but disappeared. She gazed at them timidly, clutching her staff protectively. Upon noticing their suspicious glares, she tossed it a fair distance away. Though the others weren't fully convinced, Sky smiled at her warmly.

"It's alright, Cia," he assured her gently. "You don't have to hide. We won't hurt you."

Some of the others scattered around the room groaned in disappointment, but one sharp glare from Sky silenced them. Slowly but surely, Cia shuffled out of her hiding space.

"Hey, everyone!" Agitha yelled across the room. "Wait a second!"

Wolf turned to her with a worried look. "What is it?"

"It's the army I was with!" she exclaimed. "Impa's army. They're here!"

 ***Sorry for the delay, everyone! It's been a hard few months. But I got Breath of the Wild yesterday and my writing spirits were raised! :D I'm publishing all this in a rush, but I'm petty happy with how it turned out. The part with Dark Link was really fun to do, so tell me what you think! :3**

 **k bye.***


	45. Gone With a Lie

***Alright, so I expected this to be the last chapter, but it appears we'll have one more after this along with three short epilogues. I don't have much to say about this other than it was very emotional to write. I'm sorry if it wasn't very climactic, but please enjoy anyway! ^^ Also, thanks SO much to everyone who left a review last time. You all motivated me to get off my butt and actually spend the time to write. (Also, my new dog who won't get off my feet. T_T) Anywho, enjoy! :3***

"The army?" Sky exchanged looks with the others. "Aren't they here for Cia?"

"This isn't good," Adult Link groaned. "Cia, get behind me before they get here!" The sorceress hesitated, shuffling back a few steps. "Please, I promise I won't trick you. We'll protect you."

Cia only hung her head. "Even after everything I did?"

"Even after all of that." Sky walked over to her and gingerly placed a hand on her cheek. It wasn't a genuine show of affection, but he did what he could to make Cia more comfortable. "Loneliness makes people do awful things. My brothers and I know that best. I admit I'm still upset about what you did, but it doesn't make you a bad person."

It sounded like he was comforting a small child. The sight of tears streaming down Cia's face would have been pathetic if not for the context. Even Midna, who gripped Wolf's shoulder tightly in anger, had a pang of sympathy in her gaze.

"Oh, that's right!" Wolf approached Cia casually, dragging a resisting Midna behind him. "Do you think you could turn Midna back? I think she said you did this to her or something. Please?"

Cia stared at the two in thought for a moment. "It's the least I can do, I guess…" She gave her hand a half-hearted wave and the stunned imp was covered in a veil of black pixels. They disappeared in all but an instant, leaving a towering woman in its place. She ran a hand over her pale blue arm, not able to believe she was back in her original body.

Wolf couldn't help but give her a wistful smile. "It's been a while since I've seen you like this."

"I'm sure," was all Midna said. Though she tried to hide her happiness under a tough expression, Wolf could see it well enough.

"Um, Sky…?"

He turned around at the sound of his name, flinching when he was greeted with the sight of his friend's tears. "Oh, don't worry," Sky Zelda giggled. "They're happy tears. I mean, it is time to go home, right? Since everything is sorted out and all."

"No, no they're here!" Agitha shouted. "A-And they look angry…"

Adult Link grabbed Cia by the arm roughly. "We'll find out what to do with you later," he whispered to her. "For now just trust me."

"Y-Yeah," she agreed, blood rushing to her cheeks. "It's just… I never thought you'd care about me without magic. I mean, just look at me."

Adult Link caught sight of everyone else crowding around the door, weapons at hand. He knew he had to keep Cia calm and focused, lest she become enraged somehow. "What, did you think I'd see some kind of cold-hearted witch?" he asked with a joking grin. "Nah. You're kind of cute, actually."

Cia wavered where she stood, not sure how to respond. "C-Cute? You're lying…"

"Nope. See? That expression you've got is kind of cute." The hero felt a bit of guilt for messing with her so shamelessly, but he couldn't deny it was a little fun. "But I think you've got to learn that I'm not the only guy out there. I'm just the only one you've ever really seen."

"No, you're-" Cia cut herself off, embarrassed by what she was about to say. "I mean, I've seen a few other boys through my crystal ball, but you're the only one I wanted to watch diligently."

Adult Link tilted his head and questioned, "Yeah, about that. When you say you watched me, exactly how much did you see?"

"Everything," she replied matter-of-factly. "When you were a child I didn't pay much attention, but… Once you went into the future I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"Y-You saw everything…?" The hero's face flushed red.

"Sorry..." Cia muttered apologetically. "I was just a little curious, I guess."

Feeling bad for mortifying her, Adult Link smirked in a teasing way. "Well, I guess I can't blame you. Even the other guys couldn't stop staring. Guess I just gave that effect on people, huh?"

Cia mustered a small chuckle, a glint of innocence appearing in her once-cold eyes. Perhaps Ganondorf's alleged spell on her was releasing its grasp. However, her shy smile disappeared as the front doors burst open.

"Cia!" Lana's familiar figure stormed into the building, the rest of the army not far behind. "Don't move!"

Adult Link instantly locked gazes with the Fierce Deity's Mask on Lana's belt. He could've sworn he saw it muster a faint smile…

"Calm down, Lana," Sky ordered in a fatherly tone. "Cia isn't going to hurt anyone."

Scarf Link pushed his way through some soldier, clearly ready to throw in his own opinion. "Are you that stupid? Look at the state of Hyrule! It's a wasteland!"

Cia hung her head shamefully. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered quietly. "I know that can never be enough to say, but…"

"It's true," Midna spoke up, surprising her new army. "She even turned me back to normal. The old Cia wouldn't do that."

Scarf Zelda, who was quick to hurry to the front, squinted at the Twili, a glint of realization shining in her sapphire eyes. "…Midna?!" she gasped.

"Yeah, this is my true form," Midna explained with a hint of exasperation. "Apparently she was under a spell or something or other."

Lana's glare quickly softened, taking a longer look at Cia. "I think it's true. This doesn't seem like a trap."

"Oh, really?" Scarf Link asked sarcastically. "And how can you tell?"

"I just can," the sorceress answered simply.

"Um, I can return this temple to how it was," Cia offered. "I'm sorry for ruining it." She glanced at the paintings of the Links hung on the wall. "Well, 'ruined' probably isn't the right word…"

Adult Link smirked at the army opposite to his. "Sorry you guys had to miss the party, but we've got it covered."

"N-No, wait!" Cia grabbed his arm urgently. "What about Volga?"

"We took care of him," Agitha grinned proudly.

Midna rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Yeah, 'we.'" Wolf jokingly pushed her with the most genuine smile he'd given in a while.

"Um, Link?" Scarf Zelda called meekly. She quirked an eyebrow when four heads turned to her. "Err, you." She jabbed a finger at Adult Link. "Do you find Cia to be completely trustworthy?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, carefully choosing his reply. "Well, not completely, no. But I think if you all keep your eye on her for a while she'll be alright."

"Hold on!" Scarf Link held up a hand with a shocked expression. "You expect _us_ to babysit her? You must be freaking crazy. She tried to kill us!"

Cia flashed him an innocent smile, clasping her hands behind her back. "Oh, but I'd never kill _you,_ Link," she giggled. Her giddy behavior was cut off by a sharp glare from Wolf Zelda, which she shrunk under.

"It's okay, everyone." Lana stepped forward and gently took Cia's hand in hers. "She's changed. I can't say she's exactly good, but… I don't think she'll be doing much more wrong."

"Hmph. I see you're pretty quick to forgive," Scarf Link huffed. "Honestly, everyone is so naïve… No one can change _that_ quick!"

Lana began to retort, but a thundering noise from the halls drowned her out. The Links slowly turned to see what the din could possibly be, only to be greeted by a King Dodongo and hundreds of smaller monsters.

"Cia!" A hoarse voice crackled from atop the huge dragon-like creature. "I've released all those minions you've been saving!"

The black sorceress simply gave Wizzro a blank stare. "You idiot…"

"W-What the hell are those doing in here?!" Adult Link shouted above the Dodongo's deafening roar.

"I was, uh, saving it," Cia answered sheepishly. "I was gonna get rid of them, honest! It's just that Wizzro had other plans…"

Before she could finish, a hand covered her mouth from behind and pulled her close, pressing a blade to her throat. "That's bullshit and you know it!" Scarf Link threatened. "You were probably gonna level Hyrule with all of that."

Cia shook her head vehemently but the hero wouldn't listen. She waved a hand wildly at Wizzro, trying to tell him to put the monsters away.

"H-Hey, don't do you'll regret," Sky stammered cautiously.

"There's no way I'll regret this." Scarf Link grit his teeth furiously and ran the edge of his blade across Cia's throat.

 _"NO!"_ Everyone in the room screamed in unison, but it was far too late. Blood poured from Cia's throat as Scarf Link let her fall to the ground.

"You fucking idiot!" Adult Link shouted accusingly, falling to her side with his brothers. "You didn't have to do that!"

The so-called hero gripped his crimson-stained blade stubbornly. "She's murdered countless people. Her own life is just one. It's not that big a deal."

His own army had obviously mixed feelings about this, but slowly backed away from Cia's body. Adult Link gave them one final piercing glare before turning to Cia's body.

"I know she did bad things, but this is…" Wolf's solemn gaze on the sorceress's body echoed the feelings of his brothers. Cia _did_ have a good side...but she had a lonely side as well. One that consumed her. Such a death didn't fit her…

"It'll be alright, Link," Sky Zelda said, placing her hand on his shoulder gently. He didn't look at her, yet his uneven breathing seemed to slow a bit. He took off his hat and began dabbing Cia's wound with it, dying the green fabric a deep red. Midna took off her robe and, in a surprising show of compassion, draped it over Cia's body from the neck down. The gesture was obviously meant for Wolf, but it spoke volumes nonetheless.

"Why are you mourning so early?" Adult Link raised his head as the Hero's voice resonated in his head. "Wipe your tears. I believe she wants her last image to be you smiling."

He blinked stupidly as he felt a cold hand gently grip his. Cia was looking up at him with tears dripping from her clouded eyes.

"Cia!" Wolf exclaimed, shocked she'd survived this long.

"She won't last through the next minute," the Hero said. "Say what you must now."

Adult Link bit his lip as his eyes began to wet. "But I don't know what to say…"

"Then let me ask you something." The three Links looked up in shock, Cia's voice speaking to them from a distant place. With her damaged throat, she must've been using the last of her magic to talk to her heroes one last time. "I don't care if it's a lie, but… Have you ever thought of me like you thought of Zelda…?"

Adult Link tilted his head, at first confused by the question, but then found it in himself to force a laugh. "Cia, you must be kidding. You're the only one I've ever thought of since meeting you."

He glanced at his counterparts, urging them to continue. "Oh, yeah!" Sky exclaimed with forced happiness, grasping her hand. "You're the smartest, prettiest, most perfect girl I've ever laid eyes on. I'd be with you forever if I could!"

Wolf placed his hand on top of Sky's, his cheeks turning red despite his smile. "We've always loved you, Cia," he said, brushing her bangs gingerly. "And we always will."

Cia stared at the heroes hovering over her, barely being able to resist a silent laugh. She reached up to touch Sky's cheek, but her fingertips turned to dust, and the effect traveled down her arm until her entire body was dispelled in the blink of an eye.

And in the comfort of the lie her heroes gave her, she was gone.


	46. Brothers

Wolf and Sky watched silently as the crowd of soldiers exited the temple. Upon Cia's death, Wizzro had panicked and fled, leaving the horde of monsters to be slaughtered by a willing Scarf Link.

"So… Is it over?" Wolf asked. "Are we supposed to go home now, like nothing happened?"

Sky patted his brother's shoulder gently. "It had to end sometime, Wolf. I know it's not the outcome you wanted, but… There's nothing we can do."

Wolf hung his head with misty eyes. That certainly wasn't what he wanted to hear, but Sky wasn't sure what would make him feel better.

"We can try to get me back to Hyrule Castle, if you don't mind." The heroes looked down to see a boy staring up at them impatiently. "I kinda have a girl waiting for me there," Young Link huffed, tapping his foot.

"Grandfather?" Wolf tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you look like a kid again?"

Young Link held up a bracelet with an indifferent expression, showing off the smashed gem in the middle. "I felt like I didn't need it anymore. Once I get back to Zelda, time's moving forward for us. I don't want any more time travel crap. Oh, also…" He held up a familiar mask in his other hand, a sinister grin spreading across his face. "I got _this_ back."

"The Fierce Deity's Mask?" Wolf blinked a few times at the sight. "Did Lana give it back?"

"Yep!" Young Link hooked it onto his belt proudly, dropping the bracelet without a care. "She was a little reluctant, but I convinced her."

Wolf stared on silently at the mask. He recalled the conversation with his ancestor, when Young Link alluded to it possibly driving him mad. His grandfather noticed his scowl and matched it with one of his own.

"Wipe that look off your face," Young Link huffed, clinging to the mask tighter. "I know what the price is. Even if this thing fully corrupts me, it definitely won't be happening any time soon. Just…don't make me think about the future right now."

Wolf sighed, knowing convincing him wouldn't come easy. "Alright, I'll leave it alone. Don't think I won't be worrying, though."

"Yeah, yeah," Young Link groaned. He paused with wide eyes before saying, "Hold on a second. I gotta go do something." He rushed off suspiciously, hopping up a withered tree nearby.

Sky couldn't help but share a smile with Wolf. "I still can't believe I'll become that."

As the two laughed together, Lana walked up to them awkwardly. The joyous atmosphere dissipated instantly as tension built. "Uh, hey," Lana said in a shaking voice. "I know you don't want to leave yet, but you've got to go back. You don't belong here and weird things could happen to your dimension if you stay-"

"We get it," Sky interrupted. "I just didn't think it would be so sudden."

Wolf scratched his neck nervously. "Let's just wait for Young to come down at least. So we can say goodbye."

Lana nodded slowly, obviously upset she was the one to split the three heroes apart. "I'll get everything ready, then…"

* * *

Young Link leapt onto a wilting branch, leaning against the trunk. "Alright, Hero, what now?"

The Hero, instead of simply speaking, materialized in front of him, sitting next to his counterpart. "Don't you think this should be a little sentimental? This is the last time we'll be speaking with each other."

"I figured," Young Link shrugged. "Having you stuck with me for the rest of my life would be hell anyway."

"Aw…" The Hero showed a rare smile and reached out to pat Young Link's head. "You're going to miss me, won't you?"

Young Link reached under his hat to rub the spot he was petted. "Stop being weird. Just tell me what you want."

The Hero's fatherly smile turned sorrowful. "I'll be honest… I don't want to leave you. I just don't want you to turn out like me."

"Like you?" Young Link repeated, furrowing his eyebrows. "You won't have to worry about me dying or anything. I've got a plan-"

"Not like that." The Hero scratched his neck awkwardly. "Death is quick. Depression, confusion, that stuff lasts forever."

Young Link sighed at his words. "It's not forever. Not for me. It's a little embarrassing, but… I want to have a family now. I would probably have one anyway because Wolf exists. But that would mean settling down and really becoming an adult. So I can't complain all the time about being sad." He caught the Hero holding in a chuckle. "Are you laughing?! It's not a stupid thing to want!"

"I know, it's just not something I'd expect _you_ to say."

"Ah…" Young Link couldn't exactly argue with that. "Anyway… I've been meaning to ask why you're here. All you did was bitch at me a lot."

The Hero smirked knowingly. "I did more than that and you know it. Don't be such a kid."

"And you shouldn't be such a bastard," Young Link grimaced. He glanced down to the ground, noticing Impa waving him down.

"I suppose it's time to leave," the Hero said, giving a hesitant smile. "Which means I'll have to go back to Sky. And when I do, I want to sleep for a _long_ time."

Young Link wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but the reality of a final goodbye with the Hero weighed on him. What was he supposed to say?

"Don't worry about it, kid," the Hero said, patting his head. "I've never liked long farewells anyway. Besides, there's more important people you have to talk to." A proud, fatherly smile slowly formed on his face. "Let's just say we might cross paths again. I look forward to it."

His image quickly faded and Young Link's head felt lighter. It was like a burden was lifted from his mind, but somehow the feeling only made him slump against the tree trunk and sigh. There was no time to be depressed about the loss though; there were more goodbyes to be said.

* * *

Wolf looked up at the orange sky, the grass tickling his cheeks. It was an irritating feeling he never liked, but this was the last time he would be able to sit around the courtyard. Since Cia's death the temple had seemed to become brighter and peaceful. Even the grass itself was lusher.

"Hyrule Castle looks better than this," a child-like voice huffed. Unsurprisingly, it was Young Link standing my Wolf's head. "The temple just looked better with that gloomy look, you know?"

Wolf simply sighed in response. Sky sat beside him with an empty gaze aimed at Lana, who cautiously approached them with the two Zeldas at her side.

"Are you ready?" she asked, spell book in hand.

"Ready as I could be," Young Link grinned. A tough mask was obviously on his face, but no one dared point it out. "You guys got to see your Zeldas here but mine is waiting for me. I can't keep her waiting too long, can I?"

Wolf Zelda bent down and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Indeed. Us princesses can be inpatient when it comes to that. But don't worry too much." She folded her hands gracefully with a warm gaze. "I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to see you."

Young Link chuckled timidly, scratching the back to his neck. "I dunno… Sometimes she gets upset if I go out without her. She doesn't like being alone." Blood rushed to his cheeks, but before everyone could stare, he grabbed Sky's arm roughly. "Hey! You guys still haven't done the deed yet, have you? C'mon, in the books this is where the hero kisses his girl!" The group shared a laugh as Sky tore away with a bright red face.

 _"Hey!"_ A shiver went up Sky's spine when the shout rang across the courtyard. The Demon Lord himself was marching furiously towards them with a struggling Agitha trying to keep up. "Where the hell are you going with my property?! I thought we made an agreement that I'd keep him!"

"Back off, Tingle reject," Young Link spat. "Go find some other underaged boy to boss around. My brother's going back where he belongs."

"Please leave Beetle alone!" Agitha begged, clutching his cape. "Just go to another dimension!"

Ghirahim studied Sky's defiant gaze before sighing in defeat. "A face like that doesn't suit you, Sky Child. I remember when you were timid and easily frightened. How fun it was to toy with you then… I suppose I can just find a way to travel through time again. Apparently, a Gate of Time isn't needed." He gave Young Link a sideways glance before taking his leave.

"You didn't have to do that," Sky said to Agitha. "If he time travels somehow the me of that dimension is good as dead."

The bug princess hung her shoulders, suddenly filled with guilt. "But this Beetle is important… Agitha can't just let you be taken like that!"

Sky finally managed a smile and patted her head. "I'm grateful for that, Agitha."

Her face flushed red in embarrassment. "O-Oh, you're quite welcome… Um, Grasshopper?" She reached into her basket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment, holding it out to wolf. "Please don't look until you get back. It's something to remember me by."

Wolf froze, stunned by the offer. However, a smile quickly spread across his face. "I'll be sure to keep it safe."

Agitha turned even redder. "Y-Yes. Have a safe trip!" She turned and darted away before even finishing her sentence.

"Looks like somebody has her first crush," Young Link smirked.

"Poor thing," Wolf Zelda chuckled, turning to Lana. "Now, has everyone said their goodbyes?"

"Uh, hold on." Wolf strode up to Midna, who was standing a few feet away. "I know you don't think much of me, but… I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye this time." He held out his timidly. Much to his surprise, Midna grasped it with a warm smile.

"I can't say I like you," she said, her grin quickly fading. "But you aren't as stupid as I thought, so…" The Twili looked away nervously. "Guess I just wish I would've talked to the Link from my dimension. Maybe I could've saved-"

Wolf gently squeezed her hand. "Don't blame yourself. I know he did what he thought was best. You have your own people to look after. Take care of them, okay?"

Midna blinked stupidly. "Y-Yeah, sure… Um, you'd better go. You've got your own kingdom to care for."

Wolf nodded and hesitantly let go of her hand. He slowly made his way back to the circle and said, "I think we're ready, Lana."

The sorceress flipped open her spell book. "Yes…" she sighed, trying to hide her sadness. Everyone, please stand in a circle. It'll make the magic easier."

The group did as she said and stood in a tight formation. As Lana began her chant, a Young Link looked to his brothers with a satisfied expression. "Well, guess this is it. Any last words?"

Sky closed his eyes and exhaled. "All I can say is…" He placed a hand on Young Link's shoulder. "I'm not too upset at what I'll become. That goes for you too." He gave Wolf the look of an elderly brother. Wolf had seen it so many times before, but now it meant much more.

"Honestly, I… I don't want to leave you," Wolf confessed emotionally. "I don't have all that much to go back to. I'll be alone again…"

Young Link crossed his arms with a frown. "I'm _always_ with you. Know that annoying little voice in your head that makes your dumb decisions? That's me. Sky is, uh, the smart one, I guess. The point is that we're all one in the same. Even if we can't talk to each other again, there'll always be that constant presence." He grabbed Wolf's hand and squeezed it. "So don't say you're alone, okay? We'll always be looking out for you."

"That's right," Sky added. "We're brothers. Nothing will change that."

Wolf looked over at Midna, who was staring at him. Even with their farewells being said Wolf could see a bit of regret it her eyes. He gave her a sorrowful smile as the world began to grow misty.

"Finally!" Sky Zelda gasped. "We're going home!" She grabbed her friend's arm ecstatically.

The group suddenly began to laugh, quietly at first, but then louder. The two girls hugged while the Links just took in their last moments together. None of them had felt such relief or such grief at the same time. It seemed to on forever, but soon they couldn't see anything at all.

 ***That ending though.**

 **Young Link: That's it?! D:**

 **No, of course not! You guys don't know how hard this was to write… I didn't know how to end it right and even now I don't think I did this story right. But it doesn't end here! I consider this the last chapter, but our heroes will be getting their own epilogues! You have three more chapters to read, so stay turned~! ^^ And please excuse the time it took me to write this… I haven't had that much writers bock in a while. T_T**

 **Wolf: Uh-huh.**

 **Sky: Sure.**

 **Young Link: Maybe if you weren't playing so much Breath of the Wild…**

 ***throws Wii U at Young Link* Shut up! I haven't even gotten the DLC yet… ;_; Anyway, thanks for being on this journey with me thus far. It's been an emotional ride. I can't believe it's (sort of) over! D: Well, I intend to see it through the epilogues, which I've been planning for a while. Let's do it! ^^**

 **P.S. Also a special shoutout to Raven, Twi, Adam, and thegangerdoctor (among others, of course!) for helping me through the difficult times during this story. I know I've been absent lately, but I still think about you guys all the time. (^^)/ Love you all!**

 **K bye.***


End file.
